All the Little Things
by aplacefarawayfromhere
Summary: Hermione has never resisted a challenge from Draco Malfoy. But when that challenge involves the betrayal of the heart for three people, will she play his game, or will he play into hers?
1. A Series of Introductions

Disclaimer: Ok, so I begged for the characters to be mine (don't sue me). But do you know what I got, nothing! So, in conclusion, the characters in this fic aren't mine except for the made up ones.

Well, seeing as my writing has matured over the course of a year, I decided to rewrite the beginning, cause frankly, it sucked. So yeah, here is the rewritten version.

* * *

All the Little Things

I woke up this morning more excited than usual. I, Hermione Granger, was finally at my 7th year at Hogwarts.

I smiled to myself as I glanced to the side and noticed my Head Girl badge lying perfectly on my nightstand. The sun reflected of the cool metal and reminded me that I had to be awake. I just couldn't help thinking about how this year was going to turn out. Harry, Ron, and I have lived through everything that normal muggles could only imagine. Then, of course, there was the whole break every school rule you can because were in our last year thing. NEWTS were this year, so I wasn't thinking about participating.

After I stopped daydreaming, I got out of bed, took a shower, and went through my normal morning routine. I just took a little longer today. I hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts all summer.I made sure that my uniform was pressed and free of wrinkles, my hair looked somewhat lesss burnt looking, andmy shoeswere shined and spotless.I had to make some kind of a good impression, right? And after several minutes pondering whether I look good or not, I decided I didn't care. Breakfast was waiting for me downstairs.

"Good morning Mione," greeted my mom in a singsong voice. Her hair was in the usual bun, and she looked gloomy despite her outward, happy exterior.She was apparently making coffee for my dad whonever bothered to look up from his newspaper.

"Morning Mum," I replied automatically while chewing on a piece of fruit. I thentook a seat across frommy dad on our little baby blue breakfast table.

"You have ten minutes before we leave, sweetie," her dad said from behind his usual reading of the economic section. He then turned the page and muttered something about the fools who didn't know how to run a good economy.

I smiled at my dad and finished munching on my fruit. I wanted to make this a good year, but the inevitable was going to happen. I'm just hoping that reminding them won't give them the sudden impulse to through me in a cage.

I sighed deeply. "Youknow why I can't come home this Christmas, right? It's because Vold-."

"We know Hermione," my mom answered sadly. She then took her apron and wiped her tears on it.

"I'll write as much as possible," I added trying to make her feel better. I can't stand it when she cries. It makes me want tobe locked away forever in a cage.

"It's time to go," my dad interrupted while folding his newspaper. His tone clearly meant, 'I'm a man. I don't do emotional crap.'

"Bye mom," I said while hugging her caringly and smoothing her hair out as she cried.

"I'll miss you," she said as I let go and went to help my dad with the trunk.

I looked at her. "I'm going to be okay. I'm a smart girl," I whispered.

She nodded and finally let me go. She then looked at me one last time before going upstairs for a moment. I knew then that she wouldn't be coming back out before I left.

* * *

We finally arrived at King's Cross Station after what seemed like an eternity. The part of me that wanted to go to Hogwarts was dying to get on that train. I just couldn't help thinking of what was going to happen this year. A battle was coming. I knew that much. And as I was looking out at the lush, green scenery that we passed by, I couldn't help thinking that this year wasn't going to turn out as well as I anticipated.

"Bye Hermione. Knock 'em dead," my dad said gloomily.

I laughed bitterly at his comment. 'I'm sure I will,' I wanted to say before heading towards the barrier.. But I knew that wasn't going to go over well, especially after the meeting we had with Dumbledore last year.

_'These times are darker than we have ever seen them before. Ms. Granger and the rest of the order must restore the light_,' were his words.

As soon as I went through the barrier, I saw the crimsom train in all it's glory. Wizarding families everywhere were hugging, nagging, and waving off their children for another year at Hogwarts. I realized that this was the last first time I would see this train before I was bombarded by my two lovable idiots.

"Hello to you to," I managed to get out from their Hermione sandwich.

They got off of me and looked me up and down, showing mock sadness. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their antics.

"She's all grown up," said Ron dramatically while whipping a fake tear.

"So have you," I giggled. I really meant it to. He was about 6'3" from what I saw. He still had bright red hair and that lop-sided grin.He was still Ron withoutthe lankiness.I gave him another big hug as my grin grew larger.

"And Harry, you've grown too," I smiled after leaving Ron's arms. He still had jet black hair with glasses. He was shorter than Ron, so I'd say about 6'0". He was a little tanner and healthier looking after actually being fed this summer, and it showed since he was a little peppier than usual.

"So you finally acknowledge me. Hermione, I'm hurt," he said dramatically while putting his hand over his heart. I glared and he immediately hugged me, too.

"Let's get on the train," I said giddily after exchanging greetings.

The two boys couldn't help but roll their eyes. They knew they were in for it this year. Hermione was, after all, their Head Girl. She was predictably exited about the disastorous workload they would be receiving this year. And no doubt, they both thought, would they be receiving the same homework organizer she always managed to find after they threw it away for Christmas.

* * *

On the train, Ron and I headed towards the front after dropping Harry off with Dean and Seamus. Ron wasn't too bad a prefect after figuring that he had some authority that could be exercised.

"So what are we going to talk about at the meeting?" I asked while wiping the dirt off of Ron's nose. Some things never change with him.

"The usual. You're going to give them the same Head Girl speech that they get every year," he replied while opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He took out a handful and stretched his hand towards me. "Want one?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied lightly brushing my hand across his to get it. I popped it in my mouth and said, "Tastes like chocolate." I reached for another one just before...

Knock.

"Come in," I answered, looking at Ron questionably. He shrugged and stared back at the door.

Right when the door opened, disappointment was clearly written on my face. Out popped an arrogant, silky haired, pureblood prat with a trademark smirk on his pale rase lips. The sight wasn't too welcoming or pleasing, so the only thing I did was frown.

"Can't you two keep your remarkably dumb facial expressions to yourselves?" none other than Draco Malfoy asked.

"No, not really," I answered icily. The last thing I needed on my happy day was a less than attractive ferret throwing snide remarks at my friends.

"You know it's only the beginning of the year. I don't need this from you or the Weasel," he retorteddusting the non-existent wrinkles on off of his robe.

"Whatever Malfoy. Just be nice, k?" I asked while patting him on the head, knowing that it would piss him off. I reminded me of an incident last year when he threw a girl fit after Pansy told him he had split ends.

I was prepared to wipe the gel off when I realized... "No gel."

"Got a problem with that," he asked coldly.

"No cause we can make fun of you either way," retorted Ron through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed.

I gave Ron a warning look. He shrugged and stared out of the window.

Just as he sneered and was about to retort, everyone else came in. After about five minutes, I started the meeting. "Hello and congratulations on being perfects. As usual, there are patrol hours, which will be posted in the house common room. We will have a Christmas ball this year. That means we have to prepare decorations ect. And this year, we have to be especially careful, so always have your wand, and... was there anything else. I, Ron, do you think there was anything else?"

"Is that all," asked Draco rudely. "I think that's all. Can we leave?"

"Yes, you may leave, your royal pain in the-"

"Ron!" I exclaimed. I refused to have him in detention for bad mouthing a head on the first day.

"He is!" he whined.

I turned to the rest of the group and said sarcastically, "Let the _Head Boy_ dismiss you."

"Dismissed," Draco sighed lazily as he strolled out of the room. He walked out so slow that it almost seemed like he wanted to annoy us with his presence.

"You sure he's amongst the living?" asked Ron, grumbling and crossing his arms because he couldn't fire his insult.

"Well, he has a reflection," I replied, trying to cheer him up. "C'mon," I said grabbing his hand, "Let's go see Harry."

He nodded and reluctantly got up. Malfoy already ruined some one's day. Then again, he won't be stopping by for his usual compartment visiting this year, so I guess we had nothing to look forward to.

* * *

As we were walking down the rows of compartments, I couldn't help but smile at the conversations my peers were having. I could feel the exitement of everyone, especially the younger years. It lifted my spirits and amusement level even more once I heard a familiar voice.

"How are you supposed to cheat in chess! Much less wizards chess!" we heard Harry exclaim.

"Someone please explain," I said while opening the door and settling myself in the closest seat I could find. I looked at them expectantly, waiting for my answer.

Dean and Seamus turned and stared for a moment, contemplating whether or not to explain themselves. I waved my hand in front of their faces to snap them back to reality. Then I said, "Ok fine, don't answer me."

Harry spoke up, still defensive about being accused of cheating. "They're both blaming me for winning,"

"We're not accusing him of winning, we're accusing him of cheating. See the difference?" retorted Seamus, trying to mask his amusement behind his mock anger. He was clearly just trying to get Harry wiled up.

"In chess?" asked Ron.

"Exactly my point!" exclaimed Harry while making a huge arm gesture towards Ron.

Ron just grinned at his antics and examined the mini chess table between him and Seamus.

"Plus, the pieces on the board just happen to be magical so-"I stopped because I was being glared at. Maybe I should just stop explaining things.

"Then again, Harry did win," Ron reasoned, looking over at me in amusement.

I reached over and slapped Ron's arm. "Ron that wasn't very nice. Well, now that you think about it-"

"Hermione!"whined Harry, slowly deflating from being made fun of.

"She was only stating the facts mate," interrupted Dean.

Harry was about to reply when the-arch-enemy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my- ass opened the compartment...again. "Granger if I didn't know better, I'd say you were skipping out on compartment patrolling duties. With your boyfriends too," drawled Malfoy.

"That's kind of not true, seeing that I have friends. No one likes you Malfoy," I retorted, annoyed with the fact that he doesn't know how to leave people alone. "Now, what do you want?"

"You know better than to talk to a-"

"Malfoy like that. Yeah, I know. Now what do you want?" I asked again before the insults started flying.

"Fine Mudblood. I will go very slowly. Dumbledore... wants... Us.. to... go... to... the-"

"Faster you damn git!"

"Head... compartment... To... discuss... our... duties," he finished. Then, he left shortly after that with a smirk firmly planted on his face. All five of us glared at his back before I sighed and started to make my way to the Head's compartment

* * *

"It's about time," Malfoy sneered as I reached the compartment. He was sprawled lazily on one of the seats and examining his fingernails.

What a girl.

"Well, when you have a life, it tends to be very time consuming," I retorted in my snobby voice, almost hoping to get a rise out of him.

"A mudblood, have a life? How laughable," he smirked.

Not that kind of a rise.

"I expected better from you Malfoy," I said sighing, deciding against arguing with him. "Anyways, what do we have to do?"

"If I must explain... Dumbledore wants us to plan patrol times and not kill each other in the process, which I find hard to do. What do you mean you expected better?" he said all in one breath as he sat up.

"You know what I mean," he opened his mouth to reply until..."Can we please not argue and just plan the schedules so we don't get stuck with them over the weekend?"

"Fine. I suppose you want to be with lover boy?" he asked sarcastically, scribbling something on the sheet along the lines of Ron and I patrolling together.

"Which one?" I asked nonchalantly. He gaped at me. In answer to his reaction, I formed my lips into a small smile. "Just kidding Malfoy, geez, take a joke. And by the way, yes, Ron, who is not my boyfriend, is my first choice. And I suppose your lover boy is your first choice?"

"Of cour-"I grinned at him. "I mean, no. I'm interested in girls thank you- "

"Could've fooled me."

"I'll pretend like I didn't here that. Anyways, yes, I would rather be with Zambini than any other idiot," he finally finished, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, fine. Now I'm going to make the schedules and ask you about it tonight," I said while leaving. I knew we were going to argue over them sometime during the process, so doing them seperately would be better.

"You actually sound smart," he remarked as an after thought.

"You know Malfoy, you sound like you need a hug." He cringed. "You might want to go find Pansy," I finished while trying to leave again. This time he didn't answer.

'Turns out Malfoy lost his edge,' I thought after leaving. 'It's good that I brought my uniform, though. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to dress as quickly. Hey, this compartment looks empty...' I opened the door slowly and...

"Hermione!" yelled an embarrassed Ron.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-." I sputtered closing the door before anyone else walked by.

I heard some rustling and a grunt before Ron opened the compartment door. He was still redder than a tomato. "There is such thing as knocking."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the compartment. "I know Ron, I know," I said before shutting the door and changing.

* * *

We finally arrived! After I had changed I joined Harry and Ron to be sure we would get a carriage together. I grabbed their hands and ushered them off the train. I could see the castle in the distance, beautiful in it'smysterious midnight black color, withthe moon shining down and giving it some light. It got even more breathtaking as we got nearer tomy favorite place in the whole world in the carriages.

"Who would've thought we'd make it this far?" I asked, still basking in the moment.

"Please, facing an evil power hungry wizard, a few death eaters, a huge dog, and evil plants are only minor things," joked Harry dryly.

"The only real evil thing we have to face are the NEWTS and Malfoys tendencies to twitch like a ferret," said Ron with a big smile, trying to not let the light mood fade.

"Right, and Snape will be just as nice and well-showered as last year," I said sarcastically and joining in the fun.

"HE might even shave," Harry blurted.

"OOOOOOOOO," Ron and I cooed.

After that, the carriages stopped. Harry got out first, then Ron, then me who was helped out by both of them. As we all stared at the Hogwarts castle I thought, 'It's sure nice to be back.'

* * *

And that was it, my first chapter of my first fic. Reviews would be nice cough please docough. I am wondering what yall thought. Tell me if I should continue or not please. I need loyal reviewers. I probably should stop begging now. Constructive criticisms is allowed, but try not to be too mean. Thank you much for reading!


	2. Patrolling and the Work Room

Disclaimer: 

Me: Can I keep Draco?

JK: No.

Me: How about Mione?

JK: No.

Me: Any of them?

JK: No

Now I am sure you saw that I fought to keep the characters and lost. So they do not belong to me.

* * *

Warning: There are spoilers in this chappy.

Shout out to wonderful reviewers: Thank ya much for reviews. I think five for my first day is good. I hope I get progress though. A special one goes out to Miss Gryffindor for her great constructive criticism. I loved it, thank you. I just had to respond to one thing, but don't think I'm being mean cause I love your review. The reason dear Hermy is so laid back in the story is because she has to be able to accept the bet from Draco in the other chapter (bet comes in chapter four, cause I had writers block and had to not force Malfoy to bring on the bet). The real Hermione wouldn't even dare. As for the gay thing, you have to read the last paragraph of the first chappie for my apology. No, it was not just added, I made sure to put it on there first thing so no one would try to sue, cause I'm poor. Oh, and read my authors notes at the bottom for chapter explanations. Anyways, here's your chappie.

* * *

As I entered the great hall, I was still amazed with the bewitched ceiling after all these years. The sky was abeautiful midnight black with a sprinkle of stars. The Sorting Hat was all the way at the front of the room waiting for its next victim. Neville, to the left side of me couldn't remember where he put his remebrall and decided to go look under the Ravenclaw table. They weren't very happy about that. I looked to my right and saw my favorite table, filled with the emblem of our crimson and gold lion. Harry, Ron, and I decided to sit somewhere around the middle.

"You know, you'd think McGonagall would take into consideration that some of us have to eat," whined Ron. He then dramatically put his hand over his stomach and made a low growling nose.

"Mate, You look more like you're pregnant than hungry," pointed out Harry, adjusting his glasses a little.

"Hey, pregnant women have to eat too. Ask mum," Ron retorted, taking out a chocolate frog that he didn't bother to eat on the train.

"You're going to spoil your dinner Ron," I said half heartedly, shaking my hea at how he still managed to say in shape after all that food.

Ron rolled his eyes and tried to put the chocolate frog back into his box. The frog slipped out of his hand and landed on Neville's head causing him to drop his remebrall again.

"Sorry mate," mumbled Ron, not caring in the least.

Neville simply sighed and went under our table to look for his remembrall.

"Ron, maybe you should-."

"Shut up, here they come," I said while gesturing my hand toward him. As if on queue, the first years came in looking as scared as I had in my first year. I had to smile. I remembered that some of my peers thought that we would have to fight of a dragon without magic to see what House we would be in. I also remember people saying that we would have to sword fight with Dumbledore. I could only imagine what those first years were going through.

My smile got larger as the room quieted down and waited for the sorting.

"Newbury, Stuart," started Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting passed byby quicker than usual. We got nine new Gryffindors. Although, I was probably the only one caring right now, because everyone else was hungry. They were either eating or staring at Nearly Headless Nick doing this weird sumersault thing.

"Hey guys," Harry started. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't at the table."

I glanced over in alarm, "As long as the teacher isn't being impersonated, ministry related, didn't lose their memory, or has an unhealthy obsession with under arm hair, I'm happy."

I then scanned the table again, hoping it was Snape who was missing and not the DADA teacher. It was always a suspicious when a teacher was missing, and the fact that it was the DADA teacher wasn't helpful.

"If only Lupin weren't in his, umm, situation," pondered Ron, eating his chicken savagely.

"I think they've learned not to show the teacher until the actual class," hypothesized Harry, trying to keep his mashed potatoes on his fork.

"True. Plus, we have better things to worry about like the homework we might get, breakfast tomorrow, and the power hungry wizard situation," I added, eating my brocolli thoughtfully.

"You know, it's a good thing tomorrow is a weekend," Ron said with his mouthful of food spillling everywhere.

"I get my own personal dorm!" I squealed, forgetting my food at the thought of it.

"Will we get to visit?" the boys asked in unison.

"You know they don't allow boys into the girl's section of the dormitory," I replied, half heartedly glaring at them.

"But Mi-"

"Students," interrupted Dumbledore. "I hope you had a great feast. All prefects will lead there first years to their common rooms, and the Head Boy and Girl shall stay here and wait for further instructions. Dismissed."

"Bye guys," I said while waving Ron and Harry off. After everyone left, I walked up to the teacher's table anxious to get my instructions.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. This year, we have provided a special room for both of you to use. It is provided for work only," informed Dumbledore. "Now, here are your maps to help you to your location. Good luck."

'He still has that twinkle in his eye,' I thought as we started off. 'He never loses that twinkle in his eye.'

* * *

"We're lost," I concluded, staring at the map as if it were a grindilow.

I looked around and couldn't figure out where we were. The corridor was dimly lit with only a few torches. There were no tapestries or statues, and it gave me the creeps knowing that this might be peeves favorite hiding place.

"We are not lost Mudblood, we just simply aren't anywhere familiar," Malfoy replied lamely, snatching the map from my hand.

"Well when you put it that way-"

"Shut up, Granger. You know, if the door wasn't a wall, then we might actually be able to find it better," he retorted, turning the map upsidedown. He then started muttering incoherently to himself

"Do you expect us, out of the blue, to say Dragon Charm and-."

I stopped my going to be rantbecause the wall next to me opened.

"Worked for you, didn't it?" he replied before walking in.

I stared at his back before walking in after him. I stopped and stared at the room. It was a little smaller than a common room. It had bookcases, a fireplace, two squashy chairs, and a couch. They all came with our house colors. Two doorways, one with a Gryffindor Lion and the other with the Slytherin Serpent, led to our actual common rooms. There were also two desks with supplies and the color of our resident houses on our nameplate.

"You might want to stop gaping, it's rude. Do you have the schedules?" he asked rudely plopping himself down at his desk.

"Yeah, don't mind the stains. Ron was helping during the feast," I replied nonchalantly while giving him the list and hoping to some deity that the stains were pissing him off.

As he looked it over, I surveyed him, watching for his reaction. He was less pale than usual, even though he was still whiter than normal people. I found this sort of strange. The gel wasn't applied, but his hair was still sleeked back, which was also weird. That's it. I've decided that Malfoy was a girl.You only find the product he used in girl stores.

'No more appealing than Goyle,' I thought amused.

"You put me and you in the same patrol night," he stated, cutting off my train of thought.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You have me and you on Wednesday night patrol, Mudblood," he repeated a little more forcefully and annoyed. He then gestured towards the schedule in frustration.

"Well it was either that or the Victoria girl. You know what happened last year," I reminded, reminiscing on how great that moment was when he got humiliated and yelled at.

"But it's with you," he protested, running his fingers through his hair, claerly more annoyed than he wanted to be.

"Let's go over the list of prefects," I started with a certain glint in my eye. "You dumped Victoria by setting up a snog with Pansy when you KNEW she would walk in. You rejected Hannah Abbot by broadcasting it to the whole school with the banner in bright PINK glitter." That's right. He was such a girl.

"That was Pansy. I-"

"You got in a fight with Terry Boot over Hannah. You don't want to be with Ron and vice versa. Justin hates you because of something you did to his girlfriend. And last but not least, Blaise fancies Victoria and requested NICELY, for a change, to be put with her," I finished taking a big huge breath and plastering a tiumphant smile on my face.

"Well what about you? I've only loathed you for six years going on seven. Wait, you take that as a compliment," Malfoy sarcastically replied, hoping hid glare would burn a hole through me.

"That was low, Malfoy. I'm surprised you can say that with your head shoved so far up your-"

"Now now Granger. Not that I would want you to, but been looking at my ass?" he said cockily, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Yes, I think it's cute enough to pinch," I replied dryly, hoping he got the sarcasm.

His eyes widened as his chair gave out from under him. He then stumbled backwards, landing on his back hard as he hit the floor.

"I didn't know you thought that way," he said looking disgusted and trying to show me that it didn't hurt.

"It's better than what you think about. Is what is on the inside of my shirt that interesting by the way," I asked while crossing my arms averting his gaze from whatever he was staring at.

"I was looking at the schedules," he said casually.

I gave him a knowing look.

"Anyways," he started, clearing his throat. "I guess I can tolerate you for an hour or two."

"Why give in so early," I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Cause I can just give you hell on patrol night," he said simply.

"Great, just great. Post this on your bulletin board," I commanded and left before he could protest.

Malfoy was so infuriating sometimes.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower was incredibly easy. As I reached the top, I pressed the stone that opened up the door to Gryffindor House. When the door opened, I surprisingly found Ron on the couch, asleep, with a BOOK in his hands. I took a moment to recuperate from my initial shock before waking him. I walked slowly and quietly towards him. I ran my fingers through his fiery red hair. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand that was in his hair. I nearly died of shock the second time in five minutes. Screaming followed shortly after.

"Shut up, Hermione, before Slytherins file complaints about how loud you are. And they're all in the dungeons," he said lazily, lwtting go of my hand in the process.

"Sorry, I just wanted to wake you up so you can go to your proper bed," I replied in a motherly tone while helping him up.

"Thanks," he said. "And goodnight." A hug shortly followed.

We walked up to where the stairs separated and then parted ways. I looked back down at the common room and couldn't help getting the warm homey feeling of it. There were so many good memories in that common room.

Before I went to sleep I thought, ' It's off to a good start.'

* * *

"I think you've arranged the patrol schedules beautifully," complimented Dumbledore with his usual smile and twinkle.

"Thank you sir," Malfoy and I said in unison.

"Now, it's a beautiful day outside. Enjoy your weekend!" Dumbledore said dismissing us before popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

We walked down the stairs to his office silently. I was sort of hoping that he wouldn't talk to me. I had enough of him the day before, and talking to him was only going to make it worse.

"Dream of my ass?" Malfoy asked nastily as we left Dumbledore's office.

"Sorry, but when I dream, I dream of better people," I replied sarcastically.

"And who would that be," he asked trying to keep up with my pace.

"Let me get my list," I replied while pretending to search for something in my bag.

"Always so sarcastic. Granger, I'm hurt," he said dramatically while placing a hand over his heart.

"I had no idea," I said while imitating has expression.

"Ok, you do know how insufferable you are?" he asked actually showing he was pissed.

I didn't answer him because I saw Harry. "Harry," I yelled while trying to catch up with him.

"Hey, Herms," he greeted when I caught up with him.

"Where's Ron? I thought you two were together," I asked without bothering to greet him back.

"Look behind you. He went to the owlery when you lest to see Professor Dumbledore. Now he's about to punch Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Oh crap! RON!" I yelled. He looked back at us. "Come to the common room with Harry and me." Ron, in response, looked at me, then gave a dirty look to Malfoy, and then left to follow us.

* * *

"You know, I didn't know the dungeons were so...not small," I commented lamely.

"Hermione, I think I found the hall that leads to the exit stairs," Ron stated triumphantly.

"It's about time," I said running towards the exit. Right before we entered Gryffindor Tower, however, we ran into Filch.

"Reckless kids. You would've been whipped if Dumbledore weren't here," he muttered to himself when we walked past him.

"He needs a girl, doesn't he?" Ron whispered while he looked at Filch's retreating back in pity.

"I thought Umbridge was his girl. I could've sworn they've had an affair," I thoughtfully stated.

"Nooooooooooooo, the horror! Now I have mental images Hermione," Ron accused.

"I mean one minute their drinking tea, and the next-"

"Hermione!"

"It's not my fault I enjoy your pain," I said squeezing his arm good- naturedly.

"Granger, the next time you and your pet run through our dungeons, just think about the rest of us," yelled my favorite person in the world. Haha, he ruined my damn day... again.

"It's not like YOU care for the little people, Malfoy," I retorted while Ron pushed passed him. I whispered the password. "Sweet dreams ferret," I said and blew him a kiss. One point for me, I pissed him off again.

After we entered Ron looked straight at me. "I can't believe you flirted with the enemy!"

"There's a difference between flirting and majorly pissing off," I replied. "Plus, it's Malfoy. People don't even use our names in the sentence...except for the teachers, Snape in general."

"I know it's just-"

"Just what?"

"It was just Malfoy," he finished Malfoy.

"Ron, don't worry. I would never-"

"I know it's just-"

"It was Malfoy-"I finished.

He nodded.

I gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it, and goodnight."

Then I turned to leave before we started fighting.

* * *

And that was it, my second chappie. Please review my lovely reviewers! I know the story is moving along slow, but I had to introduce an important room and clarify a certain relationship. I won't tell you either one, though, cause I have plans for both of them. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting. Plus, the relationship between Draco and Hermione hasn't started developing yet. Progress will be made though. Half of this was written without a rough draft, because I set a deadline for myself to not disappoint my lovely readers. I also don't want this to be a short fic, so I will try not to make it too short. It won't be that long either, or I will try not to make it that long. I know that Hogwarts doesn't start off on a weekend. I just wanted to try something new.

3rd Chapter Preview: Something happens to Draco that causes the bet to come on in chapter four. Don't expect to see DADA until chapter four. Conversation in a chapter will explain why. Snape is coming people duck and hide. Again I'm sorry for the slowness, but there are some things that need to happen first. Please review!


	3. Another Day, Another Potions Lesson

Disclaimer: 

Me: I'm suing cause I want the characters.

JK: What exactly are you suing with?

Me: (looks in pocket) Crap.

JK: (Triumphant) I thought so.

In conclusion, these characters are still NOT mine.

Reviewer Shout Out: Thank ya much for reviewing my story. I didn't know it was going to be as funny as yall say it is, seeing as I have a sarcastically weird sense of humor. I try though, because this is supposed to be a light fic. Although, I'm not sure I'm portraying the amount of hatred that Hermione and Draco should have at this point in their lives, but I'm not about to explain their hatred for each other in a poetically long paragraph that you get in angsty fics (I have nothing against those fics cause I read a lot of them). And, I'm especially thankful for reviewers who have given me criticism without being mean to me. Those of you who love it and compliment it and want me to continue, you make my day! And even though I only have ten reviews, I'm gonna continue cause I love ya all! Tell your friends to read this story!

Warning: Spoilers of fifth book in here.

* * *

Monday

"You know, I'm still wondering why we have double Snape and double Slytherins on a Monday each year," groaned Harry, playing around with his porridge.

"There won't be that much of them since this is NEWT level. And plus, we all need it for our career tracks," I pointed out, happily peeling my orange.

"We actually get a class with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Ron stated.

"But we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Wednesday. Why?" groaned Harry again, dramatically putting his hand up i the air.

"You know our schedules change up a lot. It's like that one week when we got Potions for four days. No one even bothered to show mercy and tell us why," I explained.

Ron was about to say something when someone yelled, "Hermione."

I turned to see who it was.

"I need you for a second," Zacharias said when we made eye contact.

I looked at Harry and Ron and mouthed 'huh' before I left with Zacharias.

"So what do you need?" I asked few minutes later.

"It's not what I need, although I do like to talk to you, it's what Justin needs," Zacharias explained.

"Thanks," I said smiling at Zacharias. He lingered a bit longer before leaving. After that, Justin walked up to me out of nowhere. Why do people always do that? It freaks other people out.

"What do you need?"

"Can you put me with Victoria or Terry for patrolling?" he asked immediately.

"On Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

"That would switch me to be with you on Saturday. It can't work," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because my patrolling partner won't agree-"

"You mean Ron?" he interrupted.

"Well, yes. And plus, I thought you'd be happy with Hannah," I replied defensively.

"I am it's just-"

"You're not breaking up with her, are you?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm thinking about it," he replied, ashamed.

"Why?"

"She's just... not what I need right now," he replied lamely.

"What do you need then!" I yelled. Hannah was my friend, and I wasn't about to let this idiot ruin her happiness.

"Someone that is just...not her," he replied lamely. Insensitive bastard.

"I'm telling-"

"I don't need to be told," a quiet voice said behind Justin. Once again, why do people do that? She came out of nowhere too! Anyways, Hannah walked forward. "Thanks for standing up for me," she said to me. She turned to Justin. "And thanks for wasting my time!" she yelled, slapped him, and ran off.

And to add more to the chaos, Malfoy strolled into the scene. "Didn't know Abbot could do that. Maybe I should give her a go," Draco stated thoughtfully. Justin rewarded him with a punch and a dramatic walk out.

"Dumbass," I said while kicking him and walking off.

"Meeting tonight, after dinner," he chocked out. He sounded pained...this was so laughable.

"Whatever, I yelled back and waved over my shoulder.

* * *

Potions

"Today, we will be working on a metamorphic potion. More specifically, one that changes into the person you most admire in the world," explained Snape in the nice voice that was between a growl and a bark. It's one of his charms. "And don't even bother groaning about your partners you receive," he added. "Potter, Zambini. Weasley, Abbot. Granger, Malfoy-"

This came as no shock because we were always partners. It was his turn to move anyways.

7 min. later

"You're only supposed to put 2 pinches of fairy dust," he lectured. It had been going great until step two.

"You know, if you took your elbow off the book, then you'd know it was three pinches," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes because he knew he was wrong.

"So what is the meeting about?" I asked.

"Well it's not a meeting for everyone. That's is not until next week. This week, we, meaning you and me, have to plan a day that would be best for the Christmas Ball and the Graduation Ball," he replied through gritted teeth. He must really take being wrong hard.

"Sounds easy," I shrugged nonchalantly, knowing it was pissing him off. "What does it say next?"

"Two dragon scales," he replied almost bitterly. I looked over at the book and saw that it said...two dragon scales. "Don't trust me to read directions, Mudblood?"

"Actually, I don't trust you in general. But, if you want to be more specific, then yes," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You could've just said no," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the potion. I stirred it clockwise three times and waited until it shimmered silver. That took about fifteen minutes.

"Can we test it now?" he whined.

"Sure, go ahead," I said holding a flask out for him.

"I said we-"

"Yeah, but you didn't say which one of us should go first," I pointed out.

"I shouldn't have to try it. And besides, I like the way I am so I wouldn't change into anything," he reasoned.

"Well, I would change into my mum...watch." I drunk the potion and turned into my...mom.

"Ok then," he said finally and gulped down the potion. I would just like to point out that he had a hard time doing this.

Anyways, first...his hair got darker...then, his skin got paler( if that was even possible)...after that, his clothes got darker as well. When his transformation was complete he turned into...Snape!

The whole class, me included, gaped...rudely.

"Professor, I think you've got a twin," observed Goyle while scratching his head. Yes, he is doing full sentences now.

Snape just rolled his eyes and swiftly went into the room with his secret stash.

"You know, I always knew the greasy hair didn't just run in the family," I heard Harry whisper to Ron. Ron snickered, and so did I.

Just then, Snape came back out of his room. "Drink this Mr. Malfoy," he instructed through pursed lips.

Malfoy, in turn did what he was told and then left the room. Of course, Snape let him, and nobody else cared...except Pansy.

After Dinner

"We have Quidditch to go to," informed Harry before he ran off with Ron.

"See you after we're done," said Ron smiling back at me.

I lingered to see them leave, then went off on my merry little way to go see Malfoy. When I got there, I found Malfoy on one of the seats in front of the fire.

"Tell me, was it Weasley or Pott-Head that made you late?" he asked. He sounded like he had a knife ready for me to run into.

"Both," I shrugged. Then I added, "Get over it, Malfoy."

"It's not everyday I turn into Snape and an object of ridicule," he retorted.

I looked at him for a moment and started laughing.

"My point exactly," he murmured.

"Since we aren't exactly the best of friends, I have a right to laugh," I said between giggles.

"Only a Mudblood would go so low," he retorted.

"You do the same thing," I remarked.

"But I'm a pureblood. I was bred to look down at you," he said in the I- am-better-than-you-are tone of voice.

"Egotistical bastard," I insulted while scribbling something down.

"Language Mudblood. I don't want my ears to get dirty," he warned.

"That was really lame," I commented dryly. I gave him the piece of parchment that I wrote on. "Here are the dates I think are best for the Balls. Do you agree?"

"Why not? Arguing will only keep me in here longer," he replied lazily.

"You really don't like me, do you?" I asked.

"You're right I don't," he replied icily and left the room.

I left shortly after him. And as I reached Gryffindor Tower, I looked around for Harry and Ron. They weren't there, so I decided to wash and get my homework done. I had been slacking off lately.

A few minutes later, I got done with Charms and was about to start on Potions. Then, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Hi Ron," I said nonchalantly.

"Hi Herms," he replied. Harry waved from behind him.

"So, what's up?" they asked in unison. It's freaky how they do that.

"I was about to go to sleep," I responded. "Another day, another history lesson."

"All the more reason to stay up. You can sleep in Binn's class," urged Ron.

"I know, but we have Professor McGonagall tomorrow, and you know you two always-"

"What?" asked Harry slightly offended.

"Are late to her class,"I finished.

"So, it's not like five or ten points would make that much of a difference," Ron argued.

I glared. "Guys, I'm just tired. Doing homework after you plan with Malfoy is not a good habit to get into."

"Ok, calm down, Mione," soothed Harry. "Could you give me my extra ink bottle before you leave?"

"Yeah, it's in my purse," I said while reaching for it. After a few seconds and an impatient outburst from Harry, I said, "I think Ileft my purse downstairs."

"Go get it please. McGonagall will kill me if I have to ask her for another one again," pleaded Harry.

"Only for you darling," I drawled.

"Never do that again," Harry advised before I left.

* * *

Work Room

I opened the door to the workroom and started to search. I immediately found it by my desk. But that wasn't the only thing I found.

"You know, it was quiet before a piece of filth came in," Malfoy commented nonchalantly.

"Talking about yourself is not going to boost your self esteem level," I warned. "I'll leave your highness to, oh my gosh, you're doing...HOMEWORK!"

"Think what you will Mudblood. My studies are important to me just like they are to you," he snapped.

"Really, I always thought-"

"Daddy dearest paid for me?" he finished.

"Exactly," I responded stupidly.

"Well, he doesn't. Now, can you leave so I can finish?" he asked coldly.

"All you had to do was say please," I said in a cheery voice. That was another thing that made him tick. Before he could say anything, I left the room.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

"Here is your inkpot, Harry," I said extending my arm.

"Thank you dearest."

I glared.

"What took you so long?" he asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy was down there doing homework," I replied. At this comment, Harry gasped and looked like he was going to hyperventilate, and Ron had his jaw to the ground and looked like he was about to cry.

"You're kidding," they said in unison. See there they go again.

"Nope, I'm not. Then he saw me, and we got into another fight," I explained.

"Oh, well I'm guessing you got the last word?" asked Ron.

"Of course," I replied. "Now can I go to sleep?"

"Why of course Madame," bowed Ron.

I gave both of them a hug before leaving to go to sleep.

* * *

And that was chapter number three. I didn't make you wait that long now did I? So, I hope you liked it. For those of you who like Malfoy, I just wanted to put him through pain in this chapter. It's not all bad though because it helps the story move along. Constructive criticism is welcomed but not required. You can just praise me in your review (jk).

4th chapter preview: The bet is here! It's what the summary was describing! More Snape! The chapter will be a little shorter than normal. Finally, DADA! Happy reading and review please!


	4. Stupidity At It's Finest

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: (sneaks into office)  
  
JK: (turns on light)  
  
Me: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
JK: Oooo, gotcha  
  
Me: (grabs Ron) They are all mine! Mine! MINE!!  
  
JK: Security!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Fine, I 'll kick myself out.  
  
In turn, no characters for me except for the ones I made up...sorry.  
  
Reviewer shout out: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, all though it's not as much as I would like. The reason I waited a little longer for this chapter is because I wanted five more reviews. Of course, I only got four, but I knew yall were getting restless just like I am when someone doesn't update (cough, Temporary Insanity fic, cough). A special thanks goes out to hotpinkflamingo for reviewing every chapter! You're the best! I also appreciate my other reviewers, too! Yall rock! Well any ways, here's you chappie.  
  
Wednesday, Great Hall  
  
So, Tuesday passed by fast enough. Harry and Ron made it to Transfiguration by themselves. I was so proud. And speaking of Harry and ron, here they come now.  
  
"You guys look tired," I commented.  
  
"We stayed up doing Herbology, because we can't afford doing it on practice night," explained Harry yawning.  
  
"Herbology, geez. You guys are uh...dedicated," I said trying not to piss them off. "Coffee?"  
  
"Sure," they said in unison...again.  
  
Potions...once more  
  
Harry, Ron, and I walked down to potions. Ron and Harry kept on bumping against me for some reason. Oh yeah, they do this all the time to get me annoyed. How typical.  
  
But anyways, we arrived at the Potions classroom just before Snape closed the door.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not being in your seats," he growled.  
  
The three of us stared and rolled our eyes at each other.  
  
"Now that everyone is in THEIR SEATS, I have decided to make last class's partners to be your PERMENENT partners." The class was at an uproar. "QUIET! No protesting. Now, I want you to get with your partner and start making the potion on the board!" he barked.  
  
I rolled my eyes again and tried to find the partner of which he speaks. Funny thing was, I couldn't find him. I guess he didn't want to be Snape's lapdog this class. This was all too funny. "Professor, where is Malfoy?" I asked as innocently as I could.  
  
"Miss Granger, I will not...where is Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Incompetent children. Granger, go look for him"  
  
"But Sir-"  
  
"Go! You are excused from this assignment!" he yelled. Very bone shattering, might I add.  
  
I did as I was told. I had no choice anyways. My first instinct was to search near the Slytherin common room, but I decided to go to the workroom instead. When I entered, I immediately found his platinum blonde hair.  
  
"I'm not coming. You might as well leave," he said not looking up from his book.  
  
"Well, Snape decided to make you my permanent partner for Potions, so I NEED you to come to class," I commanded sternly.  
  
"Why? You always seemed fine on your own," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, shut up! This is my grade to, you know! You are so lucky Snape likes you so much!" I yelled.  
  
"Not anymore. I practically made him an object of ridicule...well, more so than usual!" he yelled back.  
  
"Actually, I think he was kind of flattered," I said lowering my voice to the cheerfully annoying voice I mastered.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Flattered?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Gosh," he said while cringing.  
  
I looked at him, shook my head, and said, "Ok fine, don't come. But don't expect for this to happen next class," I warned.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to get me to come anyways, much less any other guy to follow you," he said icily.  
  
This comment almost broke me apart. I wasn't going to let him know how much pain I went through though, never. "Don't ever say that again, Malfoy. Not every girl here has fallen for you."  
  
After that comment he got up and started moving towards me. I moved back. Then he started moving towards me again. We repeated this process until I was backed up against the wall. He rested one hand on the wall beside my head. "Is that a challenge, Granger?"  
  
"You better believe it," I replied looking at him straight in the eye. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Meet me here tonight after dinner. I will meet up to your challenge," he whispered icily. I pushed past him and left.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"So, did you find Malfoy?" asked Harry when we sat down at our usual places in the classroom.  
  
"Yes. He was in our workroom, reading," I explained.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," muttered Ron.  
  
The door flew open just then. Every one stared. Standing there was an auburn haired lady, with green eyes, and lips with way too much lipstick. She was tall and not exactly thin, but she wasn't big-boned as some might say. Everyone thought she was okay... until she started speaking.  
  
" My name is like Professor like Rena like Harpenger. Ok, like class like please like tell me like what like you did last year...like," she asked or stated or...you couldn't really tell with all the likes in there.  
  
"Ditzy," Ron, Harry, and I said in unison.  
  
I raised my hand out of pity.  
  
"Ah yes, like umm, let me get my student list. Like, you must be... Harry Potter!" she concluded finally. How did she manage to get this job again?  
  
No ma'am," I responded politely.  
  
"Like no? Alright, umm Justin Flinch- Fletchy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Terry Boot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You might want to try Hermione Granger," said Ron through gritted teeth. He must be annoyed.  
  
"Ah yes...Hannah Abbot. Thank you like for like pointing that out like Mr. Potter," she responded.  
  
Ron began to pound his head on his desk.  
  
"Hermione Granger Professor," I said as politely as possible.  
  
"Oh Hermione Gran- hey look at the window...it's dirty," she said happily. She is such an airhead.  
  
I looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh, like continue," she said.  
  
"We did all the things through wild animals, advanced charms, blocking spells, and offense spells," I responded.  
  
"Thank you like Hannah."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Now, please like open like your books to page like 250 and start like reading. By like the end of like this class, I want a like demonstration from like each one of you," she finally finished.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Thank you like Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure that like pretty like eye shadow will like be better on like some one else," said Professor Harpenger. Neville just ran out to the hospital wing. He had a black eye from a counter curse we tried in class.  
  
"Poor Neville," I commented before going to the front. The teacher called me Hannah again, but Hannah already left, so I assumed it was my turn. I demonstrated the counter curse and waited for Harry and Ron to come out.  
  
"That counter curse was easy enough," Harry said as we walked to the common room.  
  
"That's only because you're good at this stuff. I had to try three times to get it to work. It wouldn't have been a big deal if she didn't add in all the extra likes in the middle of each sentence," Ron complained. "How did she get hired anyways?"  
  
"Dumbledore has always been the unpredictable one," commented Harry as we walked into the common room.  
  
After Dinner, Workroom  
  
"I see you're actually on time," was the first thing I heard when I came into the room.  
  
"Eager to see me, are we? Or is there another little h-"I stopped because he slammed his hand on his desk.  
  
"Shut up, Granger. Must you always be that argumentative?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer.  
  
"That question was rhetorical. Anyways, I have my wager. I just don't know if you wan to hear it."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"You said that not every girl wants me, and I know no guy wants you."  
  
I glared.  
  
"Here's the deal. You pick out three girls for me to seduce, if that's what you want to call it, and go out with. Once I'm with them, I have to stay with them for a minimum of three days and the maximum of a week. The catch? I have to do the same to you. The prize will be 40 galleons and a chance to humiliate the person who lost by daring them to do something drastic," he said all in one breath.  
  
I hesitated. 'I will not let my personal business get in the way,' I thought. 'Especially after what happened.'  
  
"Deal?" he asked.  
  
"Deal."  
  
He smiled and shook my hand. "No cheating, Granger."  
  
"I don't need to cheat, Malfoy," I retorted. I could've sworn I saw fire, evil fore, burning in his eyes at my competitive response...creepy.  
  
"In that case, your assignment will be..."  
  
I waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
"Hmm...since I am so merciful, I will pick an easy one..."  
  
"Hurry up, gosh!"  
  
"Hmm... Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Why him?" I asked slightly curious and slightly scared.  
  
"Well, since he's not the best looking thing around-"  
  
"Is that it? I'm not doing that to Neville-"  
  
"And he has a crush on the Weasley-ette," he finished.  
  
"So that's your catch? I can't do that to Ne-"  
  
"Because he's your friend and all that sentimental crap. Look Granger, you wanted to prove me wrong, so here's your chance. Unless, you want to back out," he said slyly.  
  
He is such a bastard. He actually makes me want to challenge him! After I win those galleons and get him humiliated, I will murder him. Ron and Harry have already started brainstorming.  
  
In retaliation, I patted his head. "I would never do that. In fact, it's my turn to choose your girl. Umm...let's see...Lisa Turnville."  
  
"Who the hell is that," he asked cocking his head in curiosity.  
  
"She's a Hufflepuff sixth year. She is currently single, strawberry blonde hair, medium height, second dumbest thing alive." Malfoy looked even more curious. "She also had a crush on Justin in our year. And since I could care less about Lisa or Justin, Lisa is your target," I concluded.  
  
"Playing dirty are we? In that case, I say we add a deadline," he suggested slyly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We have a meeting next week to make the lists of students who can go on the Hogsmeade trip. The date has already been preset to the second weekend of October."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You have to be able to break up with this person by then," he finished.  
  
"Fine." Oh crap. I made a mistake. That is too short for me. I can't back out now. I will not let him know my weakness. Malfoy will pay after I screw him over on this bet.  
  
"You're going down Granger," he whispered in my ear before leaving swiftly. His exit reminded me of how Snape exits. Swiftly with a tinge of arrogance and annoyance.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Harry when I walked in.  
  
"Malfoy and I didn't do anything except for argue," I replied bitterly. I no longer can use dislike with a passion, I hate him.  
  
Ron, who was playing chess with Harry, got up and put his arm around me. "Calm down before you bite some one."  
  
I glared.  
  
"You won the argument right?" he asked before I could retort.  
  
"I cocked my head. "I don't know in this one."  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Ron and I turned to face Harry.  
  
"You cheater!" Ron accused.  
  
"Not again," groaned Harry.  
  
"I'm just going to leave," I said before running up the stairs.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
I sat in my bed totally confused about what I just did. I just made a deal with the devil himself. Why? It was his fault. It was always his fault. He knows I can beat him in everything except for flying, but he just continues to try to ruin the peace...or as much as we have. I can't get out of it now. I will not pay him money and get humiliated. Not again. This, to me, is stupidity at it's finest.  
  
Chapter explanation: So what sis yall think? I know I said this would be slightly shorter, but I reread my draft before typing this and I thought 'I didn't give that much of an explanation about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So instead just introducing her, I gave you a peek at her personality. It might get more complex as the story goes on. Also, I know this is a D/Hr fic, and it WILL end that way, as any other fic under this category would. But Hermione and Draco still hate each other at this point. I will add a few bits of tension here and there, just like I added tension in this chapter, and there will be relationship development through time. But, all the three people have to be complete before moving on to the fluff. I'm sorry if you think it's going slow. But if you want to stay for the hilarity that I want to add, then please keep reading! I hope this isn't to cliché. Once again, constructive criticism, not required, review, please do.  
  
Fifth Chapter Preview: Hermione tries to get Neville. Herbology! Crookshanks makes a visit. Is Harry single? 


	5. Bad Things Happen Before Good

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Can't you be nice to me one time, just one time!  
  
JK: Not in that tone of voice, no. (Pushes button under desk)  
  
Me: You have no soul!  
  
Security: (Takes me away)  
  
Me: Damn it.  
  
Still not my characters.  
  
Reviewer shout out: I love yalls reviews. I got three new reviewers! I'm sorry it's been long, but I've had finals and projects. Don't wanna fail this far in the year. Anyways, I've been wondering if you have noticed (in the 4th chapter) some hints that Hermione has a secret past that caused her to accept the bet. I couldn't just have Hermione accept it out of the blue. Just wondering if you've noticed. I am also moving around mid-July, so don't get mad is I don't update for a week or so. Review for this chapter too. Here's you chappie!

Great Hall  
  
"Did you finish your homework?" I asked immediately when the boys sat down.  
  
"No," they replied in unison.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"You should've know that was coming," Harry said.  
  
"Well, yeah. After all, you only threw away the planner I gave you twice," I accused.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Ok kids, let's go to Herbology," suggested Ron.  
  
Harry and I both glared.  
  
"Ok Ron, let's go to Herbology," he muttered to himself as he got up to leave.  
  
Harry and I looked at each other and ran to catch up with Ron.  
  
Herbology  
  
"Good morning class!" yelled Professor Sprout. We always went through the cheery greetings. "Today, we will work on the Tranquita Plant. It's venom will cause you to die, but it has a unique property. Can anyone tell me what it is?"  
  
I raised my hand automatically.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"When the venom is mixed with two key ingredients, full moon mushrooms and wolfsbane, then it makes an effective healing serum," I answered.  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor," she complimented.  
  
Ron and Harry beamed at me. Well, actually, it was only Ron. Harry looked like he was daydreaming...about a good thing. I would have to tease him later.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Professor Sprout partnered me with Neville. Bet wise this was a good thing. Academic wise...bad. We were currently trying to sooth it so we could extract venom.  
  
"Neville, come on. It hasn't bitten me yet. Watch me get closer-"  
  
"Hermione, NO! You are not dying! I will not let you die!" he screamed in horror. He no longer squealed because the manly voice had kicked in.  
  
"Don't you think you're over dramatizing everything?"  
  
"No."  
  
I rolled my eyes. He apparently saw me, because he started inching towards it.  
  
"This is for you, Hermione."  
  
I smiled.  
  
He moved closer yet again.  
  
At this point, I was to busy coaxing him to realize I had stopped giving the plant the soothing gas. When Neville got really close, the plant lashed out at him. He didn't get bitten, but the venom from the plant's mouth leaked onto his hand.  
  
Professor Sprout heard me screaming. "Get him to the hospital wing, Miss Granger. If the venom gets through his finger nails, it could spread."  
  
Neville turned white.  
  
"It's okay. Neville, don't faint on me now," I whispered while I lead him out of the greenhouse.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
"Oh, the poor dear," whispered Madame Pomfrey. She turned to me. "Thank goodness you brought him here. The poor boy could've died."  
  
I heard a clash on Neville's bed. He apparently woke up from his state of shock, heard Madame Pomfrey, and fainted again.  
  
"Maybe you should leave. I need to take care of him," suggested Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Ok. I will bring his work up later," I replied.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Is Neville ok?" Asked Harry as I sat down.  
  
"He's only in shock. I'm just glad the venom didn't go inside of him," I sighed with relief.  
  
"That's good. Poor Neville. He didn't ask to be practically cursed," Ron said in sympathy. "BUT..... Harry has a secret."  
  
I turned towards Harry. "Do tell."  
  
"I do not have a secret, Ron!" yelled Harry as he pushed Ron.  
  
"Oh yes you doooooooo!" accused Ron in his Pansy imitation.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Ok ladies. Let's not get our panty hose in a bunch," I said pulling them apart. Harry winced at the mental image.  
  
Ron responded with a, "Panty what?"  
  
"Women's clothing," Harry and I said in unison. See, Harry and I can do the unison thing too.  
  
Ron cringed and proceeded eating his fish. Harry and I immediately felt sorry for it...the fish not Ron.  
  
"Guys, I'm leaving," I said after getting disgusted of seeing Ron eat.  
  
Ron immediately wiped his mouth and Harry asked, "Why? You just got here."  
  
"I know. But I feel bad. I'm the one that traumatized Neville."  
  
"How?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I stopped the soothing gas." Harry and Ron stared at me opened mouthed. "I was trying to coax him towards it. We had to do our work some how."  
  
They were still gaping at me.  
  
"You know what. I will be eating my lunch with Neville," I said, excusing myself.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
"Hey Neville," I whispered while soothing his hair back. I was being so selfish. I knew that I shouldn't be using his time of pain for my benefit, but it was Malfoy and the bet and that stupid summer experience. I will win. I know that for sure. I'm just not going to concentrate on the bet. Instead, I will concentrate on Neville, as my friend, not my assignment.  
  
He opened his eyes and grabbed my hand gently with the hand that was not infected.  
  
"I brought you lunch," I said offering him his sandwich. The fish we had was too heavy for him to eat.  
  
He took it generously.  
  
I continued talking. "Well, Neville. You did one good thing. You got us no homework in Herbology.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
Good, he wasn't mad at me. "Yeah. I want to help you with your homework for the rest of this week and next week as well."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have-"  
  
"Yeas, I do!" He stared at me in shock. That came out a little fiercer than it intended to be. "I'm sorry Neville. It's just... I feel so bad that I practically fed you to a plant."  
  
He smiled. "Things like that always happen to me. You know that right?"  
  
I smiled back. "Of course. But you're my friend, and I want to help you feel better."  
  
He hesitated. "Well, if you're sure-"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Then, yes. I will only allow you to help me in Potions and Charms however. Herbology comes easy to me, even though I'm afraid of venomous plants," he said cheerfully.  
  
"When Madame Pomfrey lets you out, come look for me," I instructed.  
  
He nodded before I left.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room, After Dinner  
  
"Harry tell us NOW!" demanded Ron. We were still on the subject of Harry's little secret.  
  
"I don't have one!" he yelled back.  
  
"Sure." Harry glared at me. "I saw you having a nice little daydream in Herbology."  
  
"I have my proof!" yelled Ron happily.  
  
"Who's the girl, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"There is no-"  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"There is no-"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"THERE IS NO GIRL!" yelled Harry.  
  
Ron and I gave each other the "shall we investigate" look.  
  
"Ok fine. No girl," Ron said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Good-"  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
I looked up to see who had interrupted us. It was Neville.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Madame Pomfrey asked me if I wanted to stay overnight, and I said no. She looked disappointed at me, but I didn't care. She gave me a counter venom potion just in case," he responded.  
  
"You ready for the homework?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go down to my workroom. It's much more quiet in there," I suggested. He nodded in agreement. "Don't wait up for me boys," I said to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded, and Ron simply stared. Weird.  
  
Workroom  
  
We walked down the Gryffindor entrance to the room. I opened the door and found Malfoy sitting there writing.  
  
"Mudblood, you ruined the peace again," he snarled.  
  
"It's your problem, not mine," I retorted.  
  
He was about to retort, but he say Neville behind me.  
  
"Maybe I should light out the candle so he doesn't burn anything," pondered Malfoy. He was worried. I could tell. Even though his face is still emotionless.  
  
"Whatever. I'll just light mine," I said while muttering the spell. My candle lit up. "Grab a chair Neville."  
  
"I'm leaving," declared Malfoy.  
  
"Good."  
  
Neville sighed in relief.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"So do you understand the concept of the Potion?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Thanks for helping me with my homework."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
He reached out and hugged me. I was trying not to think of the bet at a time like this, but this only spelt one thing for me...progress. He pulled back. I smiled at him, and we walked back to Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
When we got to the top, Ron and Harry weren't there so we walked until the staircase parted ways. We said goodnight one last time, and I smiled at him before leaving him.  
  
I opened the door to my room and looked around. Finally, quiet. I was so glad to be Head Girl this year. No daily gossip every single night for hours on end. I was about to get my pajamas, but something caught my eye. There was a figure in my room. It was curled up on my bed. I turned on the light and found...Crookshanks.  
  
I stared in surprise.  
  
Crookshanks immediately jumped in my arms.  
  
"I thought I last you forever," I said hugging him.  
  
Crookshanks purred.  
  
"I will never do that to you again. I missed you. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it at all," I said crying on his fur.  
  
He licked my face.  
  
"Let me feed you," I said while taking out his food from my trunk. When Crookshanks left me, I thought he would never come back. But there was always that little chance, so I kept everything he owned.  
  
Crookshanks happily dug in. He officially made my day.

Chapter explanation: I hope I didn't take to long. At the beginning of the chapter, I didn't make Hermione have that school obsessed moment, because I wanted her attitude to change. I wanted to let everyone know that she was grouchy because of the bet. I didn't put as much humor in this chapter as I wanted to, which is why I wanted to annoy Harry. I also added pieces to Hermione's past, which gives her insecurities, which is why she is in the bet in the first place. Crookshanks also had something to do with it. I didn't just add him in with the story because I forgot about him. Hermione is also not as cold hearted as to use Neville in his time of pain, so there was hardly any determination from Hermione in this chappie. Thank you for reading, and send your lovely reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Sixth Chapter Preview: Prefects meeting. More homework time with Neville and Hermione. Definite DADA, and I might try to squeeze in Potions. Draco updates on his side of the bet.


	6. Too Much Thinking Causes For a Bad Mood

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: (Staring at blueprint) Perfect.  
  
Unidentified chimp: (comes in through window)  
  
Me: Hi unidentified chimp!  
  
Unidentified chimp: (does his business on blueprint)  
  
Me: No! Get out! Get OUT!!!!!!!  
  
JK: (laughs evilly in background)  
  
So, you see, I had a plan to make the characters mine. Sadly the chimp ruined it. Therefore JK still owns them.  
  
Reviewer shout out: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Well, I only got two, but that's ok. I am now accepting anonymous reviews! I forced myself to write this chapter because of you Karana Bell! You forced me to get out of writer's block. You are so sweet, and I'm glad that you read my other story. I am sorry I took so long to update this one, but I was working on the other story. I just wrote it for fun, but since I am getting reviews, I decided to continue on with it. Anyways, here is your chappie!  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Next Week, Monday  
  
As I ate my breakfast in the Great Hall, I pondered whether or not Neville was starting to like me. He was saying hi to me more often in the halls. He even sat by Harry, Ron, and I instead of Dean and Seamus once. Granted, it was because he didn't get the homework, and we spent the whole lunch hour going over it. I can't actually expect him to fall in lust with me in a week. I know for a fact that you can't get over a crush (Ginny) that fast. All this thinking, dare I say it, was putting me in a bad mood.  
  
"Hermione, are you listening?"  
  
"Huh," I replied confused.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking about the defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry.  
  
"Right, we have her after Potions today," I said nonchalantly. What do you expect from me, especially when I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Brings joy to my heart," muttered Harry.  
  
"At least they didn't double it," I said trying to be positive. "Which is a good thing," Ron said between chews.  
  
"I like the subject. It's just, the teacher is so-"  
  
"Annoying?" said Ron and I finishing for Harry.  
  
"Exactly," replied Harry.  
  
"Well guys, I forgot my Potions Book. I'll meet both of you down in the dungeons," I informed before leaving.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Potions  
  
I got to class just in time. Malfoy was here today. I think he threatened his fellow Slytherins to not make fun of him. It was working pretty well actually. The only time they secretly laughed at him was when he was looking down at the cauldron and putting ingredients in. I had a hard time keeping the laughter in myself.  
  
"Pass the toadstool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pass the toadstool, Granger," said Malfoy a little more sternly.  
  
I passed it to him.  
  
"You can go ahead and let all the giggles out. I'm sure everybody else in this class is happy to see me as well," he said bitterly.  
  
"Just peachy," I said distracted. I need to stop thinking so hard.  
  
"So, I guess I should update you on my side of the bet," he said nonchalantly. I guess he doesn't know that he's sort of having a one-sided conversation.  
  
It took me a few minutes to realize what he wanted to talk about. I ran the sentence through my head again. I heard _update_ and _bet_. I immediately perked up.  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Why? You're probably going to start daydreaming again," he said nonchalantly again.  
  
His tone was agitating me. In fact, he was agitating me in general. Plus, he was teasing me. That did not help my mood.  
  
I simply glared.  
  
He continued talking as if I begged him to talk. I had to admit I was rather curious, but it could wait. I took over stirring to give me something to do while he basks in his glory.  
  
"I caught dear Lisa in the library crying. Flinch-Fletchy obviously did it. It was rather harsh what he said to her," he said adding a slight drawl. I guess he was expecting me to be curious.  
  
"Anyways, I comforted her. She agreed to see me whenever Flinch-Fletchy starts to upset her."  
  
I kept stirring.  
  
"I think I've made better progress than you have with Longbottom," he concluded cockily.  
  
The silent treatment thing was starting to lose its appeal. I wanted to bite back so much. Damn self-control.  
  
"I mean the best thing you've done is homework with the clumsy gi-"  
  
I had enough. "He is not a git, Malfoy. The perfect definition of a git would be you."  
  
"I am not the one playing him, now am I" he retorted slyly.  
  
I turned to him. "It's not because of you that I'm doing this. It's because of me."  
  
I bet he could tell he touched a nerve. "Really now?"  
  
"I am being serious. But you know as well as I do that I wouldn't tell you. There's the whole trust issue thing, isn't there?" I said calming down.  
  
I had to make him believe that I was still as sarcastic as ever. If he knew he touched a nerve, he would take advantage of that.  
  
"Right you are, Granger. Besides, I already got my next assignment in mind," he said nonchalantly again. He is so lucky that there are laws in this world, because he would've been as good as gone.  
  
"Really now?" I said imitating him. "Thinking to much already, are we Malfoy?"  
  
Yes, my sarcasm was back. My mood wasn't any better though.  
  
"I don't appreciate that-"  
  
"Turn in your Potions now," bellowed Snape before Malfoy could finish his retort.  
  
"See you at the meeting tonight," I said in a low voice before leaving. He was stuck with bringing the Potion up to the Professor this time.  
  
.............................................................  
  
DADA  
  
"Ok like class! Like attention!" said Professor Harpenger.  
  
We normally wouldn't respond to this demand, but nobody wanted to here anymore likes.  
  
"Now like, we will like learn how like to like counter a like hard like curse like today. This curse like makes like your opponent like blind until the counter like is said. Can like anyone like tell me like what like this curse like is?" she asked. You know, if she didn't use all the likes, she would sound smart.  
  
I raised my hand. She called Hannah's name out and was actually looking in Hannah's direction, so I assumed it wasn't me.  
  
She got it right, surprisingly. I'm not calling her stupid. It's just that hardly anyone who doesn't read as much as I do knew about it.  
  
"Very good like Ron," she complimented. Ron woke up.  
  
"You might want to stay awake. For this one," I whispered to Ron. "She was talking to Hannah though."  
  
Ron nodded and started to rub his eyes.  
  
"Now like I don't like want to like try this on like you, so like I will use like a rat for like this curse," Professor Harpenger explained. "After like my demonstration (ooo big word), you like will like all get rats to practice on," she said cheerfully. I'm sure the rest of the class was rejoicing as well.  
  
So she demonstrated. The class had to pay extra attention to what she was saying. If we didn't, then she might add in an extra like while saying the incantation.  
  
40 min later  
  
"Hermione, I can't do it!" whined Ron.  
  
"Ron, it's easy. It's not like the rats are emotionally attached to you or anything," I said reassuring him.  
  
"It's not that. Look."  
  
I turned.  
  
"All of them either turned into a miniature dog or lost its teeth. And I think the two over there have developed an attraction for each other," he said pointing. I had to admit, it was disturbing.  
  
"Here, let me-"  
  
"Class, like our time is like almost like over. I want each like and every like one of like you to have like this curse like by the end of the week," Professor Harpenger yelled while we packed our books.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Prefect Meeting, Library  
  
It was towards the end finally. I let Malfoy talk through this one. My mood has yet to improve today. If I explained something and the others had questions, I would've been irritated enough for all hell to break lose. And I still had to do homework with Neville.  
  
"Now, I want all of you to make the list of the people in your house that are allowed to go. Then give the list to Granger or me. That is all. Dismissed," said Malfoy. I hope he sees how unprofessional it is to call me Granger in front of everyone.  
  
I started to pack my stuff. I was about to escape when Malfoy was stupid enough to stop me. "I am curious about your side of the bet Granger."  
  
"I bet you are Malfoy," I replied sarcastically. Either he developed a sort of odd attraction to me, or he wants to annoy me as much as possible today. Do I have to remind him of my mood...again?  
  
"I trusted you enough to tell you my side of the bet. I want your side now," he said sternly. I'm not going to quiver in my boots anytime soon. I'm not sure he noticed that yet.  
  
"If you must know, Malfoy," I said giving a long fake sigh. He rolled his eyes. Annoying him for a change gave me a slight pang of happiness. "I've been making progress this past week. Although, I'm not going into detail since your perversion can't handle it."  
  
He turned his back to me. "Is that code that you aren't doing so well?"  
  
"No, it's code for you'll see. Wait till Hogmeade weekend my undear Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever, Granger. As long as I win this thing, I'm a happy man."  
  
"You mean happy thing right? I wouldn't consider you a man just yet."  
  
"Granger, shut up. You are such an insufferable-"  
  
Before he could finish, he heard the door slam behind him. That was the sweet sound of me leaving.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Hey Neville," I said while entering. I tried to be graceful, but it's kind of hard after running a long way.  
  
"You're late," he said without a greeting.  
  
"I know. The meeting ran a little longer than expected," I replied knowing very well I was lying.  
  
He caught on. "Ron came back twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Yes, I know. Malfoy and I had to finalize things," I said. It was true in an odd sort of way. At least, that's what I convinced myself to think.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I inwardly sighed with relief.  
  
"Ok, lets get started on Charms-"  
  
1hr later  
  
I was more successful than I should be today. No, I didn't kiss him or anything. I just brushed my hand against his and moved closer to him than I normally do. The surprising part was that he didn't pull away. I knew that my look changed, but people just thought of me as the same old Hermione that actually became a woman. Normally, others would have pulled away.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Neville.  
  
"Neville, do you really have to ask that question?" I asked trying to sound teasing. My progress didn't keep my mood from improving. I'm sure Neville noticed since I was a little snappish towards him today.  
  
And instead of answering me, he smiled and took off. This did not upset me. I knew if anyone said anything else to me today, I would start to scream. Thank goodness he took that into consideration.  
  
Now all I need to do is find Crookshanks before I go to sleep. Scratch that, he probably already went to sleep before me.

............................................................................................  
  
Chapter explanation: And there's your chappie! This chapter hardly had any humor when I wrote the first draft, so I decided to put Hermione in a bad mood throughout the whole day. I also changed it to less DADA and more Potions. Since Draco doesn't take DADA in this fic, then I thought it would be better for his conversation with Hermione to take place in Potions. It prevented me from writing an extra pointless scene after the prefect meeting. DADA was sort of pointless in this chapter, but I wrote it for fun, and I promised DADA in the last chapter preview. I hope this update didn't upset anyone, because I know this isn't my best. Constructive criticism is allowed!  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Neville makes his move. A conversation between Lisa (Draco's assignment) and Justin take place. Ron goes snooping on Harry to find out the secret introduced last chapter. We might have a brief Charms class. The next chapter is purely for relationship development.


	7. Snooping and Progress on Both Sides

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I am NOT going to take an oath.  
  
JK: You have too.  
  
Me: No! If I do, I'm going to start feeling guilty about taking your characters.  
  
JK: That's the point.  
  
Me: No.  
  
JK: Fine! Be that way!  
  
I still obviously don't have the right to any of the characters that were made by JKR. Please don't sue me!  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: I finally got the five reviews I wanted. For those of you that want my other story to continue, I need 2 more reviews for it. To answer your question, Karana Bell, you got me out of writer's block by reviewing for both of my stories. It motivates me to write when I know that people like it. And on another thing you put in your review, yes, Draco is jealous, but not of the thing you think he is jealous of...at least not yet. You could say he's jealous because Hermione is beating him at the bet already. Hotpinkflamingo, I like that you loved my DADA teacher. Once again, thank you for the others who reviewed. Oh, and my moving date is June 15th, so I might not be able to update around that time. Here is your chappie.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Friday, Same Week  
  
I was dreaming. What exactly I was dreaming of, I do not know or remember. All I remember was waking up to a cold, hard floor. My head was throbbing. Well, actually, it was more around my eye. I kept rubbing it on my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a....  
  
Black eye.  
  
Why do these things always happen to me? It wasn't a big deal or anything. I could heal it easily. It just annoyed me that it happened that early in the morning...or that late in the morning.  
  
"Hermione, Charms starts in 15 minutes," yelled Ron from all the way downstairs. I guess he charmed his voice to sound louder.  
  
I didn't even bother answering. I think Ron knew I was in a frenzy trying to get ready. I hurriedly put on my uniform and brushed my hair as fast as I could. Looks like it would be a no make-up day today.  
  
I got downstairs with at least seven minutes to spare.  
  
"What happened to you up there, Hermione?" asked Ron as he handed me a muffin.  
  
"I got a black eye. I healed it, so don't worry," I said when he gave me the concerned look.  
  
"Anyways," he continued as we started walking to Charms. "I decided, from this day forth, that I am going to find out Harry's secret."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Are we still on this?"  
  
"Yes. I think you rubbed off on me, Hermione, because I am actually, dare I say it, determined!" he said as if he just created the 8th wonder of the world.  
  
"Very good, Ron. Did you learn all your letters and numbers too?" I asked teasing him.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I also intend to find what color your underwear is today!!!!!!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kidding, kidding. Just out of curiosity...is it black? You know what black- "  
  
"Ron!" I yelled pushing him.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, inside please," said a jolly Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
......................................................................................  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Pst, Hermione," whispered Ron.  
  
"You don't have to whisper, Ron. Everyone is talking," I said in my normal voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want Harry to know-"  
  
"You don't want Harry to know what?" asked Harry when he turned around from talking to Dean.  
  
"Ummm.... I have girl problems," said Ron in a good strong voice.  
  
Harry looked at him weird and continued to talk to Dean.  
  
Ron glared at me and continued talking nonetheless. "Anyways, I will distract Harry while you get his parchment and check if he doodles a girl's name in there."  
  
"Boys do not doodle," I said trying to rid him of his annoying yet amusing curiosity.  
  
"So. I can at least have the pleasure of knowing that I tried to find out. Do you have to ruin my determination all the time?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"No, but there is a flaw in that plan of yours. You see, your elbow is on his parchment," I informed smiling inwardly.  
  
"Oh," he said while taking the parchment from under his elbow and scanning through it.  
  
Five minutes later, I heard Ron mumble an, "Ah ha!"  
  
"What did you find," I asked all to eagerly. Damn. Now he's got me curious. Will the madness never end?!  
  
"Look," he said while pointing to the parchment.  
  
"Can you tell me later? I'm trying to do the Charms exercise on the board," I said trying to keep Harry's privacy without being too mean to Ron. It was kind of hard since I was so curious myself.  
  
He didn't take the hint. He just shoved the piece of parchment in front of my face. It read:  
  
_Harry  
and_  
  
That's where it tore off.  
  
I turned to Ron. "That tells us a lot."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic about this, Hermione. This is pure gold!" Ron said exited.  
  
"What does it tell us then?" I asked.  
  
"It tells us that he indeed fell for a girl, Hermione," he said getting more exited...if that was possible.  
  
"Something we didn't already know?" I asked smiling smugly at Ron. Ron glared at me again.  
  
"Ummm, Ron. Can you give me my parchment back please?" asked Harry in a calm voice. At least he was trying to hide the fact that he had a secret.  
  
"Sure," said Ron sounding almost guilty.  
  
"Attention!" interrupted Professor Flitwick. "I want 25 centimeters of parchment on who invented the fire-breathing charm that we will do next class. You are dismissed."  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Before Dinner  
  
"Can you believe Flitwick wants all that by next class?" said Ron outraged.  
  
"It's only been six hours since we had his class, and you're still complaining," I said almost amazed at his long-term memory. He never had long-term memory.  
  
"Yes. And I-"  
  
"Shh," I said covering his mouth. "Listen."  
  
"Why don't you like me Justin?" said an emotionally wounded voice. My mind immediately thought Lisa.  
  
"I just don't. There is no explanation, Lisa. I just don't like you that way," said Justin fiercely. He is such a sensitive guy. Note the sarcasm.  
  
"Am I too fat, or to stupid, or to ugly for you! What is it?" screamed Lisa in tears.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you, Lisa. I just don't like you."  
  
That was a smooth move by Justin Flinch-Fletchy. You never word something like that to a girl.  
  
The only thing I heard was Lisa running off in the opposite direction and Justin strolling off in the same direction as her a few minutes later.  
  
I turned to look at Ron. He was gaping.  
  
"Wow, that was...exiting," he said in awe.  
  
I punched Ron playfully. "He just hurt another girls feelings, Ron. That is not exiting."  
  
"Sure," he said as we walked to the Great Hall.

.........................................................................  
  
Dinner  
  
"Hey Harry," I greeted as Ron and I sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey guys. Had fun reading my parchment?" he asked with eyebrows quirked.  
  
"Ummm, how did you know?" asked Ron. He never had the ability to lie to a friend.  
  
"I was watching you two out of the corner of my eye. It's kind of hard not to hear someone who is whispering loudly next to me," said Harry smiling. Why he was reacting this way I had no idea. It kind of weirded me out.  
  
"And you choose to let us know that you knew now?" I asked with sarcasm.  
  
"I wanted to see if Ron could last without telling me he knew for an hour or so," said Harry smiling again. "But he lasted at least six."  
  
"Hey," Ron protested. "I am not that stupid."  
  
Harry and I burst out laughing at his comment.  
  
Ron glared at the both of us and proceeded to eat his chicken.  
  
"So you like a girl?" I asked playfully.  
  
"I was planning to tell you who I liked at dinner today...but since Ron went snooping, you two will find out Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry mischeiviously.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have snooped," I said to Ron accusingly.  
  
"Bite me," snapped Ron disappointed.  
  
"With pleasure," I said making it look like I was actually going to bite him.  
  
"Hermione no!" he squealed in a "manly" way.  
  
"You know, you two should start naming your future children now," said Harry while munching on his potatoes.  
  
"We agreed on Alfred and Alfonzo, didn't we Ron?" I said putting my arm around Ron. I looked around for Neville to see if he was looking. He was, but then he turned away. I really wasn't paying much attention to him today. Strange.  
  
"Yes DARLING. And if we have girls, we plan to name them Betsy and Hermione Junior," said Ron putting his arm around my waist.  
  
Harry nearly chocked on his potatoes.  
  
"Just kidding Harry," I said while Ron was laughing hard.  
  
Harry shook his head and sipped his pumpkin juice.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Library  
  
Once again, I am being my old self and started doing the essay Professor Flitwick wanted us to do a week early. And I was still searching for the book I needed. I was all the way in the back when I heard two voices.  
  
"What did he say to you?" asked a male voice. It was Malfoy's voice. He sounded like he actually cared.  
  
"He said he didn't like me, and he didn't give me a reason why he didn't," sniffed Lisa. She honestly should get over him. Justin isn't that great if you ask me.  
  
"I don't see a reason why he wouldn't like you," said Malfoy. He was being suave about it. I'm expecting a pick-up line at anytime now.  
  
I looked through the selves to actually see them.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. You are such a good friend," she complimented.  
  
What she did next was surprising. She kissed him. Well actually, she made out with him. The word _ew _came to mind.  
  
Then, another surprising thing happened. Malfoy opened his eyes and looked directly at me. I blinked but then regained my composure. Lisa obviously didn't know he looked at me, because she kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I, on the other hand, blew a kiss at him and left. He would've had a shocked face if he weren't to busy swapping spit.  
  
..................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"So the bloke I'm looking for is a man named Apartilemus Marilous," asked Neville. We were obviously working on the Chrams homework.  
  
"Yes. I'll most likely finish by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Madame Pince said this book is the most informative about Marilous, so I will let you borrow it," I said.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," he said with real enthusiasm. "I might actually get a good grade in this class."  
  
"Well, it's the least I can do since this is the last night I help you with your homework," I said sincerely.  
  
"Umm, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Neville."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you sure that you're not going to get offended?"  
  
"Is it personal or something?"  
  
"Yes, sort of."  
  
"Well go ahead. I can handle it."  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing because-"  
  
"I won't laugh."  
  
"But a lot of people ask you this and-"  
  
"Neville just tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued. "Are you and Ron a....a-"  
  
"Are me and Ron a what?"  
  
"Are you and Ron a couple?" he finally asked. If he took his time rehearsing this, then he certainly forgot everything he taught himself. It was kind of cute in a way.  
  
"No, Neville. Ron and I are just friends," I answered clearly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"It wasn't too personal. I have learned to control myself when people ask me that," I said calmly. "Well thanks for letting me ask," he said.  
  
And then my breakthrough moment came. He hugged me, blushed, then swiftly made his way upstairs. Malfoy wasn't the only one who got his way today.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Chapter explanation: Hope that didn't upset you too much. I paid special attention to this chapter because the last one wasn't my best. I tried to add more humor, and I think I succeeded to some level. And, you didn't find out Harry's secret yet. I had this planned for a while, but I can't help think it's kind of cliché. Oh well. Yall just have to tell me about what you think of it in two chapters or so. Hope you liked it and review!.  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Quidditch Game! Hermione over hears a conversation between Harry and the "secret." It won't be revealed next chapter though (sorry Karana, I know you really wanted to know). I might supply Transfiguration Class. There is a definite workroom scene. And Neville...


	8. Malfoy Friend Punishment 101

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: And she always says no to me. Sometimes, I even ask nicely.  
  
Therapist: And how does that make you feel?  
  
Me: Frustrated.  
  
Therapist: I think you should just give up. It's not worth it.  
  
Me: I'll think about it.  
  
(Leaves)  
  
Therapist: (Takes off costume)  
  
JK: Oh yeah. Who's good?  
  
(Performs happy dance)  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Sorry for my long absence. The moving thing happened so fast, and we didn't get the Internet back until a few days ago. So for those who really wanted me to continue sooner, I'm sorry. I'm dedicating this chapter to hotpinkflamingo and Karana Bell for being loyal reviewers since the beginning. Thank you for all the new reviewers. Anyways, here's your chappie!  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Monday before Hogmeade Weekend  
  
Tranfiguration. My favorite class. It's always nice to have it in the morning. It wakes me up completely. Professor McGonagall was currently writing the complicated things about being an Animigus on the board. It was interesting. Yet, I was the only one taking notes. Harry and Ron were both sleeping. The only difference between them was Ron was snoring, and Harry was drooling. I scooted towards Ron before Harry drooled a river.  
  
"Now class, I want you to write this down. Then, we will discuss what we are doing tomorrow," informed Professor McGonagall.  
  
I elbowed both Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry grunted himself awake, and Ron said something about his mom making him put cookies up his nose. I hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't actually do that.  
  
"Hermione, you wench, five more minutes," said Ron with a sort of growl.  
  
"Don't call me names, you oaf. Professor McGonagall is going to take House Points if you two don't take notes," I warned.  
  
Both of them perked up a little.  
  
As Harry was writing, I could practically here Ron think out loud, 'C'mon Harry. Doodle a girl's name. Doodle it now!'  
  
This was so stupid.  
  
'What I am thinking is not stupid, Hermione!'  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Damn Straight!'  
  
'How are we talking to each other...with our minds?!'  
  
'How am I supposed to know? Who's supposed to be the smart one in our trio?'  
  
'Hermione! Although, I would give myself some credit also.'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'What the hell!'  
  
'Don't what the hell me, Ron. You should've known that if you and Hermione can talk, then so can I.'  
  
'Ron has a tendency to not think, Harry.'  
  
'I resent that'  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'  
  
'Stop laughing at me!'  
  
'Are you two even taking notes?'  
  
'Oh yeah. That.'  
  
'I still don't get how we are doing this.'  
  
'Snape hasn't given us a potion to drink in weeks.'  
  
'All our other classes haven't gone wrong either.'  
  
'Well, Defense Against the Dark Arts tends to put a damper on the brain.'  
  
'But this way of communicating gets us more in touch with each other. We couldn't have lost brain cells because of this.'  
  
'You sound like freakin' Trelawny, Hermione.'  
  
'Shove it up your-'  
  
'Now, now children. No need to bicker like an old married couple.'  
  
'Screw you.'  
  
'Shut up, Ron!'  
  
'How are we supposed to solve this?'  
  
'Who are you asking? Me or Hermione?'  
  
'Who do you think?'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Well, we could research, or we could ask Dumbledore.'  
  
'I am not researching on Quidditch Day. It would be inhumane to make me.'  
  
'Well, we have the day off after this. So we can ask after we leave.'  
  
'Lunch is after we leave!'  
  
'You never eat on Quidditch Day, Ron! _I_ never eat on Quidditch Day!'  
  
'Well, then I am stuck going to the _kitchens_ alone.'  
  
'You can't get food without us, Hermione!'  
  
'You two have to change out.'  
  
'So we're going to Dumbledore?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Now, tell me you didn't see that coming, Harry.'  
  
'Whatever-'  
  
"Ok class. Put your quills down as I explain something to you. Professor Snape will be teaching you the Animigus Potion in class. He needs a new stash for the Ministry. Sometime before Christmas Break, Professor Snape will demonstrate the final phases of the Potion. After Christmas Break, a demonstration will be held for how people turn into Animigi. Any questions?"  
  
It's amazing how Professor McGonagall can say that in one breath.  
  
Thankfully, no one raised their hand either.  
  
"Good. Class dismissed," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"So, you wanna knock, Harry?"  
  
"That's ok, Hermione. You can-"  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Ron," Harry and I said in unison.  
  
"What? It's not like-"  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Welcome students. How may I help you today?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We have a question for you," I said immediately.  
  
"Come sit down," he said motioning towards the chairs.  
  
We sat down, and I started talking. "I was sitting in Transfiguration today, and Professor McGonagall wanted us to take notes. These two were sleeping-"  
  
"Not intentionally. Plus, she woke us up quite rudely."  
  
I looked at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling. "Thank you Ron. Anyway, I woke them up, and they started to write the notes down. Then, Ron was glancing Harry's direction."  
  
"Why was he glancing my direction," interrupted Harry while staring at Ron.  
  
"Your secret," I answered simply.  
  
"Can't help but be curious," he muttered.  
  
"I don't mind, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Ok. Then, he started thinking, and I thought to myself, 'This is stupid.' Then Ron answered back-"  
  
"And then I caught on."  
  
"Yes. Then Harry caught on, and we were wondering-"  
  
"How are you able to do this?" finished Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well, yeah," we said in unison.  
  
"Take, for example, what you just did. You all said something in unison without meaning to. You have gotten through all the fights you've had, which has made you stronger. When danger came, all of you were loyal and defended each other. You care deeply for each other. And-"  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting Professor, but are you saying this happened simply because we're friends?"  
  
"Yes, but it goes deeper than that. This is the Wizarding World, so things like this happen. However, this is rare, what happened with you three. Only the deepest of friendships have the ability that you have. Of course, you can only reach each other's surface thoughts, but this bond is quite powerful," finished Dumbledore.  
  
After a moment of silence, the only thing Ron could say was, "Cool."  
  
"Right you are Mr. Weasley. Now, I'm sure you have Quidditch. Good day," said Dumbledore in his tone of finality.  
  
We nodded and left. When the door was closed behind us, I said, "This is so great."  
  
"You're telling me. We have superpowers. Well, more than we're supposed to," said Harry agreeing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to eat something," I said smugly.  
  
"Don't rub it in," said Ron dangerously.  
  
'Of course Ronnikeins.'  
  
'Good job on the nickname, Hermione!'  
  
"Why are we thinking to each other? No one is around!" said Ron frustrated.  
  
"A lot of people can overhear, Ron," I reminded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Quidditch Game  
  
Colin was announcing this game. Usually it was some Hufflepuff kid, but he didn't like it as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession. Watch out for that blug- Oh. Slytherin with the Quaffle!"  
  
The Slytherins roared with pride. Us Gryffindors made banners and signs to go along with our cheering. Everyone wants a huge banner for their House, but they don't want to copy us. This is my pride talking.  
  
"Oooooo, nice hit by Mitchell Harris. One Slytherin Chaser down."  
  
As Colin was announcing this, I was looking at Malfoy. He was whispering something to a Beater. Harry was a few yards in front of them. Damn it.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Hermione, not now!'  
  
'Shut up! A beater is coming your way.'  
  
'No, it's going Ron's way. Ron!'  
  
'What, I'm concentrating!'  
  
'Watch ou-'  
  
Ron was knocked out. I wanted to run and make sure nothing was broken, but I couldn't. The game was still going. Just to let Malfoy know, he is being loathed a lot right now.  
  
Neville, who was sitting next to me, gaped. I put my head on his shoulder for a second or two. He smiled.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. He'll be good as new in the hospital wing," said Neville reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks Neville," I said thankfully. Yes, I was worried, and I was thankful.  
  
On the Pitch, Harry was so mad that he almost pushed Malfoy off his broom, hit a Beater in the face with his broom, and caught the snitch. Malfoy got his punishment, but it wasn't enough punishment.  
  
As Gryffindor cheered, I rushed towards Ron's aid. He was knocked out, as usual. Harry got off his broom and started helping him also. He, along with the Gryffindor team, carried him to the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey shooed us away for an hour. Harry and I came back to see him after dinner.  
  
"You ok mate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, you have a twin right next to you. And Hermione has a hotter twin right next to her."  
  
Harry and I both stared at him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said it would be over by tomorrow."  
  
Harry and I nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry is taking you back to the dormitory, and I have to take care of Malfoy," I said determinedly.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
I immediately saw his blonde hair sitting on the couch.  
  
"DARLING, your home," he drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Get up," I whispered dangerously.  
  
"Fine, but it's my couch t-"  
  
Slap!  
  
"What was that for, bitch!"  
  
Slap!  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Slap!  
  
"Granger, you wench!"  
  
Slap!  
  
He grabbed my hand before I pulled it away. "I don't hit girls, but you are coming close to not being one.  
  
"Me slapping you does not hurt as much as you hurt Ron, you BASTARD!"  
  
"He was on the other team! Plus, I DON'T CARE about him!"  
  
"But you see, you insensitive git, I don't play Quidditch, so I can take you KNOCKING him off his BROOM which ever way I want!"  
  
"Stop screaming you whore!"  
  
"Then you should stop too!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Why don't you go away then?!"  
  
"Ok, one, don't call me a whore when you are one too. Second, you hurt my friend so I have a RIGHT to be angry. And third, I can't go away!" I said as calmly as possible staring at him in the eye.  
  
"Why the hell not!"  
  
"We agreed on no screaming!"  
  
"Well, that's a first!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Why can't you leave, Granger!? You are STINKING up MY air!"  
  
"Because that DEATH GRIP of yours won't let me!"  
  
He let go off my hand as if I was burning him. Just for effect, I kicked him in the shin and laughed maniacally up the stairs. He was cursing loudly as I did this.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
I found Neville in the Common Room fidgeting with his robe.  
  
"What's up Neville?"  
  
"Ummm, I-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I ask you something."  
  
When's Hogmeade Weekend?"  
  
"This weekend. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I mean... no."  
  
"What else, Neville?"  
  
"About Hogmeade Weekend. Umm...will y-you.. g-g-o...with m-me?"  
  
This shocked me. I stared at him for a while.  
  
"I understand," he said getting up. He didn't look to upset. He could really cover up emotion.  
  
"No, Neville. I would love to go with you." I said smiling.  
  
"R-R-Really. Great."  
  
"What is?" asked Ron coming down the stairs with Harry.  
  
"Nothing," Neville and I said in unison.  
  
"Great. Now I have to investigate the both of you," He said sitting down. Harry made the crazy signal behind his back, and I made eye contact to say that I understood.  
  
"Good luck finding out," said Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I informed. "Got to get the beauty sleep for Potions."  
  
"Who are you trying to impress? Snape? Malfoy?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No, no one. I'm just tired. Any ways, I slapped Malfoy four times for what he did to you," I replied.  
  
"Good job!" the boys said in unison.  
  
I smiled and went upstairs. Mission number one, accomplished.  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: There is your chapter. I don't think I made it longer than usual, but I tried to make it better. I will try to update a lot more, but my family is coming over for a month or so, so it will be hard. Please bear with me. You know how real life gets in the way. And a conversation between Harry and the secret didn't fit in this chapter. Instead, I did the mind talking scene, which was fun to write. The usual applies. Constructive criticism is allowed. And I read my reviews just like everyone. This does not imply as constructive criticism! "Your story sucks! I hate it! You need to die!" I have gotten one review like that for my other story, and it kind of bothers me. At least tell me what you thought was bad! Anyways, for the nice and helpful reviewers, review!  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Hogmeade Weekend! Harry's secret is revealed! Weird things happen at Hogsmeade. Another bet conversation with Draco and Hermione (They get new assignment). 


	9. Surprising Secrets From Civil Conversati...

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: One hotdog please.  
  
Hotdog Stand Guy: Here you go. Hey, aren't you the girl that wants the characters?  
  
Me: So you've heard.  
  
Hotdog Stand Guy: Yup. You need to stop before you get hurt.  
  
Me: Thanks for the concern.  
  
Hotdog Stand Guy: Your welcome. That would be ten bucks.  
  
Me: TEN BUCKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotdog Stand Guy: Yup.  
  
Me: Fine.  
  
(leaves)  
  
Hotdog Stand Guy: (Takes off disguise...again)  
  
JK: Oh yeah. I over-charged her!  
  
So I got hungry. I didn't have time to make the characters mine. And I WAS ripped off.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you for all the reviews. I get a lot of comments about how cute this story is, which is a compliment to me. That is one of those factors that I try to put in the story. It is a light fic, and I'm trying not to be overly fluffy. Thank you for the compliments. Love you guys! Here's your chappie. I don't remember if I put this in the last chapter, but I have family over, so I might not be able to update as much.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
It was getting chilly outside. Summer was fading into fall. This meant only one thing...  
  
Jumping in leaves!  
  
Of course, the leaves would have to fall off the trees first, but that would happen soon enough.  
  
Right now, I was in the Common Room enjoying breakfast. It was almost tradition that all the people in our year, and a few younger housemates like Ginny, eat breakfast in the Common Room before the Hogmeade trip. We always told Professor McGonagall that we planned to eat once we get there. I didn't agree with the lying and the extra work Dobby had to do at first, but we haven't been caught. Plus, Crookshanks had an appetite for crunchy cereal.  
  
'Let's go to the Quidditch Shop first Harry!'  
  
'Don't you think we should consider Hermione?'  
  
'That's nice Harry, but you can go with Ron. I always visit the bookstore anyways.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'We'll meet you at the sweet shop?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
"Do you have any idea how many expressions you three went through in the past minute," asked Dean.  
  
All three of us shook our heads no. As if we were going to tell Dean what privilege has been given to us. It would take him a while to get it anyway.  
  
"It's like you all were communicating through expressions," said Seamus.  
  
This time, we looked at each other with a 'desperate not to roll eyes expression'. Well, that's what Harry and Ron were doing. I actually did roll my eyes.  
  
An awkward silence took place. Neville, who surprisingly had his arm comfortably around me, broke the silence. The boy was gaining confidence. "Do you all want to have lunch together? We might as well spend time with each other a lot. It is our last year after all."  
  
There was an all around sure.  
  
"What about you, Gin?" asked Neville. As he said this, he started squeezing my shoulder a little harder.  
  
'Stop,' I thought. 'If you keep on doing that, you'll just keep on making me feel worse about-'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Nothing Ron.'  
  
'I will find your secret, Hermione!'  
  
'Can you two shut up! You both are thinking too loud.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
"Sure, why not," answered Ginny.  
  
I can't believe she hadn't answered until just now.  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
I looked at Ginny. Her lips were moving, and her cheeks were puffing up. It looked like she was grinding her teeth on the inside of her mouth.  
  
Neville, on the other hand, had a Malfoy like death grip on my shoulder.  
  
'Malfoy touched you?'  
  
'Do you want me to hurt him?'  
  
'That's it. I'm asking Dumbledore if we can somehow block this way of communicating temporarily.'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
'I AM allowed to have my own thoughts!'  
  
"You lot just went through expressions again," said Dean pointing. Sometimes, I just want to permanently hex his mouth closed.  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Let's go Hermione," said Neville directing me out of the common room. "We need to get a carriage."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
The carriage ride went smooth. Harry and Ron talked to Neville and I the whole way. When we got off, the boys separated from Ginny and me. Ginny decided to go to the bookstore with me.  
  
We were currently in the Stories About Spells Gone Wrong Section.  
  
"So Hermione."  
  
"Yes Ginny."  
  
"Are you and Neville like... really close?"  
  
I found her tone of voice disturbing but ignored it. "Well, friend wise we're close, but the going out thing is currently new."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
I nodded my head, raised my eyebrow, and continued to look at the books.  
  
After a few moments, I spotted Malfoy looking at books with big words in it, which is in the advanced Spell and Potion Books Section. Why the hell is he in a bookstore anyway? Well, it's not hard to imagine him in a bookstore, since he is second in our year, but he was surprisingly not in an evil bookstore. I turned into a random aisle to keep him from seeing me. Ginny got bored and told me she wanted to go to the accessories shop across the street.  
  
I nodded and went on my tippy toes to pretend to look at books. I was really thinking of not getting spotted by Malfoy. Just as I was reaching for a book, I heard a slimy, hissy voice in my ear.  
  
"Didn't know you were so interested in Divination, Granger."  
  
This surprised me enough for me to jerk my head back and hit him in the nose. He started bleeding. The good side of me said it might be good to not laugh, but Malfoy didn't have a good side. I considered this moment an exception.  
  
"Sorry (giggle). Just don't (stifled laugh) ever (giggle) do that (loud laugh) again (snort)," I said between fits of hysterics while getting my wand and healing his wound on reflex. After that was done I turned back around not realizing what I just did. He didn't leave, however. I suppressed the urge to ask him why.  
  
He spoke first anyway. "You healed my wound and apologized to me. Do you have any idea what it would do to your reputation? Or even worse, my reputation. And the fact that you were laughing at me in public is enough to put me in the Weasley family."  
  
It took me a while to process what he did. I healed his, oh my gosh, I healed his wound. Think of an excuse. Think! THINK!!!!!!! "It's just a habit and or reflex. You should be thankful. And, don't refer to Ron's family as a lower breed than you. I'm supposed to fill that role. And, you haven't called me that lovely pet name of yours since...forever."  
  
"Wait, you sound way to passive. I'm suspicious. And it's not a pet name," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You would rather us scream at each other? Yes it is. I don't see you calling Justin in Hufflepuff a pet name, and he's muggle born, " I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah. Our relationship does tend to revolve around that. And I don't really care for Hufflepuffs anyway." he said pretending to look at a book on the opposite self.  
  
" And you care about poor, ugly Gryffindors like me? You're being way to nice to me," I whispered.  
  
"You're being way to nice to me! And I don't really care about you. I'm a winner, and you're a loser remember?" he retorted.  
  
"We're not supposed to even have a 'relationship' so to speak. Oh, new pet name," I said calmly. His presence was really annoying me. Although, I should be remotely nice to get a good next assignment. I will not let any one else ruin me.  
  
He put the book that he was looking at back on the shelf rather forcefully. "We have a business relationship, in a way, Granger. I'm not happy about it, but a Malfoy is always taught to take business seriously."  
  
"So you're not mad about me slapping you four times?" I said moving to the next aisle.  
  
"No, I'm still planning revenge for that," he said in a...oh my gosh, he just joked with me.  
  
"You made a joke," I said surprised.  
  
"It's part of my charm," he said patting his chest.  
  
"Then why use it on me? Don't you have a ho or two to do or something?"  
  
He grabbed my wrist with that death grip of his again. I tried to back away for the sake of keeping my wand hand, but he just wouldn't budge. "Is that what you think of me?" he whispered dangerously.  
  
"It's what I always thought of you," I whispered back slowly, just to let it sink in.  
  
He let go of me rather violently. "Well, I was going to give you your next little 'victim' now. But, you can wait."  
  
I watched as he strode away. I did a bad thing. I could tell he was going to give me a little mercy, and I blew it. He should learn not to under- estimate me.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Three Broomsticks  
  
I currently was a little shaky. The more I thought about the bet, the more I panicked. Actually, I didn't have that much time to think about it since Harry and Ron can read my thoughts. I tried to focus my surface thoughts on the food we were all sharing and the conversation. Although, my nerves weren't helping me swallow anything.  
  
"Eloise Midgen with a boyfriend?!" said Ginny astonished.  
  
"Don't be mean Ginny," I warned half-heartedly. "Even though, I am quite surprised myself."  
  
"I still think she needs to fix her nose," muttered Ron.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom," informed Harry. When he said this, he was looking out of the window. Something was wrong. I just vouldn't figure out what it was. Harry would come back and get us.  
  
"Look Gin, there's your chance!" yelled Dean  
  
Ginny's face went redder than her hair. "I do not like him like that anymore, you little-."  
  
"Just joking Ginny," said Dean defensively.  
  
As I was about to defend Ginny, Neville pulled me towards him to whisper in my ear. "I n-n-need t-to t-t-t-t-talk t-t-to y-ou l-l-l-later."  
  
"Sure Neville," I whispered back. The stuttering was tolerable, but the spitting was just plain wrong.  
  
Just then, Harry came back from the bathroom. "Ron, Hermione. We need to talk now."  
  
Ron and I looked at each other and made a confused face but got up anyway. "We'll see you back in the Common Room if we don't end up coming back to town," I said addressing everyone.  
  
They all nodded in response.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Shrieking Shack  
  
We were in the room where we discovered Peter Petegrew in our third year. I was sitting on the bed next to Ron, while Harry was pacing.  
  
"You really want to know my secret?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded in excitement.  
  
"It's Hannah," he stated simply.  
  
"Hannah?!" Ron and I exclaimed.  
  
"Hannah."  
  
"How?" I asked still in shock.  
  
"We've been friends since the DA-."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just never knew you were really that close."  
  
"I was the one that put Justin and her together, and I was the one who broke them up."  
  
"So the rumor was true," interrupted Ron dumbly.  
  
"How did you break them up?" I asked while kicking Ron in the shin.  
  
"I told her, that one day they broke up, about Justin needing to talk to you," he confessed.  
  
"So that's how she popped up out of nowhere," I thought out loud.  
  
"I caught Justin cheating on her with Eloise Midgen in an empty classroom," Harry said cringing.  
  
"So that's who her boyfriend is," said Ron dumbly.  
  
"Wow. And they waited a few weeks to not make it look obvious. Smart," was the only sensible thing that could come out of my mouth.  
  
"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said swiftly.  
  
"Why didn't you-?"  
  
"No questions Hermione," interrupted Harry. "I saw two Death Eaters outside." This is exactly what I had been dreading.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know. They were just standing there, but I know there was more than that. And guys, I'm sorry, but I can't try to pretend like this isn't happening. I tried to keep it light with you guys, but-."  
  
"The final battle is in the near future, and we aren't prepared," I finished solemnly.  
  
"And you just wanted us and you to be happy for the possible last days of our lives," added Ron.  
  
Harry nodded before I engulfed him in a hug. Ron really can be deep. He and I have that understanding for Harry. I just wished it wouldn't make me want to cry.  
  
Harry let go of me. "I don't want any of you to not live a good life."  
  
"We want that for you too Harry," I said so sincerely that it gave me one of the most over-whelming feelings I've ever felt in my life. I grabbed his and Ron's hand. "I guess we're going back to the castle."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
We didn't wait to be politely shown in this time. Ron took it upon himself to barge in.  
  
"What brings you here students?" asked Professor Dumbledore. A light flame replaced the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," stated Harry simply.  
  
"I know Mr. Potter. I sent teachers out to get the other students home. I'm guessing you're having suspicions," replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"As always," Ron said in his usual matter. We have gone through this situation so many times. It almost made it feel unreal.  
  
"And there's one more thing. I saw Crookshanks watching them," Harry revealed.  
  
"Crookshanks?!" I yelled surprised.  
  
"Crookshanks," Harry repeated.  
  
"How did he manage to get out of the castle?" I asked incredulously. This news wasn't doing any good to my nerves.  
  
"Crookshanks is a clever cat Miss Granger, as you should know. And I do believe he is a good cat. He was observing them to find the Death Eater's secret also," informed Dumbledore  
  
"And another thing, Professor," I said before he could conclude this meeting. "Our thoughts, how can we keep them from each other when we want to keep them private?"  
  
"You can't control thoughts popping up in your head, Miss Granger. However, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can want not to think your thoughts. If they don't want to know what you're thinking, then they won't," said Dumbledore. His twinkle was coming back to his eye.  
  
"Thank you Professor," I said before we left.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
I found Crookshanks in the workroom. "I was so worried about you," I said scratching his chin. Crookshanks purred in return.  
  
"You must really have no friends if you're talking to that ugly cat," drawled Malfoy as he walked in.  
  
Crookshanks hissed and left my lap.  
  
"You know I have friends, you prat," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"No way to talk to somebody who controls your assignment," he warned.  
  
"I'm surprised you care enough to warn me," I said smiling sweetly at him. I even quirked an eyebrow to irk him even more.  
  
He sneered in return. "I'm not nice enough to warn you."  
  
"Right, but you were a human being long enough to be a little civil to me in the bookstore," I reminded.  
  
"I wouldn't call that-."  
  
"Yes, I would call that being slightly civil and you know it," I interrupted.  
  
"What's the whole point of this conversation?!" he asked frustrated. He didn't look like he was mad, but his eyes told me everything. Why am I even noticing anyway?  
  
"Why were you almost civil to me in the bookstore," I asked turning around to go sit on the couch.  
  
"I'm not telling you," he retorted childishly.  
  
"So you admit you were being civi-."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you if you would just shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"You're giving up too easily," I noticed.  
  
"I'm not in the mental state to argue, Granger. I spent all my energy trying to be nice to Lisa when we broke up. I think I added a person to my list of stalkers."  
  
"Wow, you've handled girl emotions. Haha!"  
  
"Damn right. It was like trying to comfort a flood. Don't laugh at me bitch."  
  
"Answer my question," I insisted. He was getting off the subject. I wasn't going to argue over the bitch comment yet.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"After I was done cursing you Monday, I thought about why you thought you could hit my perfect skin. Then I thought about why you even wanted too. Then I remembered when some Ravenclaw knocked me off my broom, and I couldn't help think about-."  
  
"Being understanding."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Yes it is it."  
  
"Ok fine. And as hard as this is for you to believe, I, unlike most people I know, have feelings," he said turning his back on me ashamed.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I didn't expect an answer at all. This is major blackmail."  
  
"You tell me now."  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that. Aren't you supposed to be the master of blackmail?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't stand much more after Lisa. I'm a man. We don't have as much emotion as you women. And plus, this is my way of...of...apologizing," he finally spit out.  
  
"What happened to simply saying-?"  
  
"I will never say those words, Granger" he interrupted.  
  
"Is that why you got mad at me at the bookstore when I was being overly sarcastic? You were giving me one day of being civil to apologize," I said incredulous once again. There were to many surprises today. And, the apologizing in an almost sincere way thing let the emotional women line pass.  
  
"So you're not as daft as I thought."  
  
I glared.  
  
"And your assignment is Zambini."  
  
Why did he have to drop the bomb on me like that? I don't even talk to Blaise anymore. He's in Slytherin. This would be just like trying to get Malfoy. "Zambini?"  
  
"Yes, Granger. This is my revenge."  
  
"But-."  
  
"I never kid on revenge threats."  
  
That's it. I'm never letting my guard down again.  
  
"I happen to know that he is having problems in his relationship."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She's been coming to me for advice about him. They ARE having problems."  
  
"Fine, then you get Victoria. She is way to loyal to him to dump him for you." I can't believe I'm doing this. Victoria isn't my friend, but I did give her time with Blaise. She is loyal, though. I don't think I should worry.  
  
"Your claws are coming back out, Granger."  
  
"If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be out."  
  
"And I know you haven't broken up with Longbottom. I want an owl informing me you did. And don't even thin about lying, because I can charm the letter to see if..."  
  
"I'm lying? I won't lie, don't worry, you selfish bastard," I said leaving through the wall. I couldn't face Neville yet. I had to take the long way around to think. But as I was about to turn a corner, a figure stopped me. It was...  
  
Zambini.  
  
"We need to talk, Granger," he said giving me no time to answer. He was already dragging me into an empty classroom. When the door was completely closed he whispered, "I know about the bet you have with Malfoy."  
  
"How the hell do you know?" I asked surprised...again.  
  
"How the hell do you know?" he mimicked. "Draco's mistake was ranting about the bet to me, his supposed best friend. He won't stop talking about how insufferable you are and shit like that. He has bad surface anger. Then, I got curious. And since I'm a conniving little genius, I found a piece of parchment in his memo pile about the bet. He also kept on asking if Victoria and I were still having problems. Of course, he did it casually, but any Slytherin can see past any half-hearted façade."  
  
"So what are you talking to me for?" I asked.  
  
"Are you really that stupid, Granger? I'm getting revenge on Malfoy by helping you, only if, Victoria falls for Draco."  
  
"That's, umm, comforting."  
  
"It better be," he hissed before leaving.  
  
I left shortly after. This was sort of a twist. But I shouldn't be questioning it, because this was just the luck I needed.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
It was an hour after dinner that I had the guts to face Neville. I couldn't hurt him. But now, Malfoy had a bet and blackmail on me. It was time to gather that Gryffindor courage and-.  
  
"Are you going to say the password anytime soon dear? I am planning to have evening tea with Violet," said the Fat Lady impatiently.  
  
"Sorry. Wood Nymph, "I muttered. I walked in to find Neville on the same couch I found him on when he asked me out.  
  
"Hermione, over here," he waved.  
  
I walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Hermione, before you say anything, w-w-we n-need t-t-to b-break up."  
  
"Neville I need to...We what?"  
  
"I can't stand lying to you. I only asked you out to m-m-make Ginny jealous. And it t-turns out I did," he said bowing his head in shame.  
  
This is just the thing I needed. We both have guilt! Except, he's not supposed to know about mine.  
  
"It's ok, Neville," I said comfortingly.  
  
He popped his head up hopefully.. "You're not mad?"  
  
I shook my head. But how am I supposed to tell Malfoy that I dumped him? Think Hermione! THINK!!!! "Umm, Neville?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it ok to say that I dumped you? I know it would hurt your pride, and I understand that-."  
  
"Yes, if it makes you feel better," he said unsurely.  
  
"Oh, thank you Neville!" I said jumping to my feet and running to my dormitory.  
  
I immediately started looking for a roll of parchment. I got my ink and quill and started to write:  
  
D.M.  
  
I broke it off with him. You haven't won yet, so I prefer you not do the gloating you were doing five minutes ago.  
  
Hope you lose,  
  
H.G.  
  
Now, where to find an owl? Wait, why use an owl when I can use a transporting spell. I muttered a few words and went to sleep happily. And I hope he went to sleep ready to have nightmares about me.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: So there it is. Before you say anything about Harry's sudden angst, don't forget that this whole story is from Hermione's point of view. When Harry is depressed, he tends to want to keep to himself. Now, he can't hold back anymore for the sake of his friends. And I know Draco sounds just a little nice in this story. Draco is sly, so he might've just wanted to be nice to Hermione then dropped the bomb on her. The theory you choose to go on is yours. This also gives you the relationship development reviewers have suggested to me in the past. And who would've thought Neville could be that way? He is a shy boy, but he is a boy with feelings. You can't help who you like. This chapter was slightly darker, wasn't it? I hope the humor was there. Hope you enjoyed it. Be constructive or praiseful in your reviews!  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Ron has a secret. Hermione gets a letter. More potion making! The DA is back in business!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Agreeing To Two Devils

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Dear Diary...  
  
(Giggle)  
  
Me: I plan to steal the characters by...  
  
(Gasp)  
  
Me: (walking towards bed)  
  
Making...  
  
(Intake of Breath)  
  
Me: (Pulls covers up)  
  
AH ha!!!! I got you! I got you!  
  
JK: Umm...hi?  
  
Police Squad: So, now that we listened in...can we have our doughnuts?  
  
Me: OUT!  
  
JK and Police Squad: (Scurrying)  
  
My plan hasn't been initiated, so no characters. Please look for me on the six o'clock news for the crime I will commit (jk, no crime k? It is just part of the disclaimer gag I put in every chapter...). Some curses were taken from death curse.com- The Curse that All Began.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Thank you for the lovely reviews! I can't believe I got more than five reviews in just two days. I know some authors get like 100 every chapter, but I usually have enough trouble getting three! **Frifri**, I will take your request into consideration. No more nicknames, except when Ron whines, but I won't use the forbidden name. And as much as I want to tell you, **Anigan** (because your review was wonderful), I can't tell you who the next person is. I'm sorry to say it won't be a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. There, only two Houses to choose from. **Raevin**, loved the cookies line. I will now steal it for my reviews. **TheAmber**, your review was absolutely great! It was my favorite this chapter. In the mind talking scenes, however, I don't write who says what because it ruins the flow of the little quips they exchange with each other.** Karana and flamingo**, you two are always there! And because I have lovely reviewers, I updated faster!  
  
If you still haven't read the fifth book, slight OOTP spoilers.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Last Week of October, Friday  
  
I loathed the ferret! I absolutely dislike him with a passion! Blaise hadn't talked to me since the day he pulled me into the classroom, and Malfoy already was working his so called charm on Victoria. Filthy pervert! And the howler that I got, when I was in the middle of my eggs, wasn't helping too much. Ron, Harry, and I were currently staring at it.  
  
'Might as well open it Hermione.'  
  
'Why, Ron? Can't I wait till I'm on the farthest end of the castle where no one can hear me?'  
  
'You remember what happened to me when mom sent me that howler for the flying car incident? Do you want that to happen to you?"  
  
'Hermione, just open it.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
I took a deep breath and opened the seal.  
  
"**HERMIONE GRANGER YOU LITTLE**-!"  
  
I'm sure that the next word would be along the lines of whore. I think it's I love Harry but hate you mail.  
  
"**I CAN"T BELIVE YOU DID**-!"  
  
Wait. That last sentence sounded way to strained.  
  
"**YOU FILTHY**-!"  
  
That was way to pitchy to be a girl voice. What if it isn't a girl voice? Well, it's worth a shot. I pointed my wand towards the howler and said, "Reveal Voice."  
  
Suddenly, the voice got way deeper. Then, it got slimier and nastier and had a certain drawl. Everyone in the Great Hall new it had to be Draco Malfoy. Thank the goodness of this Earth that I was smart.  
  
"**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL HIM? HUH?! YOU ARE DIRT!! I LOVE HARRY!!!! AND YOU, BEING THE INCONSIDERATE JERK THAT YOU ARE, STOLE HIM!!!!!!! I'M SURE YOU WILL BURN**!!!!!!"  
  
The letter blew up in flames. Silence shortly followed. Everyone was either staring at me, Harry, or the parts of Malfoy that weren't hiding under the table. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly, and Snape was shaking his head in shame while handing money grudgingly over to McGonagall. This reminded me of our bet, which reminded me of the revenge I wanted, which made me...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron joined in simultaneously. Then, the rest of the Gryffindors were in an uproar. Soon, the Hufflepuffs, who were tortured by the Slytherins, joined in on the fun followed shortly by the giggling Ravenclaw table. The Slytherins were about to die from holding in their laughter until Goyle said something along the lines of being hungry. It wasn't about Malfoy, but Goyle was the first to speak at their table, which broke the tension. And yet, Malfoy managed to gracefully walk out.  
  
Meanwhile, my newfound admirers were patting me on the shoulder. Harry and Ron decided to be my entourage and push people out of the way. I caught a quick glance at Blaise. I flashed him an impish grin and a questioning eyebrow. He raised his eyebrows in return. We both understood that he wouldn't be in Potions today.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Potions  
  
Since we started on our Animigus Potions, we had to let them turn a sort of teal color. And that wouldn't happen until the next full moon, so Snape decided to make us make plant-rejuvenating Potions for Professor Sprout. Easy Fourth Year potion if you ask me. I was currently stirring my Potion. Just three more stirs before I had nothing else to do. Maybe I could read, or talk the Potion through with Harry and Ron. They would surely need help. Unfortunately, my thinking was cut short. Blaise had sent me a note.  
  
'Has Malfoy given you a deadline yet?' -_Vicious Dragon Killer (for now)._  
  
'No. Although we should seriously consider starting to drop hints about US.' –_The More Good_ _Looking Dragon Killer_.  
  
'I'm starting to talk about you in a nice way in front of my BFF, as you girls call it. If anyone asks, we have talked in the past two weeks. A lot! You are not more good looking!' –_The Real_ _Good Looking Dragon Killer.  
_  
'I haven't done anything. We should seriously start considering being seen in public. You are being nice to me way to easily, might I add. And, fine, I will use a different nickname.' –_One_ _Who Slays Dragons_.  
  
'You're stupid for not mentioning me in some good light. Potty and Weasel might want to be eased into the whole thing. And, you should know that I am half-blood. Don't you remember that day last year that Pansy spread my real past in that horrible rumor? I have to prove myself more. And that stupid idiot obviously doesn't like me. He gave me to you after all. Your nickname sucks. Why not be Supposedly Beautiful?' –_Best Looking Dragon Killer_.  
  
'I'm sorry, ok! I didn't know how to bring it up to anyone. I didn't know you would be considerate of Harry and Ron. I am beautiful thank you. Not supposedly. This will all happen IF Victoria falls for him.' –_Lovely Partner in Crime_.  
  
'Yes, if Victoria falls for him. But you still should put them under a pretense of us POSSIBLY becoming friends. I'm not considerate of those two. It's advice to you. We need to pull this off right. The git is good at seeing through fake acting unless it's realistic enough. I say we make an appearance at dinner. Nice name, by the way. You should, however, rethink the lovely part.' –_Best Looking Dragon Killer.  
_  
'Fine, Appearance at Dinner. Snape, keep note.' _Partner in Cri_...  
  
"Miss Granger, please tell me who that note was to. I'm sure the rest of the class deserves to know since they've been working so hard," drawled Snape.  
  
I'm sure Blaise would have made the note into something less revealing by now. He is tenth in our year after all. "To Blaise Zambini sir."  
  
Ron looked at me in horror while Harry stared questioningly. The rest of the class was gaping in horror. "Mr. Zambini?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I don't believe you Miss Granger. Lying is not tolerable in my class. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Oh, and please do check on Mr. Malfoy during break. I want a letter on how he is. Class dismissed!"  
  
Relief spread through me. I lost twenty-five points, but I protected something more important than that.  
  
"Were you really passing notes with that...thing?" asked Ron.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Stop thinking, Hermione. Were you really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," I said clearly out loud. A couple of the Slytherins gasped.  
  
Blaise passed by mouthing something along the lines of, 'Way to ease them into the whole thing.'  
  
I just picked up the pace to get to the workroom faster.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
Just when I walked in I heard a growl followed by a 'you're stupid.'  
  
"Now, if I was, I wouldn't have solved that stunt you pulled in the Great Hall. You're stupid for trying. What was that supposed to do anyways? I get mail like that all the time ever since Rita Skeeter started writing for the Quibbler."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to do anything that drastic. It was merely for morning enjoyment. You, you stupid wench, turned it into something more. You are going to lose with this one Granger. And I hope you do burn."  
  
"Feelings mutual. My advice would be to stop trying to embarrass me. It will always backfire."  
  
"Whatever. I don't have time for you. Why don't you go make another Weasley or something?" he said with his voice dripping with nastiness and sarcasm.  
  
Slap!  
  
"Don't ever say that again. We aren't like that!" I screamed.  
  
"So what did you come up here to talk to me for? Why did you come to see me here Granger?! What is so important that you need-?"  
  
"SNAPE told me to come. I have to send him a note saying your fine now. I personally don't care. Oh, and when's my deadline anyway?"  
  
"End of November. Now can you take your bossy ass out of here."  
  
"End of November?" I haven't talked to Blaise in like forever. Victoria hasn't even cheated on him yet. If he doesn't agree to help me, I'm most likely screwed."  
  
"Yes, Granger. You might want to touch up on your hearing," he said glaring at me.  
  
I sneered back. I was in the middle of taking my parchment and ink out. My mistake was glancing at him. I'm sure I gave him a big blow to his ego. His stubbornness reminded me of Ron. Although, when Malfoy was mad, he had his lips in a sort of pout. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and he always seemed to cross his arms if he was angry and sitting on something.  
  
My little angel was dying to get out. I took a look at his hands, which were poking holes through MY sofa. My angel was whispering for me to be nice and consider what would have happened if I had been in his place. The good, caring me that came out when I'm with people I CARE about had given sympathy to some one else. And that some one was him. I'm sure no one can consider me being a mean person anymore.  
  
My parchment read:  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
Mr. Malfoy is not feeling quite well. Mr. Zambini will come and take his work later on.  
  
Miss Granger  
  
I looked at it one last time and muttered my transporter spell. All I had to do was walk away saying he didn't have to attend any classes today. But the angel in me made me walk until I was standing right in front of him and not the exit wall.  
  
I looked him in the eye. He looked away from me and held his gaze towards the fire. "Malfoy, if you don't embarrass me anymore, then I won't embarrass you anymore. Deal?"  
  
I didn't get an answer for at least a minute and a half. He finally decided to mutter a fine. I nodded and proceeded out of the door. I shouldn't state it that leisurely. I was more running out of the door. Break was almost over, and I had to get to Care of Magical Creatures, which was all the way at Hagrid's hut. My pocket was burning, literally. I reached in to see what was causing it. I felt a round shape, which was slowly beginning to cool as I picked it up.  
  
It was our DA coins from fifth year. We had a meeting tonight exactly thirty minutes after dinner. And since Ron patrols Friday and Saturday, we were good to go. Harry must have finally decided to act without help... again.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Blaise and I were in an empty classroom close to the Great Hall.  
  
"So how do we plan our entrance?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Granger. Victoria greet Draco with hugs now, in front of me."  
  
"I did that with Ron an Harry when they had girlfriends."  
  
"And how long did they stay together?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I started to pace. "We aren't hugging yet."  
  
Blaise nodded. "It would make it too obvious."  
  
"We could just come in laughing with each other," I suggested.  
  
"No, people could confuse that. I'm sure that pug can twist it into you actually making fun of me."  
  
"Shaking hands?"  
  
"Mistaken as making a deal, which we are. But we don't want people asking about what our deal is."  
  
"A pat on the shoulder?"  
  
"There you go. Cookies to you, Granger."  
  
"Cookies to me? Lets go make our entrance now. I want my dessert."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Great Hall  
  
"You sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yes Blaise. Now can you move from that spot?"  
  
"It's just, I worked so hard to get them to think I AM part of Slytherin. This would just ruin it."  
  
"Revenge is a complicated thing my friend."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Business partner would sound so wrong in that phrase. If you don't consider us friends, than fine, I won't either. Now come on," I said pulling on his arm and opening the door.  
  
He had no time to think. We smiled at each other. Then it hit me. We hadn't decided which one of us would pat the other on the shoulder. We had to do something before our faces permanently stuck that way. He glanced at the Slytherin table and hesitated. He and I both new people were watching. I rolled my eyes inwardly and patted him gently. He turned to look at me, and then left for his table.  
  
I looked at their table also. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at Blaise and than at me. Why does he always do that with his eyebrows? I'm supposed to be the person who quirks their eyebrows. I inwardly called him an eyebrow movement stealer. When I sat down at by Harry, I realized how childish my thinking was a moment ago.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was talking to me while brutally murdering his sandwich. "You and Zambini, friends?"  
  
"Not really. We just have an understanding," I said nonchalantly. Ooooo, hint hint guys.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Did you two get my message?" Harry interrupted. I knew he hated hearing us fighting, and it was a mistake doing it in front of him. He had way more on his mind than I could ever imagine.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. We'll be there, mate," answered Ron.  
  
I nodded my head to emphasize our point.  
  
'I need something to do tonight. I don't want to start on anything hard since it is the first meeting.'  
  
'Why don't you start with a schedule of when we can meet? Then you could ask them to bring trusted friends and believers to our DA meetings. We could start with warm up Charms and Spells. Then we, meaning Harry and me, will demonstrate a duel.'  
  
'Just a simple duel wont-.'  
  
'Not a simple duel Harry. We will show them a duel that Death Eaters will hesitate not to give.'  
  
'Hermione, that means Unforgivable Curses!'  
  
'We will show them a counter curse for Cruciatus and resistance to Imperius. Than we can practice on bugs or something for that...those...dreadful curse.'  
  
'I'm guessing no children under the ages of fifteen?'  
  
'Yes Ron.'  
  
'No Ron.'  
  
'What do you mean no Ron, Hermione?'  
  
'If they ever planned an attack on Hogwarts, the younger ones need to learn spells third year and up to distract the Death Eaters enough to run away from them. However, fifth year and up will have to learn those curses. ONLY for self defense.'  
  
'How are we supposed to teach all the years though?'  
  
'Well, Ron can take the younger ones. I'm sure Ginny would want to help later on as well.'  
  
'That's great Hermione. I was about to have a nervous breakdown planning the whole thing.'  
  
'You're welcome Harry.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
DA Room  
  
"We will meet every weekend. The actual date is not specific. It depends on prefect patrol hours, Quidditch, and the amount of work everyone else has to do. Also, please bring any LOYAL friends to our meetings. All years may be invited, so if any younger year idolizes, stalks, or creeps you out in any way, invite them. Please proceed with caution, however. We don't want another... incident."  
  
Harry really was doing a great job. I'm just happy that everyone was kind enough to carry their coin around just in case.  
  
"Now, we will start with simple charms at first. Then, we will proceed until we can conjure our Patronus. Hermione and I will then demonstrate a real duel."  
  
Zacharias let out a small yeah. Rude much?  
  
"Now, lets start with Impedimenta. Please get a partner and try to shoot one at each other. Try to dodge the attack, because a Death Eater will surely not let you attack them."  
  
Everyone cringed at this thought. The final battle was coming, and we might just be a factor in whether we win or lose. Everything, as Harry once said, isn't about killing. Everything has to be kept to almost perfection to not be killed or irrational. The only killing has to be done by him and him alone. The prophecy must be fulfilled.  
  
I stole a glance at Harry as he was helping a fifth year that joined us last year. He was so poetic about our lives and deaths. He cared a lot more than most of these people would know. I just wondered why he kept it all bottled up inside.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
I snapped my head around. "Yes Ron."  
  
"These fifth year Ravenclaw students want to see your Patronus."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Don't you know about your fan club? Geez, Hermione," said Ron a little exasperated. He never really liked Ravenclaws after Cho tried to lead him on to get Harry jealous.  
  
I started thinking about the surprise birthday party I was given last year. It was one of those months where I was more depressed than ever. That day helped me through it. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
Out of my wand came the otter that I have grown fond of. It took me a while, but I can now produce it in battle.  
  
"An otter. Why an otter?" asked one of the girls I was showing it to.  
  
"I honestly don't know," I answered. The girl next to her gasped. I rolled my eyes inwardly to keep myself from snapping.  
  
Harry came over to my side of the room. "Do you want to start now?"  
  
I nodded in response. Harry turned his back to me and thought about what he wanted. Suddenly, the room changed into a dueling arena. I got up on one side of the stage while he got on the other. We bowed to each other. I grinned evilly at Harry. "Bombardo!"  
  
A red light shot out of my wand and started making bomb-like explosions once it the ground towards Harry's feet.  
  
He cast a simple Flipendo spell, which I easily repelled with Protego. Why did he use something so simple? I than used Windgardium Leviosa to put him into the air. Then, I tried stunning him, but he dodged every one of them. And he was still in the air! I let him down violently. That still didn't keep him from trying to use Impedimenta to slow my wand hand down. I dodged and cast Expelliarmus, but he dodged it. We went on like this for a few more minutes.  
  
I got caught off guard and got knocked off my feet. We were both sweating madly. It felt like we've been dueling for at least five hours. Dodging things was really a work out. He cast the Bombardo spell at me, and I got up as quickly as I could. I shouted Immobulus and got him straight in the chest. Unfortunately, he got me with the same spell on my forehead.  
  
Ron and Neville were quick to take us out of or immobilized state. Harry turned towards the audience. "Now that duel is considered a tie. There will be no ties in a real duel. If you ever do immobilize some one, don't forget to break their wand. Now, you are free to go back to your House. Please choose a partner or SMALL group to exit with. Line up, and let me check my map."  
  
Harry started digging for it in his pocket. "Harry, maybe Ron and I could be the last ones to leave. It's his patrol night, so we have an excuse." Harry nodded and handed the map over to me.  
  
I took a quick glance at the map. Malfoy and Victoria were comfortably stationed in the trophy room. Blaise seemed like he was pacing on the fifth floor. 'This might be it,' I thought to myself.  
  
Ron and I waited for everyone to leave before we went through the wall ourselves. When we got to the entrance of our Common Room after nearly escaping Filch, I pretended to look through my bag. "I think I forgot something, Ron. I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait, Hermione, before you leave I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Ron," I asked impatiently.  
  
"I...ummm...umm... I wanted to say....ummm.....I have a secret." He ran into the common room after that. Couldn't he have told me? What could possibly be so hard to tell me? But there was absolutely no time to dwell. Blaise could find them himself. I had to see what Malfoy and Victoria were doing.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Trophy Room  
  
Getting to the room quickly was not a problem. The fact that the panting I was doing had to be kept to a minimum was kind of hard though. Malfoy and Victoria were currently talking.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it Vicky?" Vicky. Wow, affectionate much.  
  
"I don't know, tell him to meet me somewhere? Tell him for me. I just don't know how to do it, so you might as well do it for me," she said in a rushed voice.  
  
"Always so blunt. Fine, I'll do it. But what would make you think that he won't see through it. Almost any Slytherin with a brain can see through that kind of an act."  
  
"Than act better than usual. I lost interest in him. I don't want to-."  
  
"Be with him anymore, I know. Can you stop being dramatic, Vicky?" He walked towards her and cupped her face. This gave me a strange feeling. I wanted my face to be cupped. Not by him, but still. And it has to be real. That is the one factor that I want to be completely there. The realness.  
  
"Why should I? It's not like I wanted to be with him in the first place. Hermione Granger was stupid to put him with me on patrol night. I couldn't say no to him. I-."  
  
"Victoria. Some one might hear-."  
  
I couldn't hear the rest because a hand was placed over my mouth. I was being carelessly dragged into an empty classroom. Of course it was Blaise. I expected him to pop up around that time.  
  
"Can you stop treating me like your damn hostage," I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," he said gruffly. "But Victoria went to far. My other friends told me not to go out with any one from another house. But no, I thought she was cute, and I asked her out."  
  
"Calm down Blaise. You'll get your revenge, and I'll get my bet. We could be really public with our relationship. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes, public. Tomorrow, she will receive a howler stating that I'm dumping her. Than we can start with the disgusting Public Displays of Affection."  
  
Perfect. She will not get away with insulting me. "It's going to be nice to work with you Best Looking Dragon Killer."  
  
"You too Partner In Crime."  
  
"You do realize we need to kiss in public right? And hug. And all the other couplely stuff."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. It won't be that bad," he said grinning way too mischievously.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised that you don't think kissing ugly me is that bad," I said smiling brightly.  
  
"Granger," he said patting me on the head. "You are so unaware."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
He shook my hand. "We're hugging tomorrow."  
  
I nodded, and he left after waving to me. The second bet is in the bag. Malfoy is so going down. ............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter explanation: Ok, I'm sure you've figured out by now, that I update after getting a certain amount of reviews. This chapter was harder to write, because my ideas weren't coming to me like they usually do. So, Victoria was mean all along. This could be interesting.  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Hermione and Blaise start to make themselves believable. Draco becomes way suspicious. Victoria gets dumped! Possible DADA. 


	11. How To Waste A Saturday

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I need files.  
  
British Government: On who?  
  
Me: JK Rowling.  
  
British Government: Oh, her. She is so good. I think she should completely go off the edge and make Harry fall for Oliver Wood's best friend.  
  
Me: Ok ,eww. What was the point of that?  
  
British Government: It was a nice way of saying no.  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
You know, I should've just stolen the files, but I was brought up well, which means I can't steal government files. No access to any character.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you for all the reviews. In two days, when I started this fic, I would usually get like 4 reviews. Now, I have to tell you that I might not be able too write for a while. It depends if this computer can stop being threatened by viruses. If it doesn't, then I'm going to have to wait until the school year starts to get the internet back. If it does, then expect your almost weekly updates.** Rina**, the howler thing was just Malfoy having his fun. But it also got something...else to happen. **CozzaGirl16**, in answer to your question, I would have to say maybe, in a way. Or, Ron liking Hermione could not be the secret. You never know. I'm evil remember? **Draco Silvan Malfoy**, its ok. I wasn't mad. I tried to type it on your review page, but I can only review once every chapter. And, I will now review your story like Hermione would, HAHAHA!! Hope you enjoy a mudblood commenting on things (lol). **Fionger**, I wasn't really up for the Hermione/Blaise pairing myself until I read Misfit by vampire-convenant. **Karana**, I've never been called an inspiration before, so you make me blush and giggle and want to give you a big hug. **Rae**, I'm actually a terrible drawer, but thanks for the compliment. **FriFri**, I agree the DA scene was probably the worst I've written in the story so far. But, I had to introduce it somehow, and since this story is all from Hermione's point of view, she had to be there. And about Hermione and Draco falling for each other, they already started to. I didn't make it totally obvious though. I learned not to do that from Fluff who wrote The Bachelor. Most of you that read my story have it on your favorites list, but if you haven't you should. It's very well written and not as corny as it sounds. I'll give you the hint that they started falling for each other somewhere through chapter five and up. I've dropped clues. And, this is also from Hermione's point of view, so who knows what Draco is thinking...**FriFri**, you were also the last review I waited for to write this chapter, and so this chapter is dedicated to you!** Satanic**, no he isn't short in this story. And thanks for the criticism. I know this story is fast moving dialogue, which is the only thing I can write well. Detail isn't too easy for me, but I will try in the next chapters. This is my first fic after all.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The Next Day, Which is Saturday  
  
Blaise was currently talking to me about how proud he was of the howler sent to Victoria. He told his owl to come in when everyone is usually in the Great Hall. Then, when the howler was done screaming, he would laugh out loud like I did. More importantly, he would be the first one.  
  
"I hope you weren't too mean," I said half-heartedly. I personally was indifferent about the matter. I didn't even like the girl.  
  
"What is too mean to you anyway? I didn't use curse words, because she doesn't like them. I just screamed about how mean she was to me."  
  
I looked at him for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still care about her if you STILL consider her likes and dislikes."  
  
"No I don't, Hermione."  
  
There was that Slytherin stubbornness again. It almost always reminded me of Ron. Plus... "That's the first time you've said my name."  
  
"Well, I figured, since you started calling me Blaise, why not call you by your name. We have to be believable right? And plus, I can actually carry on a conversation with you without being insulted," he replied.  
  
I smiled before we both entered the Great Hall. This time, I could tell Blaise wasn't afraid. That patting the shoulder thing was easy enough for him, since I was the one who did the patting.  
  
And as we entered, I felt the whole hall pretend not to look in our direction. They were, though, since the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He looked at me, and I gulped subconsciously. He held out his hand, and I was about to do the same until he just waved.  
  
He waved!  
  
We planned to hug that morning! I waved back at him while brutally torturing him on the inside. Harry and Ron were the first to say something about it once I sat down.  
  
"You sure you two aren't friends?" asked Ron.  
  
"We're starting to be," I answered indifferently. I grabbed a biscuit and started to eat it. When I was almost through with it, Harry and Ron were still staring at me in that way they do when they want something. "What?"  
  
"It's just weird. Yesterday, I over-heard Parvati and Lavender talking about how you two were secretly going to have your honeymoon in Hawaii with the six children you already have!" replied Harry quickly. He knew Ron was going to say something inconsiderate.  
  
"We do have children," I said indifferently again. Harry, as usual, choked on whatever was in his mouth, and Ron's mouthful of food fell onto his plate.  
  
Harry politely scooted away.  
  
"I'm just kidding. We ARE becoming friends, and I think you two shouldn't take it in a horrible way. I don't have that bad of a judge of character." Just to add effect, I pouted.  
  
"Well," started Harry. "I can't say I agree with this totally." That skeptical look was starting to bother me. But then again, it is Harry.  
  
"I don't agree with this at all," mumbled Ron before taking the mouthful of food he just dropped back in his mouth.  
  
Harry scooted over again.  
  
"Then don't. I thought you two were going to be supportive. We are just becoming friends and-."  
  
"He's not that bad looking. Actually, he doesn't look bad at all," commented Lavender. She was definitely not allowed to join the conversation.  
  
'We're going to have to think again."  
  
'No duh Ron.'  
  
'Whatever, Hermione. Anyway, there's a prefect meeting tonight.'  
  
'Thanks, Ron. That was totally off the subject. Anyway, please just try to accept it.'  
  
'Well, ok. I still don't like him, trust him, approve of him, or think he's cool in anyway, but it's not like it's Malfoy. Zambini, actually, is the only Slytherin who hasn't called you that horrible name.'  
  
'I don't agree with it.'  
  
'Fine, Ron. As long as you can still be my Ikkle Ronneikens.'  
  
'I'm still your Ikkle Ronek-. I mean, eww, Hermione, bad name.'  
  
'He likes it'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you-.'  
  
Just then, an owl flew in. Mail wasn't supposed to be here for another five minutes. The bright red made it obvious it was a howler. Every one in the Great Hall was anticipating this one. Listening to a howler was like watching a circus to them.  
  
I smiled to myself, as did Blaise. This was going to be a nice one. I dared to look at Blaise. He obviously dared himself to do the same thing, because once I got eye contact, he winked at me.  
  
Victoria, on the other hand, was looking at the howler like I was looking at it the day before. The thing with her is that she had more to risk. Victoria was one of those popular girls that never get dumped. Blaise would be the first to dump her.  
  
She nervously opened the seal.  
  
"VICTORIA, I'M SORRY BUT WE'RE THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I expected to hear more after that. Actually everyone expected to hear more after that. But, that was it. That was the moment Blaise made me anticipate all through breakfast. And just as the howler blew up into flames, the rest of the mail came. Everyone was just too shocked about the short message to notice the mail getting dropped into their food.  
  
He was soooooo getting screamed at for this one.  
  
"You know, maybe I can ask her out now that-."  
  
"That's your secret Ron?" I interrupted.  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"The secret you told me about."  
  
"Oh, you are so going down on this one, Ron," Harry said with that triumphant smile of his.  
  
Ron pouted. "I shouldn't have told you, Hermione!"  
  
"Just like you shouldn't have snooped on my secret," hinted Harry.  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue.  
  
This was going to end with Ron losing his temper. "So what is on the itinerary for today?"  
  
"Quidditch, babe," answered Ron.  
  
Harry and I looked at each other. "Did you just call me babe?"  
  
Ron spit out his orange juice. "No....Yes."  
  
A loud aw was heard from Harry.  
  
"For the whole day?" I asked Harry.  
  
"No. I won't be torturing the team that much today. Maybe just...the whole morning."  
  
Ron spit his orange juice out again. "Harry!"  
  
"No whining, Ron."  
  
Ron pouted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to me. "After morning practice, we'll be all yours."  
  
"Yummy."  
  
"It better be. Otherwise, I'd think there was something wrong with you," mumbled Ron.  
  
I patted him on the head. "When that bad mood of yours passes, Ikkle Ronneikens, Hermione will be all yours."  
  
I got up to leave. I spared another glance at Blaise to tell him to find me when he's done. He tends to understand me through eyebrow communication.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Random Classroom Blaise Took Me Too  
  
I didn't know where we were. I didn't know what the horrible smell we smelled was. Right now, the far, serene side of the castle was creeping me out. The only reason I went was because Blaise wanted to show me the WHOLE side of the castle.  
  
"I come here sometimes to mellow out. These halls are pretty long, so I come here to walk around and blow off steam," he explained.  
  
"It's kind of...cold," I commented.  
  
"This is usually how our common room temperature is like. Ghosts float here all the time."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So what did you motion me to come out here for?" he asked curious.  
  
"Oh, so you noticed. About the howler."  
  
He moved forward. "What?"  
  
I smacked him.  
  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
  
"Your howler was stupid," I finished.  
  
"I wanted to be unpredictable-."  
  
"Unpredictable my ass! You disappointed all the hormonal teenagers in the Great Hall," I informed.  
  
"No, I just told her what she needed to know. And that doesn't include everything," he retorted.  
  
"Well, that was smart. And..."  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ow. Great, now you're treating me like Malfoy. What did I do this time?" he said rubbing his arm.  
  
"You were supposed to hug m-."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, baby. I didn't forget about you. It just would be stupid to hug you before the howler came in."  
  
I paused for a moment though. "Oh. Well, when do you plan on doing it then?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking next week after the Quidditch game. Gryffindor is playing Ravenclaw, so no immediate danger of getting harassed. And, we have a week to make ourselves believable," he said with that I-am-so-good grin of his.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. Then I remembered something. "Is Malfoy suspicious?"  
  
"Don't you expect him to be? Our conversation about you was pretty heated. I'm sure Pansy would have told everyone by now."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Something along the lines of I will find out what's going on or something like that." He shrugged without knowing what he just said.  
  
I stopped to stare at him.  
  
"What."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Oh. Crap."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, Potter and Weasley are out for the whole morning. There's our chance."  
  
I nodded as we headed out.  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Back at the Main Parts of Hogwarts  
  
"What are we doing this morning?" I asked. This was really weird. I haven't actually wanted to hang out with Blaise before.  
  
"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be the useful one?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
I turned to him. "Oh, now you're smirking, too."  
  
"All Slytherins smirk. It's like our trademark. Just like you Gryffindors have that annoying triumphant grin, and Hufflepuffs have that girlish giggle," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that even the boys use that girlish giggle," I replied.  
  
He stopped for a second. I did the same thing. I don't know why he stopped. He looked like he was smelling for something.  
  
I finally new what he was smelling or looking or hearing for when I heard little footsteps. They were very faint, but they could be heard nonetheless.  
  
"It's Malfoy," Blaise whispered. "He's the only person I can think of that can be that light-footed."  
  
I nodded. Then, I gave Blaise a wicked grin. "Harry has excepted you as my friend, but Ron is kind of grumpy about it."  
  
It took him a moment to figure out why I switched the subject. When he processed what I was doing, he said, "I knew Weasley would be like that. And I think you know that most of the Slytherins would be appalled. Especially Draco. You know-."  
  
"Yeah. But, I don't like him very much either, so we're EVEN." There take that, Malfoy. Please notice how I put emphasis on the word even.  
  
"So, anyway, HERMIONE, what are we doing for the rest of the morning. Maybe we could-."  
  
"I am so going to tell Parvati about this," squealed a high-pitched voice.  
  
I turned around to see a head with fake blonde hair running the other direction. It was Lavender. I rolled my eyes and turned to Blaise. "Malfoy is the only one I know who can be that light-footed," I mimicked.  
  
Blaise glared at me. "Now, if you would answer my question. What are we going to do this morning?"  
  
I thought about this. There was really nothing to do with Blaise. The wizard games that I play with Harry and Ron could only be played in the common rooms. Students were currently roaming the grounds. It's too early in the game to be seen in public like that. And, I had nothing to talk to him about.  
  
"So, what's your favorite color?" asked Blaise hesitating a little.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"What do you mean guess?"  
  
"You know some of my personality traits. You should be able to figure it out."  
  
"Well, Hermione. You are sarcastic, smart, adventurous, stupid, and incredibly annoying. I would say either emerald green or firecracker red," he said scratching his chin.  
  
"Actually, cerulean blue. It's a bright kind of blue, and it shows my smartness," I said arrogantly.  
  
Blaise paused for a moment. "We really have nothing to talk about."  
  
I nodded. "Hey, you could go do whatever you want for the rest of the day. I'll talk to you before dinner."  
  
Blaise nodded, waved, and headed of towards his common room.  
  
I went towards my common room to do my homework until after lunch.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
So, there's this thing called homework. I was currently trying to carry my load down those stairs that I thought was such a short walk. I was wrong. I admit it. I kicked the portrait door open to reveal the workroom, my desk, and blonde hair...again. This was a time to wonder why he was always in here when I was.  
  
He turned towards me, and then he looked back at his homework. I saw rolls and rolls of parchment of the Arithmacy homework I finished three days ago. I sat down at my desk to work on my ancient ruins. I was currently stuck, yes stuck, on one question. I wasn't being stupid either. I just didn't know where the picture on the ruin was from. It was either a carving that was Egyptian or Celtic. The ruin had features of both of those eras with so little in common.  
  
I opened my book to start to research both of those times. That took me about an hour. I scanned through all the books I checked out from the library. I needed to finish this in order to have no more work for two whole weeks. I looked up frustrated. Malfoy was writing furiously on his parchment. I looked at what he was writing. Then I looked at all the other parchments. They were all the same problem. He was stuck on the same problem.  
  
I picked up a piece of his parchment and tried to look at what he did wrong. Then, I took another piece of his parchment and looked at what he did wrong on that piece. He was doing the same thing only in different areas. Should I tell him? No I shouldn't. I don't think he would tell me if he knew I was stuck. But this problem was too simple, even for the likes of him. It was bothering me that he didn't get it. "Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't have time for you, Granger."  
  
"Yeah, you usually don't. Listen, what you're doing wrong is you're not switching the equation on every fifth step. That's how you keep getting a negative when the only thing you can get is a positive," I explained.  
  
He glared at me and started doing the problem. I waited patiently for him too finish and tell me how right I was. When he was finished, he looked up and stared at me in the eye, not glared. "This still doesn't change anything."  
  
I nodded and set to work on rescanning the books before going to the library to get more. He was gathering his books to head back to his common room. Before he said the password to his portrait hole he said, "The ruin is Celtic."  
  
I'd never thought I'd be so thankful to him. I brightened a little. "How so?"  
  
"Although the picture has some Egyptian drawing style, it doesn't show one of there Gods or even come close to looking like a hieroglyphic," he pointed out.  
  
I paused to look at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't ever mention it, ever," he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Since when did you start helping me anyway?" he asked turning around again.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its because I'm nice, or maybe its because I'm trying to get you to let you guard down for the bet. But either way, you would never know," I said smiling that cheerful smile that usually made him snap at me. At least it was covering the fact that I felt sorry for him.  
  
"Ah, just like I know your favorite color," he said sarcastically. So he was listening.  
  
"So you over heard everything?" I asked emphasizing the word everything.  
  
"Yes, the whole color conversation. You're really working your so-called womanly charm on him," he said sarcastically again.  
  
"You have no idea Malfoy," I said gathering my books. "But I guess you will after I win this round."  
  
He...smiled. Malfoy actually smiled. "That's just what you think."  
  
Both of us quirked an eyebrow. Someday, if we can actually hold a conversation, I'm going to ask him about the eyebrow quirking thing.  
  
I left before either of us could say anything more. Holding a conversation with him was weird...in a...nice sort of....No it wasn't. Bad Hermione.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Kitchens  
  
I tickled the pair. All the homework made me hungry, and it was way past lunch. As I walked in, I was greeted by Dobby.  
  
"What can Dobby get for Miss?"  
  
"It's ok Dobby. I can get it."  
  
"No, Miss! Dobby's job is to serve students!"  
  
"Let him serve you, Hermione."  
  
I jumped back and hit whoever was there in the nose. It was Ron.  
  
"Oooo, I'm sorry," I said. I took out my wand and healed it. "Is it ok?" I reached my hand out to see if I didn't damage any cartilage.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know you were so jumpy," Ron said laughing.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry, that craft boy, brought food with him so he could eat between our break. The rest of the team had to sneak down here. And since I had to clean the locker room-."  
  
"I understand. At least you can keep me company."  
  
"Joy."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic with me!"  
  
"Here Miss," Dobby said coming back into the room. "Sandwiches for both. Dobby is pleased to serve both."  
  
I nodded in appreciation as Ron dug in. "So what have you done all morning?"  
  
"I've talked and done homework," I replied.  
  
"Your pitiful," he teased.  
  
"I'm clean," I retorted.  
  
"Well played."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, are you going to eat that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Prefect Meeting  
  
Everyone was in the room waiting for one of us to start.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"I talked through the last one, you go," he whispered.  
  
"Fine." I cleared my throat. "Prefects. We are planning a Christmas Ball this year for a special occasion." Only few knew why, but Dumbledore was trying to make this the best year ever so students could stay positive before the inevitable war. "I need suggestions for a theme."  
  
"Masquerade?"  
  
"Done too often."  
  
"Costume?"  
  
"It's not Halloween."  
  
"How about Winter Roalty?"  
  
"Excuse me Victoria."  
  
"Instead of everyone just dressing formal, why don't we dress up like royalty? It can be modern or ancient. That way, boys don't have to complain about tights, girls and their dates have an easier way to match, and we can all look decent in the process."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Blaise. I agreed grudgingly, and Malfoy looked indifferent. "Well, there's our theme. Now, I need someone to book the band."  
  
It went on like this. I had to decorate the hall with Malfoy. No one else wanted to spend an afternoon decorating. They took the easy things to do, like the food or the table arrangements. Malfoy had that I-want-to-growl- at-someone-face.  
  
"Great, stuck with you," he groaned after everyone left.  
  
"I'm not happy either. At least we didn't have to book a band. You could get rejected last minute in that department," I replied a little less nastily.  
  
He groaned again.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll order the flowers and I'll work on the color scheme. You just get the streamers and the confetti. So, less time with me."  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
Great, now I get more stress.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: Don't kill me. This isn't the longest I've made you wait for an update. I've been out with family most of the week. Excuse the errors, because this was put up in a hurry. Anyways, I don't know a thing about Arithmacy, so what I wrote is not real. This chapter is another one purely for relationship development, so it might have been more boring than usual (lol). And for those who wanted things to start happening more often with Hermione and Draco, there you are. I tried not to make it too much of a 180 degree turn to what their usual relationship is. Tell me if I'm making it too obvious. The usual review your constructive criticism and praise applies. 


	12. Nauseating Feelings

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I seriously don't think this is right.  
  
Friend: And stealing a character is?  
  
Me: Good Point.  
  
(Turns to dealer)  
  
Me: I'll have one Hermione for $400 dollars.  
  
Friend: I thought you wanted her robes for $80?  
  
JK: It's not like she can get them. I own this shop.  
  
Me: You little...I hate.....hit you!!!!!  
  
Friends: (Drags me out of shop)  
  
I somehow think she stalks me to find out were I would be. Yeah, like that would ever happen. No one would stalk me cause I'm not famous (tear).  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Now, I'm sure you've noticed that there was no chapter preview last chapter. That's because I had no idea how this chapter would go. **Karana**, thank you for telling me about how you think the relationship is going. I was beginning to get worried. **Gryffindor620**, I'm sorry. If I knew your name was Victoria, I wouldn't have used it. But, the Victoria in my story gave me a great idea for the Christmas Ball. I guess I should dedicate that character to you. I've been dedicating a lot lately. **Xx2EMO4YOUxX**, I will definitely put more scenes between them. Notice how they steadily spend more time together. **Kadoatie24**, I could email you a clue about Victoria and Blaise if you want. It's a treat for your last review being you longest. **Anybody else who wants a clue about something should put it in his or her next review.** **The only clues I won't be giving are clues about the ending and other things that I have to think shouldn't be revealed for the story.** Since the bets are moving kind of slow, I decided to give some people a clue.** I will rarely offer clues, so take your chance now.** **Sacagawea**, (I'm not saying this in a mean way) Winter Royalty was what my friends and I came up when we were bored. The suggestion had to be easy for me to write and kind of weird because Victoria isn't one of those beloved characters in this fic (no offense **Gryffindor 620**).** Iluvquotes2004**, This chapter is dedicated to you for being my hundredth reviewer (takes out party hat). The next person in the bet will come in one or two chapters...hopefully.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A Week Later  
  
This was not a good day to be groggy. I had one of those nauseating feelings that you get one morning for no reason at all. What did I do to deserve this? I had to be happy and bright to act like Blaise and I are happy being friends. We were going to make an appearance at the Quidditch game today. We've talked about being actual friends. We were acting like it in public and in private. There was no tension or hatred between us. Well, there was never hatred. There was mutual indifference, but never hatred. I could love Blaise like I love Harry and Ron. He could be a brother to my already big family.  
  
"Umm, Hermione? Aren't you going to look slightly cheerful for us? You're going aren't you?" asked Ron.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. I'm sure it looked like I hadn't slept in a few days. "Yeah, cheer. Need scone."  
  
Harry gave me the scone and patted my hand. Ron poured me coffee.  
  
Ginny came in and sat next to Ron. "You shouldn't be the one who isn't eating, unless cheering makes you get that nauseas feeling."  
  
I glared. "As a matter of fact, it does." I looked at Ron. "If you never eat on Quidditch Day, why bother filling your plate with food?"  
  
"I don't need the food. I just need the comfort of the food being there," explained Ron.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "We'll see you after the match, Hermione." Harry then took Ron's arm and lead him out of the Hall.  
  
I nodded and looked at Ginny. She looked a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She hesitated a little. "Are you sure you're ok with Neville and me? I mean, you're not mad right?"  
  
"Of course not, Gin. It's been like forever since that happened. I've just been stressed with all the work I've had to do while still trying to fit in my friends," I replied. I actually sort of forgot about the incident. Plus, Neville and I are still good friends.  
  
"Oh ok. It's just, you haven't been saying hi to me in the hall lately and I was wondering-."  
  
"It's ok. You should enjoy being with Neville. He's a good guy," I said reassuringly. He was actually kind of perfect for Ginny.  
  
She smiled and went to go change out as well.  
  
............................................................................................................

Outside the Quidditch Pitch  
  
I was one of the last people to walk out for the Quidditch match. Eating didn't make me feel better. In fact, it made me feel like I had rocks in my stomach. They were huge and lumpy and all the way up to my throat. Blaise grabbing my arm and whirling me around didn't help either.  
  
"Don't do that. This is not a good time," I snapped.  
  
"Sorry. Are you ok? You look like you're about to throw up after getting drunk. Hey, did you go to that party last night? I didn't mean to spike the punch," he said concerned. A Slytherin is concerned about me. I should write this down.  
  
I looked at him while holding my stomach. He apparently forgot that I was Head Girl under very strict guidelines. But the nauseating feeling I had didn't let me think. And I didn't want to upset him because of the whole bet thing. "I'll pretend like I didn't hear that."  
  
Blaise started to drag me again. I got the feeling of getting dizzy and nauseas again. Didn't he care that the parts of the scone I ate could easily decorate his robes in a few seconds?! I was tripping over stands and robes, but did he care? No! But this was just the new headache talking. It was probably holding dance lessons in my brain. Really painful, annoying dance lessons. The bright yellow robes were the only things I noticed. "Why are we in the Hufflepuff section?"  
  
"So we can stick out. Isn't it funny that they still wear their robes even when they're not playing?" chuckled Blaise. The Hufflepuffs heard this and scooted away from us rather harshly. I smiled sheepishly at them.  
  
I turned to Blaise. "You are being so insensitive right now," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
He started to rub my back. "Are you seriously feeling sick?"  
  
"Not that-."  
  
"Good, than act like we're friends. We seriously need to win," said Blaise putting his arm around me. He didn't let me finish my sentence!  
  
"Are you that lovesick over Victoria that you wouldn't give a crap for MY well-being," I asked in my grouchiest voice. I hate it when I have bad moods. But, this time, I was sick, so sympathy should be thrown over to me.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you sure you can stay here much longer? We can just make another appearance somewhere else," he said a little softer.  
  
That's what got me to stay. I should really stop caring sometimes. But, that unfortunately doesn't happen that much. "I'm ok, Blaise. I'll try to sit through this one."  
  
"AND THEY'RE OFF!! MARVELOUS DAY FOR QUDDITCH!! AND THERE'S THE QUAFF-."  
  
"Zambini, why aren't you in the Slytherin section," asked a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hermione wanted me to sit with her," answered Blaise simply. The two glared at each other.  
  
Malfoy then turned to me. I made a face at Malfoy. He sneered back. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd seen VICTORIA. She wanted me to sit with her," drawled Malfoy in a lazy manor.  
  
"GO GRYFFINDOR!" I interrupted. Malfoy looked at me while Blaise tried to hold back a laugh. I had to restrain my nausea after I yelled that. "Sorry, do continue."  
  
"You're not looking well, Granger. Stay up to late with the Weasel?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.  
  
I made a face. Not at Malfoy, but because my stomach was really getting to me. "No. I don't want to be pregnant at this moment, Malfoy. Plus, you never think I look good." I pouted to annoy him even more.  
  
"I think you look good," said Blaise adding his two cents. His hand that was on my shoulder was really killing me. What is it with men and death grips?  
  
"I never said you didn't," retorted Malfoy. Then he strutted away.  
  
I turned to Blaise with my disgusted face. Well, I was sort of flattered, because that is as much of a compliment that I will get from Malfoy. Maybe I should just say something simple. Something like, "Ew."  
  
"He's just playing with you, Hermione. I remember what happened to the last girl he said that to," informed Blaise.  
  
I could feel myself deflate. Why was I deflating? Maybe it was to get into a more comfortable position for my stomach. At least that's what it looked like. I turned to Blaise. "You know that he wasn't originally looking for Victoria. He was just-."  
  
"Rubbing it in my face. He's mad at me because he thinks I fell for you, and you are still a supposed threat." The hand on my shoulder was getting a little too tight for me.  
  
I gulped. This was not a time to throw-up. I have to wait until after the match. After the match would be great. I couldn't stand much more though. 'Harry get the snitch now!'  
  
'That's easy enough. The only thing I have to do now is FIND IT.'  
  
'Well, I feel really bad, but I want to stay for the rest of the match.'  
  
'Hermione, we wouldn't be mad if you left. If you feel bad, then go back to the common room. In fact, I recommen it.'  
  
'You could've told me that way sooner doctor.'  
  
I leaned in and whispered into Blaise's ear. "I can't hold on any longer. I'm leaving."  
  
"Sure, I'll walk you back," Blaise whispered back.  
  
We got up with his arm still around me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking in the Ravenclaw section. I saw a hint of green somewhere and knew it was Malfoy. I grabbed Blaise's face. "Don't look at them that long. Just glance to see if they notice us, which they did, and then turn your head." As much as I disliked Malfoy, Blaise still wants him as a friend. I should try to keep it that way.  
  
Blaise gritted his teeth. "I'm starting to think she's not worth it anymore."

I stared at him in shock and knew he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
............................................................................................................

Gryffindor Common Room   
  
I was in the common room for a good hour or so before everyone else came in and started cheering. Ron and Harry came over to where I was laying with a butterbeer.  
  
"Can you drink this?" asked Harry.  
  
I looked at it. It didn't look that appealing. "Sorry, can't."  
  
Ron took it instead. "Are you well enough to move your feet?"  
  
"If I get up again, I'm sure I will spew," I answered painfully.  
  
"See, she said the word SPEW," Ron pointed out.  
  
I made a face.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry. He is always so concerned for me.  
  
"If I laugh, I'm afraid I will see all of yesterday's meals come back up again," I replied. The headache that left when I was in peace and quiet returned to my head again. I hate it. I just need to be alone.  
  
But should I go up to my dorm? No, that required going up the stairs. My legs aren't in a mood for that. Well, I couldn't just stay here. I don't want to end up snapping at Harry and Ron. Maybe I should go down to the workroom. I was going down a flight of stairs, and there was peace and quiet. Malfoy didn't need it today hopefully... Damn, I just jinxed it.  
  
I looked at Harry and Ron again. "Well, congratulations guys. I would stay here, because I want to celebrate with both of you, but my headache isn't getting any better."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded and helped me up. "Up to the dorm then?" asked Harry. Ron just looked very concerned.  
  
"Please no. Workroom," I instructed. Wow, if I wasn't speaking in whole sentences, then something definetely must be wrong.  
  
Ron was about to ask why, but Harry shut him up.  
  
............................................................................................................

Work Room  
  
I stumbled down to the workroom. Every step I took made me feel more and more nauseated. I pushed the portrait door open clumsily. Then I tried to walk gracefully over to my couch. I plopped my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Some perfume-y smell was annoying me. That lump under my feet was annoying me too. I tried to smooth it out, but it kept on coming back.  
  
"Can your feet restrain from being in my lap, Granger? These are high-quality trousers," informed Malfoy.  
  
I thought _he_ wasn't in here. I looked up to see if it was really him, and then dropped my head back down and groaned. It wouldn't be that bad to add some color to Malfoy. That left over scone would look quite funny on him. "Not now Malfoy. I feel-."  
  
He pushed my legs off the couch sending the rest of me with them. That bastard! I'm sure that he was cared for and everything if he ever got sick. But I'm just a lowly muggle born witch. I looked up at him. "You are sitting on **MY** couch."  
  
"Yours was closer to the fire. The weather is getting chillier," he informed. I bet he is just loving this right now.  
  
"Well, that's great and all, but I'm sick. I need peace and quiet. And I need you to get on your **own** couch. My couch has filth remember?" I said in a pained voice.  
  
"Well, I'm cold, Granger. I can always get someone to wash my robes. I had no idea you were so needy," he answered. "Plus that place on the floor suits you."  
  
Instead of answering, I got up and lay back down on the couch scrunching my feet up a little to leave space. There was no time to argue with him right now. Now I knew how he felt when he had to break up with Lisa. I tried to stop thinking and sleep, but **HE** was still there, and it was annoying me. I just sat there with my eyes open staring at the fire. I flipped the hair that was on my face away and sighed. This was getting annoying. I mean, I could deal with him on **HIS** couch staring at the fire, but he was on** MY** couch drumming his perfectly manicured fingernails. This caused for more sighing.  
  
"Can you stop doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" I asked lazily.  
  
"The sighing thing. It gets on people's nerves," replied Malfoy. No, it only gets on his.  
  
I didn't want any arguing, so I didn't reply. All I had to do was stop sighing, and maybe, just maybe, he would leave me alone. Haha, fat chance.  
  
"No response?" This surprised me.  
  
"No. I didn't know you wanted to talk to me so badly," I replied lazily. Then I realized where he was still positioned. My feet were way too close to his over expensive trousers. "Why are you even still on **MY** couch? You have your _own_, and I happen to know it's filth free. Don't you even realize that we are sitting on the same couch without fighting?"  
  
He did a slight smirk. "You really are a little mad, Granger. You look worst than you did at the Quidditch game. And, yes, I do realize that we are on the same couch...without fighting. It's simply because you kept your mouth shut."  
  
"And why the hell is that happening?" I snapped. Usually he would get up, throw an insult, and go to _his_ couch. He wouldn't even be on _my_ couch if he was normal.  
  
"Yours is closer to the damn fire, Granger," he said rather nastily.  
  
"Get a cloak," I said in a rude tone before getting up.  
  
I was going to dirty up **HIS** couch. I just hope I could get there on time. That nauseating feeling was coming back. This time, it felt like I was definitely going to throw up. I got really dizzy and dropped to my knees. My head was pounding, and my air supply was getting cut off. My chest felt like it was getting three inches wider. My head bent over into a...pail? There was a pail in front of me? Like I care where it came from. It's less embarrassing then throwing up on the floor. And I couldn't stop everything from coming up this time, so I had no choice. I tried to pull my hair out of my face, but I couldn't. My hair was already pulled out of my face. Someone was holding it up. I wasn't thinking straight enough to remember who it was. After seeing yesterday's pot roast, I blacked out.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I woke up in the workroom. My body felt like somebody dropped weights on it... multiple times. My vision was blurry. I expected to see Malfoy laughing at me, but I caught a glimpse of light brown hair and hazel eyes. It was Blaise.  
  
"Hey," he started. "Malfoy told me you needed help and let me in here. Madame Pomfrey said to give you this potion when you woke up." So they weren't on completely bad terms.  
  
I took it painfully. It was that potion that made your stomach feel like it was burning... and not in a good way. "What did Malfoy say to get you up here?"  
  
"He said Granger need your help, and that was it. I guess he buys the whole couple thing." Blaise replied. He looked around to make sure he didn't pop up anywhere.  
  
I smiled at the fact that he now buys us being together, and that Blaise got up here. "That's all you needed to get you up here," I asked.  
  
"Yes, baby. That's all I needed. I need you healthy until the end of this month," he grinned.  
  
I laughed. "Yes, then you will dispose of me."  
  
Blaise looked at me and checked if I had a temperature. The potion that I took should have gotten rid of all the symptoms. "I'm sorry...about how inconsiderate I was. I was in a bad mood because I saw Victoria with him, and it got even worse at the Quidditch match and-."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I knew you still liked her though," I said smugly.  
  
"It's amazing how you can be sick and still rub things in," he said smirking. It was the mischievous smirk with the eye glinting. "So, now it's my turn to be all smug. I heard Malfoy held up your hair during your incident."  
  
The smile vanished from my face. "He held up my hair?" Blaise nodded. I put on a worried look. Blackmail popped into my mind. "Did he take pictures?"  
  
"No. As soon as he put you on the couch and cleaned the pail, he left to get me. Mind you, he wasn't in that much of a hurry, because he got me a good thirty-five minutes after it happened, but he still got me here," informed Blaise.  
  
"Am I not attractive enough to get you here fifteen minutes after it happened?" I shivered. "No one got me a blanket either."  
  
"Darling, you are attractive, but not to dear Draco...hopefully," replied Blaise.  
  
"And this is where my life ends," I said sarcastically.  
  
Blaise smiled at me again. "You have no idea about yourself, have you?"  
  
"Have an idea about what?" I asked curiously.  
  
He shook his head and helped me up. Instead of dragging me, he pushed me towards my portrait. But I was still curious, damn it! "Now, you open that portrait door and go up to your Gryffindor sidekicks before they get worried."  
  
I nodded and gave him a thank you hug before he left. I would have to ask him later. "We were supposed to do that at dinner."  
  
"Well, you slept through the whole day," he said before leaving.  
  
I waited a minute before I went back to my desk. Aside from my stomach being in need of food now, I still had time to do something. I took out my parchment and ink and started writing:  
  
_Draco Malfoy,_  
  
_Thank you. Don't ever mention it, ever!_  
  
_Hermione Granger  
_  
_PS: You forgot to take pictures.  
_  
Should I send it now? I don't even want to send it. But I was brought up right, so I had to thank him. He sort of... in a way... deserved it. I can't believe I just thought that. I took out my wand, which was thankfully still in my pocket, and muttered the transporting spell. Waking up to my handwriting would be quite a surprise, if he was asleep right now. Plus, Blaise told me he wasn't a morning person, so sending it would give me personal bonus points.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
As I opened the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, I found Harry and Ron waiting anxiously for me. Harry gave me a simple hug, and Ron twirled me around but was instantly ashamed because he remembered how I was feeling. They both held my hand as I walked towards our comfy couch. This was a fine example of over-protective brothering.  
  
"Are you ok?" They asked in unison.  
  
"I'm fine." I looked at the mug of hot chocolate with fruit in front of me. "Mine?"  
  
They nodded. "Madame Pomfrey sent someone to inform us about you. So Ron and I decided to get you food, since you probably got rid of everything else," informed Harry. Ron cringed.  
  
"Dobby sent you a get well gift," added Ron handing me two un-matching socks.  
  
"Thanks. What did you guys through out the whole day?" I asked.  
  
"Gryffindor was in let's have a party mode for the whole day. You were smart to leave when you could," informed Harry.  
  
Before I opened my mouth Ron said, "McGonagall permitted it as long as it didn't last after hours and was kept in the common room."  
  
"Some fifth year Slytherins tried to sneak into our dormitory, but the Fat Lady wouldn't let them in, even with the password," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. Usually she does open for anyone who says the password.  
  
"One of them had Slytherin Rules on their forehead. They weren't even playing in today's match!" said Ron outraged.  
  
"Some third years sprayed them with some of Fred and George's stuff. Now you have Slytherins walking around with peacock feathers in their hair or ostrich feathers all over their legs. It was hilarious," informed Harry.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"It makes them look much more attractive," said Ron with a grin. "I'm sure the Slytherin girls will mistaken it as some fashion statement."  
  
"And speaking of the Slytherins. Ron and I caught a glimpse of you and Zambini...with his arm around you," said Harry with that skeptical look.  
  
"I was accepting it," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That's why I had to talk you through some anger management to keep you from leaving the goals," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Ron looked sheepish. "I still don't agree with it," he mumbled.  
  
"We're friends, what can I say," I said shrugging. I paused for a second. "Guys, what do you think of me?"  
  
"Well, your smart, umm, great personality-."  
  
I cut Ron off. "No, I mean physically." What Blaise said was still in my mind.  
  
Harry looked surprised and Ron looked hesitant. Harry started off, "I'll go with what I said to you in fifth year after my date gone wrong. You. Are. Not. Ugly."  
  
It was Ron's turn. "Well, Harry and I think you look kind of beautiful when you're not hitting, biting, glaring, chastising-."  
  
"I get the point Ron," I said stopping him. I should have asked a random person. "Both Harry and you think that?"  
  
"Well, I said pretty but Ron-." Ron kicked Harry in the shins. "Ow."  
  
"Sorry, mate, my foot slipped," said Ron sheepishly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. We sat there joking around until about midnight, when I decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron waved goodbye to me where the staircase split, because they were tired as well. I walked up lazily to my dormitory. It was amazing how I was still tired after sleeping the whole day. I was completely drained.  
  
I opened my door to my dorm. There was a handsome but mean looking eagle owl on my desk. Crookshanks was hissing at it. I pet Crookshanks to say it was ok. He purred and moved to a shadowy corner to observe.  
  
I took the letter off it's leg and fed it a treat. It read:  
  
_Y.W.  
_  
_D.M._  
  
I knew it was from him. But what could YW stand for? You Weakling? No. You're Weak? No. Yellowstone, Wyoming? Like he would know of a muggle place like that. You're Welcome? Yes, that's it. I forgot all about that after spending time with Harry and Ron. This made me smile despite that after your sick feeling that I had. What upset me was that he didn't spell out the whole word. Maybe he doesn't know how to spell out the whole word. I doubt anyone has said thank you to him in his life.  
  
But right now, I was still tired. And I hope that he keeps treating me in his normal manner, the mean and disgusting manner... or not.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: Ok, so this chapter is shorter, but this was the only good stuff I could come up with without it getting too boring. See, I put a cute scene between our favorite couple, until Hermione got sick. I just want to remind everyone that the Hermione and Blaise interaction is totally platonic, like the one Harry and Hermione have. Please review if your server is working. Thanks for reading!


	13. Research With Interruptions

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I'm just at a premiere trying to steal a character.  
  
Friend: That's great and all, but letting everyone else know just spells arrested.  
  
Me: As long as I get to touch Malfoy, that hot little devil.  
  
Friend: I thought he gave you a restraining order?  
  
Me: No, that was that Tom Felton guy.  
  
Friend: Aren't those two the same people?  
  
Me: You're right.  
  
Friend: And you do realize he already passed by?  
  
Me: You're right. Wait, what!!  
  
Friend: (snigger)  
  
I can't believe I missed him! Do you think Tom Felton looks better with an almost buzz cut and brown hair, his brown hair worn a little longer, or the Draco Malfoy hair from the third movie? I've always wanted to take that poll. But this is me being a weird and slightly creepy obsessed girl. I doubt he likes those, since he gets I love you confessions like everyday. I have lost hope (tear, lol). And the fact that he will be legal three years before I will is a problem. I AM NOT A STALKER (lol)! For those girls who are obsessed with him (Karana, lol, like I would know if you are or not) check out his official website.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: I love you guys! People are calling my story funny again. But some are new and don't know I'm a dork and I can screw things up majorly in a chapter (lol). **Karana**, platonic means having a relationship with only friendly feelings, and nothing more. An example would be Harry and Hermione, who in this fic, only think of each other in a brother sister manner.** CozzaGirl16**, I originally wasn't going to make Ron like Hermione, but... Blaise isn't totally aware of Draco's feelings at this point. He is a guy (no offense, because girls can do the same thing). He is just afraid that Draco might start to like Hermione, because they know what each other's likes and dislikes are (since they're best friends). No one was supposed to know that little tidbit, but I decided to let it slip.** FriFri**, thanks for your review! The day before I started writing this fic, I got sick for no reason at all. It's just one of those lets wake up and feel nauseas days. It gave me the idea for the last chapter. **Lost My Marbles**, I'm glad you think my story is way more interesting than most. But, there are a lot way better than mine. Some of them reside on my favorite story list (**Temporary Insanity, The Bachelor, Divine** **Humiliation...Those are three of the greatest Romantic/Comedy fics like mine, only better).** You should check them out.** And for those who want to know about the Y.W. thing, I had to think about what Draco would be thinking at that very moment. He would probably be too arrogant to be that nice, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to spell out the whole thing so Hermione could go and show Harry and Ron**. Anyway, Happy reading!

............................................................................................................  
  
Great Hall, Thursday  
  
"So when is this Christmas Ball of which you speak," asked Harry with an inquisitive look. He really didn't feel like dressing up. Him and tights don't mesh well.  
  
Ron sat there scratching his chin to make himself look smart. I rolled my eyes. No one will ever let me finish a biscuit. "It's before Christmas Day. We have a Hogmeade Weekend two weeks before."  
  
"Well, mate, Susan is going to force you to match her, hopefully in yellow and in tights," said Ron with a dreamy look on his face. He was more into the couple than they were. Harry kicked Ron from under the table. "Ow."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Ron's date will dress him in lime green or something," I said grinning.  
  
"And I'm sure Zambini will dress you in very shiny pink," retorted Ron.  
  
"Ew. I'm not Parkinson! And, I look good in any color thank you very much." I then did my famous Hermione pout.  
  
Ron grabbed my chin. "Look at this face, Harry. Tell this face to go with Ron. Ron is dateless."  
  
Harry stared at Ron funny. "I can't believe you just admitted that in public."  
  
"Us either," commented Lavender. Parvati nodded her head.  
  
"Oooo, big brother zero, little sister one," bragged Ginny smiling. Neville put his arm around her laughing.  
  
"Geez, mate. Seamus and I got one too," added Dean.  
  
"Since when did everyone listen in on our conversations!?" asked Ron frustrated. I shall remember this moment forever. That's why Harry and I try to whisper when we talk.  
  
"We always listen to our favorite famous trio's conversation. They aren just full of gossip," answered Lavender. Parvati giggled.  
  
"Not to mention entertaining," added Seamus.  
  
Ron turned to me and put his head on my shoulder. "Please, Hermione. Please let me be the one to match your lime green outfit." He pouted and buried his head further into my neck. He smelt nice, and it was pretty comforting.  
  
All the followers of the conversation contributed a loud aw. This got a lot more attention than I wanted it too. It felt like the whole Hall was listening. They probably were. "Ronnekeins, your pout never really was that great. I'm with Blaise, remember?"  
  
Another loud aw was emitted. Only this time, it was a disappointed one. "Hermione, you broke his heart," accused Parvati.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," Ron added. "You broke my heart. That means you won't be able to finish your bagel." He ripped it out of my hand and accidentally made it drop into his juice.  
  
"It's a biscuit, Ron," I corrected.  
  
Everyone sniggered. I turned around and looked at Blaise. Looks like he was following the conversation with an amused glint in his eye. I blew a kiss at him.  
  
Again with the awing. "Hermione, you are so lucky. Blaise is so cute!" complimented Lavender.  
  
"Yes, I know," I said cockily, but grinning slightly to make it clear that I was kidding.  
  
"Hermione, in front of Ron. You can at least be more respectful," Dean said covering Ron's ears.  
  
Ron took his hands off. "I was just kidding, Dean." That's funny. He looked kind of disappointed. I was kind of disappointed.  
  
"I got that," said Lavender. That was code for no she didn't.  
  
'Get out of the Great Hall now. I need to talk to you guys.'  
  
'Ok, Harry.'  
  
'Can you just let me finish Hermione's biscuit?'  
  
'Ew! Ron, you didn't let Hermione finish hers, so now you don't get the privilege of finishing yours... in the orange juice.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Outside Great Hall, Random Classroom  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I had a dream last night-." He was pacing, which usually meant it was something to really worry about.  
  
"I didn't hear you scream," said Ron stupidly.  
  
"You were in too deep a sleep," replied Harry in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, Voldemort gave me the little pattern to get into the wall he sent a Death Eater to look at. Or I could just have been dreaming about it. Either way, my scar hurt, a lot worse than usua- OOOWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
"Harry!" I screamed rushing over to him. I rubbed his back and said, "I'll research it." After what happened in the Great Hall, I knew almost everyone was in the mood to have a good day. Harry shouldn't be kept under stress this long. It's not healthy for him.  
  
"Charms in ten minutes guys," informed Ron.  
  
Harry and I looked at each other and ran out the door with Harry still sort of blinded by all the pain. Ron was left there to catch up.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Charms  
  
Everyone had been practicing the evaporating charm for twenty minutes. Since I blew Blaise a kiss at breakfast, everyone assumed that we were going out. He couldn't ask me out until a week before my deadline. We just 'liked' each other. He was sitting behind me with Malfoy. Mr. Expensive Trousers wouldn't allow Blaise to sit next to me.  
  
'Hermione, I can't concentrate.'  
  
'All we have to do is wait until all our classes are over. Then we could go to the library.'  
  
'I say we skip class. All we have left is Herbology and History of Magic. I'm sure Binns won't mind.'  
  
I looked at Ron. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Blaise and Malfoy following our conversation, which to the outside world, looked like we were communicating through expression. 'You know we can't do that. If Binns doesn't notice, some one else will. And people know that when the trio is missing, something wrong is happening. We can't afford to be obvious right now.'  
  
'Yes mom.'  
  
'Shut up Ron.'  
  
'Ok, kids, time for your nap.'  
  
'Sorry Harry.'  
  
'Sorry Harry.'  
  
'That's ok. I was thinking of asking Flitwick after I mastered this charm.'  
  
'Or we could just ask now.'  
  
'No, Ron. You know we have to demonstrate at the end of class for our marks.'  
  
'This is one of those dire times when we need to not consider marks.'  
  
'Even if we are in danger, I will not let you not get a chance at getting a job.'  
  
'Who says we would survive?'  
  
'What Harry?'  
  
'Who said we would survive?'  
  
'We are going to. I believe in you Harry, and so does Ron. You are going to become an Auror, so I am going to make you pass the NEWTS!'  
  
'You bring that up now, Hermione?'  
  
'Yes, Ron. I know it annoys you when I say things about the NEWTS, but right now, I feel like making you two study with me. Plus, I feel like annoying you.' I turned my head towards Harry. Malfoy and Blaise were still watching our expressions. Malfoy looked creeped out, and Blaise looked interested.  
  
'I'm going to go see Flitwick.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
All three of us got up at the same time. I would pay to see the look on Blaise and Malfoy's face again. It was a mixture of disgust, interest, and surprise. It also made Malfoy's face have wrinkles.  
  
Dean and Seamus, who were conducting an experiment on our facial conversations, took out another piece of parchment and wrote things down. Flitwick stood on his desk waiting for us to get there.  
  
"Professor," I started.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," answered Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Are there any secrets or any historic tunnels in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Professor looked suspicious. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I read something about it in a book. It got me really curious," I said a little too quickly. I hope he doesn't see past my bad acting.  
  
He seemed to buy it, since my reason was reasonable. "Well, around the walls of Hogmeade, there are secret passage ways. This was way back when the less civilized Goblins were smuggling things around the village. But all this is just myth and legend."  
  
I smiled at Professor Flitwick. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Miss Granger. Since class is almost over, would you care to demonstrate Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
'It's a good thing he's too cheerful to want to be suspicious.'  
  
'It's a good thing I asked, Harry.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Library  
  
I was in the section about the more civilized magical creatures in our world. It was more interesting then what Binns made it sound like. I had at least five books to start off. My favorite table wasn't taken, so I sat myself there and started reading. Surprisingly, Victoria was two tables away from me...alone. You never see her alone...in a library. I didn't mind her and started reading again.  
  
'Goblin smuggling was a well-known operation to many wizards. They would gamble for money and spend their earnings on many destructive things. Sometimes, wizards found dozens of Potions missing from medical hospitals and research laboratories. Grimfort Ramely was a well known-."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
I looked up. "Hmm."  
  
"What is going on with you and Blaise?" Oooo, Victoria is getting all demanding.  
  
"I like him...as more than a friend." Why wouldn't she go away? Doesn't she have to go snog Malfoy? I don't even want to think about him and her together.  
  
"Ok, that's all I need to know." She smiled and blinked. When she opened her eyes back up, her eyes were white. They were just white. Where was the color? After a split second, her watery blue eyes settled back in. "I'll see you later."  
  
I nodded and stared at her back as she walked away. That was just not normal. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was wearing contacts. But she was a pureblood. Maybe it was just some sort of disorder or something. I would research that after I research this.  
  
'Grimfort Ramely was a well-known Goblin who-.'  
  
Giggle.  
  
'Was a well know Goblin who-.'  
  
Giggle.  
  
'Who organized most-.'  
  
Louder Giggle.  
  
Hufflepuffs get on my nerves. The people who were giggling weren't even girls!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
I was finally here alone. My desk could use a little bit of organizing, but I couldn't stop now. This was way too important. I continued reading where I left off.  
  
'-who organized most of the Goblin smuggling projects. He was caught in 1793 after waiting for a case of money near Hogsmeade village. His right hand Goblin, Lowmus Scringlewine, betrayed him because he wasn't getting an equal share of the money.'  
  
A portrait opening was heard in the background. "Oh Granger, you're here."  
  
'He told the Ministry of Magic of Britain for an exchange of 5,000 Galleons. Scringlewine was later arrested for using his money for the same reason as his equally dangerous friend, Ramely.'  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
'His tunnels and secret passageways haven't been found till this day. Wizards from around the world come to Hogmeade Village to find these infamous tunnels.'  
  
"You clearly aren't."  
  
'Some say that some tunnels don't just lead to the Hogmeade shops. Some lead to very strange places. For example, WE NEED TO START PLANNING NOW!'  
  
What the hell! Oh, Malfoy was in here. He slid a piece of paper on my reading! "What?"  
  
"You read the paper. We need to start planning."  
  
"I thought we were doing it separately?" I totally forgot about planning. He really does have a knack of making me remember things. Creepy.  
  
"Well, I can't know what streamers and confetti to get if I don't know the color scheme, which, by the way, is your job," he accused. He didn't have a smug look. He had the same look I get when Harry and Ron won't do something. It made him look less like the devil.  
  
"Ok, I'll start. Can I just finish reading this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, even if the streamers aren't really fitting the color scheme, you can still change the coloring, can't you? You still know you're a wizard right?" I asked with a little bit of sarcasm.  
  
We both raised our eyebrows at the same time. "No, I did know we could change them. I just don't want to go through all the trouble."  
  
"Lazy." He quirked his eyebrow. "And what is it with you and the eyebrow thing?"  
  
"What is it with _you _and the eyebrow thing?" he retorted.  
  
I sneered playfully. He made a face back. Wow, I was being playful with him. "Did you get my message?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Y.W thing. Do you not know how to spell out the whole thing?" I quirked my eyebrow subconsciously this time. It's a habit.  
  
"I couldn't risk you showing Potter and the lapdog. It would've been blackmail," he reasoned.  
  
"Why would I show them?"  
  
"Well, because-."  
  
"If I did, I would have to explain why I said thank you to you in the first place. They suspect that Blaise was the one there for me," I explained. He nodded his head. I looked at him. "Did you really hold up my hair?"  
  
He shrugged. "I do that for Pansy all the time. Bad habit."  
  
"Aw. You...sweet little thing."  
  
"I am not sweet."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I should write a book."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy: The Other Side. Do you think it would sell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." I took my book and went to go lay down on the couch. Maybe he would take a hint. But as soon as I lay down, he sat on my legs. That's it! I was ticked! But, I was going to keep my cool no matter what.  
  
"This will keep you from ignoring me-."  
  
"No one ignores a Malfoy," we said in unison.  
  
He looked a bit pissed off. I was too, since I lost all feelings in my legs. "What? I may be one of the hated people on your list, but I've known you long enough to at least know some of your habits."  
  
"Which is a privilege," we said in unison again. I smiled the annoying cheerful smile and he put more weight on my legs.  
  
"Who said I hated you Granger?"  
  
I was shocked. If he is playing with me, there is no telling who I will give him for the next person. "Be serious, Malfoy."  
  
He put more pressure on my legs as he turned to look at me. "I know the difference between hate and dislike, believe me. I dislike you, but I hate Potter. See the difference."  
  
I nodded painfully. "Yeah. Why are you even sitting on my legs? I could've scooted over for you."  
  
"Really," asked Malfoy with a sly smile.  
  
"I didn't have a problem with it last time."  
  
"Really."  
  
Maybe keeping my temper under control wasn't going to work. I managed to pull one leg out and push him off my other one. The feeling in my legs was coming back to me now. I just didn't get the tingly feeling that stayed. It wasn't a bad tingle, but a good one. Maybe my legs were still recovering in a weird way.  
  
"You didn't mind, Granger?"  
  
"I was closer to the fire anyways."  
  
"Right."  
  
I got up. As much as this little conversation was lasting, I had research to do. It was for Harry. "I'll give you the color scheme later."  
  
"Later! I need it now!" he yelled getting angry.  
  
"Calm down. We won't be able to go shopping for them until Hogsmeade Weekend. I'll see you later," I said closing my portrait whole. And when I was walking up the stairs, I sort of felt...reluctant. No, I had to be frustrated. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was a girl with all those mood swings he was having. He was practically the poster child for PMS.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
No one was in the Gryffindor Common Room at the moment. It was one of those breezy romantic nights where everyone would be outside. As I sat down at one of the couches by the fire, a fifth year walked in. She saw me and told me Blaise was waiting for me. I smiled, and the girl gave me a weird look.  
  
I should research. I could always discuss this with Harry tomorrow morning. Plus, Blaise might need me.  
  
I opened the portrait door. "What may I ask are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, good day for a walk no?" he asked in a gentlemanly manner. His acting was really good.  
  
I walked out of the portrait hole and put my hand in his. The students we passed by gave us a weird look and started whispering. They should get their own bet where they have to get people. Right now, I was fulfilling mine.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hogwarts Grounds  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Does Victoria have a problem with her eyes?"  
  
"So you noticed the whole white eye thing too? I never asked her. I always considered it a spell gone wrong."  
  
Something told me it was a little more than that.  
  
"Malfoy looked angry when I passed by him in the hallway. What did you do?" he asked amused.  
  
"I ignored him," I answered simply.  
  
"You ignored him. I never achieved that goal," joked Blaise.  
  
I acted like I was polishing my fingernails. "It takes practice."  
  
Blaise laughed. "In class, he said he refused to let me degrade myself by letting me sit next to you."  
  
I laughed. "Like I haven't been doing that already."  
  
"You haven't. Actually, I've been complimented a lot," he replied.  
  
"No way. Why?"  
  
"Hermione, you have no idea."  
  
"What do I have no idea about?!" I hated it when he said that. It made me so damn curious.  
  
"Hermione, people like you way more than you think they do," informed Blaise.  
  
I was shocked. "I wouldn't know. I usually hang out with Harry and R-."  
  
"That's exactly it. You really don't care what other people think, other than those two and a few privileged others, to notice other things around you. It's kind of... innocent in a way," explained Blaise.  
  
I blushed. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Blaise stopped again. "Listen."  
  
I did. The sound I heard sounded like it came from the bush. Blaise and I went to see what it was. He quickly pulled a couple of branches out of the way and found...  
  
Malfoy and Victoria?  
  
Blaise stood there with his mouth open. After a couple of seconds, he left to go back inside. Malfoy stood up smirking while Victoria strode away in the other direction. She didn't seem too upset.  
  
I turned to Malfoy with an angry face. "You were only kissing?"  
  
"I'm fully clothed aren't I?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Listen, Granger. I say we start going out with these people today."  
  
"You can't just change the rules like that Malfoy!" I yelled. I new it wouldn't be hard, but we already established the rules in the beginning. I couldn't even argue, because I wanted to go cheer up Blaise.  
  
"Afraid of losing?" he asked slyly.  
  
I shook my head and walked away. He is unbelievably disgusting.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Great, my brothers were here.  
  
"Hermione, we've been looking all over for you," said Ron with exaggerated arm motions.  
  
"What have you found out?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
I sat both of them down on a bench. 'I haven't found out much, but-.'  
  
'Hermione, you promised!'  
  
'Don't whine, Harry. I kept on getting interrupted today, so I only got a tidbit of important information.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Well, Goblins were the ones who built hidden tunnels for a smuggling ring way back when wizards didn't except them. And I'm guessing Goblin codes are what should be used to enter these tunnels. Me, and the rest of the world, don't know where the tunnels are.'  
  
'Well, mate, that is a good bit for the first day.'  
  
'Thank you, Ron.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
I had to leave now and find Blaise. I was running out of time. Curfew was almost here.  
  
"I'll see you later guys," I said not giving them a chance to reply.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I found Blaise on the 'serene' side of Hogwarts. It was even creepier at night. "Blaise, he changed the rules. We need to start going out by tonight!"  
  
"Fine with me. I will get him back." Those two had a complicated relationship. One minute they're all 'I love you man, but I don't want to admit it in public,' and the next there all 'I hate you, and lets make Hermione irritated in public.'  
  
"So we're together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I nodded. I just felt so sorry for him. I had to say something. "Blaise, like you said at the Quidditch game, she's not worth it."  
  
Blaise nodded and left. Malfoy didn't know how much Victoria affected him. I'm sure Blaise would tell him we're going out when he gets back into his common room...in a painful manner. It's amazing to think that he, being a Slytherin, would show that much emotion. I don't think he cares whether or not he is a Slytherin anymore. And Malfoy is just playing the game. It's my fault. He wouldn't be feeling this way if I hadn't given Malfoy to her. And Malfoy was just being competitive. He didn't deserve anything, well except for another slap, because Blaise is his friend, but... I was the one who deserved all of it. Then again, he's the one who gave me Blaise. I was stupid to get into this in the first place.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
**Chapter Explanation: Well, I only waited ten reviews for this one, because this is one of my crappier chapters. I have to say that I'm really missing a few of my other regular reviewers (hotpinkflamingo and Gryffindor620 where are you!). I know that it's summer, and people go on vacation, so that's probably why. Anyways, this chapter was written to make a little detail fit into the story that will effect the whole plot, and most likely the ending. I got a few 'I really want this story completed so I will know what happens next' reviews, but right now, I would say we're almost halfway through. This story doesn't end on the third person in the bet, because of a certain plot twist... Whoever can guess what the plot twist is gets a chapter dedicated to them. And, Voldemort hasn't appeared yet! Well, I'm sure you've also noticed that there is a growing sense of comfort between our favorite couple. If you want the next chapter, I need 15-20 reviews... or maybe more? Get your friends to read (lol, don't force them). Reasons why are below.  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Third Person is here! Both Draco and Hermione spend almost a whole day together. Something goes wrong...**


	14. Technical Difficulties

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: My reviewers and I are currently at a meeting.  
  
Karana Bell: This chapter is dedicated to me!  
  
Me: Ok, then. How did you know I was dedicating this chapter to you?  
  
Karana Bell: Simple smartness.  
  
Me: I totally lack the simple smartness of which you speak.  
  
Blueslusher48: You just now figured that out?  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Well, that was a treat for you, **Karana** and **Blueslusher48,** since I'm dedicating this chapter to you. You were the closest to the actual plot twist. Plus, **Karana**, your review was the longest.** Lost My Marbles,** have a fun time reading, just like I did! **Xx2EMOYOUxX**, the Victoria thing was actually important. I would tell you how, but that would just ruin everything (lol).** Rina**, I don't really know how long this story will be. The thing with me is, I just write whatever comes to mind on my computer. There is no rough draft. What I consider a rough draft is the first thing I type on the computer. I guess that's why my story moves in quick dialogue. Thank you for having no complaints! I hardly get that (lol). **Aowyn**, I guess I motivated you with the next chapter preview thing (lol). Thanks for following my story. **Gryffindor620**, thanks. I was getting lonely without my UPDATE SOON SON review. **FriFri,** I'm always glad to put you on here. I appreciate you because you're one of my more critical reviewers. And to be honest, the whole Harry/Voldemort situation is sort of a pain to write sometimes, since I only want to write about Hermione's love life, but yes, there is a whole lot of evilness going on in the plot. The Harry/Voldemort thing does contribute to the story a good bit. Plus, I wanted to make it clear that Hermione had a life. Sometimes a story gets confusing when the only thing going on is kissing, screaming, and more kissing. About the other Bachelor story, I really hardly read a story with a made up character being one of the main people. I can read fics with other characters when they contribute to the main Harry Potter world, but I find it hard to get into the characterization of a new main character. Thank you** to four particular anonymous** **reviewers.** It makes me feel better to know that it wasn't all crap. **I got a lot of guesses about the plot that guessed that Hermione and Draco would fall desperately in love. Now, come on guys, I'm not that obvious (lol). I don't think the Blaise finding out about the bet thing was too obvious**. And neither will other things in the story...Anyways, happy reading!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Gryffindor Common Room, Sunday  
  
It was my last day. Blaise and I would break up today. We will pretend to go outside around dinnertime, and I will be the one not coming back. Plus, he said he would get my food for me, so I had no complaints.  
  
The only complaint I had was about Harry fidgeting in the corner. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, do you know where Ron is?" he asked a bit nervous.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"I have a little bit of concern. Why?" I quirked an eyebrow that always made Harry nervous.  
  
"Oh nothing." He started fidgeting again.  
  
If I knew something about Harry, I'd always know that it was never nothing. "You're way to easy to read sometimes."  
  
"Well, as long as you don't find out," he murmured.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Spill Harry!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Ronald Weasley. How nice it is to see you," said Harry fidgeting again.  
  
I turned around and saw Ron with a happy expression on his face. "Harry's being formal now? Never do that again, mate."  
  
"Ok, Ron."  
  
"He won't stop fidgeting, Ron."  
  
"Well, t-t-that's b-because h-h-h-he forgot t-t-to t-t-tell y-you- ab-b-b- bout-."  
  
"Hurry up Ron!" I yelled. He was being worse than when Neville had a nice little chat with Snape. Since when did he start stuttering anyway?  
  
"He needs to talk to you!" Harry blurted. He then gasped at what he just said.  
  
I looked at Ron. He nodded. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Well, we've been friends f-f-for a w-while." I knew this line.  
  
"And we haven't been f-fighting a lot lately." Oh, no. It was coming.  
  
"And what I-I wanted t-t-t ask is-." No, stop.  
  
"Will you...be my girlfriend, Hermione Granger?"

And there it was.

Crap, what was I going to do? I sort of liked Ron...in a way. It's not like the relationship I have with Harry. Ron and I have a slightly different relationship. But I was still in the bet. I couldn't say yes because I was still in the bet. Why couldn't he have asked me in fifth year or something? Wasn't he smart enough to see that I did like him...in a way...back then?  
  
"Say something Hermione!" urged Ron. I must be driving him mad.  
  
What would Malfoy do to humiliate me if I lose? Well, if its cruel, people will most likely take my side. But, I would have to pay him my money. That means I would barely have enough to buy people Christmas presents. But-.  
  
"Ok, I understand," said Ron in a tight voice.  
  
"No, Ron!" I caught up to him before he reached the portrait whole.  
  
He turned around ready to hear some more rejection. "What?"  
  
"Umm, I would-."

No I couldn't say it.

I've sort of always wanted a relationship with him. He would wait for me right? I just had to tell him we could only be friends.  
  
"Ron, I would love to be your g-g-girlfriend." Crap. Damn mouth. Now I don't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"You would?"  
  
I nodded weakly.  
  
"This is BRILLIANT!" Ron yelled. He then proceeded to pick me up and twirl me around in his arms. I loved it when he did that. Blaise never did that. Oh, crap. I forgot about Blaise.  
  
"Ron! RON!"  
  
Harry rushed over. "I heard the whole thing. I helped him plan what he was going to say." Harry then had that triumphant grin on his face again.

_Memo to self: Hit Harry Potter multiple times. Bruises required._  
  
"Ron, I haven't broken up with Blaise yet!" I said urgently.  
  
"Oh yeah...him," Ron murmured darkly.  
  
Even when he murmurs darkly, he looks sort of...cute. I think I sound more like his girlfriend now. "I'll go and tell him. I'll be back later." I then gave him a hug. That will have to do for the first day.  
  
As I opened the portrait hole, I heard Harry congratulating Ron in a manly way. Boys will always be the same. Just like...never mind.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dungeons  
  
I found Blaise near the Slytherin Common Room entrance. "Hey Hermione," he greeted.  
  
Oh my gosh, he is going to hate me. But, I should tell him before Ron tells somebody. Malfoy would have a field day once he heard. "Hey, umm, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. I need to go to the library though. Care to join?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Can we just stop by the workroom? I have some books I need to return as well." Those Goblin books weren't all that informative. They were always about that Ramely Goblin and the secret tunnels. Noting was said about the location. But, I have a feeling it's close to the three broomsticks.  
  
I should really stop thinking. Hey, where's Blaise?  
  
"Hermione? You should really pay attention more." He smirked and turned the corner. I ran to catch up with him. I can't believe he just said that to me!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Library  
  
We were currently trying to avoid Malfoy at this point. He had caught me in the workroom and was demanding that I help him with decorations again.  
  
"Maybe we should hide in the back?" suggested Blaise.  
  
"We are in the back," I whispered loudly.  
  
"So this is what the back looks like."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Blaise...I think I'm going to quite the bet."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened a considerable amount. "You can't. I helped you!"  
  
"Calm down. We can't have Madame Pince back here right now!"  
  
"Why Hermione, why? You only had one person left," whispered Blaise ferociously.  
  
"Well, Ron asked me out, and I said yes, so-."  
  
"You didn't have the courage to say no to Weas-."  
  
"I didn't want to. Well, I wanted to but-."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to be with him. I would happily give up a few galleons. But, the whole humiliate me in front of public thing really does put a slight damper on the whole giving up thing." I hope the softness of my voice could calm him down. What is he so upset about?  
  
"Giving up thing?! Hermione, you are losing to Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY! Do you have any idea what-?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't really care if 'Draco Malfoy' thinks he's better than me after this. He always did think that way anyway!" I stared at Blaise straight in the eye. I hope Madame Pince doesn't notice the screaming.  
  
Blaise softened a little. I didn't expect that. "You've got guts, Granger. I just hope you're ready to take what he gives you," he whispered.  
  
"I am too," I whispered back.  
  
"So we're over?" he asked hugging me.  
  
"Yes, we are. But we're still friends," I said hugging back. He nodded into my hair.  
  
"Well, isn't this heart breaking," drawled that all too familiar voice.  
  
Blaise was the one who did the eye rolling. He was the one with his back to Malfoy. I wonder how much he heard?  
  
"I guess that Granger will need comforting?" he asked doing the eyebrow thing again. He apparantly didn't here much.  
  
"You're right. Hermione, I'll take you to your friends," said Blaise while glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"It will have to wait. Granger here hasn't finished planning the decorations with me," pointed out Malfoy.  
  
Blaise looked at me. His eyes were urging me to stay away. I couldn't, damn bastard! I turned to Malfoy. "Fine." I turned to Blaise. "See you later?"  
  
Blaise nodded and left. Malfoy walked away as well. It took him a while to come back and realize that I wasn't following him...which was about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Granger, we have planning!" he whispered loudly.  
  
"You never specified where, so I didn't want to find out," I retorted icily. Why was he always showing up at the wrong time?  
  
He then took my wand from my pocket and uttered the leg-locker curse. That quick little...devil! I didn't even see that coming! "Malfoy, you can't make me-."  
  
"Silencio!" Damn it. I should've just dodged that one instead of chastising him.  
  
"Now, Granger, come along," said Malfoy. He was talking to me like I was two! I was not his child. If I was, I would be way worse looking.  
  
I shook my head no. He had my wand! I will give him so much pain if he breaks it-!  
  
Hey, what was that warm feeling on my hand? I looked next to me and found Malfoy preparing to drag me if he had to. Damn, why did he have to have a warm comforting...bad Hermione. I tried hitting him with my free and cold hand, but I fell over taking him with me. He hit my forehead with his jaw. I tried screaming in pain, but no sound came out of my mouth. How frustrating. Maybe this will help me with my pain.  
  
Pow!  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Granger! I do plan on making my heir someday!" he screamed rolling off of me. His hands were placed protectively over that area that I kneed.  
  
I got my hands to get me up on my knees so I could slap him. He moved his face just in time. I heard distant, frustrated screaming. Madame Pince was coming to the back to see what was happening. I tried to lift and point my finger in that certain direction, but I accidentally poked him in the eye.  
  
"Ow. Granger, let me help you up," he said grabbing my wrist so hard that I was afraid it was going to break off. There were some nasty cracking sounds.  
  
I tried to hit him again, but he told me to pretend to look at books. I then pointed to my legs. He rolled his eyes and undid them. While he did this, I took my wand out of his pocket and undid the Silencing Charm. I then spilt a couple of books on the floor.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing?" I would have to apologize to the books later. I then uttered a few words to stick him to the floor. Malfoy was too dumbstruck to notice that he still had his wand.  
  
"See you in the workroom," I whispered while running my hands through his hair. I made sure I messed it up real well. Then, I turned on my heels and left. When I turned the corner, I could here him mutter the counter curse. Madame Pince was too quick, however. I could hear her still screaming at Malfoy when I exited the library.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
I waited a good forty-five minutes before I saw Malfoy in the workroom. I just finished writing a letter to Ron telling him why I hadn't shown up. I heard the portrait door open. I stood up and waited for him to let out all his anger on me. It was amusing when he did.  
  
He walked up to me and kicked me in the shins hard enough to make me say, "Ow."  
  
I kicked him back. My privilege was that I was allowed to kick him harder. "Ow."  
  
I took a look at his face and then headed back to my desk. Why doesn't he try to get me to work this time? He sighed, took the chair from his desk, and then put it opposite of me at my desk. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
How wonderful! He was asking me what I wanted. As long as he doesn't ask me about the bet, then I won't bring up the bet. I smirked. "Are you open to it?"  
  
He nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Ok. I was thinking something like this." I took out a picture from my bag. Instead of streamers, icicles were hanging from the ceiling. They would be providing the light. I then showed him a picture of the color scheme. It was a misty blue winter color with little specks of white and pink here and there. There was a huge banner stating a welcome to all students attending. A Christmas tree was placed behind the teacher's table. Snow Angels would be charmed to fly around and serve the food. The walls would be bewitched to look like ice was covering them. The illusion of snow will be falling from the ceiling. I'm sure the students would complain about the real snow. Snowmen would be greeting and announcing people at the door. I just hope those fifth year prefects contacted Santa Clause. I'm sure he would be nice enough to come and visit Dumbledore.  
  
"Granger, the whole thing is, decent."  
  
"No complaints?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I do still plan on raising a family. Another hit like the one in the library, and I would officially be labeled-."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence. What is your complaint about?" I asked remotely interested.  
  
"Are you open to it?" mimicked Malfoy.  
  
I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
  
"Well, I say we add more color," he said proud of himself.  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "The tables and the dance floor will add the color. Blaise asked me to make it a color where the table cloths would be the ones sticking out."  
  
"Why do you even listen to him?" he asked. Some one takes being wrong way too hard.  
  
"He's my friend," I answered simply. I grabbed his quill. "Can I borrow this?"  
  
"Use your own!" he said possessively.  
  
I grabbed his quill anyway. "So, I guess you should just order the icicles. I'll order the snow angels."  
  
He turned to me. "You can order snow angels?"  
  
"It's a special at Fred and George's shop. Ron told me he would get them to try to bewitch the angels in a good way," I informed.  
  
"You trust the Weasel Twins?"  
  
"They have names."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Fine, _Draco_."  
  
"As long as it's not in public, _Hermione_."  
  
I wrote a quick letter to Fred and George telling them how many we would need and when. I hope they will be mature about this. Then, I wrote a letter to Harry asking if I could use Hedwig.  
  
Malfoy, I mean Draco, was sitting there the whole time. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. All we have to do is go pick up the icicles you will order on Hogmeade Weekend. Fred and George will probably give the snow angels to me when they come to visit Ron," I informed.  
  
Draco cringed at the thought of more Weasleys. I took a book I had on Hogmeade and started reading.  
  
'Not that much is known about-.'  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than read the whole day?" he asked a bit peeved. Since when did me shutting up to read annoy him?  
  
"I should ask you the same question," I said nonchalantly. This book was getting interesting.  
  
I moved my legs subconsciously as he moved to sit in his spot on my couch. I didn't realize he was there until he accidentally dropped the book he was reading. What was he reading? I looked down to see the title.  
  
"It's called the Simplest Spells To Use Against A Complex Enemy," Draco explained.  
  
"I guess this is one of those books specially reserved for knowledge on me," I inquired.  
  
"No, because if I did consider you an enemy, you would be in the hospital wing after everything that happened today," retorted Malfoy.  
  
"Well, you did send me once."  
  
"Those were one of my better days."  
  
I kicked him with my right leg and kept reading. He did the same. We just sat there, reading. We didn't even need to say anything to each other. I guess you could say it was comfortable...in a way. It wasn't an awkward silence, thank goodness.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I had just finished reading the chapter about the story behind every store in Hogsmeade when I felt Draco start to lean on my legs. He must have dozed off. I poked him on the side to wake him up. His reflexes were quick to catch my hand in that death grip of his. When he opened his eyes, he saw who it was and let go. He needs to stop touching my hand.  
  
"Time?" he asked.  
  
I looked and saw that it was almost four o'clock. He apparently saw too. "Well, we've been in here since ten in the morning. I spent my whole day with you. What is wrong with this picture?"  
  
He got up. "Before I leave to do better things, we have to talk about our last and final person," he drawled.  
  
I thought that he forgot. Well, it was now or never. "I'm quitting."  
  
"You're what?!" he asked incredulous.  
  
"I'm quitting the bet. You win. I'll give you my galleons on Hogsmeade Weekend. You can plan my embarrassment. I'll stay away from you from now on," I said all in one breath. My chest felt really heavy. I had to look like I was still breathing.  
  
"Just like that. Well, Hermione, you were easier than I thought," he said smirking. "May I ask why you are quitting?"  
  
I took a deep breath. I imagined all the insults I would get after this. I imagined all the back talk I would get. My legs started losing the feeling in them again. "Well, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"A real one? Don't make me laugh, Granger," he said almost snorting.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Just because you don't think I'm attractive doesn't automatically mean other people don't!"  
  
"Who did you get then, hmm? I would love to know. Or are you just saying this as an excuse to get out of the bet? Is it dear Potty? Weasel? Blaise?" he asked talking quickly. He was taking it harder than I was.  
  
"I thought that you would be enjoying me quitting. It is Ron, if you really want to know. I'm surprised that me quitting is making you mad, but now you can plan whatever form of humiliation you want to do to me! I thought that you would be skipping through a field of daisies by now!" I yelled.  
  
"I just didn't think you would quit. You always were a pain n the ass when it came to challenging me! And, I NEVER skip!!!" he yelled back.  
  
"Whatever, I'm out of it-."  
  
"Well, I guess you will want to know what kind of humiliation I'm going to put you through."  
  
I turned around to face him. I felt like crying and fainting and vomiting all at the same time. My legs were losing their strength and all of the emotion was bottling up inside me. What could he possibly do to me? Why does he have to make it worse? He wouldn't understand, now would he? "What?"  
  
"The type of humiliation I'm going to put you through," he repeated.  
  
My curiosity and need to kick him again got the better of me. "Fine! Tell me! Tell me so you can have your fifteen minutes of joy Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm going to tell Weasley and Potter about what you've been up to these past few months," he whispered violently.  
  
I froze. The tears will not pour now. I only let one slip away. He couldn't tell them. If he told them, then all my other friends would hate me as well. And Neville. I don't want to hurt Neville. I sunk to the floor. My legs couldn't support me anymore. I put my hands in my face and sat there.  
  
"Are you crying now Gr-?"  
  
I looked up to show him that I wasn't. I don't want to do this to Ron. He was way to good for that. He didn't deserve it. Would he wait for me? Would he wait until this bet was over? It didn't seem like he had a choice. "What do you have in mind Malfoy?" I growled.  
  
"Well, I was going to make you get Flinch-Fletchy, but I have something way better. If you can keep your dear Weasel pet until the Christmas Ball, then you win," he stated simply.  
  
I had to think about this one. Who will I choose? I had to ruin his reputation and everything he stands for. I had to give him the same thing he was doing to me. But which student? Well, I never really liked Justin. But he was a guy, and we agreed not to do that. Maybe his girlfriend, Eloise? Ron never liked her nose and her acne. She was also muggle born as far as I know. She was almost to perfect. "Eloise Midgen."  
  
He looked at me with his mouth open for a few seconds and closed it back up again. "Great Granger! Now you made me want to quit."  
  
I got up and opened up my portrait door. "Good, you have feelings. We're making progress." I then closed the portrait door before he could speak. So much for quitting.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Head Girl Dormitory  
  
Ron had left me a note saying Harry and him had to finish three essays by tomorrow. He was lucky he was cute, otherwise I would be screaming at him right now.  
  
I opened my book on the Unforgivable Curses. If Harry needed something, he would most likely need protection against these.  
  
'One of the Unforgivable Curses is one that controls your mind. Your free will determines if you can successfully avoid this curse. The effects of this include a foggy mind. It makes the cursed feel like they are floating on air, and therefore makes them never want to stop. Other symptoms include change in character, blank eyes-."  
  
Blank Eyes!  
  
Victoria had blank eyes the other day in the library. She was wearing contacts!

..........................................................................................................................................

**Chapter Explanation: This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I reread it and took some scenes out that didn't really need to be in there. Sorry for the shortness. So how was it? I would really like to know. And, I admit I was evil for making Hermione and Draco comfortable with each other, and then making them fight. Darn! Well, I think I made this way to predictable judging on some of your guesses in your reviews. Well, predictable or not, this needed to happen. I actually planned ahead for this. And, about the Victoria eye thing, it affects the story. I'm not going to tell you how, but it does. Also, I didn't make Hermione like Ron just like that. At this point, she is trying to convince herself that she does so she doesn't feel the need to break up with him and hurt his feelings. Also, check my bio for information on a chapter or my fic. I like to update it sometimes. Well, hope you enjoyed and loved the interaction between the couple.  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Hogsmeade Weekend. Guess who is going shopping together!!!**


	15. Distracted From Stalking

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Well, as you can see, I am currently penniless.  
  
JK: One lemonade please.  
  
Me: That would be twenty-five...hey, where are you going with my lemonade pitcher! Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JK: Oh, she is so not getting this back.  
  
(Evil Cackle)  
  
Well, anyway, that was it. Maybe I should just stick to doing chores. But chores suck! So anyway, I'm disclaiming anything and all the things that all belong selfishly (lol) to JK Rowling, as I am required to do.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you for saying that my chapter wasn't that short. I usually take up 14 pages on word, but I only took up I think 11 pages on that one. **H.D**., You were one of the four anonymous reviewers I thanked last chapter. Yes, I do appreciate you very much. **Karana**, your review was always the longest. Thank you for still being faithful. **Gryffindor620**, thanks again. And honestly, I don't know how Ron will react...yet.** Rina**, thanks for liking my story. And, like you, Hermione is not completely sure about the blank eyes thing either. **ME**, I'm glad I scared somebody. I was beginning to think I was getting predictable. And about Harry and Ron...I'm not telling**. FriFri**, Hermione doesn't quite understand the blank eyes thing either. **Chamorro**, thank you for not thinking this is going slow. Loved the compliment. **CozzaGirl16**, can't guarantee that they won't they won't stay together a while. I'm evil (lol)!** Cottoncandy9128**, she has to be with Ron. Thanks for the compliment. **Blaise8807**, I'm glad you think they are in character. I was beginning to worry. **Draco Silvan Malfoy**, you're back! I'm glad I inspired you in a way with my Hermione way of correcting (lol). **Also, thanks to all new reviewers and old ones that I haven't mentioned**. Happy Reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Two Weeks Before Christmas Ball, Hogmeade Weekend, Gryffindor Common Room  
  
I was going to find out today. After my shopping with Malfoy, I was going to confront Victoria. Her eye thing has been driving me crazy. And the fact that Blaise didn't know was kind of wrong. I told Harry and Ron though. They were going to help me investigate.  
  
Meanwhile, the voices of the boys could be heard all through out the common room yelling for me. Some second year even asked them if they were going to be evil to me. Ron called her a twit.  
  
"HERMIONE, IT"S YOUR TURN TO HELP GET THE FOOD INTO THE COMMON ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That must have been Ron. Harry would've yelled something along the lines of Hermione, Ron is about to eat me. I wasn't listening to them. Breakfast only started five minutes ago. There was another fifty-five minutes left. I was too busy getting ready. Since Hogsmeade Weekend always showed mercy and allowed students to dress casually, I was taking my time to get ready. I don't know where the sudden need to look good came from, but I was not about to give up on myself. I chose black low-rise jeans, a cute white sweater, with a rainbow colored scarf. I usually don't care whether I have make-up on or not, but today I just had to have it.  
  
I came downstairs a good fifteen minutes later. I gave Ron a peck on the lips, which Ron tried to bite, because I was the only thing standing between him and food. I looked around for Ginny, because I was supposed to help her get the food.  
  
"She left with Neville," informed Harry.  
  
I nodded. Ron looked at me skeptically. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you say you had to meet Malfoy somewhere to get decorations?" His angry voice scared me sometimes.  
  
"I said I should meet him. I didn't say I wanted to," I replied.  
  
Ron perked up a little and put his arm around me. "So you can ditch him for me then?"  
  
I turned to him and pouted. "I wish. But Dumbledore wants this dance, so we have to give this dance. You are going with me right?"  
  
He looked at me shocked. "You didn't know? I thought I asked you."  
  
"Well, Ron, you left that part out, but now that she asked you, I still need to ask Hannah," sighed Harry.  
  
I turned to him. "Doesn't you and Hannah being together sort of give you a clue as to who you're going with?"  
  
Harry sighed again. "I heard from her best friend that she wants to be asked officially."  
  
"Then what's the problem mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"I haven't gotten around to it. I think she's mad at me," Harry replied scratching his head.  
  
"All the more better to hurry," I said while plopping myself down in a chair.  
  
Ron sat next to me. I looked at him. He smiled and took my hand. I was really starting to like him, for real. I never thought of Blaise and Neville like that. And it scares me. I would have to break up with him. No, I'll lose. I like Ron way too much now. It's only been a few weeks, but I've known Ron longer than that, so there was no timid-ness at the beginning.  
  
"Why don't you just sit on his lap, Hermione? You know you want to," teased a giggling girly voice. Ginny had come back with the food.  
  
"Ron complained last time," I answered.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Ok, fine, I did. That was only because Dean was looking up her skirt," explained Ron.  
  
"I heard my name," yelled Dean from across the common room. Seamus turned to look at us too. They both realized we had the food and rushed over.  
  
"I SAID that I caught you looking up Hermione's, MY girlfriend, skirt," repeated Ron rather bitterly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that. Nice job on that ass, Hermione," complimented Dean.  
  
I laughed while Ron tried to punch him. "Relax, Ron, she's all yours," soothed Harry. That was the sad part. I wasn't really his.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
I turned and heard Ron whisper to Harry. Apparently this was the twit they met earlier. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"There is one of those mean Slytherin guys outside the portrait hole. He is asking for you," informed the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Violet Miss," she replied.  
  
"Well, Violet, tell the Slytherin he can wait, and then quickly close the portrait hole," I instructed.  
  
Violet nodded and did as I asked.  
  
"Oooooo, Malfoy asked for you! You can just see the fat grandchildren in the future ," cooed Seamus.  
  
I hit him under the table. "For decorations, idiot."  
  
"Sure-."  
  
"Don't start Seamus," warned Harry while looking at Ron.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that.  
  
I used this to my advantage. 'Harry, Ron, after lunch, you know what we have to do.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
What broke the silence was the Fat Lady screaming. Draco was screaming back at her. I can't believe I thought his name! Him rubbing off on me is NOT a good thing. And, I might be the only one calling him Draco. Hardly anyone refers to him by his first name. I find that weird.  
  
Ron pulled me back down as I got up. "No, you are finishing your biscuit."  
  
Oh, so now I can eat my biscuit.  
  
I kissed his forehead. "If I go early, that means more time with you, alone." Ron regained some of his normal coloring again. I turned to the rest of them. "Lunch?"  
  
They nodded. As I was about to open the portrait hole, I heard the guys making fun of him and me for being all over each other. Ginny added that she thought it was cute, and Harry was protecting Ron as usual.  
  
I on the other hand, would not receive a fun conversation. "Where have you been?! I've been waiting out here for twenty minutes. TWENTY MINUTES and- ."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. You sound like my mother, or Harry and Ron when I was in the library way later than-." And he really did sound like them. Since when did he get the right to chastise me when I was late to something? Since when did he care?  
  
"Don't ever say that about me again," he growled.  
  
"Foul mood today, Draco," I said emphasizing his name.  
  
His reaction was...surprising. He must be going soft. "I didn't have coffee this morning. Not in public, Hermione."  
  
I nodded and started walking toward the stairs. He followed suit. Well, no nasty remark yet.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hogmeade, Madame Freena's Decorations  
  
We, meaning Mal-Dra-Mal, ugh...  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
How hard is it to stick to one name? Anyway, we were in the middle of a heated argument as we entered.  
  
"You are such a pig. And a tactless one as well!" I yelled.  
  
"I just told her the truth. I'm not always going to tell people the truth, but I just had a very strong and frustrated feeling that made me really want to say it!" he yelled back.  
  
"Her acne is clearing up! Don't you think? And her nose is NOT crooked!"  
  
"I can't believe your upset about me losing," Draco said trying to make a point.  
  
"I am not worrying about you losing! I am worrying about her! You hurt her feelings Draco, whether you know it or not!"  
  
"And how can I help this lovely couple out?" asked Madame Freela. Did she not just hear us arguing in a rather uncivilized manner.  
  
Draco and I looked beside or behind us just to make sure there wasn't a real couple in here.  
  
Nope, only us.  
  
Draco and I quirked an eyebrow. "We are not-."  
  
"A couple in any way, shape, or form," finished Draco rather rudely.  
  
Madame Freela just smiled. "So, I'm guessing you ordered the icicles. I hear Dumbledore is letting you students celebrate this year."  
  
I smiled. "Yes. Are they ready?"  
  
"Course they are, honey. They're in the back," replied Madame Freela while going to get them.  
  
I looked at my watch. I had two more hours before I could leave. I had two hours before my investigation started. I wasn't that anxious to though. I found this weird. I was with a Malfoy for crying out loud! I guess I just learned how to deal with him.  
  
"So, Granger, what else do we have to get?" he asked killing time.  
  
I was about to answer, but Madame Freena came back with our order. The box was huge! "A simple shrinking spell should do it."  
  
I smiled while Draco took out his wand and muttered a few words. "Thank you Madame."  
  
"Might I add, you two should do yourselves a favor and go to the Ball together. You two would look gorgeous," she complimented.  
  
Draco looked like he was about to vomit. I tried to keep a neutral face. These were just one of the kinds of people who always think you look cute with some one and say something about it. The last time I was at the Leaky Cauldron, some one advised Harry to marry me and dump Fred, who was on the other side of me. "Madame, we aren't necessarily a couple."  
  
She smiled at us again before we walked out. I could've sworn I heard her whisper pity.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
Fred and George said they would see how their branch in Hogmeade was doing before going up to the castle. I finally convinced Draco to go and see if they had arrived. Sure enough, they were managing the cash while the other cashier took a break.  
  
"Oy, Hermione! Going shopping I see," yelled Fred. Was it even Fred? Yes it was Fred, because he was slightly taller.  
  
"So how's our favorite little know-it-all girl who has become a woman," said George from behind.  
  
Draco cringed at his comment. Why, I do not know.  
  
I ignored him and smiled at them. "I'm fine. Read lately?" I quirked my eyebrow.  
  
"If you count the store sign being something to read, then yes Professor, we have done our weekly reading," said Fred while waltzing around the counter to give me a hug.  
  
I accepted it happily. "So why is Ikkle Ronekeins not with you. Did the ferret scare him off?"  
  
"Now listen, Weasley-."  
  
I conveniently hit him in the 'sensitive' area again. He then started cursing under his breath while walking out of the shop.  
  
"You've learned well," complimented George while wiping a fake tear.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore seems to make us spend more time with each other. I don't see why though," I said shrugging.  
  
Fred, who I didn't notice leave in the first place, returned with the snow angels. "Here is your order."  
  
I looked at it suspiciously. "No messing with it right?"  
  
Fred feigned hurt. "Why Hermione. I can't believe you think of us that low. You paid us, and we delivered the goods."  
  
Well, I did pay them, so I guess they wouldn't have messed with it. I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You are very welcome. Hope you come back soon," said George in a business like manner.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Outside the Shop  
  
I found Draco sitting on a bench outside. It surprised me that he was still here. I didn't expect him to be. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"We still have more things to get, don't we?" he asked.  
  
"Well, only two things," I replied.  
  
"If you knew we still had stuff left, then why are you asking that question?"  
  
"I just never expected you to wait for me," I said sitting on the other side of the bench.  
  
"I didn't have a choice," he said getting up and taking a bag.  
  
I got back up too. I didn't say anything out loud, but in my mind I was saying, 'yes you did.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dress Shop  
  
Draco and I finished our shopping with enough time left for me to get to lunch. What we did at the Three Broomsticks was normal, except for the Ron and I drooling over each other thing. After that, Ginny and I wanted to go shop for a dress. Ron opposed to it, but I promised the rest of the day was his. He pouted, which didn't work, and went to go get some ice cream with Harry. The good part about this is that I could have girl time. The bad part is that I couldn't stop Victoria.  
  
I was currently waiting for Ginny to come back out of the dressing room. She found three perfect dresses for herself while I currently found none. When I heard one of the doors open, I found Ginny looking stunning. She had on a baby blue robe that fit her perfectly. Not only did it fit her body, but it made her glow, literally. "What do you think? It's not to baggy right. I mean the neckline is sort of-."  
  
I turned Ginny to face me. "Neville will love you."  
  
She smiled but quickly frowned at the lack of dresses that I got. "You need help." She then started pulling robes off the rack here and there. I could've sworn I saw a lime green one in there somewhere. It obviously didn't matter to her, because she was speed shopping.  
  
When she was done, she handed me all of the robes and shoved me in a dressing room. I picked a random robe and tried it on. I looked in the mirror and almost complimented myself. The robes were a pinkish-white color. It would make me look heavenly if the snow angels weren't there. Plus, this is what I thought. Other people probably wouldn't think the same thing. Ginny wasn't one of those people.  
  
"Hermione, it's gorgeous on you!" squealed Ginny.  
  
I smiled at the young girls eagerness. "Thank you. All the help came from you."  
  
"Yes, darling, but you're the one who is pulling it off," Ginny replied extravagantly.  
  
I turned and practically skipped back to the dressing room to take it off. The price off the dress was a little over budget, but I could handle it. I would just have to buy Harry something else that would help with his schoolwork.  
  
When I was at the counter, the lady turned and strangely related Madame Freela. Maybe they were family. No, I was sure they were family. "How can I help you Miss?"  
  
"I would like to buy this dress," I replied.  
  
She looked at it closely before I handed the money over. As she counted my galleons, she said, "This is a wonderful dress."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I would imagine a girl like you would like it," she said smiling.  
  
That was a compliment right? It was a compliment. Why was everyone always hinting towards Draco in a way? Should I take it as a sign? Maybe I was the one who thought they were referring to Draco...

That's a stupid question.

"Here's your dress Miss," she lady said handing it over.  
  
"Thank you." I don't know how many times I said that today.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Another Hogmeade Store  
  
I decided to so my Christmas shopping alone. The boys weren't too happy, because they wanted to monitor the homework gifts I would be getting them. I got Ron and I matching necklaces, him getting the manlier one. I got Harry a few things from Fred and George's shop, and I got Ginny girly things, like make-up. The rest of my Gryffindor and outer housemates got candy and a card from me. My parents got a few books from the magical world. They were fascinated. After that, I knew I got everybody. But why did it feel like I was missing something?  
  
I turned my head to look at a shop window casually. I got a glimpse of something silver. Hey, it looked ok. Maybe I should by it. My gut was telling me to. But, I only have so much money. This is Christmas, though. Oh my gosh, I'm having a conversation with myself. You know what, I'm just going to buy it.  
  
So I went in the shop taking my time. After I purchased the item, I went out only to notice a certain witch I was currently observing. She looked distant. It looked like she was walking down the street without noticing the other people. I decided to look suspicious and follow slowly.  
  
After a few minutes, she was behind the alley at Hogsmeade. I was about to walk around the corner, but I caught a glimpse of a black cloak. I'm pretty sure it was the Death Eater that Harry saw last Hogmeade Weekend. He swished his wand and Victoria practically marched towards the cobblestone wall. I could see the Death Eater's mouth moving.  
  
What was going to happen? I wasn't about to let them get away. That was so un-Hermione like. No, it was so un-Gryffindor like in general. But Harry and Ron weren't here. They should be. I had to do something.  
  
"Immobulus!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Crucio!" I nearly dodged that one.  
  
"Inflamara!"  
  
"Immobulus!" Hey, that wasn't my voice.  
  
I turned to look at the Death Eater. Nope. He was currently not moving.  
  
I looked at Victoria. Nope. She was staring at the wall waiting for her orders.  
  
I looked behind me. Yep. Blaise was smiling down at me. "You should know better than to be all Gryffindor about it and go in yourself!"  
  
"I tried. Didn't happen. How'd you get here?" I asked. He was a surprise. I expected Ron or Harry to be there.  
  
"Well, just like you, I was following her. She brushed past me, and I knew something was wrong. You filled me with suspicion," he accused.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Which helped me save your ass."  
  
"Good." I turned around and got a good look at the Death Eater. I immediately went up there and broke the wand. I then took the hood off. It was...  
  
Lucius Malfoy?  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," warned Blaise. "Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have gone down that easy. This is one of the new, freshly picked Death Eaters."  
  
I nodded. "Aren't you parents going to get mad?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, I'm sort of...disowned."

"What! How come you didn't tell me!"

"Shhh!!! Don't tell anyone. The Dark Lord new I was a half blood. It was either kill me or disown me. And I think it's pretty ironic because he's a half blood. Why do you think I started liking Ravenclaws?"  
  
"Well I-."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I see that your intellect has helped you again. I applaud you as well Mr. Zambini," said Dumbledore. How does he always manage to get here after everything happens? He read my mind. "I let my Phoenix out for his daily flight when he came back and warned me. You are lucky to be alive Miss Granger. If that wasn't a low ranking Death Eater, then you would've had a harder time."  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to say something.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Mr. Zambini. Please take Miss Rowland to my office. I believe she wants to be freed. Miss Granger, please return to your respective common room."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Work Room  
  
I didn't want to go back to the common room yet. I knew Harry and Ron would ask me questions, but my nerves didn't calm down enough for that. Victoria was going to be in a special part of the castle. Apparently she had something they wanted. The Death Eater would go in trial later this month. And while all this is happening, I contented myself with wrapping the Christmas presents. This would probably be the only time I would be able to do it. The homework load wasn't lessening any. Neither were the butterflies in my stomach. No, not nervous butterflies, but the butterflies that want to tear your stomach apart.  
  
Maybe I should write my parents a letter and send their present early. Yes, that's what I would do. I swished my wand, so the presents could wrap themselves, and then I started writing. This is when Malfoy decided to come in.  
  
"Haven't you had enough of me?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I was coming in here to read. Don't gape at me, Granger. Anyway, Pansy is hinting at me to make her a marriage proposal," he explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, I hope you two have wonderful little pureblood children," I said with sarcasm.  
  
He made a face at me. "Well, that's just it. She showed me a picture of what our actual children would look like."  
  
"Did she get them from St. Mungos?" I asked. I heard they were installing a maternity ward.  
  
"No, she drew them," he said frowning.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you and Weasel's kid won't look half as decent," he retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not the one who had to waste my time and draw a picture," I said back.  
  
"Can't you go make a mess somewhere else? I want to be in peace," he asked.  
  
"Draco, I'm almost done. I just need to wrap Harry's present and this, umm, thing," I said pointing to the object I bought earlier.  
  
Draco looked at it in a weird way. "You bought that and don't know what it is?"  
  
"I just thought it looked funny and bought it. It wasn't until after I bought that the owner told me what it was for." I expected that to be the end of the conversation.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, it was leftover from last Valentines day. He said something about giving it to someone you really love and you always will love. It's supposed to keep a couple together. No one wanted it. I know it's only a ring, and I don't believe in the whole rumor behind it, but I thought it looked nice," I explained.  
  
Draco stared at it. I did the same thing. The ring had a silver band. The rock was shaped like a flame with little rubies covering it. I'm still wondering why the shop owner sold it so cheap. It was simple, but when you looked at it, it simply shined. I stared back up at Draco. Hey, I don't feel like keeping this ring. Maybe I should give it to him? He was sort of in love with it in the first place. "Malfoy-."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Draco," I glared. "I think I found your engagement ring."  
  
"My WHAT!?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what the hell I bought it for, and you're practically drooling over-."  
  
"I do not drool."  
  
"Fine, just take it."  
  
"Granger, I can't marry-."  
  
"I'm not proposing to you nitwit. I just have no use for it, so I'm giving it to you. You can give it to Pansy or any other Slytherin you wish to go out with," I said.  
  
He took it.  
  
I looked at his face when he received it. "What, no dirty blood jokes."  
  
He was still entranced by it. "I thought we got over those, Hermione."  
  
Actually, we didn't. It's just the ring talking. "Mobilerbus!" I whispered so I didn't have to carry the presents up myself.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What?" I said turning around.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I nodded. That ring was weird. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. I'm sure he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I mean I wanted him to. Well, actually, it depends which topic we're talking about. Some conversations we have turn into huge arguments. And I apparently was almost on a one sided conversation. I should leave him.  
  
The weird thing was, I didn't start feeling paranoid about what happened today until I left the room. More importantly, the room with Draco in it. It wasn't easy to forget facing a Death Eater. And after I left that room, I felt no longer...safe? Was that the word? Maybe it's because I was alone after I left that room. Ron and Harry would make me feel better.  
  
I hurried up the stairs to get to the common room quickly. As soon as I walked through the wall, I saw a glimpse of red hair and glasses. They were currently suffocating me, Ron doing most of the work.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Do you want water?"  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"Is Victoria ok?"  
  
"OK STOP!" I yelled. Everyone in the common room literally stopped. I turned to face them. "Not all of you!"  
  
Everyone hurriedly went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
I turned back to the boys. I gave Ron a peck on the mouth and smiled at Harry. "I know you two are worried, but I'm good. I'm still here."  
  
"We can see that," observed Harry.  
  
Ron went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his nose in my hair. "Next time, you are so going shopping with us."  
  
"Can you guys quit with the PDA?" asked Harry slightly annoyed.  
  
Ron let go of me. "Sorry Harry."  
  
"It's alright. I'm just hungry. Dinner starts in five minutes," informed Harry.  
  
Ron grabbed my hand and my wrist made nasty cracking sounds as he pulled me out of the common room. Gosh, what the guy would do for food.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: Excuse any errors. I didn't have time to correct this one. I wanted it posted as fast as I can.Well, the Victoria discovery wasn't supposed to come for another few chapters, but since my readers were getting confused, I decided to put it in here. Plus, this gives me a great idea for the ending... Anyway, more relationship between Hermione and Draco. I kind of need to make their interactions a little nicer with the way I want to take this story. I'm almost sure that the couple behaving this way is not out of character considering the other conversations they had kind of led up to this kind of relationship. Oh yeah, the ring sort of distracted him from noticing it was Hermione who he was talking to. This is the first time I got fifteen pages on word. I usually get only 12-14 pages. Anyway, hope you liked it.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Just Guess! You know what, I'm just going to tell you. There's the Christmas Ball with a ... That's all I'm giving away.


	16. An Extension

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Do you think Hermione would get mad if I wore this dress.  
  
Friend: More importantly, her dress.  
  
Me: Well, I was the one who described it in my story.  
  
Hermione: Well, I'm the one who wore it. And it's a robe, thank you very much.  
  
JK: (walks in)  
  
Did you find them?  
  
Me: Why do I even bother.  
  
The usual goes. Characters, not mine.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you for all the reviews. I get at least ten the day I put up a chapter. Well, I wouldn't even put up a chapter if I didn't get reviews. Well, to some new reviewers (I'm not saying this in a mean way), Hermione is supposed to be out of character in this story. I wanted her portrayed like I wanted her. Plus, I have a really difficult time getting her into character. If I ever write another fic, I'll make her be the real Hermione. **Karana**, thank you for all the wonderful compliments, as usual. PDA means public displays of affection. **Mydream**, please tell what confused you so I can explain (not saying this in a mean way). **Frifri**, I am so not telling about the plot (lol). **Chamarro**, Blaise was sweet? Well, I wanted him to be Hermione's friend, so I guess sweet could work (LOL). **Average Jane**, I am not telling anything about the plot (lol). **Gryffindor620**, as much as Ron sort of ruins the Hermione/Draco relationship, still necessary...for now.** Jelly Beans Beware**, sorry no mistletoe. **Rina**, the ring might play a part in here. Well, it has to, but hey, I don't know whether it will be big or small. **H.D**., the tension has been there, although very little and unnoticeable, its there. I tried to not make it too obvious though. **Ccbchunks,** I agree it should have been longer (death eater scene). I just didn't have enough creative juice to come up with something better. Plus, I wanted the Death Eater to be an inexperienced one (which means probably the age of 18), so Hermione could fight him easily. And I chastise myself for all the spelling errors. I usually don't like to edit everything (lol). **Sunni07**, you may use the Harry's secret thing. I loved all your reviews. **And thank you to all the new and old reviewers that I didn't thank in long sentences**. **Excuse all spelling and grammar errors. I didn't have time to correct much. I am also going on vacation next weekend, so I probably only have time for one more chapter before vacation. It's only a two day trip though, so you don't have to wait long.**  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Great Hall, Day of Christmas Ball  
  
So, it was Christmas Day. We were currently having lunch. This was the first meal of the day, since we spent most of our time opening presents. I loved everything I got from everyone. Most people I gave gifts to also thanked me. Crookshanks got extra special stuff this year. I knew I wasn't spending enough time with him.  
  
I took a sip of my coffee. It tasted really sweet. I am usually picky about my food and beverages. My coffee needs to have a bittersweet taste, so one sugar should do it. It's just in the middle. But right now, it was over the top. "Ron, how much sugar did you put in my coffee?"  
  
"Umm... two," he said sheepishly. I had always gotten on to him when he made my coffee. That's why I always let Harry do it.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Okay, three. I didn't remember how sweet you wanted it," he said shrugging.  
  
I took a deep breath and started downing the coffee in quick gulps. I knew it was stupid to be picky about things like these, but I just had to have it that way. Maybe the sugar will help me get through decorating with Malfoy. Maybe I don't need the sugar to help me decorate with Malfoy... I mean Draco.  
  
Wow, got to get rid of that habit. Actually, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to get rid of that habit.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said waving his hand in front of me. "It's a little early to get tired."  
  
"Not tired, just spacey," I said distantly.  
  
"Maybe you should've given her the right amount of sugar in her coffee, mate," whispered Harry.  
  
"She can deal. You know Hermione," said Ron smiling and putting his arm around me.  
  
I loved it when he did that. But the weird part is, I loved it when anyone did that. When Harry was single, he would comfort me like that. My dad, Fred, George, and basically all the men in the Weasley family do that. I guess Ron was different.  
  
And another thing. Although I hate to admit it, I can't hold a conversation with Ron. Well, sometimes I can, but Harry is usually around. I guess it isn't really a bad thing, since I'm comfortable sitting in peace and quiet with him...for a few short moments.  
  
But I really like him. The fact that we were friends before sort of strengthens everything. Was this relationship different? Yes, it was.  
  
Why do I even doubt?  
  
I could fall in love with him.  
  
I could be in love with him.  
  
If I'm thinking this much about my love life, then the coffee really sucks.  
  
"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Huh," I replied snapping back to reality.  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap. I'll go and wake you up in an hour or so," suggested Ron.  
  
"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to decorate remember? So you don't get to see me until tonight. I'll look pretty for you," I said sweetly.  
  
"You'll always look pretty. I'll be waiting in the common room," he said kissing my forehead.  
  
Save for the spit, it was kind of nice.  
  
I looked around for Draco. He was coming toward me. I looked behind me and found a couple of first years running away from him.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why do you always go for the first years?"  
  
"I had to get them out somehow. I want to get this done as soon as possible so I can get ready," he said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl who gets to listen to you talk about yourself all night?" I asked half teasing. The other half was reserved for pitying the poor girl who would really have to listen to him talk about himself.  
  
"Eloise Midgen," he answered swiftly. He then started walking towards a box of decorations.  
  
I just stared at his back. I've never heard a rumor about him with Eloise before. I knew I shouldn't listen to gossip, but the people I over heard usually get front row center on Hogwarts gossip. Anyway, I heard Eloise was going alone. Justin dumped her last minute for Parvati. Justin is such a...how can I put this lightly...slut.  
  
I also heard that Draco was going alone. And there was no rumor about the two of them going out for the past three days. Maybe I missed out on something?  
  
I shook my head and headed towards a box of icicles. I then conjure a ladder and started to put the pieces up on the ceiling. I had a little trouble since the ladder was just a tiny bit wobbly.  
  
An hour later, Ron came in. "Do you need any help, Hermione? The food is all set to be here after you're done decorating."  
  
I looked down at Ron. "Are you sure you want to waste your free afternoon?"  
  
"Well, you're here, so I can keep you company," he suggested.  
  
"As heart-warming as this is," interrupted Draco. "Granger has work to do. So you either get your ass up there and help or get out."  
  
Ron looked at me. "He's always like that. You should see him without coffee. It's like me only more psychotic."  
  
Ron nodded and glared at Draco. He then started heading towards the boxes to get something to do. In the process, he managed to knock me off my ladder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SPONGIFY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I then landed on a sort of spongy surface. I knew Ron didn't use that spell. He probably forgot he had wand. Nevertheless, he came over and hugged me.  
  
"I was so afraid. Maybe I should just not bother you until tonight," he said. This is the first time I actually saw Ron look like he was about to cry, except for that one time when he saw spiders.  
  
"You don't bother me, Ron. Even though, that was the first time you gave me a near death experience," I said a little out of breath.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Kidding. I'm not mad. Maybe Harry could use your company. You know Hannah's getting ready ritual. It's five hours more than a usual day," I suggested.  
  
Ron nodded, gave me a hug, then left.  
  
As I watched his retreating back, I couldn't help but be sort of...what was the word...I'll say it when I'll find it. I mean, I wanted him to stay, but at the same time...maybe I should just give up on finding the word.  
  
I looked at Draco. He saved me. Draco Malfoy saved Hermione Granger from a possibly deadly fall. I owe him. I'm in his debt. Knowing him, he'll take full advantage of it. And worse, I don't just owe him something like money or a simple favor; I owe him my life...I think. I should thank him.  
  
I sneakily tiptoed behind him. Why am I tiptoeing? Should I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention?  
  
Great, I want his attention.  
  
I should just keep it simple. I looked around to see if any one was standing in hearing range. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He stopped spraying and turned around to face me. He smirked.  
  
Wow, he looked sort of decent.  
  
What was I thinking!?  
  
"You do know that you are in my debt now?"  
  
I stopped mentally beating myself up. "Unfortunately. What do you want? I can give you anything from the range of dance lessons to candy," I said a little nervously. He has something on me now.  
  
"I'll tell you when I need something," he said all mysteriously.  
  
"Fine." I started walking away and suddenly got an idea. I turned back around. "You are my hero!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"My hero," I repeated sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, no, I forbid you," he said getting slightly paler.  
  
"You can't forbid me to do anything. I am not your property," I said smiling.  
  
"The hell you're not. But, you are un-owned property in my debt," he reminded.  
  
I couldn't say anything back. That was the first time he ever got me speechless. "Fine."  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
I walked back and finished decorating my part of the Great Hall. Blaise came in with his partner to set up the table arrangements. We had to adjust the dance floor to make the tables look right. After that, I went up to the Gryffindor common room to change.  
  
My hair was giving me a bad mood. I can't be in a bad mood. I was trying to do something different with it. I tried curling it and putting up in a complicated manner, but that just didn't happen. And I had enough. I took my wand out and let it flow down my back. I also curled my hair into ringlets. There, I think I look decent enough. I put on my tiara and started walking towards the door.  
  
How much time do I have left? I looked at my watch and found I was ten minutes late. I was late! I'm never late! But then again, I was a girl. I bet Ron just got down there. I should hurry anyway.  
  
When I came downstairs, I saw Ron look up and gap. He then started briskly walking towards me to twirl me up like he always does. I laughed and said he was messing up my hair. He then held out his arm for me to take. I looked at him. He was wearing dark green robes with a crown. We didn't really match as a couple, but he looked good.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Great Hall  
  
I wasn't in the Great Hall when the unveiled everything for the public. But, from all the facial expressions I saw, we did well. Blaise came over and congratulated me. He left when Ron gave him the Death glare. We found Harry and Hannah at a table close to the dance floor.  
  
"How's the lovely couple?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
Hannah smiled and Harry answered, "We're great. And both of you look great."  
  
"Well-."  
  
"Students! I would like you attention please!" Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
Everyone stopped chatting and turned around.  
  
"This dance has been decorated beautifully. Please congratulate your Head Boy, Head Girl, and prefects for doing such a nice job."  
  
Light clapping could be heard all across the hall.  
  
"Now, as in Hogwarts tradition, we will let the Head Boy and Girl start of this dance."  
  
Why Dumbledore, why!? Wasn't it good enough that I can tolerate being in the same room with him now? Wasn't it? No, it wasn't! And the beginning dance was just so typical. Apparently, Ron thought so too, because he currently had his death grip on me.  
  
I slowly got up and headed towards the dance floor. Draco did the same. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other one in his hand. There was no way we were slow dancing like_ that._ I looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue, almost black looking robe. It's weird how he managed to match my outfit.  
  
The song started up. Maybe if we just don't talk, then we could get through this. And maybe if we do talk I could stop thinking about his...Bad Hermione. "Granger."  
  
I looked up from my thinking. "What?"  
  
"You know what you have to do before midnight."  
  
Oh, crap. I forgot. I didn't want to think about it today. I hadn't thought about it today. There was no way I was breaking up with Ron. I was going to refuse to. How am I supposed to raise the galleons to give him though? What was he going to do to embarrass me? I answered anyway. "Yeah. What about you and Eloise? I haven't heard about you and her going out."  
  
"I kept it quiet. But rest assure, Granger, that I will win."  
  
"You do that," I said smiling. I couldn't let him know what I was going to do.  
  
He didn't answer back. And when the song ended, I let go as if he was burning me. It, felt like I was missing something when I let go, but I guess it was because his hands were so warm.  
  
When I sat back down, menus appeared. Ron and I decided to share a platter. The snow angels, who were actually good, went by and picked up our menus.  
  
"You should've seen your face when you let go of Malfoy," laughed Harry.  
  
"If you didn't have that face, I would be worried," Ron mumbled.  
  
I looked down to get a bite of my fish. I put my fork down on the plate, picked it back up, and couldn't find my fish. Where was it? I looked at Ron and saw his cheeks puffed out. Ron had my fish. "Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My fish!"  
  
"Oh, well, I sort of just left you the vegetables. Sorry," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes as Harry gave me two bites of his meat. Ron was cute when he eats, but when he takes my food, I get slightly defensive.  
  
"So, what do you guys want for dessert," interrupted Harry.  
  
"We just started eating,' I said laughing.  
  
"You're worse than me, Harry," said Ron with his mouthful.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to thank you for the card, Hermione," said Hannah sweetly.  
  
"No need. You've been my friend since forever," I said smiling.  
  
She smiled back. Dinner went by pleasantly until everyone got up to go dance. Ron was an okay dancer. He stepped on my feet a couple of times, but I couldn't blame him. He really didn't like dancing. Him being on the dance floor that long was like a once in a lifetime experience.  
  
An hour later, which was eleven o'clock, Ron asked me to the gardens. I happily went with him. We were currently on a bench. "So, am I a good date?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. I think that one was self explanatory," Ron said smiling.  
  
"You used to get annoyed when I told you something was self explanatory," I smiled.  
  
"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I learned something," he said patting his chest.  
  
"I credit myself on that one," I said laughing. I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, you should be credited on a lot of things," he said putting his arm around me. "Just like you made me love you for a long time."  
  
I dropped my jaw. He what? No one has ever said that to me, except for Harry, but in a friendly way. I had no idea Ron felt that way. But then again, I was going to lose my bet for him. The thing is, I don't know if I love him or not. I don't want to lie to him. I don't. "Ron, I lo-."  
  
"Hermione!" Whoa, who called my name? Couldn't be Draco, because he calls me Granger in public. Harry wouldn't want to leave Hannah to call me. We passed Neville and Ginny on our way out here. It had to be Blaise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk. It's important," he said smirking. He must be happy about something. That translates into good news.  
  
"You can't sweet-talk my girl now Zambini," Ron said icily. Slytherins aren't all bad. Ron just needs to learn that.  
  
"Don't worry Weasley, I happen to love Victoria," Blaise said nonchalantly.  
  
I perked up. "You're in love!" I sqeauled.  
  
"Yeah. I figured it out like thirty minutes ago," he said grinning.  
  
"Is that what you needed to tell her," Ron interrupted impatiently. I had no idea he was that possessive.  
  
"Actually no," Blaise said regaining his serious composure.  
  
I looked at Ron. Blaise probably found me a loophole to my bet. "I won't be long."  
  
He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips before I left.  
  
Blaise found us a secluded spot in the gardens. "Are you as suspicious as I am about Draco saying he is with Eloise?"  
  
"Yeah. There haven't been any rumors or anything. And you know you can't keep a secret from Hogwarts, even if you tried," I replied.  
  
"That's because they haven't," said Blaise with a grin.  
  
I jumped for joy." Really! That means that. Oh my gosh I am so happy!"  
  
"Yeah you won!" said Blaise smiling. "And if he says that he is going out with her, tell him you talked to Eloise about it. She said that her and that Hufflepuff were having problems, but she was still with him."  
  
"Oh, you are to good, Blaise!" I said giving him a quick hug. "That means that no one owes anyone anything!"  
  
"What do you mean? Malfoy owes you," he said looking at me skeptically.  
  
"I want to stay with Ron," I explained. "We both lose."  
  
"Well, it's the second best thing to winning," said Blaise still looking a bit skeptical. "But he did lose, so I should be happy. And, I hope you keep your man on a leash."  
  
I slapped him playfully. "I got to go shove it in Draco's face!"  
  
"Since when did you start calling him Draco?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
I couldn't lie to Blaise. "Since he wanted me to." I didn't want to argue, so I ran off before he could say anything.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I ran into Malfoy right outside the Great Hall. "Granger, where have you been? You know what we need to discuss."  
  
I took his arm and dragged him to an empty corridor. When we got there, I happily blurted, "You lose."  
  
"No I don't. I broke up with her and everything," he said triumphantly.  
  
"You two didn't even go out," I pointed out. I then went on to say what Blaise told me to say.  
  
"You liar. She went out with me. I dumped her. Admit it, you lost," he said all triumphantly again.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just go ask Eloise," I said smirking.  
  
I was about to turn the corner when he called my name again. "Granger, fine. She wasn't. She claimed I was to shallow."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Fine, you win. The galleons won't be a problem. What about the humiliation? Are you going to call me Draco in front of everybody, make me look like a muggle, what?" he asked a little frustrated.  
  
"Actually, we both lose. I'm not breaking up with Ron. The bet is off. We both lose," I said happily.  
  
"So we don't owe each other anything?" I said getting even happier. I held out my hand for him to shake.  
  
He looked away for a second and took my hand. He smirked. "No, we don't."  
  
I nodded and turned around. What I saw was something that would make me cry for at least a year. Ron was standing there with his mouth open. He started running.  
  
I turned to face Malfoy again and slapped him across the face. "How come you didn't tell me he was behind me!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you wanted to know," Malfoy said calmly.  
  
I remembered when he looked away from me before he shook my hand. That's when he first noticed. Or did he know before that? Either way, he was a bastard! "Go to hell," I whispered icily before running off to find Ron.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Quidditch Pitch  
  
If I knew Ron, h would be sitting in the Quidditch Pitch trying to mellow out. Him and Harry always do that when they try to calm down. I found him on the bleachers. When I moved towards him, he didn't move away, which is good. I sat next to him. He scooted away. "Ron-."  
  
"Don't, Granger."  
  
Wow, that stung.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it, but Malfoy wouldn't let me. He blackmailed me into it," I explained almost in vain.  
  
Ron softened a bit. "He blackmailed you into doing the bet?"  
  
I couldn't lie to him. "No, he blackmailed me into not quitting," I sighed.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Look, Ron. I took on the bet, because Malfoy was challenging me. You know how I get when he does-."  
  
"Why do you always need to prove something, Hermione!? Couldn't you have just said no?"  
  
"I couldn't. I just couldn't say no. He made me, somehow, want to take on his challenge. But when you asked me out, I was going to quit for you, but he wouldn't let me," I said almost in tears.  
  
"What did he blackmail you with!?" Ron asked a little too loud.  
  
"He said he was going to tell you about the bet. Then I knew that you would get mad and tell Neville, and Harry-."  
  
"So that's why you went out with Neville. You are so stupid, Hermione! I can't believe you... I'm going to have to tell him. He's my friend."  
  
"Don't do that, Ron," I pleaded.  
  
"Don't do what? I can't trust you anymore Hermione! What do you want me to do?" He screamed.  
  
"I want you to trust me again, Ron. I still want to be your friend," I said shedding one tear. The rest was going to spill any minute.  
  
"I don't know if I can anymore," he said sighing. At least he wasn't screaming at me anymore.  
  
"What do I have to do, Ron? I don't think I can live without your trust," I whispered.  
  
I looked at his face. He looked like he was thinking about it. I just sat there waiting for him to reply. I wanted him to still be my friend. I knew there was a slim chance of that happening, but I wanted him by my side.  
  
At least fifteen minutes past before he said anything else. He turned to look at me slowly. "Get Malfoy."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Malfoy. If you manage to get him and dump him, then maybe you would regain my trust," he whispered.  
  
"Ron, why are you-."  
  
"Because it's what you did to me. Now I have to get you and him back by making you do the same thing you've been doing to who knows how may people." His whisper was getting more and more ferocious.  
  
"I can't. He wouldn't want to," I reasoned.  
  
"You never know. I mean you got Zambini with you. Maybe you can get him to," Ron said looking sorrowful now.  
  
"What's my deadline?" I asked in defeat. If it's what Ron wanted, then that's what he would get.  
  
"What."  
  
"He always gave me a deadline. I figured you would want one too."  
  
He sat there and thought some more. "You have until the end of the school year," he decided.  
  
I nodded as he got up to leave me. He would probably tell Harry and Neville and, as a matter of fact, all of Gryffindor. I knew I was in for a few lonely months. The only person that could probably help me through this is Blaise. He was the only one who understood. And I'm sure that Malfoy wouldn't want to let me hear the end of it. The whole school might know too. I might be labeled things that would ruin my respectable reputation, like the word slut.  
  
I looked up again. I saw Ron finally leave the Quidditch Pitch. When I was sure he was gone, I let my tears flow.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
**Chapter Explanation: Did I make you wait long enough? Well, how was that. Not too predictable, no? Well, I'm sure that all of you were expecting something like this, or maybe you weren't. And, I hope I made yall happy by not making Ron and Hermione's relationship last long. Hermione's opinion of Draco takes a step back in this chapter (I was disappointed in myself too). Same rules apply, review, constructive criticism.**


	17. Planning For Revenge

Disclaimer:  
  
Hermione: You really want to know?  
  
Draco: Are you sure?  
  
Me: Yes, now tell me! We've been at this for over an hour!  
  
Draco: Ok, fine.  
  
(sigh)  
  
Hermione: We both like the color blue.  
  
Me: That's all?  
  
Draco and Hermione: (nods)  
  
Me: You're not getting married or anything like that?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: Why would you think that?  
  
Me: Maybe Harry would be more interesting.  
  
Well, anyway, Harry Potter World...not mine.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, as usual. I probably won't post another chapter until Wednesday of next week because of my vacation. Hope yall will miss me. **Citcat299**, I loved your advice. I always ask for constructive criticism in all my chapters, and you gave me it. But I have to say that even without the horrible beginning, my story is far from perfect. Compared to some of the stories on my favorites list, this story is only considered decent. I'm glad I made it on your favorites list. I agree with you that the beginning was a little rocky. I just didn't know how else to put it. This is my first fic after all. But anyway, I did rewrite my first chapter for you. The rewritten one is dedicated to you. **Marz**, I would love a cheerleader. You better be there every chapter cheering me on (lol).** Ptrst**, I though that Blaise and the Voldemort thing were sort of taking away from the story line, but you said it's not, so that cheers me up.** Frifri**, I wanted to make them kiss, but most people that read this story don't like Ron, so I decided against it.** Theonewithblackhair**, you flatter me. You're I think the first or second one who said my story is addicting. Lylangelgurl, thanks for the support you gave me for my vacation.** Karana**, I can't believe I almost made someone cry. My writing usually never does that (gives tissue). **Jelly Beans Beware**, I have tried the gum and water thing before. It doesn't do good for the brain. And I want a piece of the 'super-duper cake'! **Lizzy87**, thank you for telling me my story is still believable. I'm always worrying about keeping those two in character. **Swtndreamypnay03**, thank you for calling my story beautiful. I never got that compliment before. I agree it was a little weird, but Ron thinks that Hermione going out with Draco is the worst thing in the world for her. That's why he is trying to make her get Malfoy. **Larissa**, thank you for the compliment on my writing. I just write whatever comes to mind on my computer and leave the rest up to the editing. **Thank you to any new or old reviewers that I haven't thanked personally as well**.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
**Reviewer Poll: Now, this is really important that EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS answer to this, even if you don't like writing reviews. I have decided, since so many of you like the Blaise and Hermione pairing, that I will write a fanfiction about them. I will give you ten scenarios to start. Next chapter, it will be down to five, then three, and then the one left standing is the story I will write. Please consider these options carefully...oh my gosh I sound like my teacher. Anyway:  
  
Scenario 1: Draco Malfoy tells Blaise Zambini one day that he has his mind set on getting Hermione Granger on his wall of trophy girls. And guess who has to help.  
  
Scenario 2: It's been five years after Hogwarts. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been together for a year. Pansy gets sick of this relationship and wants them separated as soon as possible. Then, she calls in a favor from Draco's best friend, Blaise Zambini.  
  
Scenario 3: The war they all knew was coming is near. Dumbledore decides to promote inter-house relations by setting up inter-house Quidditch teams. Blaise Zambini dares Hermione to try out.  
  
Scenario 4: Blaise has never really been in touch with anyone important and mattered to him. And then there was Snape, Hermione Granger, and the year round project of inventing a Potion.  
  
Scenario 5: Something happens over the summer that makes Hermione join a group of girls. Specifically a group of girls who make men pay.  
  
Scenario 6: Blaise Zambini has certain suspicions about a relationship involving a certain Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Is he right? Probably not, but he's determined to find out.  
  
Scenario 7: If you're a Hogwarts hottie, being able to get every girl in school is your pride and joy. To bad Blaise never got Hermione Granger checked off his list.  
  
Scenario 8: When Blaise Zambini hears that Hermione Granger wants Ron Weasley, he's going to help her out. To bad there's a catch.  
  
Scenario 9: Blaise Zambini really hates letting dirty little house elves touch his stuff. And when he walks in on Hermione Granger doing something bad, he puts her to good use.  
  
Scenario 10: Draco was sent to get close to Hermione Granger for Lord Voldemort. Draco refuses to stoop to that level. He then calls Blaise Zambini to do the job for him.  
  
So, those are all the scenarios I came up with. I hope there were some good ones in there, because I just brainstormed all of them. Keep in mind that if you want Draco to still be Hermione's leading man in one of these stories, then say so. Blaise doesn't need to be with Hermione. Draco can end up being her one true love again. Now, I need EVERYONE to vote one TWO of their favorite scenarios. The top five will move on to the next round.**  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was the Monday after Christmas Break. Ron did what I expected him to do and told Harry and everybody else who wanted to hear about what I did. Why did he have to have such a temper? Now Harry won't even look at me, Ginny slapped me, and Neville won't stop glaring at me. Whenever this happened, Ron always had a triumphant look on his face. I knew he felt like he did something better than me, but rubbing it in like that was so immature.  
  
And it wasn't just them that was treating me like this. It was all of their friends that were in different houses. Hannah went up and slapped me too. No Ravenclaw ever wants to associate with me ever again. The Slytherins were the ones rude enough to call me names like slut and whore.  
  
Malfoy did it too. Everybody knew he did the same thing as me. I guess it was ok for him, since he does that kind of stuff on a daily basis. It was forbidden for me though. I just don't do things like that. Well, I think that they need to get over what they stereotype me for. I think they need to see my side of the story. Wait, I wasn't allowed to have a side of the story as Neville simply stated it.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
I looked up and saw a glimpse of a blue tie before I fell to the floor. That must have been Terry Boot. He no longer admires me for my accomplishments. He says that they aren't worthy anymore.  
  
I sighed as I got up and picked up my books. This was how it was everyday or a week and a half. I had never wanted to leave this school, ever. And now, I think that it would be the best thing in the world. It was like the first few months in first year, only worse with better insults. People here can really put you down when they don't like you. I even took the liberty to start sleeping in the workroom. Everyone always got quiet and stared at me when I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Then, someone would always shout something like get the hell out or you don't belong here. The girls would always yell at me through the door of my Head Girl room. I decided I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I opened the doors to the Great Hall and looked around my table. There was no seat saved for me by Harry and Ron. I saw one open seat near Parvati, but she wouldn't let me sit there. I would be risking her reputation. I then took a deep breath and closed the doors. That was my new morning ritual. I would see how they're doing without me, and then I would close the doors and go eat in the kitchens alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
What a nice sounding word. It was good for song titles and poems. It was eerie and so...separated from anything else. It was a word that didn't make you feel important. It made you feel excluded from anything else around you. It made you feel so left behind.  
  
Wow, if I'm contemplating a word, I must be really sad.  
  
I chuckled a bitter chuckle as I reached up to tickle the pear.  
  
"Hermione wait!"  
  
Well, that was new. No one calls me Hermione anymore.  
  
I turned around slowly and reached for my wand. If it was another annoying kid playing a practical joke on me, they will end up in the hospital wing...hopefully alone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its Blaise, your friend," that person responded.  
  
Where has he been for the past week and a half? "Where have you been for the past week and a half?" I asked a little angry.  
  
"I've been being threatened by Malfoy. If I ever associate with you, I would lose my life. But after a week or so of seeing the way they've been treating you, I decided that I didn't care," he explained.  
  
He could've told me sooner. I needed somebody a long time ago. I turned away and waited until he would give up and leave.  
  
"Hermione, you know as well as I do that he could have told his father. And if he did, I wouldn't be here to comfort you. Do you want any company for breakfast?" he asked hopefully.  
  
It still amazes me that he could be so nice and be in Slytherin. Then again, he did have some muggle in him. And, why did he have to be so damn charming?  
  
I turned around to face him. I sighed. "How do you always manage to make me forgive you?"  
  
He smiled and hugged me. It felt nice to still be liked. "That was way to easy."  
  
"Well," I said getting perkier every minute. "When you don't have friends, things tend to get very...lonely."  
  
"That's why I'm here babe," he said tickling the pear.  
  
How did he know you had to tickle the pear? "How did you know you had to tickle the pear?"  
  
"I've been following you every morning to check on you."  
  
"And you couldn't even talk to me?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't just in case I was being followed," he replied climbing into the portrait hole.  
  
I followed him in. Dobby was the first to greet me. "Hello Miss. What can Dobby get for you?"  
  
"I just want a biscuit and coffee," I answered brightly. I was finally about to have a good day.  
  
"Can I have sausage and eggs?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Of course master. Dobby is always happy to serve well," said the house elf scurrying off to make the food.  
  
"I didn't know it looked like this in here. In fact, I didn't know Hogwarts had a kitchen," said Blaise looking around.  
  
"Well, when you had friends like Harry and Ron, you are bound to find out little secrets," I said sitting sown at a table.  
  
"What's with all the past tense?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"They aren't my friends anymore, that's why," I replied a bit solemnly.  
  
"Here is Master and Miss's food," said Dobby while putting it down on the table. He then went away to start preparing lunch.  
  
"Hermione, you have to think about this one. You know excepting the bet was-."  
  
"I know Blaise," I said getting a little frustrated. I saw his facial expression and softened a bit. "I know. It's just...he made me so mad that day. He made me want to challenge him so bad. And they deserve to be mad at me."  
  
"They'll get over it. You have to let it blow over before they can talk to you again," said Blaise comfortingly.  
  
"I know," I said biting my biscuit.  
  
"How much sugar do you want?" he asked.  
  
"One," I replied. I then took his fork and ate some of his sausage.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm depressed, get over it," I said with my mouthful. I gave him back his fork and we ate in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Why does he always need to screw me over?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe it's because he...umm...likes you," answered Blaise shrugging.  
  
"No, seriously," I said laughing.  
  
"I am serious," he said looking at me.  
  
I almost spit out my coffee. "No way. If he liked me, he would have tried to pull me into a broom closet already."  
  
"Maybe he's liked you for years," said Blaise laughing.  
  
"No, he wouldn't," I said turning pale.  
  
Blaise looked at me for a moment and laughed. "I was only kidding. After what he did to you, I would think that he wants to chase after you with a mob torch or something."  
  
I laughed too. "Good."  
  
I started drinking my coffee. Why did I not feel relief when he said that? I felt a...pang? A pang of what? With my recent experience with him, it had to be anger and lots of it.  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
I lowered my head down on the table and started hitting it on the wood. Blaise put his hands on my head and pulled it far away from the table. "Stop. What's wrong?"  
  
"We have Potions next. Please tell me you don't know whose partner I am," I said getting over the slight nausea I was experiencing. Lucky for me, it was only the head banging that caused it.  
  
"Well, don't go," said Blaise nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't go!? Do you have any idea what Snape would do to me?" I said getting more distressed.  
  
"Yes, which is why I have these," he said holding out something that looked like candy.  
  
They weren't just any candy. They were Fred and George's method of getting out of class free. "Why do you have these?"  
  
"Well, the Slytherins won't admit they have these because of who invented them," he explained. He then picked out a red looking one. "This one if for fever. It would make it more believable if you took one of these."  
  
I didn't want to go for one of these by myself. Who would be there when I pass out? "Blaise?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Can you stay with me...please? We could stay in the workroom, and you could pretend like you were there helping me," I asked in my sweetest voice.  
  
"Sure. Anything to get is out of making those Animigi Potions," he said getting up.  
  
"Hey, I enjoy those," I said defensively.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Workroom  
  
Blaise and I stayed in there for that whole Double Potions class. I never thought I would want to get out of class. But getting sneered at by at least thirty of your classmates is a bad thing when you're in a bad mood. And talking with Blaise on a comfortable couch let out a lot of stress.  
  
"We need to get you a new hairstyle," I said out of boredom. Maybe I could get him to look like Malfoy for some fun revenge sort of thing.  
  
He touched his hair. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
"Well, I like the spikiness, but we need to get you something new," I said smiling evily. "Something more...Malfoyish?"  
  
He grinned the mischievous grin. "I see where you're going with this."  
  
I got my wand out of my pocket and said, "Accio my hair products."  
  
A few second later, you could here the hair products coming out of the bathroom. I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's a little to gelled for me to do anything with it." I took my wand out and gave it a swish to take the gel out. "Now, do you want to stay brunette or be blonde for a day?"  
  
He smiled wickedly. "Blonde would be nice."  
  
I put one drop of the hair dying Potion in his hair, and it immediately spread throughout all of his hair. I then squeezed a huge mount of gel in my hand. "You can just pass yourself off as his long lost cousin."  
  
"I'll make sure every little dirty secret about him goes unnoticed," he said turning so I can put the gel on him. To bad Malfoy walked in to join the fun.  
  
"What the hell are you doing looking like me?" he asked incredibly ticked. Wait, ticked was an understatement.  
  
"I had to experiment," I said hoping the blame wouldn't be on Blaise.  
  
"And you used Zambini for it," he asked quirking his eyebrow.  
  
"He owes me," I said shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I was about to get worried," he said sitting down at his desk. "Snape is asking about why you weren't in class today."  
  
"Tell him I was sick or something," I said massaging the gel into Blaise's hair.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ooo, sorry Blaise," I said massaging a little softer.  
  
"It's ok, it was only your incredibly long nail," said Blaise emphasizing incredibly long.  
  
I hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help that one," I said smiling.  
  
Blaise pouted.  
  
"Honestly, you two should just get married. The PDA is too much," interrupted Malfoy.  
  
I glared at him and turned back to Blaise. "All done." I then handed him a mirror that I keep in my purse.  
  
He stared at himself critically before nodding in approval. "Well, if it wasn't for my tan and the lack of a pointy nose, I would look just like him."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No one ever said it was a bad thing."  
  
"You made it sound like it was."  
  
"Okay, stop," I interrupted. If this continued, there would be some unnecessary violence. "Are you sure you're ready to go out in public with that hair?"  
  
"Of course," Blaise said with a smile.  
  
"Wait. He's going out in public with that thing?" asked Malfoy getting slightly paler again.  
  
"Why not?" I asked turning to Malfoy and looking innocent. He was going to pay.  
  
"Because that's degrading me!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, you might want to catch up with Blaise, because everyone is having lunch," I said quirking an eyebrow. I was so getting my revenge for what he did... multiple times.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Malfoy getting more and more frustrated. Maybe if I keep this up, I can keep him in here until lunch was over. That was in about ten minutes.  
  
I looked away and sighed. I turned back to him. Hey, what's that red stuff next to his lip? How come I didn't notice it before? Well, it was a little dash of red, but if you looked close enough, you could see it. Was I really paying that much attention to his mouth?  
  
Ew.  
  
Well, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Bad Hermione!  
  
I have to give him credit on his lips.  
  
Stop it, Hermione!  
  
Great, I'm talking to myself.  
  
I shouldn't pay attention to his mouth.  
  
And whatever was on his mouth looked like lipstick. And worse...dark red lipstick. Either he dressed in drag sometimes or he met Parkinson in a broom closet.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he asked frustrated even more.  
  
"You got lipstick close to your bottom lip," I said laughing.  
  
"Don't lie to me," he said even more frustrated.  
  
He's really spastic today. I took out a tissue from my purse and started walking towards him. "Too much sugar in your coffee today?" The bell rang after I said this. He was going to be late for Charms.  
  
The good part was, he didn't notice.  
  
"Only three, but... Granger, don't touch me!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "There's a tissue between me and your skin. No dirt is going to be left there."  
  
He stood still. That was way too easy. And I was mad at him, wasn't I? Yes I was. I want to be mad at him. I'm just having a little trouble. Plus, Blaise was out wrecking havoc for me. And for the next few months, I would make sure that I made his life complete hell.  
  
I took my tissue and folded it so it would be thicker. I then lightly wiped away the lipstick away. He was staring at me the whole time. I just concentrated on getting the lipstick off.  
  
When I was done, I smirked. "Make out lately?"  
  
"More like attacked," he said touching the spot on his lip where the lipstick was.  
  
I knew what he was talking about. I didn't feel sorry for him at all. "Well, that little attack won't be as frightful anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
What I meant was, I made up my mind. I was going to make his life hell. At first, I was playing around with the idea, but now, I really am going to do it. If I had to get Malfoy, I would make it as painful as possible...for him. "Nothing. It means you'll get over it."  
  
He nodded. "I guess you're not angry with me anymore?"  
  
"Nope, still am," I said nonchalantly while walking over to my desk.  
  
As I sat down, I saw a piece of parchment on Malfoy's desk. It sparked my interest because it looked very official. "Accio Parchment."  
  
"Hey that's-."  
  
"Immobulus!"  
  
I looked down at the letter.  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
You're Death Eater Ceremony will take place before the end of July. I will come to get you. More information will come later.  
  
L.M.  
  
I stared at it opened mouthed. I always knew this would happen, but it surprised me nonetheless. And he was stupid enough to leave it on his desk.  
  
I unfroze him. "Congratulations," I said sarcastically.  
  
"You're not going to give me a speech about how I can be a better person?"  
  
"No. I hope you have fun serving your lord," I said getting up and heading towards the couch.  
  
"You hope I have fun?" He asked following me. I didn't move for him so he sat on his couch.  
  
"Yeah. This is no surprise. I'll see you on the battle field," I said taking my book off the table and opening it to the book marked page.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked curious.  
  
"How can I not be? It's typical. And, your dream is going to come true," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"I never thought anyone would call me typical," he said scratching his nose.  
  
"Just know that...we won't be on the same side...which you probably already figured out. Although it would be a little weird seeing you out on a sort of battlefield, but hey, if it's your dream, it's your dream," I said soberly. There goes that pang again. I kind of felt bad for him, since he can't really control his own future. But, then again, it's what he wanted.  
  
"It would be weird," he said thoughtfully.  
  
I looked at my watch. He did just what I wanted him to do. And I felt sort of guilty, in a way. But then again, he did screw me over, so I guess it's bad karma for him.  
  
"Why do you keep on looking at that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because you're already thirty minutes late for your next class," I said grinning evilly. I shouldn't feel bad. This revenge was sweet, and I haven't even gotten started yet.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?!" he asked furious again.  
  
"You never asked," I replied in his tone of voice.  
  
He glared at me and quickly got his stuff together before heading out. I laughed to myself. If a teacher ever comes in, I would have to use that fever-giving thing. And he most likely would tell Professor Flitwick about my absence. To bad it would look like a lie.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Blaise's Serene Part of the Castle  
  
"So why did we have to walk all the way over here just so we could talk? It must be important," said Blaise scratching his chin.  
  
"I have decided to get revenge on Malfoy," I said triumphantly.  
  
"Have you got a plan?" he asked slightly intrigued.  
  
I thought about this for a few seconds. I grew kind of ashamed of myself. "No."  
  
"Well, lets get planning then."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Explanation: Well, it was a little shorter than usual, but I had to write about the aftermath of the bet somehow. Of course, Blaise is still friendly to her because he knew the real intentions behind the bet. And the reason that Hermione is so calm about Draco being a Death Eater is because she expected it. It doesn't surprise her. And Draco is still acting the way he does with Hermione because he thinks that she hasn't changed her opinion about him...even though she has. Draco is a little dumb in that department (although we love him). Well anyway, please vote for the Reviewer Poll located near the top of this page, and review praise or constructive criticism.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
**Next Chapter Preview: I hope you can't wait until my next chapter. For those of you who don't read the Reviewer Shout Out, I am going on vacation, so no chapter until probably next Wednesday. And school is starting for me in two weeks, so I don't think I can update as regularly. I will try however. Anyway, Hermione's revenge plans (plural) go into action.**


	18. Ideas That Run Out

Disclaimer:

Draco: At it again?

Me: No. This time, I'm trying to steal an object.

Draco: Well, since I'm kind of tied to a chair, can you scratch my nose?

Me: No! Hold on?

(Continues to Search)

(Gives a frustrated sigh)

(Gives up)

Ok, fine.

(Turns around)

Draco? Where are you? DRACO!

(Looks at opened window)

Darn it!

Well, I managed to get on under JK's nose. But he got away...again. So, I don't own any characters.

............................................................................................................

**Reviewer Shout Out: Well, I'm back from my vacation! Thank you for everyone who wished me luck. If you ever go on vacation, I'll wish you luck too. And I am proud to say that I have too many reviews to thank anyone individually. This is a first. Before this chapter, I only had 216 reviews. Now I have close to 280! I want to thank all of you who helped in reviewing! It really made my day when I came back from vacation. I would, however, like to thank one individual for telling me to change the beginning (You know who you are. I just don't think it would be fair to say your name since I'm not thanking anyone personally). I got a lot more new reviewers because of that. And speaking of new reviewers, thank you for liking my story and thinking it's original. Tell your friends (jk)!! Also, thank you for all my old and loyal reviewers as well. And, the special shout out goes to the people who like the story but hate reviewing. Thank you for the extra effort! Oh, and I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to my 200th reviewer. If you want to count back on my reviews and see who number 200 is, then you get a chapter dedicated to you for guessing or getting it right, because I feel bad for not dedicating that chapter to someone. At the rate I'm going, I could get 500 reviews, which is what I'm going for. I hope I get that many for my first fanfic! Oh, and I fixed the Zabini/Zambini problem. My typing is a little spastic, which is why the M always gets in there.**

............................................................................................................

**Reviewer Poll: I'm going to keep on reminding the people who don't like to review, review on this one. This is for my third fanfic. And I'm thinking of removing my second one. I'll leave the cataloguing for Clamchowder1. I just can't motivate myself to write that one. And if I do a Blaise/Hermione fanfic, this story will take longer to update. Anyway, here are the top five.**

**In first place was Scenario 1: One day, Draco Malfoy decides he is going to try to get Hermione Granger on his wall of trophy girls. And none other than Blaise Zabini has to help him.**

**Tied for second Place are Scenarios 5 and 7: Something happens to Hermione over the summer that makes her join a group of girls. More importantly, a group of girls who make men pay.**

**When you're a Hogwarts Hottie, being able to get every girl in school is your pride and joy. To bad Blaise Zabini never got Hermione Granger checked off his list.**

**Third Place goes to Scenario 9: Blaise really hates having dirty little house elves touching his stuff. And when he sees Hermione Granger doing something bad, he puts her to good use.**

**Fourth Place is Scenario 3: An upcoming war is near. Dumbledore wants to promote inter-house relations by forming inter-house Quidditch Teams. Blaise Zabini dares Hermione to try out.**

**Fifth Place is Scenario 4: Blaise Zabini has never really been in touch wit anyone that was important and mattered to him. And then there was Snape, Hermione Granger, and the year round project of inventing a Potion.**

............................................................................................................

Waiting impatiently in an empty classroom was not something to do when you haven't had breakfast. In fact, it was the worst thing you could do when you aren't a morning person.

__

_I _wasn't a morning person.

I wake up early, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I like to.

And the person I was waiting for was currently a minute late. Do you know how long that is for me? That's a long time! Especially since I considered the matter we were supposed to discuss a life or death situation. Well, not _my_ life or death situation. It's more like someone else's life or death situation..

Click.

Finally he's here. "Did you do it? Did he cry? Did you get a picture of him crying?"

"Hermione, calm down!" Blaise said in a hushed whisper. "I put the stuff on him, but he hasn't noticed yet."

I've been planning this thing for_ three_ whole weeks, and the only thing he can say is that he hasn't noticed yet? "I thought he did his hair every morning?"

"That was until Pansy screeched about it and ran off. He considers that a good thing," Blaise shrugged.

I puffed.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He'll find out in the Great Hall. _Everyone _will find out in the Great Hall."

I stopped fuming. "Oh. Sorry, stressed."

Blaise patted my head.

............................................................................................................

Great Hall

I went down to the kitchens for some fruit and then walked back up to witness humiliation at his expense. I decided to start off with something simple, then work my way up to the top. I mean, what's satisfaction without work?

I smiled to myself.

I knew my first idea wasn't as brilliant, but all this goes into ruining his reputation. I intend to shatter it...but all in a humane way.

I shouldn't even want to be humane about it.

I mean, do I really want to be mean to him? He was the second person who was actually talking to me. He was the one who kept me company, though I might not necessarily enjoy it. And he was the one who was being just a little civil to me.

Well, karma's a bitch.

And he's going to experience the wrath.

Blaise's evil laughter should be inserted around here.

It's very nice once you get past the evilness.

"What are you spying at, Granger?" asked a silky drawl that made me think of apples. I don't know why, because I like apples and not him. Maybe it was his cologne?

No, it couldn't be. He always wears that spicy scented kind that has you confused between vomiting or fainting in admiration at his taste in smell. Why do I even bother to smell him? He screwed me over for goodness sake!

I turned to him slowly. "I have to take precautions."

"Oh. Well, next time, make sure your not in the middle of an open hallway," he warned.

Hey, where was the malice? Where was the sarcasm? The only way we talk is through sarcasm. Why do I want his sarcasm?

I nodded barely and acted like I was walking off. My acting skills must have improved, because he doesn't suspect a thing. Ron would be proud.

No, Ron wouldn't care.

I turned back around to hear the door open. I quickly tiptoed towards the door. He left it slightly ajar, so I could peek through it. I saw everyone's mouth hang open in shock. Malfoy, being so full of himself, thought that it was for a good reason.

Blaise put on a neutral face like anyone who was good enough to play a practical joke. I then heard footsteps and hid in a dark corner. It was the pug herself. I waited until she entered before returning to my spot.

Everyone in the Great Hall was still silent. Pansy sat down clueless and said, "Draco, honey? Do you really think that going mocha brunette was good? You're so pale. But that doesn't matter, because you would've looked good with brown hair. But do you really think that lime green and pee colored highlights were worth it? I know you're a risk taker and everything, but even I wouldn't make a fashion statement like that." She smiled at him and began eating, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Malfoy looked horrified. He yanked Pansy's purse from her side and took out her mirror.

How did he know where Pansy's mirror was?

I shook my head and looked. I ran back to my dark corner just in time for him to walk out, quite gracefully might I add, to try to remove the hair dye.

He wouldn't be able to.

He was a guy...hopefully.

Plus, I used good old fashion muggle hair dye. The chemicals won't allow him to take it out with one quick swish of his wand. No, he would have to perform more than one spell.

That was the whole reason why I wanted to put hair dye on Blaise. It took me forever to get it out, but I still did. Then, he took my teachings and used it wisely. Not to mention for my benefit.

Blaise was right.

I do have some Slytherin in me.

And I knew that he would be in Potions today. Snape says that he would actually have to punish him for skipping another class. And Malfoy did want to graduate.

I smiled to myself again and headed towards the workroom to get my books.

............................................................................................................

He wasn't in the workroom thank goodness. I assumed he stayed in his proper bathroom. I was currently walking with Blaise in a dungeon hallway laughing about it.

"He was screaming at me to get it out and I said I didn't know how. And I wasn't lying, since you were the one who took the dye out last time," said Blaise smirking to himself. "So what do you have planned next?"

"Well, I had to sneak into my own common room to get it, but I think it will do the job until he figures out how to take it off," I said smiling mischievously.

"Care to show me?" Blaise asked curiously.

I took something out of my pocket.

"I don't see it," said Blaise confused.

I smirked. "You're not supposed too. It's an invisible whoopee cushion Ron used on Harry-."

Deep Breath.

It's still hard to talk about them.

"Last year on April Fool's day. It sticks to your butt, and he won't even realize it's there," I said mentally patting myself on the back.

"Couldn't you have done better?" he asked bored at my idea.

"I will do better. He has to be in class today because he's skipped to many times, and no one will let him stand up. Plus, when he sits, the farting doesn't stop. It keeps going," I explained.

"This should last until after lunch," said Blaise thoughtfully.

"Which gives me enough time," I said in the same tone.

"Enough time for what?" he asked skeptically.

"For all the other things," I replied coyly before walking into class.

............................................................................................................

We were assigned to make a Potion that would cure someone of venomous bites. Not all bites. Just from small animal or bug bites that would most likely kill you. That's probably why we had to be so precise about it.

"I need a bay leaf," said Malfoy absentmindedly.

I hid the ones I had inside my bag. "We ran out."

"Can you go get them?"

"Not likely."

"Fine," he sighed getting up. He's depressed! I'm good! I am so good!

I quickly took the whoopee cushion from my bag and put it on his chair. He came back shortly afterwards. I was giggling inwardly. He sat down with a plop and let it all out.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone went silent.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Someone giggled.

PRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I scooted away.

PPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Someone giggled again.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else joined in.

PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I joined in.

PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The whole class was laughing louderevery second. I was about to fall of my seat. I took the bay leaves out of my bag and said, "I found some in my bag. Here." I then continued to act surprised like everyone else.

Malfoy nodded. His face was so pale. I never knew this could be so easy. Pansy was staring in admiration at him, which I found weird. She then applied ten more coats of lipstick before Malfoy would look at her.

Malfoy just continued working.

I looked at Blaise. He was clapping his hands together to show me what a great job I did.

I should be happy, but for some reason, I wasn't.

.........................................................................................................

I don't know what I should do. I feel..._bad_. I shouldn't be feeling..._bad_. It's him after all. And what I was doing wasn't even _that_ mean.

"So should I make him blue and ashy or not?" asked Blaise smirking.

"Yeah, sure. Did you poor that Potion into his drink?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted the truth Potion or that other nice looking one, so I poured both in," Blaise shrugged.

I turned my head towards him so hard that I could've of sworn I broke something. "You put both in?"

He looked worried. "Is that bad?"

"Yes that's bad! The nice looking one was a Potion that makes the drinker practically shove aside the thing they love most. I was going to use that on Pansy, but-."

"Well, that must mean he's going to not care about himself," guessed Blaise.

"Exactly."

"How's that bad?" asked Blaise still oblivious.

"Because, when a person doesn't care about themselves, they tend to not care about how much they weigh, what they look like, and whether they die or not!"

Blaise's mouth gaped open.

"Exactly."

Blaise grabbed my arm and we both practically ran out of the room.

............................................................................................................

We found him in the library working furiously on an essay that was due in three days. His hair was still there. His uniform was still wrinkleless. His face looked normal. He had no bruises or cuts. Had the Potion not taken affect yet?

"Malfoy?"

"I'm working. Wow, you two are annoying. I mean, is snogging in a closet not good enough. You should know better than to show affection in public," he snarled.

Blaise rolled his eyes and let go of my arm. Apparently the truth Potion had kicked in. If Blaise added those three drops, then it would last for at least an hour and a half. That's plenty of time considering we had Transfiguration in about thirty minutes. And the best part was, he didn't even know he was being entirely truthful with everybody.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Blaise gave me the strange look. I gave him the I-had-nothing-else-to-say look back.

"Well, I am confused."

"On homework?"

"No, on other things that I do not wish to tell you about, because I don't really care about you right now," he said sighing.

"Okay?" said Blaise before grabbing my arm again and walking out.

Well, at least that second Potion didn't work. I must have added to many roots or something. The weird thing is though...I never do something wrong on a Potion.

............................................................................................................

"Blaise, can I see the picture?" I asked begging. Classes were over, and we were on Blaise's serene side of the castle.

"And why would I let you?" he replied.

"Because I'm the one who came up with the plan!" I said a little frustrated.

"Ok, fine," said Blaise defeated while handing over the picture. "But if you go blind, it was never my fault."

I took the picture and rolled my eyes. I looked at it. There was Malfoy, brushing his teeth... in Quidditch boxers! I wanted something more embarrassing. "You didn't have anything better?"

"Well, he doesn't pick his nose, he has no wedgies, and he's not interested in anything dorky. And there was no relationship with a muggle through out all his life. So pretty much-."

"Ok, I get it. I just want something...better. Basically, I want to make his life a living hell if that's not too much," I said thoughtfully.

"Well, there's only three ways we can do that," said Blaise sitting down on a desk.

I sat on the one across from him. "What are those ways?"

"Well, we can access his vault in Hogmeade, but they can track who did that. And stealing it is impossible even with your knowledge. We could magically get back together and show affection in front of him. But then rumors will fly, we would both be shunned, so our lives would end up being the living hell. And the other one would be..."

"The other one would be..."

"You would have to...um... kiss him," he said looking at me in the eye.

I fell of my desk and landed on my butt. That is not a good place to land. I got up and glared at Blaise. "There is _no_ way."

"You asked me what would freak him out more, and I answered you truthfully," he said shrugging.

"But kiss him. My lips would probably fall off, or I might develop a boil there or something like that. And he might taste like after-shave. I don't even know how after-shave tastes like!" I said getting frustrated again.

I couldn't kiss him. It would be wrong. He wouldn't even be my first kiss. He would be my fifth or sixth or something like that. I bet he's not even that great. Wait, he would be since he's made out with every other girl.

Do I _want_ to kiss him?

I must be going mental.

"Hey, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were afraid of falling for him. And-."

"I AM NOT GOING TO FALL FOR HIM!" I yelled. Blaise fell off his seat because of the shock I gave him. "I mean it's him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be hated, gossiped about, and I would still have my dignity!"

But he did talk to me. Not in a good way. And there was _no_ way I was going to...kiss him, even if it was for my benefit.

"But you got one good thing out of it," said Blaise getting up rather painfully.

"And what was that?"

"Me," he said pointing to himself, pouting.

I softened a little. "You're right. Thank you," I said hugging him.

'Hey, she should switch to vanilla shampoo more often.'

'Harry?'

'No Blaise...HERMIONE!?'

'Oh no, not this again.'

'Not what again.'

'Not this again. Not the mind reading thing again. I have already been through this.'

'You mean talking through our minds?'

'Yeah, I think mind reading would have to qualify as that.'

'Cool.'

'That's all you have to say.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay?'

'How is this happening?'

'We've bonded enough to let each other hear our thoughts.'

'Cool.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, now we can talk to each other when we're in different classes. I can be comfort.'

'You already are.'

'That's sweet babe, but I can be comfort even more.'

'Cool.'

'That's my line.'

'Fine.'

'So are you gonna kiss him?'

'No.'

'It would be hell for him.'

'So.'

'C'mon.'

'I'll think about it.'

'I'll kiss you if you don't.'

'Go ahead. I don't care.'

'Do you like me or something?'

'You're remotely attractive.'

'You're freaking me out.'

'On purpose.'

'I knew it.'

"Okay," I said out loud. "I'll try to find a Potion that is legal but harmful to him mentally."

"Fine with me," he said smirking at all the possibilities.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go read up on a Potion that I need to use," I said waving at him and leaving.

............................................................................................................

Hogwarts Grounds

I don't know what it was about tonight. It was still freezing cold. I wasn't in a particularly good mood. I didn't even feel sad about anything. But there was just something about the night sky, the dry air, and the snow that was still as white as ever that drew me out there. As I turned each page of the book, I kept on reminding myself that I would probably get a cold. I still didn't care.

I laughed to myself about what Blaise said. I should _kiss_ him. If anything, he would enjoy it. Not because of me, but because he would have another thing to use against me to make me look like a slut. He would probably think that even I could fall under his charm. He _does_ have charm.

I can't believe I just admitted that.

And it would just be weird. One, since I have to start planning for the Graduation Ball with him. Two, because there's a war coming, and he's probably plotting against me. I mean, he practically confessed that he was a death eater to me. And three, I would probably get..._feelings_.

I can't believe I just admitted that either.

Blaise was right. The feelings would be artificial, but it could still happen just like it could happen to any other teenage girl. It happens in romance novels and TV shows and movies. He's not as bad looking as Goyle.

Okay, maybe he is...or isn't...or...I'm confused.

He really isn't that great looking. But...

"Hermione?"

That's weird. That sounded like Harry.

"Hermione?"

I looked up. "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Hi."

"Hi."

We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. I broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Why'd you do it?"

Another few seconds of silence came. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "We were both fighting a lot the first few days of school, as usual."

Harry laughed slightly.

"That one day he wasn't in Potions, I had to go get him. You knew that, but I didn't tell you what we talked about. When he saw me, he was mad at me, and I could tell. I took advantage of this and got him even madder. I then said something that made him counter what I said, which led to the bet. And what's worse, I excepted it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just, don't take this the wrong way, stirred something in me. It's like when Snape tries to ask me a question I don't know in class. It gets me all fired up, and it makes me want to answer the question so bad. Same with him, only he gave me a challenge, and I took it," I said looking down ashamed.

"Well, I know you wouldn't turn something down like that. You should've though," he said sitting next to me. "What did you do with everyone during the bet?"

I smiled. I can finally tell him about everything. I turned to look him in the eye. I told him about Neville, how Blaise and I worked together on the second portion of the bet, and how I tried to quit to be with Ron. This took about thirty or more minutes. Harry listened intently the whole time.

"I believe you. I just can't believe you went through all that. No stress?"

"Yeah, minimal," I said laughing bitterly. I turned to Harry again. "What made you forgive me?"

Harry put his arm around me as a friend. That was the first warm thing I've touched in about an hour or so. "Because... I know how it feels to have almost everyone in the school hate you because they don't understand."

"Like in second year."

"And fifth. That was hell. You have some people that think that you're a psycho, and you have someone nagging you about your homework-."

I laughed. "Have you studied for your NEWTS yet?"

He laughed. "A little. Have you?"

"Since the end of August," I said giggling.

"I would've thought that you would've started in like third year or something," he said squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that too. It's kind of hard to study when you're worrying about you all summer," I said blushing slightly. Of course, you couldn't tell, because my cheeks were already red from the cold.

"Aw, you're sweet," he cooed.

I smiled. "How's...umm...Ron?"

"He's been very...edgy lately. He loves you very much, Hermione."

"Then why doesn't he understand?"

"Becuase he's a stubborn, hot-tempered Weasley."

"Oh yeah, that."

Harry sifted slightly. "Friends again?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled and took my arm. "C'mon before you catch a cold. You're spending the night in Gryffindor tonight."

Well that's comforting. It's only been a month since I've slept there. And Harry came back to me. This was a start.

............................................................................................................

**Chapter Explanation: I have a question. Can you tell the difference between Harry, ROn, and Blaise's personality? I have a feeling that I'm sort of writing them the same way. Okay, Harry coming back to Hermione was a little quick. But in the story, Harry's had a month to think about Hermione and her bet. And he really does know how it feels to be left out. Oh, and I read on mugglenet that there will be a nice Slytherin. Blaise can be the nice Slytherin in this one. And, I only took two days later than I said I would. I wanted this to be a nice enough chapter, so I can keep you waiting for next chapter. And, I typed fifteen pages for this too! Also, the Blaise turning Blonde for a few minutes sparked Hermione's idea to get revenge. She started out by doing it for fun, but then it turned into something sweeter.**

**............................................................................................................**

**Next Chapter Preview: Valentines Day. The moment you've all been waiting for.**


	19. Blinded Rage

Disclaimer:

Draco: So, did you read Divine Humiliation? The author updated recently.

Me: Yeah. Great fic.

Draco: Do you need any nose scratching?

Me: No. The chair I'm tied to is way comfortable.

Draco: Okay.

Me: What are you doing?

Draco: Trying to find a nice tickling device.

Me: (Current State of shock)

Yeah, so Draco owns me, and I don't own him. I don't own any of them for that matter.

............................................................................................................

Reviewer Shout Out: Once again, I want to thank all my reviewers in, well, reviewing. Oh, and I recently went on , and my ultimate match is Rupert Grint. I found that way surprising, since they put USA and foreign celebrities on there. That is a lot of celebrities. I don't really go well with Tom Felton though. Oh Well. Anyway, I hope you all got the very important clue last chapter. No, I won't tell you (hehe). Oh, and I'm writing a current one-shot fic on the Blaise and Hermione. This chapter is also dedicated to Marz for being my 300th reviewer!

............................................................................................................

Reviewer Poll: Once again, the story you vote for this chapter is the one I will write. Please make sure you review for this poll. This is the most important one.

First Place is Scenario 1: Draco Malfoy is wanting to put Hermione Granger on his wall of trophy girls. And none other than Blaise Zabini has to help.

In second place is Scenario 7: When you're a Hogwarts Hottie, being able to get every girl in school is your pride and joy. To bad Hermione Granger never got checked off Blaise Zambini's list.

And tied for 3rd place:

Scenario 9: Blaise has never liked having dirty little house elves clean his stuff. When he catches Hermione Granger doing something bad, he puts her to good use.

And Scenario 4: Blaise has never really known anyone that was important and mattered to him. Then there was Hermione Granger, Snape, and the year round project of inventing a Potion.

............................................................................................................

As I woke up, I cringed. No it wasn't cold. In fact, it was the very opposite. Well, not the very opposite. But still, I abhor the very thought of it. It had all my least favorite things. It had, committed relationships, frill, pink, and oh yeah, committed relationships. And I would get the usual from Harry. I don't know what I will get from Blaise. And, the rest will most likely be hate mail.

Yep, that's right, it was Valentine's Day.

It was Parvati and Lavender's dream come true every year. Although, they are losing their touch, since they only got a sack full last year. But, I really didn't like Valentine's Day. What's worse is that it was a Saturday. That means a whole day to cry in my own self-pity, which is what I was trying to explain to Blaise.

"Don't worry about it. Some people don't even get anything, bless them," pouted Blaise with a fake tear.

"Don't ever say that ever again. It doesn't suit you. Anyway, you wouldn't understand, since you're hot and got at least three sacks full!" I complained.

"Haven't you noticed that you are too? Well, at least from my standards," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you forgotten that, oh yeah, people are trying to stay at least a couple of meters away from me, because I'm a vella vampire that can go out in daylight."

"Yes, but you're my vella vampire," said Blaise putting his arm around me. "Anyway, I got you chocolate." He then handed me the package that was inside his robe. "I knew you liked the chocolate with the hazelnut in it."

"Thanks," I said. Well, I got something from a guy.

"So, how are your plans working out?" he asked curious.

"Well, nothing much yet. Just being in the same room as me annoys the crap out of him," I said thoughtfully.

"I think he knows," said Blaise losing his smirk.

"About what," I asked puzzled.

"I think he knows about what you did to him a few weeks ago," Blaise said seriously.

"The revenge thing? He just now figured that out? What made you think so?" I asked panicked.

"He was ranting about how much he despises you and stuff like that, then he very cunningly asked if you had anything to do with it. I lied as best as I could, but he doesn't believe me," explained Blaise.

"So that must mean-."

"That he's going to be after you the whole day. Just remember not to confess to anything," Bliase warned.

"Fine, fine. Well, I have to go find Harry and hope my life doesn't end today," I said sadly.

"You do that," said Blaise passing me on the way out.

............................................................................................................

I left Blaise to have the best Valentines Day ever. The place had history and gore written all over it. It was also romantic enough to put me to tears. There were paintings everywhere with colors and dim-lightings.

Can you tell I'm lying yet?

Well, I wasn't lying about the romantic part. The shrieking shack lunch I had with Harry wasn't bad. And, we were actually allowed. This was a first. Since Valentine's Day fell on a weekend, Dumbledore granted us a Hogsmeade visit.

"Do you like your sandwich?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," I replied distracted. I was currently staring out the window. I realized that I haven't read for fun ever since the second week of Christmas Break. Most of my time was used to content myself with studying for the NEWTS. I wanted to go to the bookstore so bad.

Harry could tell too.

"I can go with you if you want," he offered.

"I thought you hated-."

"You're my friend, Hermione. You sacrifice for friends. And I'm only giving you a limit of two hours."

I pouted.

"Two and a half?"

I made my lip tremble.

"Okay fine, three. But you're doing what I want after that."

I smiled, "You are too kind."

............................................................................................................

Harry walked down the streets of Hogmeade with me trying not to notice the whispers and disapproving looks. He had gone through those looks so many times. They weren't for him this time, though. They were for me, but that didn't matter. I was going back to the bookshop.

"I'll be in the Quidditch book area. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" asked Harry.

"Sure. No one ever comes in here, well except for me and..." Draco, but I'm not mentioning him.

Harry was still urging me to go on.

"Um, other people that I don't know about. But I'm sure I'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

Harry looked at me skeptically and left for the front of the shop.

I contented myself with looking at books about Goblins. Ever since the research I did about it, I just couldn't help but be interested. I blame Binns for making me so disinterested in Goblins.

I smiled at myself when I found yet another yet more detailed books about Goblin tunnels. I was about to go find a table when my head ran straight into Malfoy's chest.

"Ow. Can't you leave me alone for just, oh I don't know, the rest of my life? I think that would be a nice vacation from myself," I said sarcastically. Knowing him, he would never take the hint.

"Not until I find out about who tried to ruin my reputation," he said determinedly.

"I didn't do it," I said nonchalantly.

"Guilty conscience speaking there, Granger? I know you did it," he accused.

"Fine, give me proof," I said acting bored. Inside, my heart was pounding so badly.

"You said you didn't have bay leaves, and you did, and you knew it," he said logically. "You just said that so I could get up and-."

I clapped my hands together. "It only took you two weeks and a half to figure that one out."

"I knew it!" he said.

I started walking away and heading towards the counter where I paid for my book. Then, I headed towards Harry's side of the library.

"You are so paying for this, Granger," he whispered venomously.

I turned around about ready to bite him... hard. "I already am paying for it Malfoy! But you're too busy worrying about yourself to at least think for a second about how it's affecting me."

"I don't need to. You deserved it," he snapped back.

"You did the same thing I did," I hissed turning down an aisle. I immediately saw Harry and ran towards him. Harry turned around with a bewildered look. "We're leaving."

"Okay?" He looked over me. "Oh."

"Exactly."

I grabbed his arm and rushed past Malfoy making perfectly sure that I bumped into his shoulder on the way out.

............................................................................................................

Gryffindor Common Room

We were the only ones back into the common room at two in the afternoon. I was currently crying, because of what he said to me.

"He said (sniff) that I deserved it and (deep breath) that I was the only one to blame for it. I knew (sniffle) that I was stupid but (cough) he didn't have to make it seem like (deep breath) I killed everyone in the world for (sob) my own benefit."

Harry was rubbing my back. "You just made a mistake Hermione. He did it too."

"Exactly (sob)."

"You just-."

"Granger, what are you doing here. Trying to get Harry to take you back?"

That was Ron. I knew it was Ron. Couldn't he wait until I was at least a little bit stable? "No." I got up and started to leave.

Harry pulled me back down on the couch. "Accio wands." My wand and Ron's wand came flying out of our robes. Harry than pointed his wand at Ron. "Sit or I'll make you."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat himself down on the chair farthest away from me.

"Apologize," commanded Harry.

"I'm not apologizing for the way I've been treating her," Ron said stubbornly.

"No, apologize for the rude way you came in here," said Harry sternly.

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Sorry."

Harry turned to me and spoke a little softer. "Except it."

I turned to Ron. "I accept your apology."

Harry stood up and put the sticking charm on both of us. "Now, you are both going to stay here until you talk about this."

Both Ron and I looked away.

"Now."

"You really want me to talk about it, Harry. Fine, I will. She did something to me that was so immoral is so immoral that it makes her look like a-."

"Don't you dare call me that Ronald Weasley. You know perfectly well that I have a side in this story, and you know you're being way to stubborn to believe it," I snapped.

"Fine what is it. What is the grand adventure you put us both through from your point of view," he asked grudgingly.

I put on a forced neutral face and started explaining. At the end of the story, Ron still had his grumpy face on. I looked at him skeptically.

He finally spoke. "You could've said no."

"Ron-."

"You could've stopped it."

"It was more complicated than that!"

"No it wasn't. All you had to do was say no, and you didn't."

"I tried."

"You should've tried harder!"

"Stop!"

We both turned our heads to look at Harry.

"Okay, Let's keep it civil. Hermione, you know you were wrong."

I nodded. Admitting this was a first for me, and Ron should no that full and well.

"And Ron, listen to Hemione," said Harry walking towards me. I took this opportunity to get my wand from his pocket. He should have known to keep a safe distance from me. He didn't notice. "She's trying to tell you that she still loves you."

I undid Harry's charm. I froze Harry and walked towards Ron. Ron stared at me in the eye. "Is that what you've been trying to tell me."

I had made up my mind full and well by now. There was no going back on this one. "Ron, you don't love me. You wouldn't have been incredibly stubborn about an issue like this if you loved me. You would have given me a chance."

"You didn't deserve that, Hermione," Ron said forcefully.

"Even if some one you love doesn't deserve something, you give them a chance. If you loved me, you would've found it in your heart to at least let me explain out of left over compassion for me.. You know me better than most people, and you know I wouldn't try to hurt your feelings, and I would die for you Ron."

Ron was staring at me silently.

"The way you've been behaving towards me helped me realize that... you don't love me." The tears started to kick in again. "And when I came to that conclusion, I also knew that... I didn't love you."

"Don't you dare say that to me, Hermione. You know I do."

"I know you love me as a friend. I love you like that too. But, I was talking relationship wise. You don't, and you know it."

Ron was shaking his head in disbelief. Harry couldn't move anything, but by the sound of his breathing, you could tell he was shocked. That's only because he wasn't breathing at all.

"I think, you should talk to me when you're ready, completely ready to listen to me, and I'll listen...even though you don't deserve it," I said tearfully walking away. I heard the portrait door open and undid the spell I put on Harry before walking through the wall of the workroom.

............................................................................................................

I sat on my couch crying for a good bit of time. I think it was for about forty minutes or so. I decided to bury myself in Blaise's never ending chocolate box. They just kept on refilling with my favorite chocolate. I was about to start on my third helping when I heard a knock on the outside wall. I walked towards it and pressed the stone that would open the passageway.

Of course, it was Blaise.

"I'm here to watch your weight and provide comfort," he announced.

His merriment was contagious enough for me to smile. "Come in, eat, and get fat with me. It's a nice pastime."

He came in and sat down on my couch. "What happened?"

"Ron. He's not as in love as I thought he was," I explained.

"I've been trying to tell you that for weeks," said Blaise making a huge hand gesture.

I laughed and punched him playfully. "Yeah, well I never listened. But the weird part is..." I looked around to see if anyone was hiding somewhere and eavesdropping. "I still have the feeling that I'm with some one. Like I still belong to some one. It's the strangest feeling."

"But you don't "belong" to some one" Blaise pointed out.

"Which is why it's weird!" I concluded. "And I can't think of anything that would make me feel this way."

"It's the curse of Valentine's Day. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. I found Victoria," he exclaimed.

I perked up slightly. "Where?"

"Well, Draco got mad at me for not telling him that you were the one who did it. I got mad and decided to take a walk on the unknown part of the castle. I found her in a room sitting silently and it...I wasn't mad at her anymore.

I got a pang of jealousy. Blaise was in love and I knew it. I've known for a very long time that he was. "You're in love Blaise."

"I am?"

"Do you still feel fluffy?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you feel like flying without a broomstick?"

"Better than that."

"How badly do you want to see her?"

"Very badly."

"Then Blaise, my friend, you are in love, for real," I concluded.

He looked at me. "I think so, too."

I smiled. It was nice to see a Slytherin happily in love. It gives hope to the rest of them. But that hope doesn't extend to me. "I'm happy for you." I then hugged him just as the portrait from the Slytherin side opened.

I didn't care.

"Listen, Blaise. Before you give Granger her first kiss, I need to yell at her," he said fuming.

"Can you handle him?" Blaise whispered.

I smiled. "Always."

Blaise nodded and left skeptically. I knew could handle Malfoy by myself. Malfoy, on the other hand, didn't.

I turned around slowly. "Go ahead."

"You were the one who embarrassed me! And I just wanted you to know that I. Will. Get. You. Back!"

I waited for him to continue.

He shifted a little. "That's all."

"Okay, get me back. What could you possibly do?" I asked knowing I would regret it later.

"I can ruin that hard earned reputation that you spent so much time getting just like you almost did to mine," he growled.

"Umm, here's some new for you, Draco. You have already ruined my reputation far too much to gain it back. I couldn't care less what you do with it now," I sighed. He was really losing his touch.

"Fine, I'll just pull something on you to piss you off," he said trying to think of new ideas.

"Okay, now go plan what you're going to do to me," I sighed again waving at him to dismiss him.

"How are you not upset? Aren't you supposed to call me multiple names that associate me with the word evil?" he asked calming down a bit.

What has gotten into him?

"I would, but it doesn't matter, Malfoy. Do I have to repeat the reason again?" I asked half-heartedly quirking my eyebrow.

"Gosh, Granger, where is your scene of competition, dignity, and self for crying out loud. Are you Pansy? No, Pansy can't make a Polyjui-."

By that time, I had walked very close to him. Intimidation is the key here. "Shouldn't I be asking you that first question?"

Malfoy made his mad face. "You can't keep on blaming this on me. You should've been careful and considered that maybe we were in a open hall-"

"But, Draco, I thought we were on good enough terms for you to tell me. We haven't fought since that one day when you sat on my couch," I reasoned.

"It was a bet, Granger. We both excepted it," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my couch. "Malfoy-."

"Oh, now it's Malfoy."

"Things change. And anyways, I know you like the back of my hand. You've been my enemy for a long time, and you have to get to know your enemies in order to compete with them. The same goes for you," I said crossing my legs.

"You're right. I do know you, Granger. You changed! This is probably why I can't give you hell," he said frustrated.

I stood up, and he walked over to me. "You have no idea how I ch-."

I know it was totally irrelevant to be thinking of this, but I haven't seen Crookshanks in a very long time. It's been like almost two months.

"Changed. You have no idea. That's what people do when they grow. They change. Some more than others," I said getting dramatic. This was like an episode out of a soap opera.

"Well, I certainly haven't, besides the fact that I have gotten more devilishly handsome. That's probably why you're able to give me hell."

I was getting mad now. He was so arrogant! "You haven't seen hell yet, Malfoy."

"Then what are you going to do. Are you going to ruin my nails, give me oats for breakfast, or steal my lucky socks? I'm sure the last one would get me as close to crying as I will ever get," he said sarcastically.

I was getting madder by the second. "Don't push me, Draco."

"Why? It's not like you care. What can you possibly do to give me hell?" He asked getting more amused.

By now, I was blinded by rage. "You want to know how I can give you hell?"

"Yes, I genuinely want to know," he said throwing his arms up.

I took a deep breath. Why is Blaise always right? I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the back of his hand. He took my hand off. I rolled my eyes and stood on my tiptoes and leaned forward.

I touched his lips and stood there. Was I enjoying it? I have no clue. All I know is that I was shocked. I was really shocked at myself for doing it and him for letting it last thas long. I was blinded with rage. I can't help that. It was so his fault.

Yep, it was his fault that all those seconds past by and our lips were still together. I opened my eyes and his were open too. We quickly separated.

"Was that all you have?" he asked almost slurring his words.

I shook my head. This will get him feeling bad. "No, that wasn't. That wasn't even close. I wanted to 'give you hell', as we have grown accustomed to calling it, the last time I tried to "ruin" you. And I didn't. And I bet you don't know why."

I turned, picked up my book, and went towards the door.

"Did Blaise tell you to not do it?" he asked wiping his lips. I was offended. I didn't slobber all over him.

I didn't answer.

"Did he?"

I opened the portrait door and turned around. "No."

............................................................................................................

Chapter Review: Well, they did kiss, but Hermione didn't all the sudden realize she loved him...yet. Like I said before, it doesn't happen just like that, especially with these two types of characters. And who knows what Draco is feeling. This fic is only told from one point of view. And, I haven't started with the aftermath feelings yet. But, I did give you the much-awaited kiss of the fic.


	20. Why Is It Always Urgent?

Disclaimer:

Me: (eating food with no carbs)

Ron: I'm annoyed.

Me: Why?

Ron: You should appreciate food, especially the carbs. You don't see me getting fat.

Me: That's because you exercise.

Ron: True. Quidditch does do that for you.

Me: Exactly.

Ron: Which is why I am going to eat this nice glazed doughnut.

Me: (Trying to resist)

Ron: It's so scrumptious.

Me: Can I have just one little bite?

Ron: I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you.

Me: I want a bite!

Ron: Sorry, it's ALL mine!

So, I can't own a character's doughnut. Therefore, I can't own a character, or anything else for that matter.

**Reviewer Shout Out: Thank you once again for reviewing. Don't worry, I'm not going to drop this story. This one's my pride and joy. I'm sorry I didn't update in like...two weeks, but I have school, and I had three project due last week. I finally got to type last weekend and sometimes during the week. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. And to the one new reviewer who wanted to read Divine Humiliation, it's on my favorites list. Just click on my name and go to Author's favorites story. I also recommend Temporary Insanity (strongly recommend), The Bachelor (not as cheesy as you think, and Trick Stair (a nice light story that will cheer you up completely). So anyways, don't give up on me just yet. Like I said, I won't be updating as often. So, to stop my rambling, here's the story.**

**Reviewer Poll: I don't know if I will be able to do this story at all. My schedule is not really allowing me to update this one as often as I did over the summer. But just in case I will, here is the winner.**

**Scenario Four: Blaise has never really been with anyone that was important or mattered to him. And then there was Snape, Hermione, and a task to invent a potion by the end of the year.**

**I realize that I can do this story with Draco as the leading man. So if Draco is more preferable, than by all means tell me.**

I woke up at five in the morning on a Sunday. Sunday was always my off day. Ron got me accustomed to calling it...

Ron didn't matter right now.

What did matter was coming up with the Head Girl and Boy present we would present the school with. We had to start planning for it today, although I doubt we will. Next month, we would start planning the bigger than ever Graduation Ball. And on top of that, we have a possible apocalypse in our midst.

I need to read a book.

I turned and picked up my book on Goblins. I started reading about secret inscriptions and all these other neat things in the tunnels.

_'Goblins have always made secret codes in their tunnels. It's a way to keep them hidden and keep the enemies out. Only the ones who aren't human but roam the night can see the secrets they hold in their tunnels. Most think that it's a beast or bat that can see these inscriptions. Not one theory has been proven right._

_Goblins themselves were night dwellers. They always gamble at night. In fact, they thrived in the night like beasts thrive on flesh. They were hungry for money. This led to...'_

Grumble.

Damn stomach. Couldn't it wait?

Grumble.

Guess not. But I don't want to go by myself. Maybe Blaise... No, I would have to go down to the Slytherin Common Room or knock on Draco's...I really don't want to knock on his door. I don't want to go to the kitchen by myself either.

I took a deep breath and headed down to the workroom.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

This was stupid. He won't hear me. Arg, and the person in his portrait is gone. Maybe I should...ooo, light bulb.

'_**Sonorus**_!' I whispered while pointing my wand at my hand.

I then knocked on the door again.

I held my breath. The knocking was loud enough for everyone in Slytherin to hear. And I was going to face him again. The thought of it gives me..._fear_? Since when was I afraid to talk to him? Sure, I ignored him, but I was never afraid.

This was new.

Maybe I should just go by myself. Yeah, I'm just going to go by myself. I'm just going to turn around and...oh crap, the portraits opening.

"What is it?"

Well, he's not being as rude as I thought he would be.

"Umm..."

"Listen, Granger. We need to-."

"Malfoy."

"Hmm?"

I looked at him. He was still in his uniform. It was all ruffled and his hair was everywhere. The bags under his eyes were a little scary also.

"Can you get Blaise...please? I need to talk to him," I said a little more nervous than I wanted to sound.

Draco gave me a disappointed look. I would have to make sure that I give him some time today. I can't believe I actually thought that. But, we need to talk about it. I know we do.

"You want Zambini?" he asked again.

I nodded. He turned around swiftly and shut the portrait door. Did he lock me out, so I can't get Blaise, and then I would have to go all the way to the Slytherin Common Room? I hope he didn't do that to me. He would get a swift kick in the knee the next time I see him.

The portrait door opened again.

I would have to hold back on the kicking.

"Come down to my dormitory..."

"I thought these paths connect to our common rooms?"

"Yours might. My room is the highest room in the Slytherin Common Room. It wouldn't make sense to put it all the way down there in the regular Common Room."

I looked at him skeptically. This was an invite into his room. This was very strange of him. "Okay?"

"That way you won't think that I blew you off or something like that," he said shrugging.

I stared at his back as he led the way. He was actually being_ considerate_?

We arrived in his room a few minutes later. I entered and tried not to gape. It was a mixture of green and silver swirls. The carpet was plush, the bed was clean, and his whole room was clean as a matter of fact. There was a desk in one corner with book self next to it. There was another door on the left side that I assumed was his bathroom.

He opened the door and yelled for one of the Slytherins in the common room to get Blaise. He then turned around and stared at me. He wanted to tell me something. I challenged his stare with one of my own. I was daring him to tell me, because in all truths, I was curious.

And it was driving me crazy.

He finally cleared his throat. "We need to talk about it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Later."

"No, now, Granger. You know as well as I do that we need to."

The knocking came again.

I know I wanted to talk about it. But it just wasn't the right time, and I wasn't ready. I knew I would lash out at him if we talked now.

So, I decided to open the door.

"What is it...Hermione? Whoa, I'm confused. Did you and Draco switch Houses?"

I knew Draco cringed at that moment.

"No. I didn't feel like going to the actual front of the Slytherin Common Room because..."

"Yeah, I get what your saying. So what's up? You want to eat more chocolate with me?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe hot chocolate. You want to have breakfast with me?" I asked casually.

Blaise got really serious. "You woke me up at 6:30 in the morning to ask if I wanted_ breakfast_?"

"Yes," I said a little nervously. I then caught the glint in his eye.

"Okay. Gosh, I think I could eat more than Weasley in a week, which is saying a lot," he said rubbing his stomach.

I laughed despite the fact that he mentioned Ron. Then I remembered that Draco was still in the room. Blaise realized it too. He grabbed my arm.

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you, Draco," he said apologizing formally. Draco nodded somewhat stiffly as we left the room.

Once again, what has gotten into him today?

I_ finally_ had my coffee. I had realized that coffee had not been in my hands since Harry and I were talking again. It was also too sugary, as I had predicted. Blaise always puts two or more cubes in my coffee. He was currently staring at me skeptically.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I replied passively.

"It's never nothing," he said impatiently. "I know that for a fact. So does Potter, but he leaves well enough alone. And, he let you into his room. He never let me into his room. Not even when you got sick. We had to go the long way around."

"It's..." Geez, I could never lie to Blaise. He was the person I could never lie to. "Malfoy. He's just, been acting very...strange."

Blaise took a bite of his toast. "I know. He always has some excuse to go up to the workroom. No affair right? Just Head's duty?"

"Well, yes," I said trying not to be obvious.

Blaise knew me too well. "What happened? Did he hit you?"

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No."

"Oh, that's right, you kissed _**him**_!"

"How do you know!?"

"I can read your mind, Hermione. It comes with all sorts of benefits," he reminded.

Damn his smartness.

"Why did you do it? Did he attract you with his charm and the fact that he practically ruined you!"

Blaise was mad. "No, I was just mad at him. Then I remembered what you said about getting the ultimate revenge on him, and I just did it. It was the only thing that at the moment."

Blaise searched my eyes even though he didn't have to. "Did it work?"

I shrugged. I tried to keep my thoughts from rushing through my head. "He seemed unaffected."

Blaise shook his head. "You know better than that."

I puffed. "I didn't really pay attention to how _he_ felt, because_ I_ was sort of in shock!"

"Clearly he is," Blaise concluded. "You need to talk to him."

"I will, just...not now," I said drinking my coffee.

"Well, why? It's well...your thoughts say you're bothered by it...a tremendous amount," he informed.

As if I didn't already know.

Blaise cracked a smile.

Why does he always have to do that when we're talking about something serious?

"It must have been funny," he said bringing light to the situation.

I crossed my arms. "Not for me._ Definitely_ not for me."

Blaise turned serious again. "Did _you_ like it?"

I answered the only way I knew how. "I don't know...and it's driving me crazy."

Blaise swiftly looked at his watch. "You should find out. But, I have to go practice."

"At the beginning of February?" I asked.

"Draco's orders. Have to beat you bloody Gryffindors," he said grinning.

"Right," I sighed sipping my coffee. I wasn't even half way done with my breakfast.

Blaise patted my head. "Don't feel bad, babe. Hey, maybe Potter can join you."

I nodded. "Either that or else he's with...with..."

"I know," Blaise said cutting me off. "Just keep a nice distance away."

I had to laugh. "Okay. Now go, you're going to be late."

There was no other word for it. I knew Harry and Ron were playing chess. They always do on a Sunday. Well, first they go to breakfast, then they play chess. And I tried to read again, but Blaise's words affected me way too much.

_Did you like it?_

How the hell am I supposed to know?!

All I knew is that I was bored. I was bored out of my mind. Reading didn't help either, unfortunately. In fact, it worsened everything. In fact, it got me worried about Crookshanks. Where had he been? Maybe he found himself a mate or something.

I heard a meow from a corner.

I know this sounds totally cliché, but Crookshanks was here, in the workroom.

"Crookshanks?" I asked unsurely. Crookshanks came running into my arms. "Oh my gosh, where have you been all these months?"

Crookshanks just kept quiet. He apparently didn't have a mate, because if he did, he would have shown me. Crookshanks was up to something. I just didn't know what he was up to. I would ask him, but Crookshanks couldn't talk.

I pet him as I picked up my book on Goblins and tried to read again. To my surprise, Crookshanks turned to the page I had been reading earlier. It seemed like he was scanning it or something. I shook it off and closed the book again.

This was getting annoying.

I decided to get one of Crookshanks's toys and play with him for a long while. He deserved a break after all the supposed traveling he's done. I went over to my desk and bent down to reach the lowest drawer. As I stood back up, I caught something rather peculiar.

It was very slight and subtle, but I could've sworn I saw something green and long rush into the forest. It might be a coincidence, but if there was one thing I've learned from being Harry Potter's friend, it was never a coincidence. Something was up.

And yet another cliché moment, I heard a knock on the door of the workroom.

Three guesses who it was.

I pressed the stone that would open the door and saw, how shocking, Harry Potter.

"I couldn't wait to tell you," he said rushing into the room. He started pacing back and forth as I watched him. "Voldemort is trying to reach me again. And what's worse, I almost killed Ron."

"You almost did what?!"

"Oh don't worry. Ron immobilized me and hit me unconscious. He said I was trying to strangle him. And in my dream, I was really strangling one of the Death Eaters. I think it was Nott, but who really cares."

I went and sat down on the couch. "Keep going," I said in a voice that was almost inaudible to hear. Harry opened his mouth again, but I interrupted him. "Wait." I wasn't going to be careless this time. I soundproofed the room and cast a weak locking charm on Draco's portrait. That way, he would make noise whenever he decided to come in.

Harry waited patiently and continued to go on. "His snake, Voldemort's snake, wasn't there. Voldemort said that she was in her chambers or something. Anyways, the war...the final battle will be held somewhere around the area. I just don't know where."

I shook my head trying to take this all in. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Dumbledore said to just wait-."

"Since when have you listened to Dumbledore?"

"True. But around this time of the year, we usually know almost everything about what we're facing. But right now, Voldemort is hiding something well...really well."

"Okay, okay. I need to go visit the library. I'll owl you Harry, okay?"

Harry nodded and looked confused. "What are you going to research?"

"All the areas around Hogwarts, which will most likely take me all day. Just expect a late owl Harry."

He nodded again and left. This is more of a complicated matter than I thought. Of course, Harry never really told me anything about what's been happening. So, I need to pick up the speed.

I came back to the workroom about an hour later with all the books I could carry. There were books about Hogwarts, Hogmeade, the countryside, the surrounding area, and even on the haunted places around Hogwarts. In other words, I was desperate to start taking notes.

I opened the first book about Hogmeade Village. I remember reading it earlier during the year, but it wouldn't help to rescan it. Then again, it would do me better to read about the secrets around Hogwarts. I tossed the book aside as I tried to find the other one. Crookshanks, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the couch, came running towards me. He jumped on the table and knocked off every book except the one about Goblins in Hogsmeade.

I personally didn't think that there would be that many books about Goblins, but apparently there were. I just never took the time to look for the books, because I wasn't interested in the subject. It was just another word for Divination to me.

But after the Hogmeade incidences, the subject became more interesting to me. And thank goodness that Crookshanks knocked the books over. I would have been to caught up to read about it.

If it weren't for people knocking on the freakin' door/stone wall, maybe I would've gotten to the first page. I was betting it was either Harry or Blaise. And if I remember correctly, Blaise had Quidditch until lunch, so my best bet is Harry. I rolled my eyes and opened the stone door.

Yep, it was... _**Justin Flinch Fletchy**_?

What the hell would be appropriate to use for this setting.

"What he hell are you doing here? And how did you find my room?" I asked a little peeved. I never liked him.

"All prefects know where the Head Boy and Girl workroom is. It's labeled on our school map," he said in the you-should-know voice.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I have come to a conclusion. I blame you for everything that has happened to me," he stated matter of fact.

"What did I do?" I said leaning on the wall bored. I heard a faint scraping noise but didn't really care to address it.

"You, my dear, have made me hypothesis something. I used to be with Hannah, right?"

I shook my head lazily.

"And we broke up when I started talking to you. Then, when I told Lisa I didn't like her, I overheard you and your friends talking about how you overheard me. So in conclusion, I think that this was meant to screw me up."

Well, he did hear about my bet with Malfoy. Maybe he finally figured something out.

"We were meant to be together."

"Wait...we _**what**_?!"

"Dear Hermione, we were meant to be together. And yes, I know what things you've done to other people, but I think that I can change that. I'm the best a girl can get. Yes, I am the very best. And I know that you've fallen into my charm. Remember when you stared at me that one time in Transfiguration?"

Since when did I stare at him?

"It was a rather dreamy stare really. But don't worry, I wasn't offended."

Let me rephrase. Since when did I stare dreamily? I don't dreamily stare at anyone. And staring at him would give me nightmares for at least a year.

"You weren't offended. Well, right now, I am. You can't say that I like you when I don't!"

"But you do. I know you do. I took inspiration from you, which you should be very proud of, and read a book. All signs point to it. You stare at me, act like you hate me, but you look sad everyday. That must mean you can't eat or sleep which means you're in love, with me specifically. And, you have to like me, because...I say so," he sputtered.

I took a step back and shook my head. Then, I tried to muster the best talking-to-a-child voice I had. "Justin, you make me want to laugh at you very hard. You can't force me to like you when I clearly don't. My gosh, since when did Hufflepuffs become so cocky."

Justin looked at me mad. "But everyone likes me. And...you should, or else...you're just not normal woman!"

"Aw," I said brushing away a fake tear. "Thanks, now go away." I said quickly and closing the stonewall. My gosh, he was so annoying.

I turned around and looked at the wizard clock in the corner. It was time for lunch. He ruined my reading time!

I was still mad when I got back from lunch. Like I said before, Justin ruined my reading time! I can't believe I put up with him that long. What shocked me when I walked in...no wait, it didn't shock me. Draco was sitting on his couch looking up at the ceiling. This probably would be a good time to talk...damn it.

I inwardly sighed and went to sit down on the little space that was at the end of his couch. He pulled his legs in like I do when he sits on my couch. Why was he being so...not him? Maybe he's just doing it so I will talk to him. Should I tell him the truth? Yeah, I probably should before we both consider...I don't even want to think about it right now. I took a deep breath. "I only did it, because I was mad."

Draco didn't move and was lying there calmly. "Because you were mad?"

"Yeah."

He sat up. "Who kisses people when they're mad?"

Why is he so calm? "I heard you kiss Pansy when she won't shut up."

"That's only because she leaves after I kiss her. So you just...did it because you wanted me to get mad?"

"Hoping...I was hoping you would get mad," I corrected.

"But I didn't"

"Which is why I'm confused."

"Well, I was mad."

"Why?"

"Because now_ I'm_ confused."

"You shouldn't be. I just told you all you needed to know."

"Exactly, but I don't feel like you have."

"Why are you making this so complicated?"

"Because it _is_ complicated."

"How then? Tell me how it's complicated."

"Because, you simply... kissed me."

"See, even you say it's simple."

"Well, simple things get complicated don't they?"

"Only if you make them."

"Okay, okay. Let's just stop for a second," he said rubbing his temples. Arguing with him really does take a lot out of you. "What I am trying to say is... I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, it was a kiss."

"From_ you_. If it was from Pansy, I would assume she was practicing for when she's going to say I do. But from you, I know it's something more than to make me mad."

"No, I just wanted to make you mad, that was all."

"No, _seriously_."

"I _am_ serious."

"Don't be that way, Granger."

I paused for a second. "Are you trying to make me confess, because...because..._you _felt something?"

"I didn't feel something," he said lightly.

"Sure, okay." Gosh, I wasn't _that_ bad at kissing.

"I just finished telling you that I _don't_ know about the...kiss. I should've been mad, but I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said starting to lose his cool.

I should cut him some slack. "I don't know either."

"So how do we find an answer to our question?"

I thought for a moment. We went into a sort of uncomfortable silence. And, as hard as it is to believe, I was thinking about it really hard. Of course, if I was smart enough to find another way to get him mad, I wouldn't be in this position. I have to stop doing some things on impulse. It's never good for my health. I mean, how am I supposed to find the answer to his question? I couldn't even find the answers to my questions. Notice how my side is plural. Anyways, the only way we could ever answer our questions was too...oh crap.

I looked over at him. He was apparently thinking the same thing. I shook my head no. He shook his head no. We both shook our heads at each other. There was absolutely_** no**_ way I was going to do...**that**. Nope, there was no way.

He looked at me in the eyes. "It's the only way, Granger, and you know it."

"No it's not. Maybe you could travel back in time illegally so you could experience it again. But there is_** no**_ way!" I said shaking my head to the point of dizziness.

"We have to try it again. I know for a fact that you_ hate_ being confused. In fact, you don't understand why you're confused sometimes. I should know, because it's been bothering me the whole damn day!" he said frustrated.

I huffed. He was right. Sometimes it's creepy how much he knows about me. I hate being confused, which is why this whole issue was bothering me. If I just thought I did it to make him mad, and that was all, I wouldn't be here talking to him. But somehow, I got confused, and I don't know why. And what's worse, he got confused along with me.

I took a long, deep, soothing breath. "Okay. If you really want to find out why you're confused, then lets...go for it."

"Thanks for making me feel better about it, Granger," he said annoyed.

I didn't pay attention to his comment and waited for one of us to move. A few seconds went by. Then, those seconds turned into long, excruciating minutes. It was about thirty minutes before we did anything.

He finally sat up. "Are you sure you're not going to mentally break down or anything?"

"Do I ever mentally break down in front of you?" I said in my obvious tone.

He sighed. I bit my bottom lip. Then, we both leaned in and kissed like we did the first time. We just sat there for a few minutes with our lips glued together. And they were glued together for what seemed like forever. Then the weirdest thing happened. His lips parted and caught my bottom lip. I absentmindedly parted my lips as well. And from there...it just went on like that. There were no tongues. If there were tongues, I would've stopped. But we sat there kissing like that for a while. The kisses pace got faster as we went along. And...I could've sworn his fingertips were on my face. But then again, I wasn't paying attention. His kiss was..._very_ nice. It wasn't just nice, it was _very_ nice. I thought I was out of my mind. He was so...not him. It wasn't natural. And when we both needed air...I was sort of reluctant.

He took a deep breath and looked at me again.

I laid back. "Are you still confused?"

He sighed. "Yes...and no."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again. "I liked it, Granger, that's what I mean."

He got up and started pacing. "If you're thinking I didn't like it, I did."

"You...did?" he asked getting more confused.

"Yes, weirdly enough," I said touching my lips to make sure one wasn't growing a boil. Nope, no boil, and so I definitely liked it then.

"What is there left to do then," he said getting frustrated. I guess that the fact that he can't get out of this one is a little mentally straining for him.

My answer, unfortunately, came out all wrong.

"We could, just be friends?"

**Chapter review: and so you have you're long awaited chapter. I made it fifteen pages on word, just like all my good chapters are. How was it? Was the second kiss part a little suspensful? I tried making this one good enough for the two weeks I didn't update. And, I did add Justin into this chapter. So, yes, he is important. And I had to add him back into the mix. Plus, he is a little full of himself, so who knows what he was thinking when he saw Hermione. I hope the aftermath talk wasn't a total disappointment. I tried to make it interesting (hehe). Anyways, same rules apply. Review, criticize(nicely), and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	21. We're All Just Friends

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermione: You can't make me go out for tea with him. He's my Professor!**

**Me: You two were fighting over the color yellow! I think this little fight was about more than just a color that doesn't even represent your house.**

**Snape: I'm not paying for her.**

**Hermione: I don't even want to go!**

**Me: Fine, don't.**

**Snape: Wooohoooooo!**

**Me: (looks around)**

**Hermione?**

**Snape: She left. At least she was smart enough to do that.**

**Well, Hermione left and Snape threatened to kill me, so I don't own anything. JKR allows them to have bigger paychecks anyways.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

****

**Reviewer Shout Out: Once again, thank you to my reviewers. I will try my best to get them together...maybe. I'm just kidding. That's one of the predictable parts of the story. They will always end up together. And, excuse the errors. I didn't get a chance to edt much. I will try to rewrite some of the chapters once this story is done. Well, I have nothing else to say, so here's your long awaited chapter.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

****

I was friends with Draco Malfoy.

How weird does that sound?

We were friends, and he was acting like one. Well, he was acting like a Slytherin who remotely cared about you. I guess you could say they thought of you as a friend if they thought of you like that.

It was like we both forgot about that kissing in confusion thing. In fact, he's been discussing Pansy with me from time to time. I didn't know she was actually special to him.

I rapped my cloak tighter around my body.

I had just seen that green thing in the forest for a whole week now, and it's been driving me crazy. I already ruled out Voldemort's snake, since that green thing never seemed to move. Or maybe it was Voldemort's snake, and it was observing from a distance.

Crookshanks, who had been bundled in my cloak, was there with me in case something happened. I was hoping that he would go and get Harry just in case I died or something.

You get used to the jokes in the face of danger after a while.

Especially when you almost reach the destination. It was coming closer in a very slow pace. Walking through the left over snow was slowing me down, since it was still about a couple of feet deep. But, I got there nonetheless.

It definitely wasn't what I expected. It was just a vine. Since when had a vine been there? Well, Harry and I usually use the West entrance near Hagrid's hut instead of the North entrance. That was probably why I haven't noticed it.

And I wasn't about to touch it. There was no way I was about to touch it. In fact, it was a complete waste of time to come out and see it.

I rolled my eyes, turned around, and got hit in the stomach with a snowball. I immediately saw a robe with yellow trim laying in the snow. Justin had been stalking me for a week now that he's figured out that I'm "the one."

I looked at his robes in the snow and found the there was space left to fill his body.

He's such an idiot.

Like I wouldn't know that he used the camouflage charm we used last year. Well, we weren't supposed to learn about until this year, but we weren't in a very good situation last year. It was all because of a certain power hungry wizard of our generation that just had to kill people for Friday night entertainment.

I undid the charm, and he looked up at me surprised. I shook my head at him and kicked him on his side. Crookshanks hissed at him.

He yelped in a girlish manner.

I know it sounds cruel, you know, kicking something when they're down, but it's not like he was a puppy or something. And, he was stalking me, which was way worse. Stalking just spelled arrested all over it.

"What were you doing!?" I asked furious.

"I was doing what I call playful," he said trying to sound joyful.

"Well...don't," I said. Getting upset would make him try to hug me again.

I started walking away...and he followed me. "You know, you're going to have to talk to me somehow. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be determined too you know."

"Justin, just...let's just be friends first, okay?" I asked sweetly. Maybe this will get him off my back.

"Whatever you want, Hermione," he said putting his arm around me. "Friend."

I rolled my eyes and opened the doors to the castle. I started walking up the stairs to the workroom. I needed some chocolate. I hadn't paid any attention to that Valentine's Day present ever since last week. Plus, Draco and I need to brainstorm ideas for the 7th year gift to the school. And, Justin wasn't allowed into the workroom.

"You know, me and you walking like this could signal to people that we're in a relationship," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

Before I could answer, someone came up behind Justin and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. I saw this as my chance and muttered the sticking charm. He would freak out or at least twenty minutes before he realized that his wand was still with him.

Meanwhile, Blaise was laughing hysterically. I smiled, and he put a finger over his lips to signify that we shouldn't talk. I nodded and we headed towards the workroom.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Is that really what he tried to pull on you? Even I never tried to get a girl like that," Blaise said laughing his way into the workroom.

"Well, I've never been stalked and proposed to that much in the same week, but I'll live. But, unfortunately, it doesn't make me feel appreciated," I said cocking my head to one side as if I was confused.

"Yes, I'm the only one with that power," Blaise said patting his chest in a "manly" way.

Draco was at his desk with what looked like a Herbology essay. "Hey Draco."

"Busy," he muttered.

He must be on a roll if he's not paying attention to me. I shook it off, got my chocolate box out of the big drawer in my desk, and went to sit by Blaise on my couch.

"I don't think diving in the snow would be the best thing for him, since you know, color tends to stand out," Blaise continued.

"He probably thought I wouldn't notice. But, there wasn't any place to dive besides...the snow," I reasoned.

"Oh, you're reasoning for him now," Blaise teased.

"Well," I started sheepishly. "I said that we should be friends."

"You what!" screamed Blaise. I could've sworn Draco gave a little snort to that one.

"Look, it was just to get him off my back," I said defensively. I heard another little snort.

Blaise stared at me in the eye with that sarcasm he always has. I challenged his stare back. After about a minute he said, "You do realize that you have to be nice to him now?"

I leaned back in a huff on the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know. That requires a lot of patience." I took a chocolate from the box.

"Maybe I should, like, guard you are something. Instead, this time, I could do the secret mission thing and... pull his cloak over while I'm levitating above him," Blaise said with childish enthusiasm.

"I don't think me...or Justin is worth the levitating. Plus, he's probably going to start watching his back for a day or so," I said logically.

"You're right, I should just stick him to the floor and burn his eyes or something," Blaise said looking at me innocently.

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Blaise!"

"Only a suggestion, babe. The farthest I would go would probably be stealing his undergarments or making him look like a girl for a day without him knowing," Blaise said pretending to check his nails.

I looked at him for a second.

He looked up. "What?"

"How would you know if his undergarments were dirty or not?" I asked smiling.

He thought for a second. "You're right. Maybe I shouldn't steal yours for my own enjoyment then."

"Blaise you perve!"

This time he grabbed my hands. "The only time you get to touch me is when you do it for love."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

He grabbed a chocolate. "Now that's better."

I pinched him on the side...hard.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HERMIONE!"

I started laughing.

He then lunged and me and started tickling my sides. "You shouldn't have confessed where you were ticklish, babe."

"Blaise...haaaahhaaaaa.....stop...hahahahahahahahahaha....can't hehehehehehehee (gasp) breath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He stopped. "You didn't even have to give up this time. I'm nice like that."

"I never give up," I said eating another chocolate.

"Which is why you're my, dare I say it, favorite Gryffindor in the world," he said tousling my hair.

I smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "I just found something out that might help you through something."

Why was he whispering? Oh yeah...Draco. "Sure, same place."

"Yeah. It's important," he whispered back.

"And you're telling me this now!" I whispered loudly.

"There was never a good time."

"Oh, ok," I said understanding. "So, got any plans today?"

"Well," he said whispering again. "I've noticed that there's a three hour gap every Sunday in Victoria's room. Madame Pomfrey usually doesn't check on her until seven, which is dinnertime. So I'm going to-."

"Visit her? You have fun...babe," I said smiling.

"Babe is my word, and thanks," he said grabbing another chocolate.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was two o'clock. "You have to leave. I promised Harry that we would do something today."

"Kicking me out so soon?"

"Yes."

Blaise pouted. "Fine. After dinner right?"

"Yeah," I said opening the stonewall for him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I found Harry heading towards the direction of Dumbledore's office. I found this weird since we haven't found anything out about anything at all. The only thing I was able to come up with are random facts, which I was ashamed of. Like Harry said, we usually have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen around this time of year. This year was totally...random. We weren't doing a very good job with the whole war thing.

"Harry!" I yelled running to catch up.

"Hermione!" he yelled turning around. "Dumbledore wasn't planning on getting you here before speaking to me, but I guess you could come. It'd be a total waste of time trying to get you from the common room."

"Sure?" I said a little confused. "Why are we going to Dumbledore's office though?"

"I have no clue," Harry said arriving at the Headmasters gargoyle. "Cockroach Clusters."

The gargoyle opened.

"Then again, do we ever have a clue? Usually, we go up there thinking we're in trouble, but we never are, and I just jinxed it didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is Ron coming?"

Harry looked at me strangely. "He should already be up there. Snape found him somewhere and took Ron with him."

I nodded, trying not to lose my smile. "I wonder if we'll come to any use this time. You would think the-."

"Don't talk anymore," Harry shushed. "Someone is always going to eavesdrop."

"How would they find a way into Dumbledore's office without alerting us?" I asked. Harry looked at me, and I blushed. "Oh yeah. Anything is possible. I'm just thinking about what he's going to talk to us about."

Harry nodded and knocked on the door. It magically opened to let us in. I found Ron sitting in the chair on the right, so I decided the one on the left was good for me. Harry can take the one in the middle.

"Good afternoon students," greeted Dumbledore somewhat less cheerfully. "I'm sure you've guessed about what this is about."

We all nodded in unison.

Snape cut in. "The Order is working on spying, and the Aurors are working on battle tactics. A small group is trying to find that blasted man, Fudge. And, we know that the Golden Trio has to be working on something."

Harry and I both looked at each other. Like I said before, we only researched random facts about every location possible. Nevertheless, we did a hell of a lot of researching.

The silence went on for a couple of seconds before Harry nudged me to fill them in. "Well, Professors, we've researched a lot about everything. So-."

"Tell me, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Excuse for interrupting, but I was wondering about what you've been researching for more than just a couple fo months."

"Goblins."

"Goblins?" Snape asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

I stared at him challengingly. It was better than glaring, which would get me in trouble. "Yes, Goblins. They used to have tunnels around Hogsmeade that lead to who knows where. All I know is that a night seeing, non-human creature can find the tunnels."

"Well, I think we might have solved the riddle of where it is," said Dumbledore cheerfully again. "We know what the Death Eaters were looking for. Now, we just have to find it before them."

"I'll get to work," Snape informed leaving swiftly. He was a little more snappy than usual today.

Once he left, Dumbledore answered my question. "He went on a mission to the mansion that Voldemort is currently staying at. Apparently, there is a fireplace that is connected to the Floo Network."

I gave him the 'oh' expression.

"Professor, I'm sorry for saying this, but we're kind of in the dark," said Ron a little untactful. He always was a little too blunt.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, what Miss Granger found out helped us greatly. Now we have an idea of where it's supposed to be. All we need to know now is what Voldemort wants," said Dumbledore with a smile.

I guess this is the part where we leave. "Thank you Professor."

"No, thank you Miss Granger," he said waving us off.

I nodded and turned around to open the door.

'So, the little piece of information you found wasn't really useless.'

'Harry, right?'

'Yeah. Since talking out loud would cause Ron to hear, I figured you would like it better if we talked like this.'

'He can still hear if he wants.'

'Well, if he wanted to hear, he would've done it already.'

'True.'

'Anyway, I guess the DA should know about this tidbit. I don't think there's any need for a meeting though.'

'Well, I could make little messages appear for them randomly. Like, I could make the information appear in their food or bed cover.'

'How will you manage that?'

'Just a small incantation. Sending the information by mail is kind of risky.'

'I kind of figured.'

'Well, I'll do that and then do my homework. There's that Tranfiguration essay due in two weeks.'

'Yeah right. Okay, bye Hermione.'

'Bye Harry.'

And then we both parted ways. The whole exchange seemed kind of strange to Ron. And by the looks of it, he didn't overhear. Now the only thing left for me to do today is wait until after dinner for Blaise.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You're late," accused Blaise as I walked into the classroom we always meet in.

"I'm sorry if I don't have the ability to scarf down my food like some people," I said sarcastically. "And plus, I am never late."

"Fine. Well anyways, you need to read this letter that I got from daddy dearest yesterday," he said in a hateful tone while extending his hand to give me the letter.

"I'm assuming it's not good," I said grabbing his letter.

"You have no idea."

I opened the envelope it was in.

_Blaise,_

_Yes, I haven't written you this year as of yet. I have been busy with business, as you can say. Of course, you haven't written me of happenings at Hogwarts either. I am sure that you've been taking your spying duty seriously. You know when your ceremony is supposed to take place. I am certain that you will be attending. Like I've said before, it will be a ceremony like no other._

_Mr. Zambini_

I looked at Blaise after I finished reading. "So being initiated is a bad thing?"

Blaise sighed. "To all the little kids who dreamed of being a Death Eater when they were five, yes."

"Wait," I said cutting him off. "Silencio. Okay, continue."

"Anyways. To me, it's hell considering that my own father wants to kill me," he said in that dangerous tone of his.

I looked at him wide eyed. "How do you know?"

"This ceremony will be none like the other. That's your first clue. Second, Draco hasn't made it obvious, but he's dropped clues that that will happen for the past few months. I know that it's true, because he's the only wizard attending Hogwarts allowed to attend some of the Death Eater meetings. He's the favorite, because he's a Malfoy after all. He's the purest pureblood of them all. And, Voldemort is trying to 'trim the fat' as you can say. I'm not a pureblood. I'm friends with you. So, theirs a slight chance that they would want me killed," he said talking in a fast agitated manner. "My own father."

This was the chance I was hoping for. I never wanted to fight against Blaise when the final battle started. "Join our side."

"What?"

"Join 'the light side,' as every one calls it. I'm sure no one would want to kill you on our side. Plus, you've got me," I said almost pleading. There is a slight chance that he would rather die on this one.

"Are you sure you can trust me, Hermione?" he asked unsure of himself.

"You've never betrayed me before, Blaise. And, let me have a chance to protect you. After all, you do know I love you like my very own brother," I said hugging him. I want him to say yes so bad. He's to good to go on a killing spree or follow orders from a beast who doesn't care about what happens to you in the process.

"Alright, I'll join your trio and make it a quartet," he said happily and letting me go. "Plus, it's either that or get tortured for nine days before I die."

"Blaise," I said slapping him lightly. "You do know what you have to do now right?"

"Can't you talk to Dumbledore for me?" he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be there with you, but you have to be the one to talk."

"Fine," he said sighing again. Now, all Dumbledore needs to do is work out a plan for Blaise, and then he can be with me, on my side.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After the meeting with Dumbledore, Blaise found out that he will get new sleeping quarters next month. It won't be safe in the Slytherin Common Room. One of the Slytherins might get the order to get him to his 'ceremony'.

We parted ways content...for now. I went towards the workroom, because it felt like I forgot something. I didn't do something today. And when I opened the stonewall, Draco was there writing furiously.

"Are you still on that Herbology Essay?" I asked almost absentmindedly.

"Actually, no. I was...brainstorming," he replied while putting his quill down.

"For what?"

"The thing you forgot today. The 7th year gift to the school. I was going to tell you before you left, but I didn't want you to keep Wonder Boy waiting," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and summoned my chair over to his desk so I could sit across from him. "Well, I'm here now. So what have you brainstormed so far?"

He gave me the list. There were things like a new Hogwarts banner with all our names under our house symbol to a statue completely made of glass with something all our houses had in common to a sort of wizard audio yearbook with memories from all our seven years. I looked up at him. "These are really good."

"Well, that's the problem. Now I can't decide which one to do," he said a little frustrated.

"Well, I like the whole memory of all our seven years thing. But, it has to promote house unity, which seems to be the theme," I said looking it over again. "Plus, we should , definitely comedy."

"How are we supposed to do that?" he asked trying to think.

"Well, I'm sure the Weasley twins have something. They always seem to help out whenever I need something. Plus, I always get it free or for a very nice discount," I said thinking out loud. "I should send them a letter."

"Well, that certainly takes the load off of me," he said relaxing a bit in his chair.

I back to my desk, wrote the letter, and then settled on my couch to read. After that meeting with Dumbledore, I was determined to find out every piece of information I could on this whole Goblin thing.

"What are you reading," Draco asked casually.

"It's the book on Goblins I've been trying to read for ages," I replied while flipping to my booked marked page.

"Is it interesting?"

"Very."

I then started reading. Or at least, I tried.

"Since when did you get so interested?"

"I found some information on it while I was reading up on Hogsmeade. It interested me," I replied. He's quite the questionable one isn't he?

"You know, I find it sort of weird that you can talk to Blaise as freely as you can talk to Potter but not me," he said casually again.

Was that really how he was taking this conversation?

I turned to look at him. "It's not that, Draco. I'm just in the reading mood, that's all."

He had a smirk on his face. "I was just kidding, Hermione. You just seemed sort of distant. Anyways, it is true that our conversation doesn't flow like yours and Blaise's does."

"Well, our conversations do flow when we're arguing," I said putting my bookmark back inside the page. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Well, yes. Actually, we haven't argued in a week, and we haven't talked much since then," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's better than us thinking up death threats for each other whenever we make eye contact," I said smirking to match his expression.

"That_ is_ true. But, since we do have a friendship, I was thinking that I can...umm...interview you," he said sort of unsure. Actually, he did it with all the confidence in the world, but I've learned to see past that.

I got up and returned to my previous position across him at his desk. "Go ahead. Ask away."

He took out a sheet of parchment.

"You wrote them down?!" I asked half incredulous, half amused.

He looked at me sort of hurt. "I had a feeling I would forget what questions to ask. So, lets start with favorite color."

"Well-."

And it continued on like that. He asked me things from my favorite food to what happened during my childhood. I think he has a pen magically taking notes. Or at least, I had a suspicion that that's what he was doing.

It finally ended on what kinds of pet do I like. Crookshanks jumped up on my desk as if to signify that he was the obvious answer.

"Smart cat you got there," he said staring at Crookshanks with his eyebrow quirked.

"He's also half kneazle," I said half correcting him. "Smartest thing I've encountered since...you."

He looked at me. "Flattery will get you anywhere, Hermione. What do you want? Money? Cause I got plenty of that."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean it, Draco. Can't you take a compliment?"

"Sure, I get them everyday," he said smirking arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and summoned my book. I then got up to leave. As much as this conversation was mildly intriguing me, I wanted to go read. "Well, Draco, thanks for wanting to know about...me. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," he said waving.

I waved back and headed towards the Head Girl room a little...elated. It's not everyday somebody sits down, prepares a list of questions (which actually took some thought), and wants to know about you like he did. This was way out of character for him. Well, being friends with me was out of character for him as well. I guess you could say I was surprisingly pleased...in a way.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Chapter Explanation: Well, I was really busy these past two weeks, so I could only write a tidbit every other day or so. Well, about the vine thing, I know it was cliché, but it all goes along with the vine. Yes, it is really important in the story. As for other things, now that Draco cares about Hermione, he's supposed to be out of character. Well, anyways, just needed to make a few point before you review. No hostile intention though. Just review, criticize (nicely), and I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	22. Guess Who's Back!

Draco: My gosh its been a long time since you've written. My potential love for Hermione just about left me.

Hermione: No one stops loving me. Stop lying.

Draco: I mean, the cobwebs were forming, the dust was piling, and my obsession with this one girl-

Hermione: I'm telling you, she was a man.

Draco: No she wasn't! At least I never made out with Ron.

Hermione: Well neither have I, so we're even.

Me: I should've started writing earlier.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Author's Apology:** I know apologies are corny and everything, but I have to apologize to all the reader's who love the story and put it on their list and threw confetti every time I updated. If anyone ever takes the time to read the bio, I was having computer problems. My dad just had to wait to get a cheap computer, which took about a month. A virus infected the other one, and it wouldn't go back to normal, so that was a huge upset for me. I tried to get in a chapter, but all my work was on the other computer, and trying to remember with a case of writer's block was horrible. But I updated. I hope it's not as rusty as I think it is. My weekly, and sometimes every two weeks update will start to go up now. **Frifri,** I will thank people individually next chapter again. **Check my bio on the current condition of my fic if I don't update regulary.**

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wow, mornings were horrible.

No, it wasn't just the morning breath, the laziness, or the weird positions I couldn't get out of until I was fully conscious that ruined everything. The fact that I usually hurt myself in some way wasn't it either. Not even the necessary chore of taking the frizz of my hair was it. In fact, nothing like all of the above described the present day I just woke up in.

It was the fact that I had bushes growing out of my ears, I couldn't feel my elbows (not out of numbness), my teeth were decaying yellow, and I had a T-shirt that was stuck to me that said "I do WAY more than just study with boys" in bright pink letters. The general queasiness that followed the initial shock wasn't helping either.

Plus, I missed my first class. My alarm was set for nine instead of six thirty like it usually was. My clock was a form of survival for me, because I would never get up on time unless I had an alarm.

Whoever did this to me is undeniably someone clever with a lot of time on their hands. I might even go as far as calling them a stalker. My window was charmed to put someone in an awkward position if they wanted to harm me, and my door was magically sealed for my own benefit.

Figuring out who did it, however, was impossible considering I was too mad to think straight and my attention was more focused on trying to get to the hospital wing undetected.

I looked at the clock again.

Class change should be finished. The only other person I could possibly run into was Neville, poor guy, who usually gets his books taken by third year Slytherins around this time.

It was now or never.

I grabbed my cloak and made a mad dash to the portrait hole. The whole time, the hairs on my neck were going up. I was being followed. It was most likely by my stalker who's probably trying to see the effect of whatever happened to me. I could've sworn I saw two figures behind a statue when I ran into…

Blaise and Draco.

Well, at least I can rule out the probability that they secretly don't want to kill, torture, or creatively want to cause each other's mysterious disappearance anymore. I think my present and very annoying problem got them close enough together to have a sleepover.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

Never mind the sleepover. If they're talking in unison, they're going to buy a house next to each other and name their kids after each other as well.

"Temporary glitch in my wardrobe," I answered sheepishly, throwing my arms up, which was a mistake. My cloak went flying along with them.

Draco looked mildly surprised, but quickly covered it up with amusement. "I didn't know you had a shirt like that."

I rolled my eyes. I should try not to be so spastic next time.

"You apparently had a temporary glitch with your ear wax as well," said Blaise pointing to the bushes sprouting from my ears.

"Hey look, a flower," announced Draco while picking the flower from my ear while snickering almost violently.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Honestly you two can be so insensitive," I shaking my head and putting the cloak back on in a huff. "I suppose you two had nothing to do with this?"

"No," they said in unison again with Blaise looking awfully guilty.

I eyed them and decided to deal with it later. My anger should be directed towards finding the person who did this.

I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself and pushed passed them.

Boys will be boys.

Well, if whoever pulled this is a boy, they won't be a boy for much longer.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Newly rejuvenated and bush free, I entered the Great Hall and looked around for any sign of weirdness. Lets see. Tables in place, no professors here, Harry is in his seat, Draco is trying not to laugh at me, Blaise looks like hell, and Lavender was complaining about gaining a pound.

Out of the current list, two things weren't common in the Great Hall. There weren't any professors here and Blaise looked like hell. He's a very decent looking guy who takes care of his hair like he would his son, so naturally you'd think that he'd look good everyday. But right now, his hair looked like Harry's, his uniform had little rips here and there, and he wasn't touching his food. If I remember correctly, guys almost never watch their weight unless it's at an unhealthy amount.

Suddenly, someone yanked me down in my seat.

"You were about to walk past your seat," said Harry jokingly.

I looked at him and started ranting about my morning. Harry looked at me like I just told him that Draco wanted to go out with him.

"You're not serious."

"Oh, I am," I replied, getting back to my earlier anger. "Someone is really trying to be the next Weasley twins."

""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I looked back to see who screamed.

Pansy was holding a mirror and shielding her face from my view.

Harry looked slightly mischievous. "Hey Pansy!"

"Huh," she said turning with a confused look on her face.

Harry burst out laughing followed shortly by the rest of the Hall. Pansy really did look like a pug. Her face was scrunched in, her eyes were rounder than normal, and her fur DID NOT match her outfit by the way.

Unfortunately, Pansy heard Harry laughing.

"You did this, Potter. I'll get you. I'll get-"

"Silencio."

Pansy's mouth shut immediately. She opened it up again to not hear any sound coming out of her mouth. Who shot the curse?

I grabbed Harry's arm to get his attention, but he strangely felt like Hedwig.

"Harry why do you have- oh my gosh!"

"What?" he asked distracted.

"You're a barn owl."

"I'm a WHAT?"

"Hey, Potter looks like an owl!"

He turned towards the Ravenclaw table. "WHAT?"

He quickly took my purse and took a mirror out. You know, I find it kind of weird that he knows where things are in my purse.

"WHAT?"

He quickly walked out and turned in the direction of the hospital wing. How was this happening? People don't automatically turn into animals on their own. And I doubt anyone was an animagus. I sat back down and looked at the first year that was sitting next to me. He looked like he was going to be sick. Just then, he burped up a hairball and quickly covered his mouth. He then took a sip of his drink. A few seconds later, he burped up another hairball.

The drinks!

That's it!

I took Harry's drink and smelled it.

Yep, it's definitely a potion.

Someone is really up to something.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I walked into Defense against the Dark Arts completely on my guard. So far, I have dodged slime balls, fire breathing armor, a couple of charms and curses, two cupcakes, and a slightly pissed Professor Flitwick. He didn't smell too nice when I passed him and he had a stern look that kind of reminded me of Professor McGonagall.

Even worse, I have to endure the likes of the Professor Harpenger;swell…likes.

"Okay, since I'm hungry and I got relocated to this classroom, all of you will just open your books and read chapters 20-25. I want a scroll of parchment on the material by next Wednesday!"

Every ones jaw got abnormally large after the instructions.

"What?" the professor asked with a suspiciously venomous tone. "Continue you idiotic excuses for students!"

Everyone promptly got their books out and started or pretended to read.

I looked at Mrs.Harpenger a little more carefully. She didn't have the girly and slightly annoying presence about her today. What is it? I wonder if Flitwick got the cure for the smell.

I shouldn't be getting off subject.

Although, he did a perfect imitation of…McGonagall.

That's it!

The staff doesn't have the same attitude as they usually do. I could've sworn I heard Dumbledore say something about throwing Blaise to the dogs or lions or something like that. Also, Professor McGonagall told me that my love life was as tedious as my favorite book. That's something Trelawny would say to me. Hagrid even dressed nice today (no offense, I love the guy)!

It couldn't be Polyjuice potions. Snape hid the stash somewhere where no one but him could get into. It couldn't be a Death Eater attack either, thank the goodness of Mother Earth. Half the populations would be dead if that was it. What could it be?

I had to research.

But since Snape appears to be teaching the class, getting out would be impossible unless I injured myself to the point of tears or nausea. Plus, I don't really want to inflict harm on myself.

Haha, Snape looks like a girl.

Wait, he _is _a girl!

This must be a new concept for him. Although, this does put ProfessorHarpenger in a horrible position. Now Snape knows all about her anatomy.

Haha, Snape is a girl.

"Granger, start reading!"

My book flew open faster than Harry's Firebolt.

Well, I could read all of this in about forty-five minutes, so I might as well do it later. Everything else I have to do is done.

I looked up to see Snape having trouble with the heels he had on. I think the moving of his hips disgusted him slightly as well. In fact, I think everything about himself disgusted him at the moment.

Wait, I have to think it one more time.

Haha, Snape is a girl!

I wonder why the teachers aren't saying anything. Well, they must be worried about the students taking advantage of this slight confusion.

But this was my chance to call out Snape.

I shouldn't.

But I deserve some fun.

Yet I shouldn't.

But he was mean to me first.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, you irrta- ahhhhhhhhhh!"

He turned around in a snap like he usually does. Too bad he never did it in heels. The next thing you know, he's on his butt while trying to scream at everyone to shut their mouths. Poor Neville, who was up front, was trying not to look up his skirt, because it was in plain sight of him. I think he misinterpreted the mishap as Snape having a bad cross-dressing accident. Snape then gave some Ravenclaw guy a detention for pointing.

Of course, no one else wanted a detention with having Snape as the possible detention giver, so they shut their mouths promptly but kept smirks on their faces.

"Get that smirk off your face Potter! Five points from Gryffindor."

All the smirks mysteriously disappeared.

But at least I'm satisfied with myself.

He didn't even take points off!

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Granger, for blurting out!"

Damn!

I should really stop acting on impulse.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next class I had was Herbology.

Well, not really.

I really had arithmacy, but poor Hagrid had no idea what he was doing.

And I'm really doubting if Flitwick knows much about plants.

He's gotten burned, bitten, licked, and pissed in about thirty minutes. Can't really blame him for the effort.

"So, in conclusion, this flower makes a fine powder that is used in helping patients get over frostbite. And, it doesn't burn, bite, or lick. Now, can anyone tell me what this is, cause, hehe, I really haven't the slightest idea."

I raised my hand on instinct. "Umm, that's just a regular plant used for decoration, sir…er…ma'am."

"Really. Fascinating. Ten points to Gryffindor," he said looking kind of discouraged.

I smiled sympathetically.

Ever since my little stunt, everyone knew about the now famous teacher swap. No one dared to take advantage, however, since the staff was just as capable as expelling their asses out of school in their current state. Snape almost gave little Timmy Denilby, a cute little 1st year Hufflepuff, a stroke and the urge to cry by threatening him using foul words. He then came running to Harry with accusations of Snape being a Death Eater and coming after his family. Harry comforted him, and Neville congratulated Timmy for not crying like he would. Timmy then left with new hope in his heart.

That part was the real tear jerker.

"I really don't know why we have to sit through this," whispered Harry while adjusting his glasses. "So far, we've learned that Professor Sprout's favorite plant likes eating fabric and Flitwick once knew a girl named Jane that told him to stay away from that fern over there."

"The one on Sprout's desk?"

"It has the power to eat your socks and your nose," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Fascinating," I said dully.

"And this one is an OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Flitwick immediately started bleeding orange gunk and left for Madame Pomfrey.

Well, Madame Pomfrey was currently Mr. Filch, so Flitwick went to Dumbledore…who is currently Madame Pomfrey.

Confusing and annoying, I know.

And totally smart as well. Someone must have planned this really well. Just an hour ago, Ron started telling Draco he loved him and turned pinker every time he said it. Then his head started to inflate, and that's when he got the clue to leave.

Draco felt very violated after that.

Blaise also started leaking snot, so he left to get it fixed, leaving a very annoyed Filch to his work.

Harry started singing in opera about how he was feeling, and Dumbledore immediately got rid of that one. His feelings could let out important information.

Blaise told me, after he found the cure that he had a sneaking suspicion that the smell he smelled coming from one of the bathroom stalls caused his incident. He also thinks that these are just pranks being pulled.

It had to be pranks.

If it wasn't, someone was completely deranged and didn't have that great of a life.

Who is capable of pulling something this annoying off?

No one felt like eating after that. Most of the students had a bad case of hunger, were majorly pissed off, or were in no mood to do anything but shower. A lot of bad smells filled the hallways from vomiting, stinky B.O. and strange leaks coming from weird parts of someone's body (like their toes). I had a bad case of giggling and having unusual things come out of my mouth. My jaw cracked when a miniature watermelon appear out of nowhere in my mouth.

I was currently waiting for Harry, who actually got hairy and couldn't stop saying the phrase I'm shaggy whenever he talked.

I ran my hand through my hair. I've been checking on it ever since I tried to go down to the kitchens and get something from Dobby personally. My hair caught on fire and started shedding all at the same time. That only lasted for about ten minutes after Pansy, Snape, and a group of Ravenclaws saw me. Blaise attempted to shield me while Draco threw his own fit about how his hair lookedand felt likesomeone took a dump on it.

We both looked at him, and he gave a rather dignified whine.

The door opened.

"Do I have bad hair?" he asked giving me the biggest hug. He squeezed tight enough to kill me before he realized that his anger should be directed somewhere else.

I rolled my eyes and saw very shocking red hair pull back behind a corner. I grabbed Harry's hand and told him to follow me quietly. I turned the corner and saw no one there. I walked a little down the hallway until I came across a turn in the hallway. Left or right, that is the question. Well, left doesn't really have anything to offer. Right, however, had a tapestry hanging within reach.

I walked toward the tapestry and lifted it.

I saw feet.

Then, Harry jerked the whole thing up and we saw the faces of…

The Weasley Twins.

Why hadn't I seen this coming?

Ron was on bed rest because of a freak bucket andflying bunnyaccident (don't ask), and Ginny was in her room intent on avoiding anymore horrible pranks that would be pulled on her.

"You two did everything, DIDN'T YOU!" I asked in my best Molly voice.

"Well-"

"Yes."

"But only-"

"Because-"

"We wanted to announce our arrival-"

"In a rather unique way," they finished in unison.

I hate it when they do that.

"What about the teacher swap?"

"Well, it's our out of body experience potion, on sale in our shop for a rather cheap price if I say so-."

"How does it work?" asked Harry with interest.

"Well, everyone has a secret ambition. It just lets them have an out of body experience for a day…or so," replied Fred.

Well, that should explain why Snape got to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Or SO! DO you have any idea what you did today?" I asked fuming.

"Yes, very good work," replied George.

"We've promoted almost every new item in our store."

"ALMOST!"

"Now if you excuse us-."

"We have-."

"Stupefy, stupefy!"

They both fell on the floor. I put them in a full body bind as well, before transporting them to Dumbledore, with Harry pleading for me to let them go.

I was on a mission, and he couldn't stop me.

WhenDumbledore saw them, he had a slight grin on his face but quickly changed it to a stern look when they woke up. He said they were being immature and all this other good stuff that the twins replied with a yes and no sir, and then they were off the hook.

I thought that it wasn't really fair, but they weren't students here, and Dumbledore had a sort of soft spot for them.

And now I can read those pages that Snape assigned us today without being interrupted.

llllllllllllllll

Draco was nowhere in sight when I entered the workroom.

I started humming to myself and read the whole thing in about an hour. The chapters were longer than I thought. Maybe that's the reason why Snape gave it to us.

I should really start on that essay. I should do half today and do half tomorrow.

I don't have a quill though. My quills had all turned into pigeons and escaped the classroom in a rather vicious manner.

Maybe I could borrow one of Draco's.

I got up and quickly made my way to his desk. There was a letter partly open on his desk. I took a glance at it and found…

Dear Lucius,

The Mudblood-

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Haha, cliffhanger. I know it's kind of mean to leave one after being gone for so long. But, consider this chapter as an early Christmas present. I wasn't going to introduce the Weasley Twins until a couple more chapters, but I've been neglecting this fic. I hope you enjoyed. I did a good bit of foreshadowing who the culprit was at the beginning of the chapter.I tried to make it longer, but there wasn't anything good to add without it seeming extremely childish or irrelevant. Thank you for staying with me!**

**Draco is back in the next chapter, believe me.**


	23. Thinking Takes A Vacation

Me: Do you think I should retire from stealing characters?

JKR: Are you getting paid?

Me: A fair amount.

JKR: Then no. You got to keep he food on the table don't you?

Me: I'm only thirteen. I don't have to take care of a family yet.

JKR: Right. So how much sleeping gas do you think it will take to knock you out.

Me: I'll tell you if you give me Ron.

JKR: Fat chance. He's mine.

I still don't have a character, or the story, or anything the JKR gets incredibly rich off of.

**Author's note:** I'm so glad you read the last chapter. See I didn't give up! School work was such a pain in the but. I nearly forgot what a TV was because of all the homeowrk and projects and extra curriculars.

**Frifri**: I''m thanking indivudually again! Thanks for sticking with me. When I didn't see your name pop up on my reviews at first, I got worried. But you still pulled through.

**Karana Bell: **You are just so sweet. I'm glad you figured I was having trouble with the computer and everything.

**jesska-14: **I'm glad you wished me happy new year! Thank you for reading my fic.

**blonde-with-her-moments: **The brown nosing is fine. My self-esteem raised considerably.

**jelly beans beware:** Evilness comes with the job.

**kimicabs:** I hope you like the letter he wrote to his dad, although I don't really think I did that great.

**sugar n spice 522: **I'm glad someone understood the whole computer virus thing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**BrennaM:** Thank you for the concern about my computer. Thanks for reading my story as well. I'm glaad you loved the cliffie (jk). Plus, it's good to hear my story is well written.

**xputteckx: **I don't hear from many people who just started reading this fic. Thank you for taking the time for a couple days straight to get through with it.

**Alenor: **I hope this chappie did you justice.

**potc-and-hpfan: **You were on the floor laughing? I'm flattered. I usually don't hear from many people that I got them on the floor.

**The Red Vixen and Memoru: **No, not the pink fuzzy bunnies! I'm glad this is your favorite story! Thankyou for reading.

**Ihearttomfelton: **Thank you for your concern for my computer problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sacagawea:** I glad you're so eagger to know what happens. I hope this chpter did you justice.

**cocoaducks: **I really don't want to abandan this fic either, and I never will unless something bad happens. The Blaise/Hermione fic won't come until after this one or when I get the time.

**exploded toilet bowl:** I'm glad I dodged you or else I wouldn't be able to write the fic (jk). Thanks for reveiwing.

**carcarbinx: **I'm glad I wasn't so predictable with last chapter. Plus, you were the motivation for this chapter.

**To everyone else I didn't thank personally, thank you. Please keep reading my fic. **

**88**

Father,

The mudblood is unknowingly resisting my plan. She wouldn't budge when I interviewed her. We are "friends" after all. All we have to do is wait a while. I'll be through with everything by the end of this year.

Your son,

Draco

I stared at the letter dumbfounded. All this time, I considered him a friend and he…he…he goes and betrays me. What did he want to do to me? I heard his father had a torture chamber. No wait, I'm too filthy for that.

Damn him.

If he really thinks he's going to…

"Hey Hermione. I wanted to ask you if…what's wrong," he asked confused.

I turned around slowly and held up the piece of parchment. "What the HELL is this, you dirty lying bastard."

"So you read it. I-."

"Yeah I read it. It was lying right there. What did you expect me to do? No, don't you dare cut me off! I know I shouldn't read your mail, but I saw the mudblood on there and thought it referred to me. You never interviewed another mudblood have you?"

"No but-."

Ha, I scared him. HE always was a coward.

"No. Take the letter…no wait," I threw the letter in the fire. Wow, I don't remember eating anything salty. No wait…that's a tear. Why am I crying in front of him? Why am I letting him see the weakness that he so obviously wants?

"I wasn't going to-."

"Weren't going to what, Malfoy?" I asked staring at him icily in the eye. "No, shove this friendship along with everything ELSE that's dying up your ASS!"

With that, I walked out of the main entrance and decided to take a little walk.

……………………………………………………………………………………

I don't know what compelled me to walk to Blaise's side of the castle. I never felt a great need to go over there unless Blaise wanted me there.

Maybe I needed a good place to think. No wait, I knew I needed a good place to think. What am I going to do?

I really need to tell Dumbledore. That would be the good thing to do. That way, he could be expelled and away from me and Harry…and Ron. He almost sold me out! If I hadn't caught the letter, I don't know what would've happened. He'll probably send another one. I can't stop him there. The only thing I have left is to tell Dumbledore. Why do I even have to think about whether or not I should tell Dumbledore? I should've gone the minute I found the letter. Damn it, I should've kept the letter. He'll need the evidece.

I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that he wanted to interview me, because he really wanted to know about me. I should've seen how cheesy the whole thing was. How could I be so blind, and wow I'm really stupid aren't I?

"You okay, Hermione?"

I turned around abruptly. "Oh, Blaise. How much of my thinking did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you shouldn't hate on yourself," he replied with a smile.

His smile was larger than normal. Who could have…oh. "You just came from visiting her huh?"

"Yes, and I almost got caught. But, I did get to stay extra time now that I know how much time it takes for Madame Pomfrey to get through her routine. Anyways, after that, I didn't feel like going back to my secret chambers," he explained.

I nodded and looked away. 'Please don't read my thoughts, please don't read my thoughts, please don't read my thoughts.'

"I don't need to babe. What happened?"

I looked at him and explained everything including the part where I cried. I guess I really wanted an explanation to that more than anything.

"He really wrote that. Hmm, I know him better than anyone. You would've been kidnapped by now if he was the one working to get you. I'm still wondering why he didn't tell his Father about the actual interview," Blaise said looking at me questionably.

"It was pointless. Well, unless you count the whole what's my favorite color deal," I said shrugging and sitting on the nearest thing I could find.

"I'm sorry to say this Hermione, but you're wrong," Blaise said sitting across from me.

I looked at him shocked and slightly irritated then thought about the whole situation. Why wouldn't he reveal the whole thing? "That kind of information would be useful. It gives away clues to my personality. And since they always try to kidnap or torture me to get information on Harry…"

"Right. And Draco does hold that information, does he not? Along with everything little you revealed about Boy Wonder and the pet?"

I glared at Blaise for a moment then replied. "Yes, he does, unless he lost it or something. But wait, Draco doesn't lose things. Plus, I doubt daddy will let him commit such a crime," I said turning my brain on. Emotion needs to stop running me. I'm cool collected Hermione. "I've got to get back into the routine of thinking."

"Thinking too much won't do you much good. Ask Draco-."

"Why would I ask Draco, Blaise? I have nothing to say to him," I said stubbornly and putting my head into my hands. Fights and emotional things exhaust the hell out of me. That's why thinking was always a comfort. It kept me energized and ready for things.

"Think about it babe. He could've sent his dad that information, and you know that. Why didn't he?" Blaise asked repeating himself patiently.

Ding. That rung a bell. I really do need to get back in the habit of thinking. Although, I'm not too good at the whole opposite sex part of life. What even ruined my habit of thinking anyways? "He didn't rat me out. His father needed a response, but Draco wouldn't give him the right one."

"Right. Now, I'm pretty sure you two need to talk," he said patting my cheek.

I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know he wasn't on his way to sending a good response to his father, Blaise?"

He rolled his eyes. "Um, maybe its because I'm the supposed best friend who he just happened to be rambling to about the matter. Well, he gave me a load of bull and put me as the general concern."

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he put on his Draco face. "You and Granger are friends right? And you and I are best friends. And since you're a trustworthy friend, I was thinking about whether or not to rat out Granger. I mean, you wouldn't speak to me ever again, and then I would have to stick to Crabbe and Goyle, who aren't the best people to talk to. It would be like talking to the dimmer version of a wall. Then Granger would tell someone, and you would go to her aid since you and your dad are in a bad position, and Granger could kill me herself if she-."

"Okay, I get the point," I said hushing Blaise. "If he was rambling, than he really must be confused. The only time I ever heard him do that is this one time in sixth year when he didn't know what to tell his family about his 'dilemma' with Pansy. And- hey what's wrong?"

Blaise put on a smile. "Nothing."

"It's something, now tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Victoria might need more intensive care. I wanted to see her early today, so I went to her room early in the morning. Pomfrey was there talking to someone from St. Mungo's."

I hugged him immediately. "You could go visit her."

"That wouldn't be enough. Wow, I can't believe I'm love struck and in Slytherin. She revealed to me that, she did remember me vaguely from her trance. It made her feel lighter than she would've felt during the whole curse thing. But like I said, I was vague, just like a weapon would be if she were commanded to kill someone. She said she wanted to know who I was, and she finally remembered when she was restored. I'm finally getting somewhere, just like my mom said I would," he said sort of dreamily.

I smiled. He always made me smile when he let himself actually look like he was in love.

He looked at me. "We should go."

I nodded. I really needed to talk to Draco.

Lllllllllllllllllllll

I walked into the workroom to find him on my couch. He has a habit of doing that.

I walked over and stood in front of him. Once he saw me, he came out of his sort of dazed look and proceeded to the deer in headlights look.

"Did you send another letter?"

He kind of looked relieved that I didn't draw my wand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had to. Lucius wanted an update."

I nodded. "Okay."

I went and lay on his couch. The pillows looked really inviting, and I was exhausted. It felt like you just had a fight with your parents. You say you don't care and you try not to feel distressed and you think you have everything under control, but once you get into your room at night, the only thing you can do is collapse and not do anything else until you feel like the pressure just escaped and moved on.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Somewhere between my poetic explanations and sort of logical thinking, I fell asleep. I figured I needed some rest, even though I picked a bad time.

Actually, I didn't know what time was a good time. He obviously didn't want to talk either, since he let me doze off.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. And since it was probably two in the morning, my vision was kind of blurred. My initial reaction was to scream and hit him with a pillow.

"Ow! Well, at least you got a reaction down for just in case someone tries to kill you in your sleep," he said smoothing his hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I'll let the next guy who tries to kill me know that."

He rolled his eyes back at me, but then looked kind of disturbed by the comment. That's a weird feeling to have.

I decided to ignore it and turned to my side. "So, did you sleep walk your way over here?"

"No I was fully awake, actually," he replied rubbing his eyes. "And, I was wondering if you wanted an explanation for that letter."

"That would be nice," I replied. I don't think Blaise was supposed to reveal everything he revealed to me. Might as well sit through another speech.

He scooted closer to me from his position on the floor. "Originally, I gave you that interview to do exactly what you thought I would do. I was really having a hard time deciding whether or not to send the letter. Then, I decided to just tell Lucius something to buy me some time."

"Why were you having a hard time?" I asked sneakily. I wanted to see Draco Malfoy ramble. Blaise's explanation made it very appealing.

"Well, I'm a loyal, no dammit that's a Gryffindor trait. Um, I just didn't feel the need to, I guess. Plus, it kind of puts you up to death a bit too early. Daddy might still need you, and-."

"Don't continue. You're still planning on joining your father huh? Your really want to?" I asked looking at him pointedly.

"Yes. I need to," he said exasperated. "You know that."

Yes, I do know that. But do you want to?

I really want to ask you that out loud, but I can't. That's cause for another fight. "Yes, I do know that. At least I can hold onto my life for at least a couple more months."

"I can't guarantee that he'll take your life," he mumbled looking away.

"How? I don't want my particular side to lose, but that doesn't mean casualties won't happen," I said looking away as well. Then, realization dawned. "Are you doubting Voldemort?"

Draco flinched. "No, I'm just doubting his followers. A couple of plans have been screwed, and I can't figure out why."

I tensed up at the thought of Snape. He does a great job despite his antagonistic qualities.

Draco didn't seem to notice.

"You're a typical Slytherin bastard," I said playfully.

He turned to look at me with mock anger. "Typical no, Slytherin bastard yes." He turned serious again. "In the battle that we all know is coming, can we promise to knock each other out instead of kill each other?"

That was a little unexpected. I wouldn't have killed him, but I was pretty sure the feeling wouldn't be mutual. Or maybe it was, but he just couldn't say it out loud. "Why?"

"Because, my orders were to kill out of pure hate, and-." he trailed off.

"And what?"

"Well, I don't hate you. I just dislike you a little," he said concluding.

I cocked an eyebrow. "I dislike you too Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled.

I looked at him to examine him a bit. The firelight was doing something to him. And here I go going all poetic. If I hadn't seen this scene in movies and TV, I would think this was totally weird/original. And even though I won't go into a romantic rant, I still know that I crumbled some walls, little by little. Maybe I crumbled all of them. I don't think I would've given a second thought to it if it was still the beginning of the year. But it's not, which is why I'm, for lack of a better word, dwelling on it.

"Are you thinking of the many creative ways you know how to kill me?" he asked playfully with a hint of coldness. The walls were forming back up. It's not every day I talk to a future enemy in battle.

"I was thinking of half of what you thought I was thinking," I replied. Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say that.

Draco's eyes brightened for a second. "Who were you thinking on killing? Flinch-Fletchy? He has become an obsessive stalker hasn't he? Or maybe-."

"I'm not telling you about who I was planning to kill," I said with a smile. I couldn't very well tell him I was thinking about the emotional part of him. Half the time, his emotional part of him is stuffed under a bed and forgotten in some part of his brain. Or maybe he keeps it in a file far away from the girls-I-won't-marry-but-will-waste-my-precious-hair-grooming-time-on because he's afraid some of the papers will find it's way into the wrong cabinet.

"Fine, but when you do, make sure you have your run and hide tactics down," he said almost like he was talking to a baby.

I sat up. "I wasn't planning on killing someone." Oh crap, shouldn't have said that either.

He got up and sat next to me. "Then what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

He looked like he was backtracking for a moment. He then looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Were you thinking about me?"

I almost gagged at the suggestiveness of his tone. "No," I lied. "Did you want me to?"

Yes, I turned it around.

He made a motion to get up, but I draped my feet over him to keep him seated. "Answer the question."

"I wasn't expecting you to," he said crossing his arms.

He apparently wasn't in too much of a hurry to get up anymore. This could be fun. Maybe he, no he couldn't. It wouldn't be that bad but wait, urgh, no it would be. Well, no, it would just be…weird. Or maybe it's just the fact that any other couples would be snogging by now in the fireplace aloneness of the whole situation.

Besides, I have to admit, even though it's kind of stupid, that I wasn't in much of a hurry to let him get up.

"Once again, Draco, answer the question," I said even more playfully. Was Draco Malfoy…nervous?

He mumbled something in response. I sat up, my legs still not letting him leave, and looked at him. "What did you say?"

Hey how did that come out like a whisper? Wow he's really close. He's not wearing the cologne I like. Wait, I didn't even notice he had cologne. Yes, I did, I just never felt like acknowledging it. Why is looking at me like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wow, leave it to me to ruin the silence. But why was he looking at me like that? He had a sort of dazed look with the creepy smile. He normally doesn't do that. Why wasn't he answering me? Well, the not answering me part was part of his routine. Wow, this is terribly uncomfortable. He's moving closer. Why is he moving closer?

"Well, goodnight," I said hugging him and laying back down. It wasn't even a good hug. It was an I-just-started-liking-boys-hug that was given when we were all in third year.

He hardly looked disappointed however. Maybe I was the one who was moving closer, and he was the one who was freaking out. When did it get so complicated?

"You haven't gotten ready for bed," he reminded.

I closed my eyes. "They have spells for that."

Wow, I have a feeling of stupidity in the pit of my stomach. But I was also happy.

At least I wasn't fighting with him anymore.

The fight didn't even last that long.

By the time I woke up, it was 6:30. I know I would regret waking up this early later, but right now I couldn't sleep. I was too comfortable to get up though. The blanket that only Draco could've put on me was keeping me warm and relaxed.

But what was the other thing that was on me. It feels like skin, well-moisturized skin.

I opened my eyes slowly and gaped at the sight. Draco's arm was wrapped, yes wrapped around me. Sure, it was comfortable, and really..erm…safe feeling, but it was still his arm.

I lifted my head slightly the to find Draco in a very uncomfortable position. My legs were still in their position over his lap, but his upper body was settled right next to mine. It was almost like we were…oh my gosh….we were, no, yes, no…we weren't, wow, um, spooning. No, yes, no…yes we were. Somehow, it didn't take me long to get over the shock.

I got off the couch and shook him so he could wake up. When he did, he didn't look all too surprised to find me in front of him.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning, but-."

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something," he said interrupting.

I looked at him the best I could with a curious expression. "What?"

He grabbed a pillow and hit me.

"Ow," I screamed outraged.

"You ruined a moment, you wench," he said irritably.

"Ruined what moment? And why was your arm over me?"

"Well, I originally wanted to not let you get up so I can show you how irritated I was about-."

"About what?"

I got hit with the pillow again.

"About what?!" I asked again.

"You ruined a damn moment!"

"What moment?"

"Um, the cliché moment!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Would you mind if I showed you?" he said calming down.

I, still confused and sleep deprived, still had no idea what he was talking about. "Fine, show me."

He rolled his eyes at me again, and I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

Suddenly, he got up and was making scary and intense eye contact with me. I still had a confused and totally weirded out look on my face. He got closer. What was he doing? Where have I seen this before? His eyes are closed. What is he…oh my gosh he's going to kiss me! Why would he want to? Well he has before. Or maybe he's going for the-.

My whole thought process was ruined when his lips touched mine. He drew me closer when he put his arm around my waist while I made my way into his hair. He didn't seem to mind the whole playing with his hair thing.

Maybe the fact that he was, dare I say it, breathtaking was the cause for my lungs to not operate correctly. Or maybe it's because we've been kissing for a while and I needed air.

Nevertheless, I pulled away but kept my forehead on his.

"I ruined that moment?" I whispered.

"Pretty much."

"Okay."

He pulled away completely and he resumed his previous position minus the uncomfortable leg position on his couch.

Silence followed. It wasn't awkward. Well, if you don't count the part when we both tried to talk to each other. Otherwise, I was pretty comfortable. Sure, he had his creepy gaze, and I knew that a lot of people wouldn't approve, but right now, it felt…comfortable, for lack of a better word.

I've been using the comfortable adjective a lot lately.

I started moving again at 7:15 and put my hair in a ponytail. "I need food," was all I could manage to say before Blaise burst in through the main entrance.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Victoria. They took her. I don't know where she is, but they stole her. She's gone."

And that's the end. I originally wasn't planning any Draco and Hermione action. They were supposed to stay mad for another chapter, but you guys wanted something to happen, so I decided to make all of you happy. Did you guys think I was having a cliché moment with the kissing part? I tried to draw it out as much as I could. And I tried to leave another cliffy, but I don't think it turned out that great. At least the readers have something to think about, right? Anyways, R&R.


	24. The Things You Get In Closets

Disclaimer:

Draco: You really have a knack at ruining my life in these stories.

JKR: Yeah. At least I keep him away from Hermione. No offense.

Hermione: None taken. I don't want to be near him anyways.

Me: The whole reason it's called fanfiction is because you can make up your own story.

Hermione and Draco: Well duh. We should know. Stop doing that.

JKR: Ready to through her off the cliff?

Me: Oh crap.

So anyways, characters, story, and anything else I'm borrowing is not mine, but JKR's.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's note: Okay well hear are your review responses. And I'm having a new story out sometime this week or next week if you want to read. Thanks to:**

**Ihearttomfelton**: I'm glad you like the DHR action. I was afraid it would be really cheesy.

**cargarbinx**: Thanks for liking the 'you ruined the moment' thing, which was actually written to keep myself off of writer's block.

**Sacagawea**: I hope this chapter suits your interest, and I'm glad to say I didn't leave anyone hanging in this chapter.

**Exploded toilet bowl**: Well, since you're going to kill me, I might as well update (lol).

**Karana Bell**: I know, mothers do that...a lot. Thanks for reading!

**citcat299**: The cuteness in my chapters are always there. Wait till you read this chapter.

**Blandsaft**: Thank you for reviewing. I really hate writing Victoria to be honest, but she helps the Draco/Hermione story in the end believe it or not.

**potc-and-hp-fan**: You can say you love my story however many times you want (lol).

**Lauren**: Of course I'm going to write more chapters! I'm glad you like my writing.

**Alenor**: I'm glad the cliche wasn't too cheesy for them. Well, you won't have to wait that long for Victoria...

**Erin**: I hope you like this chapter.

**dramaqueen72**: Thank you for the compliment. There will be more action soon...

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well.**

"What, how?" I asked incredulously.

"It must've been an inside job," Blaise concluded after a long second of thought.

I nodded. "How come they didn't get caught? You spend like all your time with her."

"I was late this morning for one minute. One minute! One mi-." he collapsed to his knees before he could finish.

I rushed over to him and put my arm around him. "Blaise, listen. Don't you dare punish yourself! Think for a second. Please, no, please stop hitting the floor. Please, just…just rationalize with me. Blaise, listen… no look at me! Who could have done it?"

He had his head in his hands at this point and was about to pull out all of his beautiful hair. He was shaking like crazy. He was trying really hard not to cry, though I would never tell him that I knew he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Then all of the sudden, he focused and stopped everything he was doing.

"Where's Draco?"

"Blaise, he couldn't have done it. He was sleeping with…er, himself on my couch today. I fell asleep doing homework by the fire. Plus, I would've caught him on his way back," I said reassuringly. I wasn't about to tell him the situation we were in this morning. There was just no way. I looked around the room for help from Draco. Hey, he left. Why did he leave?

"Okay. Okay. Well, okay, there was some blonde hair left on the bed, and Victoria is brunette," he informed then lightened up a little.

"I think we have some research to do," I said grabbing my wand and heading out to get samples of the hair.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Victoria's room looked like a cellblock with pink fluffy pillows. Everything was magic proofed with light scented jasmine. She had plush carpets, books, mirrors, an old-fashioned style vanity and dresser, and a huge canopy bed. Victoria had basically been living in luxury without the ability to get out. Dumbledore, however, had been very generous.

I looked at Blaise to see how he was holding up. He had a blank look on his face that showed that he was still in shock. Blaise really did love her. Though I was happy for him when I heard he was in love, I had never seen him actually show that he did. Sure, I knew he visited her, but I never saw what happened during those visits. Even if I had the privilege, I don't think I would've wanted to intrude. I wasn't even sure if Victoria knew how much he did love her. She was under a curse during their relationship, and afterward, I don't know what happened.

"It's still hear," Blaise whispered.

I rushed over and carefully took the sample from his hands. "We're lucky no one came in here, and Madame Pomfrey probably thought she was in the bathroom or something."

"Dobby's the only one who knows about this room besides Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. No other house elf could be trusted with this information," he said in his blank manor again.

I didn't ask how he knew Dobby and started to examine the hair.

It was a weird kind of orange type of blonde hair. It definitely wasn't a color found in nature.

"It's a piece of highlighted or colored blonde hair. It looks like something that, no, Parvati would never dye her hair this color blonde. 'It's platinum or nothing' she always said. Actually, it reminds me of that pug-faced bi-."

Crash.

I snapped my head around.

Blaise had just thrown a vase across the room.

"Argh! I should've known that evil whore would've done something like this! Where is she? I'll cut her with this glass if it's the last thing I do!"

"Blaise NO! I said it reminded me of her. I didn't say it was her. We need a potion to find that out," I said trying to calm him down.

"I know that. I have a secret stash of potion ingredients that has everything we need."

I looked at him scandalized.

"What? It's my just in case box."

I nodded my head. "Okay, to the girls bathroom."

"Excuse me, the what?"

"Oh don't worry. Moaning Myrtle will think you're cute," I said leaving the room with a horror stricken Blaise behind me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where is HARRY POTTER! Not that this Slytherin doesn't deserve my time for being… considerate, but where is HARRY POTTER!" yelled Myrtle as she paced around the bathroom. Well, she was floating, so… you get what I mean right?

Anyways, this had been going on for fifteen minutes straight. I've always known she had thing for Harry, but it was always slightly disturbing to me. And along with everyone who was trying to kill Harry at the moment, having a ghost like him was just one more nightmare to face. Harry was grateful, however, that Myrtle rarely came out of the bathroom to see him undressed.

"I honestly don't know," I answered while adding the fig. "You could go find Ron and ask."

"You mean the red haired boy whose childish way of teasing has ruined my remaining self esteem? ARRRRGH!" she screamed while flushing herself down the toilet.

I wonder where she went, though I have a slight suspicion where. The Slytherin bathrooms were quite the place to barf after eating too many cupcakes.

"Pass me the acid," I commanded.

Blaise promptly handed a small bottle to me. "Shouldn't the acid like, oh I don't know, eat our sample away?"

"That's the point. The fig is the revealing property," I explained.

"Did Snape teach us this?"

"Well, he's supposed to, but the 'Golden Trio' needed to use it for a couple of…adventures."

"Right," Blaise said nodding his head. "Well, the next time you have an adventure, I'm coming along. Then, I'll finally get to know what's what in the gossip that's being passed around."

I smiled and looked at the potion. It needed to simmer for about 5 minutes before I added the hair, so the acid can dilute slightly. Blaise was looking at it as well, anticipating the 5 minutes to be over. He himself had simmered down from psychotic killer to just plain violent.

"Pass the hair," I finally ordered as Blaise was practically about to fidget himself into St. Mungos.

Here was the moment of truth. The potion started getting awfully bubbly, and Blaise had the mad scientist maniacal gleam in his eye that just screamed insane. Then again, he did lose someone, so this is basically… oh my gosh!

"I was right!" I yelled in shocked horror. An image of Pansy Parkinson was there knocking Victoria out with a nice simple spell.

"That's it. I'm going to find the glass I left in that room and use it to kill her," Blaise said getting up.

"Wait," I said making him sit down again. "There could be more."

Pansy was talking to herself, and then took Victoria off the bed and dragged her halfway across the floor before remembering she was a witch.

"That pug-nosed bitch," Blaise and I said in unison.

I wanted to watch more, but the image evaporated, and we used all of our evidence.

Blaise was still staring at the potion as if he was expecting it to start simmering again. "How are we going to show someone what we've found?"

"Easily," I said while taking my wand out of my pocket. I then placed in above the potion, and a cloud of mist promptly made itself gather in my wand. Blaise watched in amazement and did the same. "All you have to do is say enervate for it to come out."

Blaise looked up at me. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome. Now how are we going to get into Parkinson's mind, ask where Victoria is, and then proceed to kill her from the inside?" I asked.

Blaise's mouth dropped. "How about you let the evil Slytherin do the ghastly thinking. We don't want our pretty little Gryffindor to become tainted."

"Too late for that."

Blaise smiled.

"Anyways, I was thinking Draco could help us."

Blaise gaped at me again. "Look, I know you two are into the buddy system and everything, but he wouldn't. He's the type of loyal Gryffindors are to each other. He wouldn't rat Pansy out."

"Yeah, but he's friends with you and me. He has to say something. And if not, we use manipulation."

Blaise gaped at me some more. "That's it. You're a Slytherin for life."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, what we need out of Draco might take a while to get. It might even take a whole day. You're just going to have to be patient and not end up in Azkaban, ok?"

"Fine," he said getting up. "Just hurry."

"I will," I said reassuringly.

Now, back to the workroom for some time alone with Draco, which I was incredibly exited about for some reason. I was also kinf od nervous. I hadn't thought about the kiss all morning, but now that my mind is free to think about it, I couldn't wait to get another one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I started thinking on my way up to the workroom. Pansy couldn't have taken Victoria out of the school without getting caught by someone. And from what I know, she doesn't and couldn't know any or few secret passageways. Someone had to come and take Victoria from her. Who could it be?

"Lucius and Mother are coming to visit Draco and I today. I have no doubt that we will be discussing my future, and Draco better be happy he's in it," I heard Pansy say before she practically knocked me into next month. "Granger, I hope you and the floor are getting al-a-."

"Along?"

"Yes that's it."

"Well, it's great actually, but you and the floor would make a much better couple. You practically deserve it," I retorted while getting up and walking off before she could use any means of violence.

I could practically see her scoffing in the background.

I hope Lucius and- oh no.

They're coming for Victoria.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

All my thoughts had to be put on hold by the time I arrived in the workroom. Draco had a bizarre habit of exiting when people were in here and then coming back when they were gone. He'd gotten in an even more bizarre habit by always expecting me to come back sometime or another. Maybe I was the one who had become predictable. But nevertheless, he was there. Reading. On my couch.

"What are you reading?"

"Your diary."

"You know, I'd be absolutely mortified if I actually had a diary," I retorted.

You could practically feel the smirk I knew he was giving me.

"So, why did you leave?"

"I figured you needed some alone time to console a heartbroken and slightly enraged friend."

"Slightly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like you said, I didn't stay to see the drama unfold. I stayed away out of respect for Blaise and my feelings of discomfort around emotional people," he replied.

"Right, sure," I said eyebrow still raised. "So, do you know who-?"

"And you know what?"

I sighed inwardly. "What?"

"You ruined another moment!"

"We weren't even conversing. I just made a declaration about how hungry I was," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were about to start conversing again. I had a whole speech planned!" he said with his arms flailing above his head. By this time, he had made his way to stand right in front of me, and he was getting closer. There was something about the way he did that that made me anticipate him.

"You had a speech? You mean you actually put some thought into what you were going to say to me?" I asked incredulously. Gosh he was so amusing.

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay, Draco, tell me about your speech."

"Well, I forgot it now. You should've sent Blaise back out of our workroom if you wanted to-."

"Excuse me, but Blaise was in a whole lot of pain."

"Yes, which was why I didn't bitch about it."

"You're bitching about it now!"

"That's only because you brought it up."

"Yes but you implied- oh never mind. Can you at least remember your speech?" I asked exasperated.

"No."

"Then what are we fighting about?"

"The fact that you made me forget my speech."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"Nice war cry."

I glared at him. I then softened it a good bit. I couldn't be annoyed with him long. He was so weird like that. No, I was weird like that. And why am I arguing with myself. I'd been doing that a lot since the first time he kissed me.

Around this point in time, Draco was now incredibly close to me and was smelling really good. Really, really, really good. I even wanted to tell him how good he smelled. I've wanted to many times, but kept my mouth shut about-oh my gosh.

"I needed to ask you something," I whispered and trying to keep the conversation going. I had to be hear for Blaise not him.

"Does it require you to whisper?" he whispered back.

"You're whispering now!"

"Only to mock you."

"Whatever," I said stepping back. I shouldn't have done that. "Do you have information on Victoria?"

"Blaise's Victoria?"

"How many other Victoria's do you know?"

"Well there's that one Victoria in Slytherin. And there's another one in-."

"This is serious," I said pushing him playfully. Then, the realization of everything that had happened the past school year had dawned on me. I've just remembered that I always thought about it, and I've always chastised myself about it, but I never really put it to good use. The kiss he gave me had just fueled the thinking to a climax.

"Okay, no."

"Yes you do."

"If you asked me a question, and I answered no, that usually means no."

"Yes, but I just caught you in a lie."

"Really, how?" he asked.

"I happen to know that your father is coming today along with Pansy's mother."

"And?"

"Are you going to knock me out?"

"I wouldn't do that."

I gave him a look. He looked…cute. And yes, I liked him. I don't know how I came up with it, but I liked him. And I'm pretty sure him kissing me had fueled the thought process. But I had to put it on pause.

"Depends on what you tell me."

"Well, I can't tell you then."

I hope what I'm saying is sparking curiosity. It's a good thing I kept a conversation going, or I might have said something completely horrible after a long akward silence.

He took a couple of steps forward, grabbed my hands, and looked me in the eye. "I'm not going to harm you."

That did the trick. There was no doubt left as I let go of his hands and pulled out my wand.

"I thought you put up a no violence zone," he said backing away.

"I'm not going to jinx you. I'm going to show you something," I explained.

I made my over to the couch, and he followed suit.

"Enervate."

The scene replayed in front of Draco just like it had for Blaise and me.

When it was done, Draco looked at me. "I knew that would happen."

"You what?!" I asked halfheartedly mad at him.

"Pansy had been planning it ever since Victoria got put into that room."

"Who was advising her?"

"What do you mean who was advising her?"

"She doesn't come up with plans like that on her own."

"She was getting help from Father."

"And you knew?!"

"Well, you weren't supposed to know that I knew."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

He sighed and hesitated. "I…I honestly don't know."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, because if I didn't, it would nag at me for the rest of the day. But I wasn't talking to him just to talk at the moment. I was talking to him because of Blaise.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked practically whining.

"Because, aside from the Dark Lord's inner circle and Pansy, I'm the only one who knows about the plan just in case something goes wrong. Can you imagine the suspicion?"

"Can you imagine the suspicion of them getting clues that you are hanging out with me?" I shot back.

"The only time we're together is when we're here," he said voice raising slightly.

I sat back and thought. He _would_ get in trouble. And if Blaise and I found her, Blaise would most likely be hunted down. Well, more so than he is now. Plus, someone would have to tip Blaise off. Pansy wouldn't do it, so Draco definitely would be the one suspected of doing it.

"Okay," I said calming myself down. "You sure you can't tell me?"

"No," he answered simply.

"That's fine," I said getting up.

Draco watched me with mild amusement as I started pacing the floor. Pansy really had to plan this out. She probably followed Blaise to find Victoria. Plus, this is sort of like what happened to Mr. Crouch in fourth year. Pansy would have to have Victoria somewhere close to her, and she would also have to have Victoria somewhere where she wouldn't get caught. The only place I can think of is the Slytherin common room. And my best bet of where would be in Pansy's room. I'm pretty sure any of her other roommates wouldn't mind a barely alive body of a girl who's about to be taken to her doom in their dorm for a couple of hours.

The smartest thing to do was to tell Dumbledore. It would take away the suspicion, and I'm sure Dumbledore would come up with a brilliant white lie about how the staff found out. Plus, I have evidence that provides them with probable cause to enter Pansy's dorm and expel her ass out of school. Maybe the other girls in Pansy's dorm would get in trouble for not objecting.

Maybe- Ow! Who the heck was stupid enough to not know how to go around someone?

I looked up to see Draco holding my shoulders. "You've been pacing for fifteen minutes."

"I know that," I said slipping away from his grip a bit reluctantly and towards the entrance. Before I left, I turned back around to face him. "Are you feeling particularly homicidal at the moment?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Listen, I love Blaise, so I'm going to help him out. I know this is kind of foiling your plans and everything, but I'm doing it anyways."

"Well, as long as nothing is traced back to me," he said looking somber for a quick moment before he replaced his expression with a passive one.

I looked at him surprised. "You're a good friend… to Blaise," I added quickly. "Oh, and can I listen in your dorm when they get Pansy?"

"That's to much of a risk," he said hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not actually going to be in your dorm," I said mischievously before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had just finished showing Dumbledore what I had found out. He had a fire in his eyes that was only reserved for when Harry was put into a near death experience.

"Well, Miss Granger, I suggest you go back to your dorm. Tell Mr. Zambini Victoria will be found and to not visit-."

"But Professor, he didn't know it would result like this. Don't take her away from him!" I interrupted and then looked horrified when I realized I did.

"To not visit her except for the time I allow him to."

I smiled. "Thank you professor."

He smiled back. "The staff will be searching for her shortly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When I got back to the workroom, I whispered the password to Draco's entrance and headed down the stairs. He was ready at the bottom with the extendable ear I hated to admit I carried. It had proven its worth in the past however, especially when we really needed it.

I looked at Draco. " Did you extend it to her room?"

"Of course."

"Great. I'll be out of your way once this is done."

He nodded and closed the door. I sat on the stairs outside of his room and waited. I could here some rustling and giggling going on. I hope she didn't bring a guy with her. Wait, she couldn't have, unless Salazar had a different philosophy than Godric and decided to let anyone enter anyone's dorm. Anyways, after a few minutes of listening, I heard Pansy talking about how stupid Blaise was for dating Victoria.

"She's to ugly for him. He's too gorgeous. Too bad he's not going to be in this world long enough for me to have him," Pansy said as the other girls in her dorm laughed.

She really was a cruel girl.

Just then, I heard someone open her door.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked the girls in unison.

"Stay in that corner over their ladies," Professor McGonagall commanded in her sternest voice.

I heard the shuffling of feet.

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"That's what I would like to know," I heard Dumbledore say in his calm voice.

You could here some more feet shuffling after that.

In fact, there would be another fifteen minutes of feet shuffling, drawer opening, and exclamations like 'Those are my private things' before you could here McGonagall ask in her deadly calm voice, "Where did you girls get an invisibility cloak? And why do you have an unconscious girl in the closet?"

"Decoration. Ow Millicent."

"To Dumbledore's office now!" commanded McGonagall.

"Where is she?" a shrill voice asked. Madame Pomfrey must've just walked in. After a brief pause Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "Oh dear. Get her to my hospital. She needs a massive amount of Potions and rest."

"Can you please take her Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir."

"I shall search this room a little longer. After you bring her to the hospital wing, write a letter to her mother and Mr. Malfoy's father."

"Yes sir."

I pulled the extendable ear out of the room. Blaise would be ecstatic! I had to tell him.

I opened the door to Draco's room. "Thanks for letting me list- Draco? Draco, where are you."

I immediately felt someone grab me from behind and lead me into the closet. Oh no, he was going to kill me! He was going to kill me and make it look like an accident.

Once we were inside, he grabbed me by the waist, and I closed my eyes and prepped myself for hitting him below the belt.

"Why do you look like you just swallowed something incredibly bad tasting?" he asked playfully.

I opened my eyes slowly and quickly realized that his grip on my waist wasn't a grip at all. He was holding me sort of…gently. "I thought you were about to kill me."

"Kill you now? No, I'm no that stupid."

I glared at him.

"I wouldn't kill you now or for the rest of the time we're in Hogwarts," he said moving himself closer to my body.

"What about ever?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I…can't guarantee that," he replied hesitantly.

I knew he couldn't.

"I needed to talk to you," he whispered.

I smiled and I'm sure he could tell, since his closet was dimly lit "Does it require you to whisper," I whispered back.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked with my smile getting bigger. I was on top of the world right now, and I'm not afraid to admit it. It was a strange moment. The reason why I felt so comfortable and warm and amused with him just clicked when he kept on holding me the way he did.

Then, I did something on impulse again. I kissed him. We didn't agree on kissing each other, and he didn't make the first move. I kissed him, and you could practically feel how surprised he was by the way he tensed up. I smiled and deepened the kiss. It was slow and tender, and his hands were kept a good length above my waist. My hands where around his neck as I pushed him towards me to the point where there was no space between us. He moaned as I did so, and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I didn't want it to end, but it had to if we wanted to live past our next birthday. People need to breath.

"Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" I repeated.

"I-."

"Yeah."

"I think I remember my speech and-."

"And?"

"Well, I know I sort of manipulated you into a bet, and screwed you over a couple of times, but in all honesty Granger, I like you. Not as just a friend either mind you. And I just wanted to let you know so we wouldn't have to pretend like nothing ever happened, and I'm sure you could tell that I wanted to really strangle Blaise from time to time, and I really shouldn't be talking about anything revolving around Blaise's killing. And-."

"You're rambling," I said smiling. Blaise really had Draco down when he's like that.

"Right. And I know we can't truly be together and all that shit, because of the situation and all, but since I have it off my chest, I feel much better about myself and the rest of human kind. So there, I like you."

"Well, I like you too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"We're clear on that, right?"

"Right."

"So how are we going to work this out?"

"Are we even going out?"

"Yes."

"You never asked me."

"I did too!"

"No, you just said you liked me."

"Oh. Well we're going out."

"You can't do that. You're not allowed to skip a step!"

"Yes I can."

"Okay, do you care who I am?"

"Not anymore. It doesn't really bother me. Surely you noticed a change?"

"Well-."

"Well what?"

"Well no actually. Why are you all the sudden accepting your feelings anyways?"

"As loyal as I am to my father and everything, I want something in my life that isn't planned out for me. Plus, you've become very appealing this year."

"Shallow."

"Physically and mentally…so are we going out?"

"You still haven't asked me!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, will you go out with me?"

"Once more with feeling!"

"Hermione!"

"Okay, fine, yes, Draco, I will go out with you."

"About time."

"You should've asked me before."

"Would you have said yes?"

"No."

"Well there you go."

Pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want to tell Blaise or should I?"

"Can I at least enjoy my new and demented relationship for like five seconds?"

"I'll be back in like thirty minutes. An hour at the most."

"You better be," he said pushing me out of his closet and his room.

I turned around kissed him. I knew I had to come back and talk to him some more. We had to set some guidelines or else the relationship would fall apart. Plus I had to thank the twins for the extendable ear.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's note: Finally, they're together! Didn't get much time to edit.I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it wasn't too fast moving. But the last chapters since the time he held up her hair while she was vomiting had been leading up to it, and maybe a little before that if you were paying attention. I tried to make them liking each other as subtle as possible, and Hermione had to be confused about it throughout the story…until now. Plus, no one knew what Draco was thinking since this story is from Hermione's point of view. Also, I didn't want another kiss to go on the let's just forget about it path. Anyways, hope you liked it, and review please. I have a ne story coming out this week or next week if you want to read.**


	25. What I Seriously Forgot

Disclaimer:

Cast: Why do you always do that!

Me: Do what.

JKR: (looking on smugly) Leave us hanging.

Me: Like you care about my story.

JKR: (smirk disappears) Good point.

Me: Anyways, I promised I would finish this story.

Hermione: Well, it's taken you a hell of a long time to get started.

Draco: (comes out of storage closet) I haven't been put to use in like…a month.

Me: You're like, included in almost every Harry Potter story on this website.

Harry: Well, at least she's writing. Although I liked it better when she wasn't writing.

Rest of Cast: Why?

Harry: Cause we didn't have to worry about getting kidnapped when she wasn't writing.

Cast: (runs out of magically placed door)

Well, I couldn't steal them from JKR or anyone else who legally owns the characters. In two words, not mine.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I can't wait until summer. I remember updating like twice or at least once a week last year. Anyways, school has been hectic. I had a series of almost never ending research reports and crafty "creative" projects. They just don't know when to stop. On top of that, it's competition time for dance this month and part of last month, so weekends have been filled with three to five hour practices or weekend long performances. It never ends. Not to mention that I've had major writer's block. Now that they are together, I have to bring Hermione back to the regular world while managing to not poor all the information out at once. I tried one rough draft and wrote about eight pages on Word before saying that that draft sucks. So, in conclusion, sorry again. Hope you enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Special thanks: I want to thank all the new reviewers I got the last time I put this story up. I got at least six reviews of, "I tried to read your story in one sitting," and I'm very flattered and thankful. I know I've let all of you down by not updating. I hope you stick with the story. For all of my reviewers, I hope you stick with this story as well, and I also hope you try to read my new one. It's less serious than this one, so I guarantee more laughs unless my sense of humor totally weirds you out. I also really want to thank people who give out long reviews. I like hearing what long reviewers have to say. I will thank individually next chapter, although I can't make any promises.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Surprisingly, Blaise took it pretty well. He took it like a giddy girl friend would have minus the giddy part. In fact, he kind of had his 'I knew it' smirk on his face. After Blaise, I took Harry to the Room of Requirement to tell him.

All these events leads us to Harry's reaction. Right now, he's still in the state of shock. I can't believe I broke the news to him and hour ago, and he's still in the state of shock.

"I knew you two were civil, but…"

"C'mon Harry. It's not totally weird. I mean, I wouldn't be a total hypocrite since I'm all for inter-house relations. I'm definitely not going to parade him around with the whole holding hands and snuggling deal," I said practically begging.

Wow, it's a good thing his temper wasn't the type to turn psycho whenever he hears something he didn't like.

"Hannah _did _predict this would happen, and not in a Trelawny I'm-high-off-my-incense type thing either," he replied.

I gave him a look.

"Hannah predicted this?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't go getting mad, Hermione. She just thought you two weren't acting as cruel to each other anymore and that's all. Then she said you two would look cute together, and that's where I drew the line…"

I laughed nervously.

"So…weird or not?"

"It's weird, no doubt about it. I guess I can live with it. I'm not okay with it, but I'll live. No, I'm not mad, and I'm not too surprised. In fact, I myself saw it coming." There was a short pause. "But Hermione…um…what about the war?"

There's the question that would surely brighten the conversation.

I sighed and gave Harry an uncertain look. "I don't know. The good thing is, he made no promises. The bad thing is… he made no promises."

"Well, at least he's not giving you false hope, which, by far, is the last thing you need right now," he said deep in thought. "By the sounds of it, he could really hurt you emotionally."

"I know, Harry. This relationship won't probably go beyond liking each other, but I somehow have a feeling that I…that I can save him?" I said before realizing the words coming out of my mouth.

"You could save him?" asked Harry in doubt.

"If he needed it," I said, finishing what I started. "Not in the love type of I'll-save-you-so-we-could-be-together-thing, but the friend type of saving. And here I was thinking that I would accept the fact that he would one day be branded evil. I don't want that for him."

Harry gave me a long look and sighed.

"How? You can't convince him as easily as you can convince other people. It's hard to believe, but he's loyal, which ultimately goes against his house traits. He also seeks approval, which he won't get, no offense, if he's with you."

"Since when do you get all psychological about analyzing people?" I asked coldly, wishing he hadn't stated the truth.

"Hermione, don't get snippy. I'm just trying to warn you," Harry said defensively.

I nodded to tell him I understood.

"I know. I just have a feeling in my stomach. It's the one that I get when I have a hunch about something, and I really believe I could save him. Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry. The last time I got a stomach feeling, I saved twenty people, all of which we love, from getting Avadad."

Harry gave a half smile. "Just be careful."

"I will," I said a little hesitantly.

Now, I will never admit it out loud, but this is the one time in my life I wished Divination was real. I mean, what will happen with him and me? What if I couldn't save him? What if I couldn't save me or Harry or any one else?

It's all so confusing.

"I discovered something," Harry interrupted after a 30 second silence.

"And what may that be?" I asked still a little annoyed/hesitant.

Harry ignored my tone of voice. "Crookshanks is the door opener."

"Door opener for what?" I asked confused.

"For the Goblin wall thingy. Honestly Hermione! Have you been so wrapped up in Malfoy that you forgot about this whole ordeal?" asked Harry.

I think he was letting out all his pent up frustration me. No, I know he was letting out his anger on me.

His anger caused me to stare at him for a while, thinking about what he said. It was true that I had been slacking on my research for Harry. I only looked for the solution to the Voldemort problem three times a week. The only thing I have concerned myself with was Blaise and Draco. Who would have thought that those two would almost be the center of my life? Anyways, I haven't come up with a solution, and there was no excuse for slacking. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget how important this was. Well, I did save Victoria, but that's beside the point. Gosh, I am so stupid! This is so unlike me.

To make it up to him, or at least try, I gave him my utmost attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm just out of it Harry. Continue about Crookshanks, please."

Harry sighed and shifted in his seat. "He's not human or dead, and he is sort of a night animal. You don't see him doing much during the day. Well, I don't see him during the day at all."

"That's weird," I said thinking out loud. "I never see Crookshanks that much anymore either. I think he still doesn't trust me."

"Why?"

"It's nothing," I said a little too quickly.

"Why?" Harry repeated a little more firm.

It was my turn to sigh. "It's just a thing about getting mad at him for not liking one of my summer friends."

C'mon Harry. Let the issue pass. I can't talk about Crookshanks now.

"Is that why Crookshanks wasn't here at the beginning of the year?"

I nodded.

"Okay," he said, excepting the issue despite his gut feeling.

Okay, it's not what you think. It really wasn't a big deal. It wasn't that bad. It was just a misunderstanding with Crookshanks. We're past that now, and I prefer not to revisit it…ever.

"Anyways, I think Crookshanks is doing his own investigating, and I think you should pick up on yours," Harry chastised.

"Okay, I will. I did find a book on the possibility of opening a Goblin Tunnel. I'll start there," I said giddily.

"Good for you, Hermione. Now, I'm going to do the homework, because I need to become an Auror, and you can go snuggle with your fluffy dragon," he said shooing me off and trying to make the situation light again.

"You have a girlfriend that you snuggle with! Although, I don't see you getting your pantyhose in a bunch just to snuggle with Hannah," I replied teasingly.

Harry just stared for a second. "Go away, Hermione. Stop making fun of my pantyhose."

"Fine, fine," I said with a smirk while leaving the workroom happy, or at least partly.

I was glad Harry tried to make light of the situation. I just wished I felt light about what I knew was coming.

…………………………………………………………………

'Please be in the workroom. Please be in the workroom. Please be in the workroom,' I thought as I made my way down my staircase. 'Okay good, you're in the workroom.' I really needed him right now. He needs to bring the comfort back in my life.

It was true that we only got together a couple of hours ago, but our relationship didn't feel weird at all.

As I entered the workroom, Draco was sitting on the couch reading again. I love that trait about him. It makes me feel that we're at least somewhat compatible. In fact, I don't know anyone with that trait besides him. Maybe it's something an old couple does, but I want to just sit and read with him.

When I reached the couch, I smiled, sat down, and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was it?" he asked.

"With who?"

"With the two most important men in your life," he responded like it was obvious.

"What, making out with them? They're great. Harry has gotten better…"

"Okay, stop right there," Draco said while covering his ears.

I smiled. "I have four men on my list of important men. Yes, you included, Draco."

"Who's the fourth guy? Weasel? If it is, there's a cliff not too far from here…"

"Try my father," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well. At least you can't mate with him."

"Draco!"

"Okay I'll stop," he said while trying to prevent me from slapping him. "Seriously, how did they take the news about us?"

"Don't you just love that we're an us…"

Draco glared.

"Sorry, I got distracted by the image of our future 45 children."

"Hermione!"

I kissed his cheek again and cleared my throat. "Well, Blaise had the I-knew-it smirk on, and Harry took about an hour to realize that he wasn't hallucinating."

"Is that why you took so damn long? Is he okay with it?"

Hey, I'm liking the concern. I didn't know he cared. "Yeah. He says he can live with it, but he still doesn't like you."

Draco nodded. "And vice versa."

I wish I could ask him about the war. Now wouldn't be a great time, but I wish it was. Harry wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and I knew I couldn't make him hesitate. If either of them attacks the other, I can't stop them. If Voldemort were watching, Draco wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of my friends. Gosh, I wish I could bring it up. But right now, I think I just need to enjoy him…as corny as that sounds.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked, putting on my best smile.

"Well," Draco started, putting down his book. "I did my homework and started reading for the test next week."

"Wow, I bet you were having the time of your life."

"Yeah. It was one of those times where there are moments that will last forever unless a better moment comes along. Basically…it was magical!"

I laughed and tried to get up.

Draco wouldn't let me.

"I have a life to get to," I said, half glaring.

"Yeah, and 75 is devoted to me. This is me and you time," he said with his huge hand gestures.

"Okay," I whispered.

He swooped down and kissed me on the lips this time. Well, we more made-out than anything else. When he came up for air, I took my chances at being about to get up again.

"Okay, I'm done with you. I'm moving one to the next one," I said while feeling myself sink back down next to him.

"Stop thinking about other things for a second," he said, poking me.

I could practically feel the annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, fine. You get some you time," I said giving in.

I would never be able to leave, unless he was satisfied with couple time, wish we never established by the way.

"Anyways, we need to make a final decision for the Graduation gift…"

"Draco!"

"I'm kidding. Gosh, Hermione," he said putting his hands up in defense.

"You're so self-centered," I said rolling my eyes.

"How!"

"I can't have a life without you time," I said affectionately while poking him on the side.

"And to think, while other people are having sex we're here poking each other."

I sneered at him.

"Well if…"

Tap, tap, tap.

I looked at the window and sighed. I can't say I wasn't surprised, but when I saw who was outside, I couldn't help but think that my life would either be sad or happy after I read the contents of the letter. Pig was at my window, and that meant that Ron was finally speaking to me. I was exited, well more anxious than exited, about him talking to me that I didn't even consider what was in the note.

It read:

'_We have business to discuss now. Common Room.'_

That's all it said. He was rude enough to demand me to do something and not sign his name to it. In fact, I think he was trying to be rude. I don't even think I want to go to the common room and see what he has to say. I was just in the common room. There is no way I'm going back.

Then again, he is talking to me, so I think we're making progress. Well, at least, I hope we're making progress. I've made up my mind; I'm going to go see him.

Before I left, I kissed Draco goodbye.

"If I'm not here in 30 minutes, don't look for me."

"What are you-?"

"Just don't look for me please," I said before running off to the common room.

If, by any chance, Ron wanted to be friends again, I needed to set aside time to hang out with him. This was definitely going to ruin my study time, but Ron was really important to me, and I really wanted him back in my life.

Although, I can't help wondering if he just wants to screw me over.

After climbing the stairs, I found the common room empty except for a certain red head in the corner. The situation would've made me smile if it weren't for the expression on his face. He was in an overly giddy mood. All I had to do was look in his eyes and see that his mind was set on something.

As soon as I sat down he said, "I see you've succeeded."

"With what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't," I spat sarcastically.

He sighed dramatically. His attitude reminded me of an old Draco. Yeah, I'm thinking maybe…third year Draco.

Of course, he didn't notice he was Draco, so he just kept talking. He's such a stupid jerk.

"You made a bet with me. You remember that night, Hermione? Do you remember when you said you would do anything to maybe have a chance at getting my trust back?"

I stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds before it all came back to me.

"How did you know about him and me?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed again. "I needed the Room of Requirement because I didn't feel like going all the way down to the kitchens, but you and Harry were already there talking."

Typical Ron. He's always thinking about his stomach.

"Now," he started. "What do you have to do?"

"I…I have to dump him," I whispered quietly.

"Yes you do. And since you actually got him to go out with you, I am gracious enough to let you keep him until the end of May," Ron said in a dull voice.

"Don't make me-."

"You agreed," he said getting up. "You agreed, and you can't go back on it."

"Ron-." I said before he walked out of the portrait hole.

What is wrong with him? Strangely enough, he knows I don't want to let Draco go and yet he's still making me. I need Draco Malfoy in my life, crazy as it sounded, and he definitely needs me in his. He can't take me away from him after I had a revelation. I never have revelations. I was supposed to save Draco dammit! I won't let Ron stop me from keeping him. I don't care.

And yet, I wanted Ron to be my friend, even if he is so willing to drop me. I don't want to lose Draco either. If only Ron could forgive me just a little bit. Maybe he could at least act civil around me. Although, acting civil is way too much to ask from him. He's too stubborn to listen to me. I guess I just…I just wish he wasn't.

However, wishing isn't going to make it true.

……………………………………………………….

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the incredibly crappy chapter, but I needed to get Hermione back to the real world. That's why I had so much trouble writing. Plus, it seriously wasn't easy to put Ron back in the story. I also tried to make it get a little darker in time for the big finish. That led to Hermione getting a little mushier. Anyways, now that we've got the story rolling again, there might not be that much left to go. I know, I'll miss it too, but there's always my NEW STORY!


	26. The End of Bets

Disclaimer:

Draco: We finally get a battle scene next chapter!

Hermione: It took a hell of a long time. I almost thought that she would make us hold hands forever.

Harry: You've done much worse in other fics.

Hermione: What did I do? Did he put his arm around me all the time or something?

Draco: I put my arm around you all the time in this fic.

Hermione: Yeah, you do. Get some deodorant, ok?

Harry: (Snigger)

Draco: So when do you figure JKR will be back from wounding the author?

As you can see, I wasn't present to steal anything in relation to the Harry Potter world.

……………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had no clue how to write this chapter. I wanted to keep it as light as possible, but I soon gave up after realizing that the battle scene next chapter would suck if I kept it light and fluffy. I even tried getting half the battle in this chapter, but I rushed the in between stuff that was much needed build up to the end. I'm also just trying out the angst and ling, detailed writing to see if I'm good at it. I thinking of writing a one-shot as angsty, so I just wanted to experiment. I also wanted to see if I could stir emotion, cause all good writers do. Well, anyway, I hop you enjoy.**

**Thanks to:**

**Medievalrynn: **Glad you liked it. What site were you talking about. It didn't appear on my review page.

**Sammeh: **Thankyou for understanding. I hope this satisfies you a bit, though it's not without a cliffy.

**Drama Queens Rule: **Thank you for liking my disclaimers, though it wasn't my original idea. Better and older author's came up with it, and I just thought it would be amusing to do so too.

**Alenor: **Yeah, real life does get in the way of our fanfiction world. If it were me, I would forget Ron too, but the plot needs him, as does she.

**potc-and-hpfan: **Ron is immature at the momment. I hope this chapter is the breakthorugh chapter for him.

**luver19:** Actually, your idea was what I originally had in mind, but I read four stories where the same thing went on, so I decided to be different.

**blondestbrunette: **Glad you like the last chapter more than I did.

**cargarbinx: **I wish I could put Ron in a freak accident, because I hate writing him in thisstory, but he is necessary.

**starrish and eyed: **I'm 14 actually, as of February. I'm glad you think I should become a writer, but I don't have the attentionn spanfor it. I don't even know how I got motivated to finish this, butit's almost done!

**Hearts and All: **I know they're out of character (although it was nice to hear why they were from you, becaue usually ppl just tell me they were out of charater), and I wish I hadn't started the story off that way. I've grown rather fond ofthe Hermione I've written though.I'm going to go back and edit chapters after I'm done to change Draco a little though. Oh, and Hermione does study.I just mostly write about the times that she's in the workroom, which is probably an hour or two in her day (Except when Gryffindor was mad at her). I do appreciate your criticism, because you didn't bring my story down like people I had in the earlier chapters. So, all and all, thank you.

**black padfoot: **Yeah, I'll try to specify more for you. I hope this chapter is better.

**frifri: **Yes, Ron is quite the PMSer in this story. I was kind of hoping thatall the fluff would help them get in love by the end of the battle, but that didn't work out too well, so I'm going to go edit last chapter after this story is done.

**Well, I wish I could thank all of you, but that would deprive you of this chapter even longer. Well, i hope you like my experimental dark (or at least as much as I tried to make it) part.**

……………………………………………………………………

Ever since that talk with Ron, the humor has been sucked out of my life. I've had to be cautious and serious with Harry, cautious and surprisingly romantic with Draco, and just plain cautious around Ron. In fact, I've had to be cautious in order to avoid bumping into him. My hope was that he would somehow eventually forget about our bet or at least get some sense to not continue on with it.

I was wrong.

A week before I've had to break up with Draco, I received the dreaded reminder by way of owl. The only thing the note said was 'You have a week.' I wanted to burn Pig and give him to the spiders at the rudeness of his note. Unfortunately, I was fond of his owl, so I could only dream.

This did cause a panic within me though. Ron's stubbornness had gone to a whole new level. Harry tells me that he's just trying to cope with the fact that I used him for a perverse reason, but I retorted with the fact that he's the one who's using me for his perverse reason.

I knew then, that he really was getting his payback. The surprise and rage at Ron's stubbornness sort of dwindled a little bit at Harry's memory of Ron during fourth year. In fact, I felt foolish for not expecting it. The only difference between this matter and the other is that Ron claimed he loved me and I broke his heart. He had a right to be angry, but considering his age and the maturity level required, he needs to grow up. Sure, he's allowed to be mad at me, but he needs to deal with it way better than he is now.

I knew though, that he wouldn't let our bet go, so I had to go through with it. I could just give Ron up. My mind told me that all the time. However, no matter how corny this may sound, my heart was telling me different. I want Ron to be my friend, yet I want him to end up badly hurt in the hospital wing.

Me hurting him would not be permitted, especially with the paranoia that came with the war. Voldemort grew more and more every day judging by Harry's screams. It made me hate the Dark Lord with a passion knowing that his power caused Harry pain.

The only good thing about this is that our research was progressing as Harry's rage grew. He was actually being studious and spent most of his time in the library with me.

We did uncover how to navigate ourselves through the tunnels despite them being sealed. The opener, namely Crookshanks, would be our safety net through the dark tunnels. There would be ancient Goblin writing all over the wall, and only through the eyes of The Opener will we be able to navigate. If the opener dies or leaves, and since we are not Goblins, the tunnel will eventually fill itself with a dangerous, magical, colorless gas that would make us suffocate and die a slow death.

That means that Crookshanks needs extra protection. Dumbledore made sure to charm my cat with as many spells and potions as possible to minimize his risk of dying or going stray. Crookshanks seems to know that he was needed and seemed to be making precautions himself. He spent more time with me, hardly ever left my room, and it seemed like he was practicing his stealth just in case he needed to hide in the shadows.

We also know where the battle will take place. Dumbledore found in one of Hogwart's secret and ancient libraries a record of our specific tunnel. It was from an anonymous explorer who managed to satisfy his curiosity and come out alive with not as much as a small bruise. Apparently, the tunnel leads to under the Forbidden Forest, which explains why some creatures mysteriously disappeared in the days the Goblin black market was open. Most of the victims were unicorns, so I'm pretty much guessing that there blood was sold for a good profit.

Now that our information was complete, Dumbledore had to raise an army. Of course, the ministry was a little slow to join at first, but now we have all the lower staff and ten of the most powerful at our side. Hagrid eventually got the giants to join with Grawp as a sidekick. The growing Order members gathered their contacts from around the world and summoned them…permitted they weren't dead yet. Just last week, Americans, Asian, and some Hispanic wizards arrived for their temporary stay at Hogwart, though their journey was made difficult by some of Voldemort's followers.

Seventh years were being rounded up secretely by the teachers. We were instructed to convince fourth years and up to participate. Our houses were connected to a room were Professor McGonnagall would come and teach us magic that is way beyond our years. Despite this adding extra hours to our day, our house in particular summoned their courage to have the whole spirit of Godric Gryffindor live in them. We were prepared, and given a few touch-ups, we were ready.

To our surprise, we also had every type of dragon found in Europe on our side. We all thought that they would side with Voldemort. Apparently, dragons weren't exactly serpents, so I guess they had a change of heart. I'm guessing Norbert helped out a little. He's gigantic compared to what he looked like seven years ago. Charlie and a couple of trained Order members will be riding on the dragons backs. Magic, to a dragon, is almost a whisper in the wind. Hardly any spells can penetrate their naturally magical skin. Of course, knowing Voldemort, he probably knew just how to get through to a dragon.

The squid in the lake also agreed to help. To my knowledge, the lake goes far enough into the Forbidden Forest for the squid to watch the battle. Dumbledore made sure to put all the necessary charms on it. The squid will serve as one of his back up plans. If the squid sees that, God forbid, we failed the battle, all he would have to do was put all of his tentacles on the wall separating us and the battle and lightly push. This would hopefully drown or confuse the Death Eaters long enough for our other back-up plans to work.

Unknowingly to everyone except Dumbledore, the DA had meetings almost everyday. We went to the room every time we were allowed a long enough break, and we did final touch ups on the spells we learned earlier. Harry made it a point to teach the younger ones at least seventh year magic to the point of much needed protection. The meetings were great, if not a little hectic, because we, as the Golden trio, were getting bombarded with questions about strategies and plans. Harry told them that their only worry was to leave the castle unharmed if leftover death eaters did attack the castle. The spells were for defense, not fighting, and he told them in a serious tone that if they decided to join the battle, it was every man for himself. No one would be guaranteed a back up. This explanation scared the seventh and sixth years, who would be going into battle, but it almost made the younger years pee their pants. The fifth years weren't particularly giddy about being the ones responsible for the little one's safety should the rest of us fail. Harry was determined we wouldn't.

On the side, I felt so guilty for trying to get just a little information out of Draco. I want him. That much is certain, but we are on different sides, and he refuses to switch just as much as I do. Yet, we're still together, and the workroom was our sanctuary. In there, we do the opposite of work. Mostly we play, and we never bring up the forbidden subjects of war and our relationship. He assured me that if he was in the area, he would not kill me, only wound me. I wanted to believe him, but my cautious side didn't let me give in. There was always that scenario of whether, if given the choice of kill me or die, he would choose to kill me and not betray his side. I wasn't a guarantee to him, but the dark side was. I could tell without words that that's what he felt. He, in little ways, made sure that I would come back to him for as long as I could. It wouldn't last, and we knew it.

We also knew that we shouldn't associate with each other, but he was drawing me closer to him with every little thing he did. He knew how much sugar I wanted in my coffee, he made sure everything looked organized so I wouldn't have a fit, and he gave me unconditional hugs. He would give me silence when he knew I didn't want to talk, he gave me a debate when I did, and he gave me comfort when we read together in front of the fire. Over the last couple of months, he warmed me even though the world was getting darker and taking my thoughts along with it. There wasn't one person I knew who didn't have dreams of death and misery. A battle was coming after all…but the thing is, he let me forget. We were free in our workroom, our second home, and we could do as we please. Time doesn't wait for anyone, so Draco and I decided to make the most of it. He surprises me all the time by doing the before mentioned little things.

During our time together, I realized that that's what was so important. Big things like the over romanticized love during war thing didn't draw us close together, and neither did jewelry or missing each other all the time. My mom once told me that people find happiness once they stop looking for it. If you hope for the big things, then you'll have a higher risk of disappointment. People hated disappointment. It was a form of pain, and it was in our nature to avoid pain. Big things don't come to people all the time, so people should stop expecting them. Little things come a lot easier however. They're there all the time whether people neglect them or not, and they're there in an almost endless supply. I knew that Draco wearing a ripped, white muscle shirt and telling the world how he feels about me with no repercussions was not going to happen, so I have a much better appreciation for just a touch or a fond gesture. The little things are what people need to appreciate. All the little things are what I appreciate. I just hope it's the same for him.

"So how's Blaise?" asked Draco during a rare talk about the war.

"He's great. The secret passage to his room is nicely lit," I replied, playing with the fabric of my robe.

"So, he's not fighting for the Dark Lord anymore?" he asked, although it sounded like a statement. He ran his fingers through his silky hair and looked at the dancing flames in front of us. He told me countless times how they had planned to fight the light side together. Now, it's a little more difficult since the Death Eaters put him next to Harry on their list of people to kill.

"I'll make sure he stays alive when he's in my sight," I reassured him, grabbing his hand. "And I know you can protect him should he decided to wander wherever you're fighting."

He shook his head lightly and started weaving his hands in and out of mine. His face was full of emotion, which gave me a sort of pride despite his pained expression. He only shows his emotions to me, and it made me feel that much more wonderful. He then kept his face in a sort of grimace and turned to look at me. "How can we be so casual?"

I gave him a confused look.

"We know we'll be killing the people that we care about. We'll be on different sides, Hermione. We'll be obligated to kill each others friends and family. We'll have to sacrifice people for our safety. I'm pretty sure I'll be confused as hell when we're fighting," he said worriedly. He searched my face for any kind of understanding on what he should do. He looked so lost on what to do, and it hurt me to know that. He shouldn't be confused. Confusion causes hesitation and death.

I breathed out a deep sigh, hoping that I could say what I was going to say with some strength. I absentmindedly started stroking his thigh as I said, "Draco, you know I've chosen to ignore the fact that we're on different sides when we're together. On the battlefield, I we can't understand or take the time to. If you see me and I'm in your way…don't hesitate."

I looked away quickly, trying really hard to not cry. I wasn't originally supposed to care. I mean, I only have a crush, right? The last month or so was a fling. It was supposed to be like summer love or something that someone spontaneously does.

But it wasn't.

I knew it became way more when he remembered how much sugar I wanted in my coffee three weeks ago. It was that little thing that got me. But, the little things won't happen in this war. Our feelings, or at least mine, have to be put aside during a war. Everything in a war was fair game, and that included me. I could cry all I want, but it won't help me face the facts. We had to be apart, and we were going to fight like we were.

Surprisingly, he grabbed my arm to the point where it hurt and made sure I was looking at him.

"How can you ask me that? Hermione, if you ask me that, I just might do it. I can't change my mind in battle, and I won't if you ask me that. So rethink what you just said," he said sharply and urgently. His eyes were almost pleading.

I sighed inwardly. Now I couldn't tell him to think of me as fair game. Instead, I looked at the flames who seemed to have gotten dimmer as the conversation went on and said, "Do what you have to do, Draco. I won't stop you until the need calls for it."

He let go of my arm at this comment. He then grabbed my face and kissed me. First they were soft pecks, then longer sweeter kisses, and finally the fiery, passionate kind. I got lost in him. He was wonderful and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me just how wonderful he was. It was really hard to pinpoint when he was kissing me though.

The kiss itself wasn't lighthearted like they usually were. He needed reassurance for some reason, and I could give him a little. If we kept talking, all the reassurance we had would leave. We weren't a guarantee, and we never were, but it felt nice to feel like it could happen.

We broke apart after the need for air arose.

He put his arm around me protectively, and we both silently looked at the fire that all the sudden got brighter. We both inwardly decided that talking would lead to an argument or regret, and I wasn't up to feel or do either.

After how ever long we were sitting, I asked, "What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch. "It's five till five. Why?"

I looked away from the fire to the table where my feet and two books lay. "I have to return these to the library. Madame Pince wants my head on a platter now that this book is overdue by two days."

Draco quirked his eyebrow. "Overdue, is it? I told you Weasley was a bad influence."

I laughed softly and got up. "I'll be back, and you can have you time until dinner."

He smirked at this and gave me a naughty look.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his sexiness, and picked up the books. As I was rushing out, I didn't realize that I dropped one of the books on the ground. Draco, however, noticed within the ten minutes of when I left the room.

…………………………………………………………..

I only had two more corners to turn before getting to the library. I had no time to stall, because Madame Pince warned me not to keep them for two months like I did last time. She already granted me a month in a half considering what my research was for. I had no excuse for keeping them later than the allotted time though.

To my dismay, as I turned the first corner, I saw Ron waiting for me. He looked uncertain but a little giddy as well.

"Hermione," he said, pronouncing my name clearly and firmly.

I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to go any further.

"It's today," was all he had to say to send me crashing back to reality.

That's right. It was today. Today was my stupid damn it to hell deadline. I knew pretending that nothing was happening on the outside world in our workroom would make me forget detail. I let it happen, and now I would have to pay the price.

"I don't want it to be today," I said softly but firmly, hoping that Ron would be hit with understanding.

"Well it is," he said as he hardened his look. "You promised."

I looked at his face and felt like smacking him. I knew he could hold a grudge, but this was insane. He was as stubborn as an old and oversized donkey. He made me angry. Vengeance wasn't supposed to be in him, and I was determined to drain it out.

"I know, but don't you understand Ron? Don't you see? Didn't you hear? I don't want it too end. I know I shouldn't have taken on that damn bet, but this isn't funny anymore!" I screamed.

He stood there, waiting for my voice to stop echoing in the hallway. "Hermione, you hurt me. He made you hurt me. And yes, I do know he likes you. That's why I want you to dump him. He made you hurt me, and this is my opportunity to show him how I feel. I want him to feel like dirt, Hermione. I just want him to know how it feels to be me for just one short moment in his life. So you're dumping him Hermione," he whispered venomously.

I felt another tear appear. I refuse to cry in front of him. Instead I looked up in his eyes and felt slightly surprised. It was killing him. He was in pain too. I don't know what he was in pain for, but he was hurting. Maybe if I knew why…

Ron's gaze shifted behind me and turned into a look of horror and surprise. I had seen this before, only without the horror part, and I don't have any good feeling towards this particular action. I turned around slowly and saw what I dreaded most.

It was Draco.

He dropped a book he was holding and briskly walked off.

I looked down in my hands and realized that I was only holding one book. He was going to give me the book. How could I have been so careless? I looked back at Ron and glared. This time, the pain was showing on his face. I threw the book I was holding into his nether regions hoping that that look of pain would stay on there a little longer. I then turned around and ran after him.

……………………………………………………….

I got to him just before the wall closed on me.

"Draco. Draco!"

"What Granger? Come to play some more with me. Go ahead. I've never experienced the love of a whore before," he said icily, not bothering to turn around.

That hurt. That hurt to the core. It hurt my pride and it hurt my feelings. On the surface though, it made me feel angry. I walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and whipped him around. "Don't you dare call me that! Don't you dare compare to a whore! You didn't think of me that way when you were making me hurt people. If I remember correctly, you made Ron feel that way too."

"You agreed Granger. You agreed to the bet!" he yelled, letting his hurt at me get to him for a few short seconds.

"You know I can't turn down competition," I said helplessly.

"So that was it. I gave you a challenge, you took it, and he gave you a challenge, and you took his too. You played me for his revenge. I didn't even know Gryffindors had revenge in their vocabulary!" he yelled taking his arm away from my grip.

"At first, I did. I didn't like you in the way that I do now when I made his promise. Did you even listen to the whole conversation? I didn't want to leave you!" I said urgently, pleading him with my eyes not to let his anger take over. I pleaded with him to not build up the walls again.

"Like hell you didn't," he retorted. "Don't try to keep me until your deadline, because I won't be around."

"Today is my deadline you stupid git! Why would I try to keep you past the deadline? I'll tell you why, Draco! It's because I lo-."

"Shove your lies up that small ass of yours Granger. I don't want you. I was playing you too. We both got played, end of story. We both were in a fake relationship, and now we can get out of it. Forget everything I promised you. You have no ties to me," he said icily before turning on his heels and leaving for his Head Boy room.

I sat there staring at his back, and I collapsed when his retreating back was out of sight. I sat there for a long time, wondering whether or not I should cry again. I wanted to, but falling to pieces wouldn't do anything. It wouldn't get him to come back to me.

I had to take action. It's been at least thirty minutes since he left. He should've cooled down considerably. Slytherins weren't known for their hotheaded tempers.

Hope filled me as I uttered the password to go down to his dorm.

When I got down there, what I found scared me to the depths of my soul.

He wasn't there. I walked to his dressers and closet and nightstand, but all of his things were gone. There was no sign of him, and it chilled my bones more than facing Voldemort himself. What scared me even more was where he was headed.

He had finally found his reason to leave Hogwarts and return to Malfoy Manor, his father, and the Dark Lord himself.

……………………………………………………………………

**Author's note: So, how was that for an interlude chapter. I'm scared that rushing though the last month or so kind of quickened the story too much, but I couldn't find some important event to write about, plus, I know everyone wants the end to come soon. I hope it wasn't too dark and angsty to the point where it was sucking you into a depression. I tried to keep it fairly light in some areas. It's just, I wanted to try angst to see if it works for me. I'm going to try to write a fic of this style of writing. I don't know if I'll actually pursue it though. I know this was originally supposed to be fluffier than I mentioned, but I can't very well have them fighting a happy battle scene next chapter. The build up had to be dark so the battle won't sound like a walk in the park. Well, I guess review and criticize. Tell me if I made you cry or not (JK). And yes, I know I'm cruel for breaking them up.**

**Preview notes:**

**Battle will be two parts.**

**Not everyone I wrote fondly about will survive.**


	27. The Way To His Prophecy

Disclaimer: Nothing on this damn thing is mine.

………………………………………………….

A/N: Excuse the disclaimer. I just really wanted to get this up.

………………………………………….

Today was the day.

It was the day that would determine the direction of history.

It was the day the prophecy would be fulfilled.

It was the day of war.

Hogwarts was filled to the brim with all the Light fighters. All the European schools sent in their students along with a generous amount of skilled wizards beyond the age of seventeen. All the classrooms had been transfigured into training rooms, and every single one of them was full. The animals and dragons and such were hidden in the forest by something Hagrid helped build. Meetings and workshops were taking place as last minute preparations for the more experienced wizards while mini-classes and student help sessions were functioning for anyone still in school.

We were ready.

I was also pleasantly surprised to find that the students from other schools were as well. Apparently Fleur Delacour had done her job as an ambassador and gathered a good amount of foreign support.

In fact, we were currently in a strategy meeting with Fleur and the other Order members.

"Dumbledore, how are all our forces going to move through the tunnel unscathed. We are too numerous for the tunnels to let us walk through in a large group," Arthur Weasley asked while surveying a blurred description of the tunnel in question.

"We will have to be a long narrow group," replied Dumbledore. "I need my more experienced Aurors in the back and the front. The back will have to be defended, and when we first walk into the battlefield, I want my vanguard to be secure. I need Aurors in the middle as well to protect the students."

"Sixth and seventh years in battle. Why, Albus?" Molly Weasley asked, her face etched with concern.

"They are loyal to this school and we need them," was Dumbledore's simple answer.

"So, how are we going to charge towards these Death Eaters," said the American southern drawl of one Walter Higgins-Bolt.

"The vanguard will have to use protective shields to ward off the spells being thrown until a good number of people are out of the tunnel. Then, we will advance and make way with battle. I want some sixth years to stay with an older wizard for protection and to protect their wizard in return. I also want the rest of the sixth years to form a sort of semi-circle around the area to protect wizards from spells being cast at their backs. They have already been drilled in this maneuver and they know what to do if a Dark wizard advances on them," said the general, namely Professor Snape, in regard to the American's questions.

"And what about our seventh years? Don't they need protecting?" asked the smooth Spanish accent of Alejandro Jiminez. He was the DADA teacher for the Spanish school of magic.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley have taken on the role of leading them. As you know, Mr. Potter has experience with these Dark wizards and is more than capable in leading them. Miss Granger is also adept to leading, especially with her being Head Girl and all. Mr. Weasley will help the sixth years maneuver themselves and then he will join his fellow year," Professor McGonagall replied, for she was the one responsible for our seventh year battle strategy.

"So, is it going to be one chaotic battle?" asked Peter Slavnov in his rough Eastern European tongue.

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "All battles are chaotic. After putting off the ambush that Professor Snape told us about, the front line will stand at attention and wait for the first spell to be launched from the Dark side. Once it is and the Dark Lord starts advancing, our seventh years will volley spells, allowing for the previously mentioned strategies to take place until the front line is close enough to have accurate aim at one of their eyes."

"But what of Harry, Albus, what of Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, still distressed from hearing that the children that she loved as her own were going to lead a regiment into battle.

Everything went silent. All the members in the meeting had been meaning to ask that very question but could not bring themselves to ask it. Instead, they stared expectantly at Dumbledore, the only one who could give us a close to accurate prediction.

Dumbledore kept the same passive look on his face, but all who knew him well knew that the answer about to be given was fearfully uncertain. His eyes went from a fiery twinkle to a dark pensive look, and as he looked at Harry, he passed what looked like a mutual understanding, a message Harry knew and no one else was supposed to know.

In return to Dumbledore's piercing gaze, Harry frowned but nodded.

Dumbledore gave a ghost of a smile before replying, "I don't know."

………………………………………………………..

There was an hour left before we had to assemble before a tunnel that would bring most of us to our deaths.

Crookshanks was cuddled up next to me, but I felt how rigid my cat had gone. I had no idea how Crookshanks knew of his importance, but it's better that he does. It was, after all, my job to keep him safe and in the tunnel, to guard him with my life. But what would happen to my cat once we started battle? What would happen if something went wrong?

It was around that thought process when Harry decided to enter the workroom with Blaise.

Blaise.

Ever since he was being protected, I hadn't seen him much. His role would be to yell the commands to the back row of seventh years when Harry gave the order. He would be less accessible that way.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted with feigned cheerfulness. I'm surprised that he could pretend, since today was marked as the battle that would fulfill his prophecy.

"Hey Harry," I replied, patting the seat next to me on the sofa.

He took it, while Blaise took the couch to the right of where I was sitting.

"So, one hour huh?" I said tonelessly. I was pretty numb to the whole I might die fear by now.

"One hour," Harry agreed. He then turned so he could face me more directly. "Hermione, how are you?"

I thought for a moment and answered, " I don't know."

"So, you're numb to this whole thing too?" asked Blaise, aimlessly twirling his wand in his right hand. "It's kind of hard not to be actually, with the never ending training and everything."

I sighed. "I think it's better to be numb."

Harry nodded and looked into the fire, no doubt thinking and imagining what he would do today. He had the future of the Wizarding World on his shoulders after all. I don't think I would be able to handle it, and here's this seventeen year old boy willing to risk himself for the benefit of the rest of us.

"How do you do it?" I blurted, needing an answer to my previous thought process.

Harry, still looking into the blazing fire, looked confused for a moment. Then he licked his upper lip and thought of the best way to answer my question and my fears. He blinked and shook his head before saying, "I do it by knowing that this is all for the better. I do it by thinking of you and Ron and our past, by saying to myself that if I refused to do this, those years were for nothing."

I nodded, knowing he would give me an answer along those lines.

"So, you're leading Potter. Do you have a game plan?" Blaise asked.

My eyes widened. "Harry, we do have a game plan right?"

Harry's face hardened as he said, "Right now, we're supposed to give orders according to what happens to Dumbledore's front line. We were trained in these tactics remember? But, if anything goes wrong, I'm going to have to take the reins and search out Voldemort. I want both of you and Ron to back me up as I go, we'll watch each other's backs, like always."

"Like always," I repeated, back to my numbness after a slight shock of panic.

"Hermione," Blaise said after putting his wand back in his pocket. "How are you going to deal with Draco?"

And there goes the question that I'd been dreading ever since they walked in. How am I going to deal with Draco? Will I even be dealing with Draco? Would I be able to knock him out, injure him, _kill_ him?

Harry turned to look at me again, his eyes sympathetic. "Hermione, we can hear what you're thinking remember?"

I smiled while cursing the stupid friend telepathic thing. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do until I see him and see what his intent for me is. But he broke his promise to me after he caught me with Ron, so he has every intention of killing me, but those aren't my intentions for him."

Blaise shook his head at me. "Hermione, you should know by now that those words he gave you were said in rage. You know that he didn't want to kill you."

"No, I don't actually," I said coldly.

Blaise frowned and said, "The irony of it all! You know the extent of his hurt was the extent of how much he liked you. And now it's too late."

"Yes, it is," I said, anger slowing ebbing it's way into my voice. "And I was played both times by him and Ron, knowingly. And I can't help thinking that he played me a third time."

Blaise sighed. "He didn't. He actually thought more of you than that, more than you know. He still does-."

"Okay Blaise," I snapped, not wanting to fight with him before we go fight the darkest wizards in the world.

There were a couple of minutes of silence where we just sat and thought about things. We thought about our pasts, about the things that happened this year that would lead up to this. We thought about the near future, about the future not tangible until it comes to pass.

And then the wall opened, revealing none other than Ron Weasley.

He looked at all three of us with a grave expression and said, "It's time to start heading for Hogsmeade."

…………………………………..

The day outside was gloomy, as if the sky knew about our mission, our turmoil. The clouds loomed overhead, gray and angry, wanting to shed their tears of frustration down on the army waiting to face their doom or their destiny.

Dumbledore signaled for the line to be formed into a two by two and Crookshanks was brought forward. The cat was strangely peaceful, strangely silent, as if it knew that it was doing a good thing.

"Stand back, stand back," the Weasley twins shouted, making wild hand gestures.

Everyone did as they were told while Crookshanks jumped out of Dumbledore's hold and walked almost leisurely up to the opening.

I looked at the twins when this was happening. Who would've thought that there store would come in handy in a war. The sixth years were the ones most armed with their inventions with things ranging from itching powder wand-guns to punch-in-the-face wands. These were all for defense if a dark wizard came about. The seventh years were armed with disappearing mist in a can. It was originally made for escape purposes when someone got caught in a prank, but now it would be used for an escape method from a battle…if we're close to losing. The more experienced wizards were armed with the pranks as more of a last minute resort… as everything seemed to be these days.

I looked away and focused my attention on Crookshanks while he sniffed at the wall. He rubbed his side against it and finally came to an abrupt stop at one corner. Crookshanks then sat in front of that corner of the wall and put his paw to it. Light immediately burst from his paw, blinding everyone who was looking. My cat then started meowing, possibly chanting for the wall to open.

It opened slowly with the irritated sounds of brick rubbing against each other.

The sight inside was a sight to behold.

It reeked of darkness and evil. The tunnel itself was earthy with mold and moss everywhere, but the writings were a totally different story. The writing was in every little corner of the tunnel, and the font itself exuded evil. Everyone was feeling the goblin curses and magic once they set foot in the tunnel.

The company slowly advanced, and the torches were being lit one by one. Crookshanks waited for me and jumped into my arms. He looked straight ahead, his green-yellow cat eyes staring straight ahead.

I rubbed his head affectionately before Harry signaled for the seventh and sixth years to move forward.

As we entered with apparent fear in our eyes, the poignant smell of the tunnel reached our noses. It smelled of earth and of rotting corpses. Some began to vomit, but we had to walk over it and keep moving. Whispers in the rough Goblin language were being heard all around us as the letters on the wall started glowing in an emerald green, which reminded me of Harry's eyes…and the Killing Curse.

"Harry?" I whispered as the tunnel got narrower.

Harry signaled for the back to move to single file before answering, "What?"

"How is Voldemort entering to this battlefield? Is he using a cat as well?" I asked. "Dumbledore never covered this at the meetings."

Harry took one last glance behind me before murmuring, "No, he's not using a cat. A spy on our side told Voldemort that we would be using this entrance, so he's entering from a cave or something. He used his own magic to unlock it."

I nodded and turned to look behind me just in time to see a flash of red come incredibly close to scathing my ear and hit the Auror in front of us.

Harry saw it and yelled, "We're being attacked!"

He then took my arm and tried pushing to the back of the line. A piercing scream was heard as a sixth year girl two feet in front of us crumpled to the ground.

"Is it the Death Eaters?" I asked, still bemused and only acting on nerve as I was pushing people out of the way.

"No," Harry replied gravely as we caught a glimpse of Ron and Blaise and started running faster. "It's from our own ranks. And since it's still going on, they must've killed the Aurors in the back."

I dodged a curse and ran faster still. I ran until we came to the end of the line, where some man, just only slightly older than Harry and I, was casting curses in vain, happy to get anyone he could hit.

"Stupefy!" I yelled.

"Protego!" the attacker blocked.

Harry then tried a jinx, but it was blocked as well.

I glanced to the side and noticed Blaise and Ron on the floor. They were still breathing, but I think they were thrown up against the side of the tunnel.

I looked back and shielded myself before another curse came flying my way. Harry, seeing this, finally sent the traitor flying into a jagged rock, piercing the opponent's body beyond repair.

I stared in horror as blood spewed from the killer's mouth and heart, and I watched the life leave him. My breathing went back to normal as I walked closer to see who started the riot.

I gasped. "It's Alejandro Jiminez."

Cursing was heard from behind me, and I saw Snape walking ever so gracefully over the dead students. He surveyed Jiminez's face, his eyes cold but his face showing no emotion.

"I did well to keep him in my sight," was all he said before he went back to the front of the line.

As, I looked away, I heard the company halt command. No doubt he was going to ask about how to carry these students bodies to a proper burial while we were off fighting a war.

Just then, Blaise stirred. "What happened," he asked in a faint voice.

"You got knocked out for a minute there," I replied.

Blaise nodded and turned his glaze slightly to the left. His eyes widened and he subconsciously recoiled. "He's the one who knocked me out," Blaise exclaimed, pointing at the dead body of the Hispanic man.

Harry nodded in silent agreement and then turned to innervate Ron. He blinked open his eyes immediately and locked onto mine. I smiled and nodded before the voice of Dumbledore was heard a few feet behind us.

"Oh dear," he said before quickly working to harmlessly pile the bodies in an orderly manner. "We're going to have to let them stay buried in this tunnel."

"No," I yelled. "Did you even think about your decision before saying it?" Tears started in my eyes as the reality hit me.

All the people lying on the floor were gone. They didn't even get to fight, and they wouldn't be able to return to their families or help their friends. We just couldn't leave them in the tunnel.

Dumbledore's face hardened at my question, but his tone softened. "Miss Granger, sending someone back to Hogwarts with them would guarantee their death as well since they don't have a cat with them. And carrying them into battle will not help our position. We're already under ground. The best we can do right now is make them feel comfortable."

"But-."

Harry put a hand on my shoulder to impede my protest. I sighed and looked at the remaining sixth years. Of course, their Aurors were gone so we would need two new ones. They were scared to death now though. They can't walk into a battle like that.

My face hardened. "Fill in now, fill in. The battle isn't fought yet, and you might as well stomach this before you start to fight."

Harry turned to Dumbledore as Blaise and Ron wordlessly took the back of the line while waiting for the Aurors to arrive. "Sir, will our numbers affect us?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry. Knowing Voldemort, he most likely sent Mr. Jiminez because he didn't care whether he lived or died. Now that I've seen this betrayal, he's most likely thinking to thwart us with his ambush."

"We won't let that happen," Harry said before leaving to go back to his position.

By then, the sixth years got some determination in them and we quickly sent the company forward, Dumbledore leading them deeper into the depths of the Earth. It started getting cooler, and some of us muttered warming spells as the tunnel started getting broader.

Harry commanded with his hand to move back to two by two as we trudged forward, the wretched smell of the tunnel now changing into an earthy damp smell. The air was getting heavier, and some people started heaving for breath as they adjusted. Roots were now starting to peek in through the ceiling, and that's when I knew we were close. The Forbidden Forest was above us after all.

And even with that progress, I could only see an opening in front of us after a good thirty minutes of winding through that tunnel. It was shaped like a gaping mouth, long enough and wide enough for four us to jump out. The underground battlefield was shaped like a cave. There were rock and crystal formations everywhere with an uneven surface of bumps and deep ditches. It was a round open space that stretched out longer than I could see since the lights were extinguished.

Dumbledore lifted his hand to tell us to silently halt. The torches were extinguished, and everyone stood with wand at the ready.

From what I could see from my position in the middle of the line, Dumbledore sent a spell flying forward. Right when it left the cave, Avada Kedavras were heard in echoes as green light was coming from the left and the right.

_At least they weren't positioned above us. _

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he lightly squeezed my arm. I smiled at him and looked forward to see Snape moving forward like the stealthy devil he was. His wand at the ready, he neatly ran and fired a shot to his left. His action was followed by an ear-piercing scream. Snape had made his mark.

McGonagall then shielded Snape from an attack made at his back and proceeded out after him. The whole vanguard repeated this process until Dumbledore came out. Their shields gone, the front line was fighting fiercely with spells being shot at them in increasing speed. One, two, three people down. A scream here, a groan there, curses both magical and none were being heard everywhere as our numbers and their numbers decreased.

And just when Dumbledore's line became almost sparse, the spells stopped. Harry had to squeeze my arm even harder to keep from just charging out with a self-made battle cry. I myself had to bite my lip in order to stop my signal from coming.

We waited a couple more minutes, and all the sudden, a rustling was heard. Then, an order was shouted, and Voldemort moved his company forward. The serpents, giants, and other creatures of darkness moved forward to the beat of a drum.

I had no idea why Voldemort was using a drum. I guess he just wanted some dramatic affect.

I looked around at the faces of my fellow classmates and responsibilities. The looked scared at what they saw. Some even peed their pants. I smiled and hoped the ones closest to me could be able to distinguish it. I then looked back and saw that Dumbledore had raised his hand. Harry followed suit and Ron after that.

Dumbledore then let blue sparks fly out of his wand. Harry then muttered lumos, followed by Ron, and we were off.

I made sure that our regiment filled in nicely as Voldemort's advance seemed to be coming on quicker and quicker. As I was about to do a quick inspection of the second row, Parvati Patil asked, "Hermione, what will become of us. How will we do this?"

I hesitated. I honestly wanted to tell her that I didn't know. I didn't know if we could do this. Instead, I looked at her square in the eye and said, "You will." I then scanned our numbers quickly and turned an eye to the semi circle. It was stretched out now that that bastard killed most of the people needed for that maneuver.

I returned to my spot just in time to hear Voldemort yell, "Harry Potter!"

Harry's face hardened. His wand hand was twitching with restraint.

I was just about to squeeze his arm again, but the first shot was fired. I dodged it and I heard another piercing scream seconds later. Parvati Patil got the shot and burned her to death. What once was a beautiful girl behind me was now a pile of bones and ash.

Harry stared at the remains almost apathetically and then raised his arm.

"Volley!"

I fired my first shot and barely missed Beatrix Lestrange. Others were firing their shots, and we managed to weaken their numbers, but it wasn't enough. There spells were darker and more complex then ours. While we sent them flying, they sent us burning and oozing.

I looked to my right and saw that a sixth year disposed their itching powder on Crabbe Sr. and got scorched in return. I looked to my left and saw Dumbledore's line dispose of one of Voldemort's fighters into one of the deeper ditches. I looked to the front and made a resolve as I shot off another spell.

We had to stop playing it safe.

After I gave the command to move Blaise and Ron's line behind us, I shot a curse that made a Death Eater lumpy with boils. When the boils exploded, so did the Dark fighter, and I moved on to my next opponent.

Harry was cutting people in half left and right from that curse he learned from the Half Blood Prince. It didn't kill them quickly, but it slowly made them lose blood quick enough to become unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Everyone else was fighting to the best of their abilities. We had hexes, joke shop products, curses, and jinxes flying everywhere, and people were going down like flies.

But people weren't the only ones fighting.

Students were being bitten by poisonous snakes, hit into ditches by giants, and mauled to death by Merlin knows what. We were depleting faster than I had anticipated. If we didn't do something, our army wouldn't last another hour.

Harry felt the same.

"Hermione," he growled as he blocked a spell aimed at Terry Boots back. "We're losing."

I maneuvered behind Harry's back and shot a curse at a Death Eater about to attack our sixth year semi circle. It confused him right into a ditch and onto a pointy, jagged rock. "I know," I finally yelled. I then twisted my wand hand to the left and wrestled a giants club from his hand making sure than when I gave it back to him, it would pierce his head.

Harry pushed me out of the way and split apart a snake that was about to bite my face. "We can't wait any longer," he said, searching for Ron and Blaise.

I shot at a Death Eater on Harry's other side. "Let's move. Communicate with me in my head for commands."

I then let my own mind focus after shooting down a hideous dog-like creature. '_Blaise. We're moving_.'

'_Already searching for you,_' he communicated back.

Within a few minutes, both Ron and Blaise joined us.

"Thomas, Finnegan, the secondary charge is now given to you. Good fight mates," Harry yelled, not waiting for their answer or understanding as we pushed forwards.

We were all back to back, continuously circling so as to no make us an uneasy target. We dodged left and right, cursed every time we saw a movement or shadow, and jinxed the darkest jinxes we knew. The army, knowing what we were doing slowly pushed forward. The moral was raised as they succeeded, giving rise to new panic on the Dark side.

We didn't even realize how close we were. The only thing we knew was that our wands were helping us stay alive, and we had to use them.

And then, our two sides clashed. Curses were being yelled even as wands pierced into the bodies of other. As I saved Ron from a curse, I saw Snape with Lestrange. With quick dodge of a curse he stabbed her with his wand and said a curse that made scars grow inside of her. I heard her screams as she bled internally but had no time for a small victory. We were moving closer and closer to _him._

As Harry moved our circle formation to the left to miss flames, he yelled, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I yelled back. "Protego! We're almost to the back of their army. Did we miss him?"

"No!" Blaise replied. "He's moved off. I bet he's cowering in that cave entrance right over there."

I looked at the entrance Blaise was talking about and asked, "Isn't that the entrance he used?"

Blaise deflected a spell off Ron before saying, "No. That entrance is to the right of where we are. The entrance he wants us at is a trap. He wants Harry for himself."

"Well," Ron said, after dodging a dark burning spell, "he won't be getting just Harry."

As we were about to make a run for it, Neville stumbled into our paths.

"Nott," he panted, "Almost killed me."

Harry dodged a curse before saying, "C'mon Neville."

"Harry!" I yelled, appalled.

"Hermione, we have to. He's been with us before hasn't he?" Harry said.

"Fine! _Inflamara_!" I yelled before we ran off towards the entrance. "But if he dies, and we live, who's going to pick up the pieces?"

Harry glared at me before stealthily running towards his prophecy, and maybe ours as well.


End file.
